Immortal Bond
by Lilian Meere
Summary: Kyo comes to find out that he has...a younger sister? And to top it all off, they were parted at the age of 5 and she just now comes back into Shigure's house to live with him, Shigure, Yuki and Tohru.
1. A Surprising Turn

Fruits Basket Fan Fiction: Immortal Bond

By: Katherine (Me)

I do not own Fruits Basket

2005-2008

Chapter 1 – A Surprising Turn

"Goodnight mom!" Mina yelled to her mother.

It was about 10 p.m. where Mina Sohma lived. She had been adopted when she was just four years old. Sometimes, she dreams of her real family. She hates the fact that her mother won't let her have a boyfriend and, when she was little, her father wouldn't let her play outside with the other children nor would he hug her good morning or good night. Just a simple kiss on the cheek and a simple 'good night honey'. She knew why too, she thought her whole life was just a burden.

Mina walked to her horse-themed room in her cotton night gown, her eyes wandered around the room she was trying to sense where everything was in the dark. She finally flicked on the light switch and looked at her stuffed horse that lay on her bed. Her eyes widened, she forgot something very important. She raced downstairs and to the barn. She checked each stall until she found her mare's stall, a beautiful brown Thoroughbred, Toku. She began to stroke her horse softly on the head.

"Goodnight Toku. Sweet dreams girl…" She said goodbye to lonely mare and quickened her pace to her pony's stall, Yoshi. She did the same to her palomino colored Haflinger and then headed for the house.

As she crept inside her mother turned on the lights to the living room and yelled, "Mina Sohma! I know you love your horses but it's too late for this. Now… go to bed right now young lady!!!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Mina stuttered as she ran to her room. After that, she snuck out to do her nightly routine. Brush her teeth, wash her face, brush her hair, and pray. Then, she climbed into bed.

_I wonder when dad is getting home. He always gets home late because of his damn job!_ She let out a big sigh and continued her thoughts, _Oh well, even if he was home it's not like he'd say goodnight the proper way. It's all the curses fault!_

Mina looked around her room once, and fell asleep.

RRIIIINNG!! Mina's alarm clock rang. She set it early so she could get a shower in and eat breakfast before school.

She sat up straight up and let out a yawn while stretching. She contently looked out the window, a beautiful day! She saw the barn clearly. She looked up at the clouds and saw all sorts of shapes and outlines. She grabbed her school uniform from the closet and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. After she was done, she grabbed her book bag and headed downstairs for breakfast.

When she got to the staircase, she immediately spotted her father on the couch reading a newspaper.

"Dad!" She shrieked as she spun down the stairs.

"Hey baby doll! How's your morning going so far?" Her father, Ichiro asked her. He looked up at her from the newspaper.

"Um, it's going great! I woke up and just now took a shower, so, I guess everything's fine!" She said

He smiled warmly to his daughter, "That's great…" He said. Mina leaned her face toward him and he kissed her cheek, then he continued to say, "Your mother has breakfast ready for you in the kitchen. I suggest you get it while it's hot."

"Okay dad. Bye, hope you have a good day at work!" She called back to him as she walked into the kitchen.

Seeing her daughter, Kasumi reached out and gave Mina a hug while chirping, "Good morning hun! Ah, I feel so old today for some reason…"

"But mom, you're only 29 years old! And dad's only 30…" Mina said, while making herself some rice balls since she was running late.

"Damn right! Aren't I beautiful?" Her mother smiled and winked at her sarcastically. Her short orange hair began to blow due to a gentle breeze from outside. Her gold eyes filled with warmth and compassion.

"You're gorgeous…" Mina rolled her eyes playfully, and then turned around to finish making her breakfast.

"You know hun… your father and I are considering… having a baby…" Her mother trailed while looking at Mina's back.

"Huh? Yeah mom, that's great…" Mina went back to shaping her rice ball lazily. She then instantly snapped awake, interpreting what she just heard. She turned around, "Really? A baby? That's awesome!" She turned around and hugged her mother. She looked at her stomach, "Are you pregnant?"

Her mother laughed, "Oh, ho ho! Not yet. But we're planning to have one, if you approve."

"Of course! Having a little brother or sister would be great. Besides, it's not my decision, anyways. Wow mom, you'll finally have a child of your own." Mina smiled warmly at her mother. Mina's eyes suddenly widened, she had another flash back.

There was a little boy with orange hair sitting beside her playing with blocks.

He turned to her and said, "Hey sissy, do you want to make a bridge with me?"

"Sure!" The girl identical to Mina smiled and said.

"Mina? Sis?" The boy asked, while reaching for a red block.

"Yes?" 'Mina' asked, putting down a yellow block.

"I love you and I'm glad I have someone to play with since mommy won't let us outside." The boy's hard crimson eyes softened.

The little Mina smiled and said, "I'm glad I have you too, Kyo…"

Suddenly, a woman with long blonde hair and purple eyes came in, "Hey spunky! Princess! What are you guys doing?"

"Playing with blocks mommy! Do you want to play with us?" Mina asked gleefully.

The odd woman looked Mina hard in the eye sarcastically and smiled and said, "Oh, okay Mina." She walked up to them and grabbed the little boys arm, "Kyo…" She said casually, as if to address him, she pulled up his left sleeve and found a bracelet with black and white beads. She sighed with relief.

Mina snapped back into the real world and looked up at her own mother.

Seeing her daughter's expression, she asked, "Hun, what's wrong?" Concern was overflowing her gold eyes.

"It-it's nothing mom. I'm just kind of tired..." She trailed off, looking at the floor.

"Ok, hun." Kasumi looked at the clock above them. "Oh dear. Mina, you're running late! Go and get your things." She rushed Mina out of the room and took one look at the door.

She breezed past her father and out the door. She found Makono, her best friend, waiting for her outside her driveway peeling black nail polish from her nails.

"KONO! How come you didn't come and ring my doorbell or something?" Mina yelled at her spaced out friend while taking a big bite of one of her riceballs.

"Sorry, I don't really like going in. I 'sense' evil spirit inside of your house!" Makono said slowly.

Mina rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend and yelled, "No excuses, you were probably just daydreaming. Or, was it that you didn't want to come in because you have a crush on my dad?" Mina eyed Makono slyly. She saw Makono blushing hard and yelled, "Come on! We're going to be late for school!"

"Okay… Can I have a rice ball?"

"NNOO!" Mina yelled at her.

They barely made it at the bell. They raced to their 1st period, but, they were a minute late. Everyone turned around and looked at them while they quietly took their seats, hoping the teacher wouldn't hear them, and therefore, not notice they were late.

The teacher had her back turned, but still called out their names, "Sohma, Sohma. Why are you two late?" The young woman turned around to face them while the rest of the class looked at the two for an explanation.

"Well, Ms. Yamada. We were running a bit late this morning so..." Mina trailed off, not knowing what to say. Ms. Yamada was very hard about tardies.

"You two know the rules, detention after school." She yelled strictly and they both sat down in their seats quickly, they didn't want to anger their teacher even more.

Lunch had come around and Mina and Makono were spending lunch with their friend Mizu Hamasaki today.

"So..." Mina said as she put her lunch tray on the table, "Makono and I were late for school today so we need to serve detention after school, Kenji burped really loudly in my ear just to piss me off, and Miss. Yamada took away my cell phone because it rang off in class! And worst of all, my mom doesn't know I have a detention and now there's no way to tell her! I think I'm having a bad day…" She grumbled.

"Well, who was it that called you in class?" Mizu asked her, she held up a fist, "Just say the word and I'll get out my mallet and teach them a lesson!"

Ignoring Mizu's behavior, Mina said, "Nobody called me, it was a text message. From my mother! I swear, that woman can be so ditzy at times. She knows I'm in class. Anyway, she said that she had something important to tell me when I got home. Too bad I'm in detention…" She grumbled and took a bite of her food.

"Just calm down Mina, your day could be worse you know?" Makono said, while taking a bite of her food.

Just then, there was an announcement on the loud speaker, "Mina Sohma, that's Mina Sohma. Please report to the attendance office immediately. Once again that's Mina Sohma, please come down to the attendance office… thank you."

Mina turned slowly to Makono and glared at her. Makono smiled innocently. Mizu giggled a little.

"Good bye everybody, and thank you, Makono, for indeed making things worse!!" She yelled while she stomped her way to the attendance office. She opened the door and saw her mother there.

Kasumi looked at her and said, "Hey there, hun."

"Mom!" Mina yelled happily. She hugged her mother.

"Um, hey Mina? Did something happen at school or something?"

"NO! I'm just happy to see you." Mina coughed.

"Oh, ok" She said. She turned around to sign something for the office lady, then turned back around and said, "C'mon kiddo, we're going home!"

"Awesome!" Mina chirped, "But why?"

"It's a surprise." Kasumi sang as they made their way to the car.

When they got home, Mina saw a man sitting on the couch. He had black hair, brown eyes, and a goofy smile.

"Hun," Kasumi said, closing the door, "meet Shigure Sohma. He's one of your cousins."

"Oh," Mina murmured with a hint of confusion in her voice, "nice… nice to meet you." She stuttered as she shook hands with the strange man.

Shigure opened his mouth to say something, "My word, you're cute!"

"Uh…" Mina blushed, "t-thanks…" She lowered her head to the floor.

Mina looked up again, this time at her cousin, _What was mom thinking? I was in school, she could have pulled me out to meet him after school. Honestly, what's wrong with my mother?_

"Well, back to business then?" Shigure turned to Kasumi, who nodded her head.

"B-b-business? What's going on?"

"Mina!" Kasumi interrupted her, "Just listen to him."

"I'm sorry Mina, I didn't mean to scare you like that." Shigure chuckled. "But we do have some serious matters to discuss. Like how you'll be switching residences, for example..."

"Wait, wait…… WAIT!" Mina was shocked and confused, "WHAT? WHO ARE YOU?"

"Why it's me! Shigure! You're cousin!" Shigure said sarcastically.

"I know that!" Mina snapped.

"Mina, that's no way to treat your cousin..." Kasumi cautioned her.

"Kasumi, it's quite alright. I would probably act the same way."

"Idiot..." Mina mumbled.

"I heard that. Anyway, have you ever heard of anyone named Kyo?" He asked her.

Mina's eyes widened, but, she said nothing, "No..." She responded casually, if not taking this seriously.

"Okay, what if I told you had a brother?"

She turned to Shigure, "I'd say you were an idiot…"

"Well, you do. His name is Kyo Sohma. You have to believe me Mina. This may be shocking to you… your real mother died when you were only 5, Kyo was about 6. Anyways, a man named Kazuma adopted him, but, your father found you and had to give you to another Sohma family, someone who knew the secret. Your foster father and mother think its best if you move in with me, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru…"

"What?" Mina turned to her mother who was nodding her head, "You're not joking?"

"Go up and pack your things hun." Kasumi looked serious for once in her life. That's how Mina knew that she wasn't joking.

She trudged upstairs and packed her essentials, Shigure went with her.

He tired to keep things positive, "There's a girl that lives with us, Tohru Honda. I think you'll like her, she's very cute and around your age."

"Oh? I hope that cute girls aren't your only interest, pervert." Mina answered. After packing clothes, toothbrush, etc. she said, "Okay, I'm ready"

"Good, we have to hurry. We wouldn't want to keep Ha'ri waiting."

_Who's Ha'ri I wonder? Is he another relative that I don't know about?_ Mina's head hurt.

When they got to the car, Shigure opened the door for her and she got in. When Shigure got in, she noticed that he was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Who's gonna drive the car then?" Mina asked Shigure.

"Hello. You must be Mina Sohma. I'm Hatori Sohma." She saw a young man stick his head out of the driver's seat. He was a handsome man that looked around the same age as Shigure.

Nobody talked much on the ride home, except for Shigure who wanted to stop at a soba noodle shop. Hatori called him an idiot.

Mina was looking out the window, _Even though Hatori seems a little bitter, I still think they're friends._ Mina thought.

When they got to the house, Shigure carried her luggage to her new room.

"You can settle in your new room for a bit. The others won't be back for a couple of hours except for Tohru who has to work and Yuki who has to stay after school for a little while. So, I guess that just leaves your brother Kyo." Shigure concluded.

As Shigure was about to leave the room, she stopped him, "Shigure wait—!" He turned around and she continued to speak, "Can you tell me more about Kyo?"


	2. Meet Kyo!

Chapter 2 – Meet Kyo!

Shigure and Mina were sitting at the table. Mina had changed into a green kimono and they both were talking over tea.

"So," Mina said after taking a sip of her tea, "What's my brother like?" She was fascinated and wanted to know everything about him now. She could barely remember what he was like.

"Well… he's kind of rude, violent, and brash. He can be a real handful, he's a black belt in karate and is always challenging Yuki to fights…"

Mina's jaw dropped, _My brother is a total bad ass now!_

Seeing her expression, Shigure quickly said, "He has good qualities too! He's… well, Kyo's a little… he can be kind at some point… if he's in a good mood…"

Knowing that Shigure was struggling with his good qualities only forced Mina to think less of him.

"What causes him to act that way?" Mina's crystal blue eyes were now overflowing with curiosity.

"It's because the cat is shunned from the other zodiac members… or at least that's why I think he acts like that. It could be something else."

"Huh?" She paused to think, "Zodiac…. members?"

"You were bound to find out sooner or later….so, I should tell you right now. I had a little talk with Akito and she said that you have a right to understand fully what you are. You don't really remember that much, do you?" Shigure looked up at Mina with serious eyes, "But what are we being so serious about? I mean, you're bound to know anyway!"

Mina felt hot. She felt that she was going to be told something very important, "So, you're saying that the curse is called the zodiac?" Mina asked him.

"Well, it's not… okay well the curse is called the Zodiac Curse." Shigure pondered out loud, "It's a family curse that only few Sohma's have, including me.

"So, why do my brother and I turn into animals then?" Mina thought out loud, "Shigure, you're confusing me. Do people in the Sohma family just happen to be born like that?"

"Okay, I'll try to narrow it down for you," He took a sip of his tea, let out a sigh then set it back down on the table, "Some of the Sohma's are cursed. Some of the cursed Sohma's aren't related. That's why we have so many relatives in our family. Anyway, yes it's true, random people at birth within the Sohma family are chosen to be an animal sometimes, like you and Kyo."

Mina was still confused, "Members of the zodiac…" She repeated her thoughts out loud, "But wait, are you referring to the animals of the Chinese Zodiac?"

"Yes, basically. Didn't your mother ever explain this to you fully? Guess not… our family curse is that one person transforms into the animal of the zodiac chosen for them at birth. Our real downside is that when we hug any person of the opposite sex, we transform. It can also happen if we are stressed out or if our body temperature heats up, like when you have a fever for example." Shigure explained.

"I knew that. What are you? I know my brother's the cat." She asked, interrogating him.

"Me? I'm the Dog."

"The dog… hm…"

"You know, your brother is left out of pretty much every zodiac event. Besides the New Years Banquet, he just can't join the Zodiac Banquet."

"That's sad. He should at least be let into that because he is a zodiac member..."

"He says he doesn't care. But I can see it in his eyes he does care."

"Oh, I'm interested in meeting him, my brother I mean."

"He is an interesting person, just violent. He loves to do training for karate all the time. Doesn't matter where he is!"

"I'm still looking forward to meeting him once again. Once more, I still have good flash backs of him and me. Our mother wouldn't let us out of the house to play with friends, only if I played with girls and Kyo played with boys or different sex if it was a zodiac member. At first I didn't get it, she kept checking his bracelet constantly but I didn't know why. We both didn't know why… we'd play together in the house almost every day, so, we bonded a lot. I remember him being very kind to me."

"Kyo has a soft side, Kyo has a soft sideeeee!" Shigure sang with delight and amusement.

Mina giggled softly. She knew Shigure was only playing around, the expression on his face made him look childish at that moment, but he meant no harm.

"Ah!" He sighed, "I'm done drinking my tea. That'll sustain me until dinner, the delicious dinner that Tohru will prepare." Shigure sighed, his eyes sparkling with delight.

"I can cook too!" Mina jumped up, "I can cook us lunch if you want me to!"

"U-uh..." Shigure stuttered, "Okay." Shigure was good at keeping a straight face.

"Yay, I get a chance to cook!" Mina suddenly said, "Do you mind if I check out some of the property? I promise I won't get lost!"

"Okay, meet me back here whenever you're through."

"Kay!" Mina shouted as she walked off.

First, she just walked around the house, she was careful not to open any doors because it might be someone's bedroom.

"Do you want me to give you a tour?" Shigure said, behind her, "I'll show you all the bathrooms, bedrooms, and closets."

"That'd be helpful." Mina sighed with relief, "I don't want to trespass into anyone's room."

After the tour was over, she found herself wandering through the trees of Shigure's property. She loved to be near forests and wilderness and this was her own patch of mountains!

_Maybe, I could go camping out here one nice warm summer night._ Mina thought

"Mina? Come here please!" Shigure calmly yelled from the house.

"Coming!" She didn't want to be away from this forest wonderland, but she had no choice but to go in and see what Shigure wanted.

As Mina rushed in the house, she found Shigure in his office, "What is it Shigure?" She asked him, while walking up to the table he was sitting at.

"I just found a picture of Kyo. You can have it if you want." He handed her the picture that was in the picture frame.

"Thanks. That's kind of you." She said warmly while looking at the picture.

Just then, they heard somebody come in.

Mina's heart started pounding, "Shigure, could that be my brother?"

"Well, school gets out at about 1:30. And it takes about a half-an-hour to walk home. What time is it now?"

"1:15..."

"Maybe. Sometimes he does come home early…"

They heard footsteps and Hatori came walking in.

"Ah, Ha'ri." Shigure said, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry I didn't knock." He said in a cool voice, "I just wanted to see if Mina was adjusting well here. You know, Mina, it's not safe being here with a dirty man like Shigure..."

"Oh, Ha'ri… You hurt me deeply..." Shigure acted like he was sad and made himself cry.

Mina giggled and said, "I… guess I trust Shigure..."

"There's a moving van waiting for you outside with the rest of your belongings in it. Your mother and father are here to see you. I expect they would like to see how you're holding up?" Hatori said, pointing to the door.

As Mina followed Hatori outside, she saw her parents waving to her.

"Okay hun," Kasumi said, "All the rest of your things are here in that van outside of the property."

"Your mother and I decided to use your room as a guest room. Great idea, huh?" Ichiro told her.

"It's cool, I guess..." Mina's voice trailed off.

"What's the matter hun?" Kasumi asked her daughter.

"I guess this 'moving in' thing is no joke." Mina suddenly looked at Hatori. He looked at her as if to say 'No, this is not a joke.'

They all saw Shigure come out of the house. Ichiro walked over and they started to talk. After a few minutes of conversation, they decided that all three men would help set up Mina's new room, while Mina instructed them where to put everything.

After they were done, and when Mina's parents left, Hatori told her the true meaning why he was over, "Why I really came to see you was because I had a talk with Akito. She said that you should drop by for a visit sometime to see him."

"Okay. Who's Akito?" She asked.

"She's what you would call the 'head of the family'. She has control over all of the zodiac members, whether they like it or not."

"Oh, okay. I'll see her if she really wants me to."

"Good," Hatori said as he handed Mina a piece of paper, "that's the address of the Sohma estate, and here's a map of where Akito lives."

Then, Shigure and Hatori went outside to have a smoke. After that, Mina cooked up a nice lunch.

_Should I eat it?_ Shigure thought, _it won't kill me…or…will it?_

He put some food in his mouth and moaned with delight and looked up at Mina with glittering eyes, "You can now be house wife #2!"

Mina blushed and smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it!"

Just then, somebody came in the door, and was yelling, "Shigure! I'm late because I got a detention." His voice was coming nearer. When he got to the doorway, he saw Mina, he had a shocked look on his face.

He looked around 17. His skin color was an orangish tan instead of a brownish tan, he had short orange hair and red cat-like eyes. He was wearing a black school uniform. He looked like the boy in the picture Shigure gave her.

"Welcome home, Kyo." Shigure said heartily.

"Who the hell is she?" Kyo said, pointing to Mina.

Mina was so excited! This was her brother? He looked so young and handsome! She couldn't believe it! She was so amazed, she fainted.

When Mina woke up, it looked dark outside. She read the clock and it was about 8:00 p.m. She was lying in bed, but to her surprise, Kyo was on the right of her, holding her hand. When he saw her open her eyes, he muttered, "Mina?"

"Are you really Kyo? The brother I loved so long ago?" Mina said. She smiled, "You've gotten older."

She let go of his hand and pulled up his left sleeve. To her satisfaction, she found a black and white beaded bracelet on his left hand.

She started to cry, "It is you! Oh brother, I've missed you so much!!" She kept hold of Kyo's left arm.

"I've missed you too," Kyo said, "Shigure told me the whole thing when you fainted."

All the sudden, Mina hugged her brother. Seeing this, he didn't know what to do, let's just say people didn't hug him everyday. But, he stood there, enjoying his sister's warmth.

While they were hugging, the door opened, revealing a young man that looked the same age as Kyo. A very handsome fellow, he almost seemed feminine actually. He was about the same skin tone as her, pale. He had short gray hair and purple eyes.

"Ah, you must be Mina, hello, it's good to see you're up" He had a warm smile on his face.

"Uh," Mina said, standing up quickly, she went over to the boy, "Hello. I'm Mina Sohma. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yuki Sohma." He suddenly eyed Kyo, "I see you're the only one in your family that knows manners."

Due to this remark, Kyo sprouted cat ears and a tail and pointed at Yuki and yelled, "What the hell did you say ya damn rat?"

"Whoa," Mina stuttered trying to put on a straight face, "why don't we cool off for a while—"

"C'mon Yuki, you and me right now. I don't care if my sister sees!"

Yuki quickly cut around her and gave Kyo and upper punch in the jaw.

Looking at him with disgust he said, "Stupid cat, I swear. You're a disgrace to this world." He stormed out, leaving Kyo on the floor.

When he was gone, Mina ran over to her brother, "Brother! Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine!" Kyo yelled, he also ran out, leaving Mina there standing alone looking at the doorway.

After that, she put on her pajamas to go get some dinner. She looked in the family room first and saw everybody there. Even a strange girl was there.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes." Shigure said casually.

"Um..." Mina blushed. She couldn't take her eyes off the girl. Who was she? Was she the girl Shigure was talking about? She had long light brown hair and sea blue eyes.

Shigure introduced the two, "Mina, this is Tohru Honda. Tohru, this is Kyo's little sister, Mina Sohma."

Tohru then stood up and gave a couple of bows, saying, "It's a pleasure to meet Kyo's little sister at last! I'm Tohru Honda."

Mina returned the bow, "No, Tohru. The pleasures all mine."

Tohru smiled, _Wow! She's so polite, you would never think she related to Kyo. And she's so beautiful too, just like the rest of the zodiac!_

"Miss Tohru? I thought you wouldn't be back by 11?" Mina told her.

"Tohru was allowed the day off, but, she wouldn't hear of it. She stayed and helped out for a little while." Shigure explained.

Mina blushed, "Shigure, can I have something to eat?"

"Yes. Tohru made dinner. I'd imagine you were hungry, after all, you didn't get to finish lunch, the way you fainted like that…" he let out a little laugh, "It's in the dining room."

"Thanks." Mina said as she walked to the dining room. Sure enough, there was a plate for her. She ate in silence for a couple of minutes.

It was interrupted when Tohru came in, "I thought you were lonely in here all by yourself. So I thought I'd give you some company…" Tohru said shyly.

Mina smiled, "Tohru, you're a nice person."

Tohru turned red and said, "No, no, no! I'm not that kind or anything, I-I just hope that maybe… we can be… friends?"

"Yes," Mina answered, looking into Tohru's sea blue eyes, "yes, I'd love that."


	3. The New Enrollment

Chapter 3 – The New Enrollment

The next morning, Mina woke up to a bright, sunny morning. She looked at the clock, it was about 7 a.m. She quickly put on a short, blue kimono, knowing she wasn't going to school today. She went downstairs and found everyone in the dining room/kitchen. Shigure was reading the newspaper. Yuki and Kyo were eating and Tohru was in front of the stove. Shigure looked up and said, "Good morning Mina! That kimono looks good on you." BOP! Both Yuki and Kyo (mostly Kyo) bopped Shigure on the head.

"Dirty old man," Yuki said.

"Perverted bastard," Kyo mumbled.

"Ow! Mina! Yuki and Kyo hit me!" Fake tears began running down his cheeks.

"Stop acting like a child!" Kyo yelled.

"Like you're one to talk." Yuki said as he shot a glare at Kyo.

"Don't get me started, you—"

"Stop it! You can't be fighting this early in the morning." Mina yelled.

Yuki and Kyo stopped. Instead of fighting, they stuffed their faces with Tohru's good cooking.

"By the way, Mina's going to be going to your school." Shigure said.

"Oh, Mina's going to school with us now? That's so wonderful!" Tohru cried out with glee.

"Not yet Tohru, she hasn't taken the entrance exam yet." Shigure cautioned her.

"Damn it! Then don't tell us she's going if she's not even in yet!" Kyo yelled in rage. He put up his bowl in rage. He put up his bowl and started to walk out of the room saying, "I'm going to school early!"

"Uh, Kyo?" Mina started to say quickly, but, it was too late. Kyo had already stormed out the room. She looked down, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Mina. He's usually always in a bad mood. It's nothing you've done." Yuki said quietly.

"Oh," Mina started to say as she sat down at the table, "It's just, when we were little, he was so kind… he's changed."

"Don't worry Mina, your bond hasn't changed. When I told him I had found you at last, he went spastic! He almost beat the answers out of me!" Shigure said, he quickly laughed to himself.

"Here you go Mina," Tohru said as she put some food in front of Mina, "I hope you like leek porridge."

"Tohru," Mina muttered, looking at her food in disgust, "not to be rude, but, I HATE LEEKS!"

"Ah," Shigure said, "You are your brother in some way or another. He hates leeks too."

"I'm sorry Tohru." Mina said with sympathy.

"Don't worry. Here, I cooked some fish and miso soup and yam cakes."

"Yum!" Mina moaned with delight, "Sounds good."

"Okay, I'll serve you some." Tohru said.

"Thank you." Mina thanked Tohru.

"Speaking of food," Shigure said, "what will you be making for dinner tonight Mina?"

After hearing this question, Tohru and Yuki looked up at her, they waited for her answer.

"I was planning on making oden, if everybody liked it…"

"It sounds delicious," Tohru chirped.

Mina looked at Yuki, "Sounds alright with me." He said coolly.

"Ditto," Shigure chanted as he joined in.

"What about my brother?"

"Don't worry, Oden isn't on his 'hate list'." Shigure said.

"Although, just about everything else is." Yuki said in a peeved voice.

This made Mina frown, _Just thinking about him makes Yuki upset._ She thought.

"Mina I have to go to school now," Shigure said, "right after I change, that way she has time to eat."

"Okay..." Mina said blissfully, munching on Tohru's food. Now, her food was good… but Tohru's was heaven!

Shigure appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Mina eat, "Are you ready to go yet?" He grabbed the back of Mina's shirt and dragged her away.

"Wait! No!!! I'm not done with my food yet!"

Shigure and Mina were walking to Kaibara High. Mina walked with a glum look on her face since she didn't get to finish her breakfast. It was early, but there were still kids at school. After all, it was a school day.

She saw one girl that caught her eye. Actually, she was looking at Mina first. She had long blonde hair, same style as her mothers, and blue eyes. She was with a friend who had a long, black braid coming from her head along with purple eyes.

The blonde's eyes widened when she saw Shigure, "Hey! You're that writer guy that Tohru lives with right? It's been a while. Who's this young cutie with you?"

Mina blushed when she heard this. Shigure confronted her, "This is Mina Sohma. Kyo's little sister, Arisa. She's here to take an entrance exam for the school."

The odd girl spoke, "You mean, she's going to be attending this school?"

"That's right Saki. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to go to the office."

"What?? Orange top has a sister?!? No way!!" Arisa screamed.

"You better believe it." Shigure smiled.

"Wow… nice to meet you Mina." Arisa smiled.

"Like Arisa said, it's nice to meet you." Saki said warmly, though she didn't smile.

Mina kept her head down the whole time, "Uh huh. Nice to meet… you"

They found their way to the attendance office. Shigure asked where Mina could take her entrance exam and the girl led Mina to a door and wished her good luck.

She sighed and opened the door, she saw a boy sleeping on the desk in front of her own. She walked up to him in curiosity and poked his head. _Is he really asleep?_ She leaned in to check. But, when she was leaning her face in… he opened his eyes.

"Who-who are you?" he stuttered, "Were you trying to kiss me? You're really cute, so, I'll give you one for free" He looked at her slyly and kissed her.

After she realized what was going on, she pushed him away, "Eew, gross! I came her to take an entrance exam and you were asleep so I leaned in to see if you were going to wake up! Anyway, answer me, who are you?"

He looked smugly at her, "Heh, m'names Kakeru Manabe, I'm a student council member. Who are you?"

"Wow! That means you know my cousin Yuki?"

"Yeah, I know the little girly."

Mina glared at him so hard that he sat back in his seat.

"Yikes woman, it was a joke. Yeah, are you related to him? And you still haven't told me your name."

"Yes, I'm related to him. Remember the part when I said cousin?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid, and you still haven't told me your name!"

"Well, then… I'm Mina Sohma. Kyo's little sister."

"Whoa, Kyo? He's tough! I wouldn't wanna be kissin' you, even if you are cute."

Just then, somebody walked in… Yuki.

"Yuki!" Mina ran up to him and turned around to look at Mamoru.

"Manabe? I didn't know you'd be here this early. You were probably sleeping…" Yuki said.

"Right on the money Yuki! And guess what he did to me—"

She was interrupted when Kakeru ran up to her and grabbed her mouth.

"What? What'd he do?" Yuki now looked concerned, "If it was anything bad, I'll have you kicked out of the student council Manabe."

"C'mon, I just kissed the girl!" Kakeru shouted in agitation.

Yuki's eyes widened, "Well, I can't do anything about that Mina, but, if Kyo was around Manabe, you'd be dead by now. Oh yeah, and Manabe, if you assault my cousin again, I'll kill you myself."

"Hey hey! I couldn't help it… my girlfriend broke up with me and she's just so hot…" He mumbled.

"That's no excuse." He looked at Mina who had now removed Kakeru's hand from her mouth, "Oh, I almost forgot Mina. You're here to take your exam right? I saw Shigure waiting outside for you…"

"Oh, yeah!" Mina said, almost forgetting.

Yuki laid out all the tools for her and said, "You can sit now Mina, I have to go because class is going to start soon. But Manabe is here for about an hour. He'll help you if you have any needs. Alright?"

"Depends on what needs she has." Kakeru said casually.

Mina ran after him trying to slap Kakeru, "Manabe you… PERVERT!"

Yuki rolled his eyes and closed the door, but, they were too preoccupied to notice.

After much huffing and panting from running, Mina sat down and started the exam.

When she was finished, she handed the slip to Kakeru, "Second year huh?" He smiled and waved goodbye as she ran out.

Shigure greeted her as she ran out of the room, "Did it go well?"

"Yeah, I think so." Mina smiled, "I think I'm gonna like this school."

They were walking past room 2-D and the door was open. Feeling curious, Mina slipped away from Shigure and peeped her head inside. Her mouth dropped when she saw the whole class looking at her. It was leisure time and everyone was now staring at her.

"Uh… h-hi?" Mina stuttered, trying to keep a straight face.

She spotted Kyo, "Mina? What are you doing here?" He yelled at her.

"Brother!" She yelled, "I didn't know you took class in this room!"

Suddenly, the whole class went ecstatic. One girl asked Mina if she really was Kyo's brother, one guy asked if she was single, then shut up when Kyo came after him. They pulled her towards the center of the room and started interrogating her.

"Well, I'm guessing Mina has some new friends?" Shigure said, "How did she slip away from me?" He asked himself.

"Hi Shigure!" Tohru called.

"Hi Tohru, Yuki, Arisa, Saki..." Shigure said, counting them off except Kyo who was trying to get Mina away from the crowd.

All the sudden, the teacher came in, "Take your seats class!" He said.

Mina was all the sudden, the only one left in the middle of the room. She giggled innocently and ran out of the room and Shigure casually walked out.

After Mina finished cooking dinner, everybody sat down to eat.

"Thank you for the food." Everybody said, and then they ate.

"Mmm!" Tohru squealed gleefully, "This is so great!"

"Yes," Yuki continued the praise, "it's quite delicious."

"What he said." Kyo mumbled, probably because there was food in his mouth.

"So, Kyo, what do you think of my second cute little house wife?" Shigure said cheerfully.

Kyo suddenly stopped eating, in fact, he spit the food back in the bowl and looked furious, he stood up and yelled, "I told you, nobody is nobody's house wife in this house! I'm gonna rip you into pieces you sick, perverted bastard!!"

Mina was trying to keep a straight face while giggling.

"And you!" Kyo said, looking at Mina, "You're just like Tohru! You smile at every damn thing in the world!"

"Mina, I'll come back later for seconds. Kyo's scaring me." Then, Shigure ran off.

"Come back here you sick bas—"

"Please stop Kyo, don't hurt him." Mina pleaded as she blocked his way to the staircase.

"… I'm goin' out!" He yelled and ran out of the room.

"Kyo's such a fool," Yuki then said, "letting this good food turn cold."

"No, it's okay." Mina assured him, "Really, I'll give him some when he's cooled down…"

Kyo was up on the roof, looking at the stars, when Mina came up with some hot oden.

"Here Kyo," Mina said, while handing Kyo the bowl, and a large white soup spoon, "I thought you might get hungry," She said. Once he took it she smiled.

"Thanks," He mumbled.

After he took a sip, Mina said, "When are you going to come down?"

"When Shigure stops acting like an idiot. So, I guess I'll have to stay up here the rest of my life..."

"I'd like it a lot if you came down."

Kyo turned to Mina, he looked a little shocked. Mina then let out a big yawn. "That yawn means it's time for me to go to bed." Just as she was about to climb off the roof, she said, "Goodnight brother, sweet dreams." She softly kissed him on the cheek and climbed off the roof.

While Mina was walking in the hall, she passed Yuki.

He smiled and said, "Ah, Mina. Off to bed?"

"Yes," she smiled, "goodnight Yuki."

"Goodnight Mina."


	4. The Bet That Kyo Lost

Chapter 4 – The Bet (That Kyo Lost)

The next morning, Mina woke up and put on a short, purple kimono with blue flowers sewn in on the sleeves. She went downstairs and went into the dining room for some breakfast. When she sat down, she overheard Yuki and Kyo arguing about something weird…

"You need to tell her," Yuki said.

"No I don't!" Kyo yelled, "Hatsuharu didn't win, he cheated somehow!"

"Is that so?"

"Excuse me," Mina interrupted them, "but, what are you arguing about?"

"Well, Mina. There's a young man named Hatsuharu that's also in the zodiac. He came over and Kyo snapped and challenged him to a fight, only there was a bet involved—" Yuki was interrupted by Kyo.

"Why don't we just drop the whole damn thing?! It's not important—"

Kyo was interrupted by Yuki, "If Kyo won, Hatsuharu would stop bothering him for fights. If Haru won, you would become his slave for a week. Guess who lost..."

Mina suddenly turned toward Kyo and gave him a look so scary that he backed into his seat a little, "Did you… lose?"

_Damn! She looks so pissed off right now!_ Kyo thought helplessly, he knew there was nothing he could do to calm her down. Kyo couldn't say anything, his sister looked so scary.

"Yes, he did lose." Yuki said calmly while taking a bite of his breakfast.

"AAAHHHH!" Mina was enraged, she socked her brother in the head, "You idiot!" Why did you?" Mina was so mad her words didn't come out right.

Yuki handed Mina a piece of paper, "Here's a map from inside the gates of the Sohma estate. It's a map to Haru's house."

Mina smiled evilly and started laughing, "Kyooooo, you owe me biiiiigggg time!"

"Uh, Mina," Yuki interrupted her, "there's just one thing I have to warn you about. Don't enrage him."

Mina, completely forgetting about Kyo, sat down and asked, "Why not?"

"Because he snaps and that makes him uncontrollable. Eventually, he turns back but I'm just warning you."

_He's sounds a little odd…_ Mina thought, "Okay Yuki" She turned to Kyo again, "Goodbye Kyo," She whispered. "I'll be back… tonight!"

"Uhhh—" Kyo could only mutter. Too scared for words, _What's she gonna do to me?_

Yuki only looked at him as if to say 'you're dead', then walked out. Obviously, he was enjoying this.

Mina stormed up to the Sohma estate gates, she was furious with her brother! But still, if she HAD to… she didn't want to act like a fool by yelling at this guy while trying to deny it, he had won her fair and square. Mina let out a big yawn and slid the door open. Besides, she wanted to check out the Sohma Estate.

"OH MY GOD…" Mina yelled to herself in amazement.

Some people stopped and looked at her funny, but kept on walking.

_Oops, I better keep a low profile…They must think I'm weird!_ Mina thought.

One of the women that were looking at her came up to her and said, "Hello Mina! It's been a while, you've gotten to be a beautiful young lady!"

"Um, hi?" Mina had a confused look on her face.

"I guess you don't remember me, it was a long time ago, and perhaps it's best if you didn't know. Bye bye Mina!"

Mina watched her aunt walk off, she looked at the map Yuki gave her, and she couldn't read it!

"Um, excuse me miss?" Mina called to the woman, "Sorry. Do you know how to get to Hatsuharu's house?"

"Oh, Hatsuharu Sohma? He's quite handsome!" The woman giggled flirtatiously, "All I know is that he lives inside of those gates." The woman pointed to a different part of the town.

"Thank you very much." Mina praised the woman.

"You're welcome. What business do you have with him?" the woman asked.

"Well, it's a long story. So long that I don't even know the half of it..."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you around then. Bye!" The woman's face hardened _I haven't seen her since her mother's funeral, why did her father take her away? _The woman thought as she walked off.

"Goodbye. And thank you!"

Mina walked up to the gates and opened them. After she walked in, she looked at the map… it was all clear to her now. As she was walking, she found it pleasant to look at all the houses.

_All the houses look so cozy and cute!_ She thought while giving a warm smile. Some people were out watering the lawn and washing their car because it was a bright and sunny day, _It's all so pleasant here…_ Mina raised her hands up and shouted, "It's all so wonderful!" She stopped when she found more people staring at her.

"U-umm," Mina stuttered, "I'm sorry!" She bowed.

"It's okay," the man and woman said kindly.

"Thank you very much!" Mina said with a sparkle in her eye.

Mina walked a little more, following wherever the map directed her. She finally came upon a cozy house. Mina stood in front of the door.

"Oh god, I can't do this…" Mina said to herself rather loudly, "I CAN'T DO THIS!" Mina yelled, she turned around and crouched on her knees. She heard the door open behind her, she didn't want to look, and she was perfectly fine crouching there.

"Can't do what?"

She turned around and saw a young boy with short dirty blonde hair, and big crimson eyes. He had on all green, and looked like he was superior.

"Um… hello. Are you Hatsuharu's little brother?" Mina tried to keep a straight face.

The little boy gave her a look, "No I'm not Hatsuharu's little brother. Do you have brain damage or something because his house is next door." The little boy smirked.

Mina blushed out of embarrassment, "Oh, th-thank you um…"

"It's Hiro, Hiro Sohma… and… you are?" Hiro said impatiently.

"I'm Mina Sohma… and thank you..."

The little boy shut the door. While walking down the steps, she heard a woman's voice say 'who was that dear?' 'Nobody important' Hiro replied.

When finally walking up the steps to the right house, she kept thinking 'god get me out of this!' He hand trembled as she pushed the doorbell.

A handsome young man with short white hair with black roots answered the door. He had a black long sleeve shirt, on the right sleeve there was a Z with a horizontal line going through it. He had gray eyes and black pants.

She straightened up and said, "… uh…" She was speechless! Not to mention embarrassed, "Hehe, hi!" Mina said frantically, she bowed, "My name's Mina Sohma. I'm Kyo's little sister, may I come in?"

"Sure." Hatsuharu looked at her, and made way so that she could walk in. His house was big. On the right, there was a living room, and in front of her, the dining room, and to the left of the dining room was the kitchen. To the left of the living room was the den above the staircase.

Mina gasped and thought, _Wow! It's so big!_

Hatsuharu closed the door and went into the living room and sat on the couch, "Sit please," She quickly sat down on the opposite side of Hatsuharu, "So, what are you here for?" He asked her.

Mina scrunched up her nose in confusion _He seriously didn't forget, did he? Maybe I won't have to do this slave thing after all!_

He smiled, "I'm just kidding. You probably know about the bet Kyo and I agreed to. But, you have to know, it wasn't me who made the bet, it was your brother. I agreed because I was Black Haru, and when I'm him, I can be a real pervert."

Mina suddenly stood up and made the same face she gave to Kyo, seeing this, Hatsuharu backed into his seat a little bit _He means to tell me…it was my brother's idea?? I'M GONNA KILL HIM WHEN I GET HOME!!_ She made her hand into a fist and a big vein stuck out of her hand.

"Whoa, I didn't know you were that mad at Kyo…" Hatsuharu said.

"I'm sorry." Mina mumbled.

"That's okay, anyway, I don't think we've had a proper introduction yet," Hatsuharu bowed and said, "My name is Hatsuharu Sohma, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Mina started to bow again, "No. The pleasures all mine! I'm Mina Sohma." She smiled. _He's such a gentleman and he looks far from being one… he looks like a rebel but I love rebel guys!_

"I don't need a slave to do anything for me…" Hatsuharu thought out loud.

_Thank you!_ Mina sighed in relief.

"But, you're still going to keep coming here for a week."

"What??"

"You can keep me company, I've been pretty bored lately…"

"You mean, like a date?" She blushed faintly.

"No, I'm just bored. That's okay right?" He turned to her for approval.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just asking."

"Are you hungry? Can I get you any breakfast?"

Mina's stomach rumbled. _I've known this guy a little over 5 minutes! I can't just ask him for food!_ "No thanks. I already ate."

He got up to make some breakfast, as he stood up, he turned to Mina, "Just make yourself at home I guess."

Mina, totally ignoring what he said, followed him into the kitchen.

"Can I help you?" Hatsuharu asked as he turned on the stove.

"It's nothing," Mina assured him, "I just want to help, please let me Hatsuharu!"

"Alright. You don't have to call me Hatsuharu, everybody just calls me Haru." Haru said, "You can help. Can you bring me down some flour from the cupboard over there?"

Mina smiled, "Sure." Hatsuharu blushed slightly seeing her smile, it was such a pretty smile, "So what are you planning on making Haru?" She handed him the flour.

"I was thinking of making Tempura batter and onions on top of rice. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds delicious!" Mina flashed him another little smile.

"I really can't believe it," Haru started to say, "You and your brother… your personalities are completely different."

"So I've been told." Mina mumbled sassily.

"That's okay though. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Don't worry, you didn't. I'm sorry if I seemed offended, so, I'm sorry."

"You're polite. You don't need to be sorry for anything, Mina."

"Thank you…"

Within an hour they got the meal ready. The sat at the table and ate.

_I'm kind of enjoying this. I'm glad my brother made the bet. I would've never met Haru. He's such a nice guy. _

Mina began to stare at him while eating. He glanced at her and she looked away quickly.

"Hey," he finally said, "did Shigure tell you about the zodiac already?"

"You mean the curse? Yes." Mina said.

"Well," Hatsuharu stopped eating and looked at the table, "Did you know I'm a member of the zodiac?"

Mina took a deep breath, "Yeah, Yuki told me. What are you?"

"I'm the ox." Haru trailed off.

"The cow," Mina stopped eating to think for a minute, "That means your 16 right?"

"That's right. How old are you?"

"I'm 16. I'm going to Kaibara High. Shigure made me take an entrance exam yesterday, my 1st year of high school."

"Well, believe it or not, I go to Kaibara High too, my 1st year of high school."

"Wow!" Mina was amazed, "What a coincidence, that's cool, so…"

Mina looked at the clock, it was about noon. Seeing this, she asked, "What do you want to do now?"

"First I have to wash our dishes, then, we can do whatever you want." Hatsuharu said as he went over to Mina to get her plate and chopsticks. "You can just relax for now."

"Okay." Mina went to the living room to lie on the couch. She closed her eyes and listened to the atmosphere around her. She heard the sink water running, and the clanking of dishes. The couch must have gotten too cozy, because, she fell asleep.

Mina finally woke an hour later. Mina opened her eyes, looked down and saw Haru's head on her stomach. She guessed he was asleep because his eyes were closed. She instantly, sat up, blushing furiously. The sudden movement woke up Hatsuharu; he quickly put his head up.

He saw Mina blushing and tried to explain, "Well, you see, I was sitting on the couch, and my head was on the couch cushion. When I dozed off, my head must have slid off the cushion and onto your stomach. I'm sorry." He said, standing up.

"It's okay. I understand…" She murmured as she sat up.

The two of them didn't talk for a minute, they were too embarrassed.

Mina broke the silence, "Well, if we're not going to do chores, then what do you wanna do? Tohru and the others don't expect me back until dark."

"Um…" Obviously, Haru didn't know what to do.

"Hey, why don't we visit more members of the zodiac?" Mina suggested.

"Alright," Hatsuharu smiled, "sounds like fun."

"Okay. You can decide who to visit first, I really don't know anyone." _Except for that young boy next door, but, I don't feel like visiting him right now. He seemed grumpy._

Hatsuharu put on black socks and started putting on black boots.

_This is gonna be so fun!_ Mina thought.

Hatsuharu turned to her and said, "I'm going upstairs, you can wait here if you want."

Mina said, "Okay." As Haru ran upstairs.

She sat down on the couch and remembered what happened a minute ago, she started to blush.

When Hatsuharu came down, he was wearing gloves. He looked at Mina and said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Uh, yes." Mina said, getting off of the couch and slipping into her shoes.

"Okay, just one thing…" He held out his camera.

Mina blushed, "What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture. This is a momentous occasion, I want to remember it."

"Ehh…." Mina smiled when Haru took a picture of them both, "I want a copy."

"Alright," He said as he grabbed a long white coat with fake fur lining it that had three buckles on the front from the wooden coat rack beside the door.

He opened the door for Mina, "Alright, let's go."

"Thank you." Mina said as he closed the door.

"Look," Haru pointed to the sky, "It's snowing!"

"Wow!" Mina said as they started walking, "I-it is, h-h-huh?" Mina stuttered, her teeth chattering.

Seeing this, Hatsuharu started to laugh and said, "You shouldn't have put on such a short kimono," Hatsuharu looked at her kimono and then her legs, "You must be freezing."

"Uh huh." Mina nodded, "Yeah, it's okay though…"

"Here," Haru put the jacket on her, "You'll be much warmer this way."

"Thanks..." Mina said. _It's so warm._ "But what about you?" Mina said with concern.

"I'll be alright, at least my legs are covered."

They continued to walk for a couple of minutes.

"I don't think we expected snow today." Mina trailed off.

"I know. The news didn't say anything about snow." Hatsuharu looked up at the sky again.

Finally, they approached a house, it looked a lot like the other houses. Haru knocked a couple of times and stepped back. Soon, a little boy with short blonde hair and dusty gold eyes opened the door.

"Haru!" He cried happily, "Who do you have with you? Come in, come in!"

They followed the little boy down the hall and into a different room. They saw a man working at his desk.

"Momiji, who was that?" The man turned around, his voice sounded familiar.

"Hatori!" Mina cried, her eyes widened.

Haru looked confused, "So… you already know Hatori?"

"Yep, he drove me to my house on my first day of arriving here." Mina explained.

"So, I'm guessing, by now, you know Shigure doesn't have a driver's license." Hatsuharu said.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Mina laughed.

"Well, Mina. It's nice to see you again." Hatori said.

"Mina?" Momiji looked shocked, "You mean THE Mina Sohma? Kyo's sister? We've been looking for you for a long time! I'm Momiji Sohma!"

"Hi Momiji. I'm Mina Sohma as you've already guessed. You're a cute little boy!" Mina smiled. She started to like Momiji already.

"Thanks!" Momiji said, "Hey, Mina, you're a member of the zodiac right?"

"Uh, yes..." _Where's he going with this? Could he be a member too?_

"Great! I can hug you without transforming!" Momiji ran and hugged Mina, she was quite shocked for a second, but she hugged the boy back.

"Momiji, no!" Hatori yelled, getting up out of his chair.

Momiji hugged her for about five seconds, actually knocking her over. He giggled, "You remember that you're in the zodiac, right?"

"Yes, of course I remember Momiji." She smiled.

Momiji got up and offered her a hand to help her up.

"Mina, have you paid Akito that visit yet?" Hatori asked her.

"No," Mina said admittedly, remembering that day with Hatori.

"Come Momiji, Haru, we're going to pay Akito a visit."

"I hope Mina's not working too hard." Tohru said.

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were all at the dining table.

"I'm sure that Mina is fine." Shigure assured Tohru, "I'd sure love to have her as my slave…" He stopped when Kyo started to glare at him.

"Knowing that Haru is probably White Haru, he's probably called the whole thing off Miss Honda. So don't worry too much about her, I'm sure she's fine." Yuki said, taking a bite of his soba noodles.

"Hn," Kyo mumbled. He could only imagine what his sister was going to do to him when she got home.

Mina was sitting in a kneeling position in front of Akito. Behind her, also in a kneeling position, sat Momiji, Hatori, and Hatsuharu. Akito finally spoke.

"Tell me Hatori, have you found out anything interesting about Mina yet?"

"Only that she has a fresh personality." Hatori explained.

"Hm. She already knows that she's in the zodiac, correct?" Akito questioned him.

"Yes, Akito. I've known and remembered ever since I was a little girl…" She looked over at Hatori and Momiji. Hatori had a calm look on his face, but, Momiji looked a little intimidated.

Mina loosened her face. _I've never seen Momiji look so scared before in the first 10 minutes I've known him..._ _he was so cheerful a few minutes ago…_

Akito slowly walked over to Mina, "Tell me, have you ever transformed due to the result of hugging the opposite sex?"

"Not really… my mother and father wouldn't let me go near any boys." Mina informed her.

Akito looked emotionless. _It's always best to make a first impression and I want her to fear me… ALWAYS_ Akito thought. "I'm not mad at you..." She picked up Mina by the shirt collar, "I'd like to welcome you into the Sohma family. It's been a while… Mina. I haven't seen you since you were a little girl." She said to Mina, raising her voice slightly. Hatori and Haru looked like they were going to jump up and try to stop Akito.

Mina was now a little frightened by Akito's behavior, but showing no sign of it in her voice, "I haven't seen you in a while either. I don't really remember you from back then." Akito smiled and set her down, then touched her face gently, and then to Mina's surprise, Akito pushed her back so hard, she flung into the wall.

She smiled at her evilly, "Well, now that I've seen you once again… be gone. That's all I wanted to know."

Mina stood up, so did the others and they all walked out.

"A monster and a bitch… brother and sister… What a nice pair…" Akito chuckled alone in the room.

While walking back to Hatori's house, Mina walked in front of them all.

Momiji asked Hatori, "Ha'ri, why did you think Akito..."

"It's strange isn't it?" Haru said.

"Yes it is, I'd like to talk to Akito more when you three leave. After, I'm done babysitting Momiji today. Of course, Momiji, I understand it's dangerous to hire a babysitter outside of the Sohma family, or any Sohma who doesn't know the secret." Hatori said, he turned to Haru, "Why did you pay me a visit in the first place Haru?"

"Mina wanted to meet, some of the zodiac members. So, I thought of you first. I didn't know you'd be babysitting Momiji though."

Momiji turned to Hatori, "Hey Ha'ri? I'm going up ahead to Mina, that's okay, right?"

As soon as he finished, he ran up to Mina. Although, Mina was too deep into thought.

_Wow…that Akito. Her presence was so mystifying, I don't know if it was for good or bad. For some reason, I was kind of… intimidated by her. Even though everyone else seemed a little afraid, even Hatori. She also seemed rude, I wonder if she's always like that…_

"-ina! MINA! Are you okay?" Momiji called out to her.

She instantly snapped awake, "Y-yes!"

"I was kind of worried, you had a sad look on your face just now…" Momiji trailed off.

_Yes, that's right. I have a sad look on my face whenever I'm day dreaming or whenever I'm lost in thought…_

"Hey, you're doing it again." Momiji warned her.

"S-sorry." Mina said sympathetically.

"C'mon, I'll race you back to Hatori's house!"

Seeing that they were only seconds away, she smiled and said, "Kay, let's do it!"

Momiji and Mina started on the count of three, then, they both took off. They jumped over rocks and gravel, when they got to Hatori's house, Mina was the first to set foot on the wooden deck.

"Okay, okay," Momiji panted, "You're the winner! Good run, huh?"

Mina smiled while panting heavily, "Yeah, I guess so..." She felt herself getting very hot and dizzy.

"Mina?" Momiji stopped, he sounded concerned, "Your face is all red…"

Mina collapsed onto the ground. Nearby, Hatori and Hatsuharu ran to Mina.

Hatori checked her, "She's just exhausted, we'd better move her to the couch. She just needs some rest."

"That's good." Hatsuharu sighed with relief, "I was worried when she collapsed, and I thought she was hurt."

"Momiji," Hatori looked at him sternly, "There will be no racing anybody for a while,"

"Alright," Momiji looked guilty and sad, "I just hope that she gets better."

"She will," Hatori nodded at Haru, "Hatsuharu." He said, as if to address him.

Hatsuharu nodded, then, picked up Mina and carried her to the couch.

After a minute, there was a poof of deep red smoke and out of the shadows, Mina was no longer lying on the couch, she was replaced with a horse!

Hatsuharu, Hatori, and Momiji looked surprised.

"Hey!" Momiji shouted and pointed, "She's a horse!"

"Momiji," Hatori warned Momiji, "Pointing isn't polite..."

Mina opened her eyes very slowly; she looked down at her hooves and screamed, "I'M A HORSE!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Please keep it down. And don't worry, you'll get used to it..." Hatori said.

They sat there for a couple of minutes nobody really said anything since this was kind of new for Mina. There was another poof and the regular Mina was there. The three guys turned their heads when the smoke cleared. Mina was wondering why, then, she looked down and screamed with embarrassment when she noticed she was naked.

After she got changed, she kept saying, "Wow! I'm a horse!" She pranced about.

"It's not that exciting, is it Mina?" Momiji said, while giggling silently.

"You've probably transformed lots of times though." Mina said.

"She does have a point Momiji. Wouldn't it be shocking if you turned into a rabbit for the first time?" Hatori questioned him.

"I don't think that this is my first time… but I didn't remember what animal I transformed into!" She smiled.

"Mina," Hatsuharu started to say, "we better go."

"Okay," she hugged Momiji, "goodbye Momiji! Bye Ha'ri! By the way, what animal are you Hatori?"

"Ha'ri's a seahorse—" Momiji started to say.

"Momiji!" Hatori warned him.

"Ha'ri, I don't think it's anything to be embarrassed about... I-if you are that is…" Mina said.

_Just like Tohru, it's amazing how they're so alike…_ Hatori thought.

"Bye-bye Mina!" Momiji shouted.

"Yes, good-bye Mina." Hatori said calmly.

Hatsuharu and Mina walked through the hall and out the door.

"It's about two, where do you want to go now?" Haru asked her.

"Um, I dunno what house to choose!" Mina said excitedly.

Haru smiled, "Point to a house and we'll go there."

"But, how do I know whose a member?"

"Don't worry, the only people who can live inside these gates are the people of the zodiac curse, and the people who know of it,"

"Oh, okay." Mina said pointing to a house, "Um, how about there?"

"That's Kagura's house, shall we go?" Hatsuharu spoke.

"A girl in the zodiac? Let's go!" _That name sounds familiar…_

When they got to the house, Mina rang the doorbell.

A girl with medium-cut dark brown hair and gray eyes answered the door. She was wearing a short green dress.

"Haru! How are you?" Kagura sounded excited, "Oo! And who is this?"

"Kagura, this is Kyo's little sister, Mina Sohma."

"Kyo's little sister? Did you know we'll be sisters-in-law someday?" Kagura said, hugging her.

"Really? You and Kyo are getting married? That's great!"

"Yeah!" Kagura yelled with excitement, "Come in."

Hatsuharu and Mina went into the family room, led by Kagura.

"Here," Kagura started to say, "You guys stay here and I'll make us some nice, hot tea."

Mina nodded to her. She smiled and walked out of the room. Hatsuharu looked off at another wall, and Mina stared at him for a while. When he caught her, she quickly looked at the table. A soft breeze blew through the room from the window. It caressed Mina's strawberry blonde hair, which touched her soft, fair skin. Her light, mystic, crystal blue eyes were filled with curiosity and anxiety. Her smooth, petite hands were placed in her hands neatly, waiting for Kagura's return. Hatsuharu's coat was still on her. She took it off and folded it in her lap.

Hatsuharu, seeing this, looked up at her.

"The tea will warm me up, thank you though. I'll put it back on when we leave."

Mina looked at his coat for a while then she out her head up, "So, is your girlfriend in the zodiac?"

"No, I don't have a girlfriend, why?"

Mina blushed, "You just look so…. handsome… I though you would, sorry..." _What am I saying?? I bet I sound so desperate… not to mention stupid!_

Mina looked in the direction Kagura went, "Excuse me, I'm going to help Kagura."

Mina walked into the kitchen, she found Kagura turning off the stove top, the kettle was screaming.

"Oh, hi Mina." Kagura smiled, "What's up?"

Mina returned the smile, "Well, I just thought I could help you. That okay?"

"It's fine." Kagura said, "Can you get three small china plates and three china teacups from that cupboard over there?" Kagura pointed to a cupboard.

"Sure." Mina said, while getting down three plates and cups, "Here."

"Thank you, can you get some tea bags?"

"Sure thing, Kagura. So, what animal do you transform into?"

"Um, I transform into… a boar."

Mina looked at her with the tea bags in hand, "Really? How cute."

"Thanks, what do you transform into again?"

"I'm the horse…"

"Oh, that's cute too!" Kagura pulled out a platter that matched everything, "Can you get the sugar and honey please?"

"Yes."

"… Hey. I really missed you. Kyo missed you too when you were taken away. You'd think I wouldn't remember you after so many years. But, I did." Kagura mumbled loudly.

"I remembered you too. Next to Kyo, you were the first best friend to ever compare with my life, and I loved you for that."

They finally got everything on the platter, including honey and sugar.

Kagura wiped a tear from her cheek, "Let's keep a straight face then… for Haru." Mina nodded her head in agreement, wiping a tear from her cheek as well.

They carried it all to the family room together. They all finally got their tea and drank it together.

"So, Haru, Mina. To what do I owe this visit?" Kagura asked, while taking a sip of her tea.

"Nothing in particular. Mina just wanted to meet the other zodiac members."

Kagura sipped her tea, she then noticed Mina, her cheeks were slightly pink, "Mina? Are you feeling okay? Your cheeks are pink."

"I-I'll be fine." Mina mumbled, sipping more tea.

Ignoring Mina, Kagura got up and felt Mina's forehead, "You're coming down with a small fever, I can give you some medicine if you want."

"U-uh…" Mina felt herself becoming dizzy, she hit the floor.

"Haru, take care of her while I go and get some medicine." Kagura demanded him, her voice was filled with worry though.

Hatsuharu nodded, he sat her up straight and let her lean on him so she wouldn't have to touch the cold, hard, wooden floor.

Minutes later, Kagura came running in the room with medicine and a rag filled with cold water, "How's she doing?"

"I don't know. Better, I think." Hatsuharu sputtered.

"Oh, she shouldn't have worn such a short kimono!" Kagura said, as she took Mina from Hatsuharu.

"Look at you." Hatsuharu said, pointing at the short dress that revealed Kagura's legs.

"At least I wasn't out in the snow. I have been in my warm, toasty house all day." Kagura scowled.

"This isn't getting us anywhere, we have to help Mina."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

Kagura sat in a kneeling position, she put Mina's head in her lap and the cold rag on her forehead.

"Mina," She said worriedly, "are you awake?"

"Nhnn." Mina mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"She'll be alright," Hatsuharu murmured to himself, "she's just weak right now. If we don't treat her fever, she'll get worse."

"I agree," Kagura said, looking up at Haru, "but these are pills, she has to be up to swallow them. We'll let her rest for a while."

"No," Mina mumbled weakly, "I'm alright, I just need some rest."

"Take your medicine first," Kagura put the pill in her mouth, "drink some tea, you'll get better. Don't worry, Hatori gave me this medicine. I guarantee you'll get better."

Mina drank some tea and swallowed the pill, she smiled, "Thank you Kagura." She started to fall asleep, she woke up about ten minutes later, or what seemed like ten minutes later. Mina slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes widened, she sat up quickly. She was in her room.

_Was it all a dream?_ She pictured Haru, Momiji and Kagura in her mind. _Are they real?_

She didn't feel good, but she stood up. She was now wearing pajamas. She looked at the clock, 7:06 p.m.

_Who undressed me?_ She blushed madly.

She went outside her room, she went into the kitchen. Tohru was behind the stove, Mina left. She walked into Shigure's working place. She opened the door and saw Shigure working on one of his novels.

He looked up, "Ah! Mina, nice to see you've woken up."

"How'd I get here? Was I asleep the whole day? Are the others real? And most importantly… who undressed me?"

"You're kind of heavy on the questions tonight, but you deserve to know. Haru carried you here a while ago. He said you were sick so he put you to bed. Now you know you weren't asleep the whole day. Yes, Haru and the others are real, and, Tohru undressed you."

Mina sighed and sat down. _Oh, I feel better…_Mina remembered her fever and throbbing headache. She fell to the floor. _Maybe not!_

Shigure helped her up, he felt her forehead. "Your fever's gone up a bit. It's not mild anymore so you better watch out… you might transform."

There was a soft knock on the door and Tohru entered, "Shigure? Is—" She looked up at Mina, "Oh, Mina! Are you feeling better?"

"Uh…"

"Tohru, Mina has an official fever now. You'd better take her back to her room. After that, you'd better keep a far distance. You could catch the influenza that Mina has."

"Right," Tohru said, leading Mina to the door, "Come on, if you can't walk, you can always lean on me."

They walked down the hall to Mina's room.

"Thanks." Mina mumbled as Tohru walked to the door.

Tohru smiled and closed the door.

Mina lay in bed, she thought for a while. After some deep thought, she looked up at the picture Shigure gave her on the first day. It was in a neat little picture frame. It didn't just have Kyo in it, but also Yuki and Tohru, it looked like they were on a picnic. Kyo wasn't smiling, he had a rice ball in his mouth, and he also had a rice ball in his hand. It looked like a calm day.

_I wish I knew my brother as well as Tohru does,_ She giggled silently to herself, _I'm getting kind of jealous of little Miss Tohru. Nothing against her, I wish I knew my brother as well as she does._

Yuki came in with a bowl, he turned on the light. He saw that Mina was squinting so, he dimmed the lights.

"Mina? Tohru made you some miso soup. She wants you to get better soon, and Shigure has some medicine he wants you to take. He also wants you to get better soon."

Mina took the soup from him, "Thanks Yuki." She smiled.

_How?_ Yuki pondered while watching Mina eat, _how can she smile so much? She's just like Miss Honda._

"Tell Tohru I said the soup was delicious and tell Shigure I said thanks for the medicine." Mina stared at the medicine, "Um, don't I need something to drink?"

Tohru came running in, she was holding some water, "UH! I'm such an idiot! I forgot the water! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be too hard on yourself Miss Honda." Yuki said.

"Yeah, you gave me my water. Thanks!" Mina smiled.

Tohru smiled, she looked flushed though. Tohru walked out.

Yuki turned off the lights once again and walked out.


	5. The Innocent Fight

Chapter 5 – Hatori's Little Sister and the Innocent Fight

Mina woke up about an hour later, she heard the doorbell ring. Mina heard Shigure talking and the mumbling of a young woman. It sounded like Makono. She heard footsteps coming toward her room, Makono opened the door.

"Why didn't you tell me where you lived? You live with three guys and one girl and why are you sick and how can I help—"

"Makono!" Mina laughed slightly, "It's okay. Yuki and Shigure are my cousins, Tohru is my friend and Kyo's my brother."

Makono felt a little better, "I'm your best friend! You should have told me—" She blinked, "Wait, you have a brother?"

"Yes and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just got a little preoccupied. I just recently found out I was going to be living here."

"Alright, alright. Just next time, tell me when you're going to live with someone new."

"Okay, done deal. So, what ARE you doing here?"

"I'm here to check up on you of course. Why else?"

"Because all of our other friends are worried about me, I'm guessing…"

"… That could work too…."

"Oh, and I have to tell you. I'm not going to our school anymore."

"YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL! Why?"

"No… I'm going to school, just not our school."

Makono was upset, "Oh, at least you're going to school, right? Hehe. Hm… I'll miss you a lot and I'm sure our other friends will too."

"Hey, why don't you transfer into Kaibara High?" Mina suggested.

"I'd have to ask…" Makono trailed off.

All the sudden, Shigure opened the door, "Makono, you know how you said your last name is Sohma?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Makono looked confused.

"Well," Mina started to say, "we think that Makono's last name doesn't have any relation to mine. Sohma is a common last name, right?"

"Not exactly," Shigure thought, "but, I want to make sure, Makono? Will you come with me to go visit Hatori?"

"Who is Hatori? And why do you want me to see him so bad?"

"Hatori is our doctor, and also because I think you might be part of your family."

"Why are you taking me to a doctor?" Makono sounded confused. _Relative?_

"To take a blood test." Shigure said as he smiled innocently.

"B-b-b-blood t-test??" Makono said in a frightened tone, "Don't you need permission from my mother?"

"I already called her." Shigure said.

"Hey, how'd you get my mother's number you pervert?!" Makono yelled.

"I looked in the phone book, under Sohma, Ryoko. Simple, huh?" Shigure smiled.

"Hehe, Makono's afraid of needles." Mina explained.

Mina was lying in her bed when she heard the front door open. She was half asleep so she wasn't even going to bother getting up to see if Shigure came back. After a couple of minutes passed by, Shigure came in her room. He came in with some medicine.

"Hello Mina. I've got the scoop on the other Sohma."

She sat up, "So, is Makono related?"

"Yes. She's Hatori's little sister! And she's a member of the zodiac. The rooster!" Shigure shouted with glee, "We've got another cute girl in the zodiac! Hehe…"

"Then, if she's Hatori's younger brother, how come both of them didn't know it?"

"Because they were kept apart. I have to say, it's been said that everyone in the zodiac has had a terrible past but, I don't think that's the case with you and Makono. You both have lived outside Sohma walls. I wonder why Akito would have let that happen, she wouldn't usually do something that irresponsible, it's just who she is. She feels as though she should have every member of the zodiac within reach and within her grip…"

Mina gave Shigure an odd look because he looked like he was deep in thought.

He looked up and goofily said, "Sorry, sorry! I was just thinking!"

They both went out of Mina's room. Shigure went to his room and she went into the kitchen for a little snack, when she saw Yuki.

"Um, Yuki? H-have you seen…. my bother?"

Yuki frowned, "I believe the cat is still hiding from you on the roof."

"Oh." Mina showed a look of sadness as her head turned to the floor. _Why is he still hiding? I love him very much… the damn coward! Oh sure he's not afraid of anything, besides his little sister! How pathetic!_

Yuki saw her sadness and smiled, "Don't worry, Mina. He won't stay up there forever."

Mina smiled at him, "Thanks Yuki. I feel a little better," she stopped, "but, I don't want to give you my fever."

"I understand, goodnight Mina." Yuki smiled and walked off.

Mina walked to her room. She held her stuffed horse Yugo and thought of Yoshi and Toku. _I hope they're okay. I better go and visit them tomorrow._ Mina coughed, _if I'm feeling better. Wait… Hatsuharu… I can't leave him. I wonder if he'll come with me._

She closed her eyes to go to sleep, just then, she transformed. _Uuugggg, this is going to be a long night…_

A while later, Kyo came into her room. He looked at her, she was sleeping peacefully. Unfortunately, she was naked because she transformed back. Little did Kyo know, she wasn't asleep. He walked over to her bed. He put his hand on the horse comforter. He kissed her on the cheek, since Tohru's cloth was still on her forehead.

"I know I haven't known you for a very long time. But, I love you Mina." Kyo mumbled. He then walked out.

Mina sat up, she looked at the door, "I love you too brother. Goodnight…" She then dropped on her bed and was out like a light.

The next morning, Mina woke up and it was snowing again! Actually, Mina felt a lot better, "Yes!" she shouted, "Thank you everybody for nursing me back to health!"

She pulled the now dry washcloth off her head. Today, Mina put on a rather long kimono, she didn't want to make the same mistake today. She brushed her hair, put some lip balm on her chapped lips, and slipped into some cozy socks. She also took another pill, just in case, luckily, she found a water bottle in the corner.

She went downstairs and found everybody, including three guests, Hatsuharu, Kagura and Hatori. Everybody was there except for Kyo.

"Uh, hello… everybody." Mina said slowly, a little surprised.

"Hello Mina, it's nice to see you again." Hatori said as he bowed.

"Hi Mina," Haru smiled, "you were running a little late, so I came to get you. I also wanted to see if you were feeling better."

"Yes, I feel much better, thanks."

"Hi Mina." Kagura said, rushing up to hug Mina, "I came to see if you were feeling better too!"

"Thanks Kagura, but there's really no need, I feel fine!"

"That's why I'm here." Hatori said, while opening his doctor's bag.

"I called Ha'ri last night but it was kind of late, so…" Shigure trailed.

"It's good to see that you're feeling better Mina." Yuki smiled at her gently.

Tohru quickly cut in, "Yeah, it's nice to see that you're feeling better Mina, I was worried about you. Anyway, I made you some breakfast."

Hatori put his hand on Mina's forehead, "Your fever has gone down."

Mina sighed with relief, "That's so awesome." Her stomach started to grumble, so, she walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Of course, she found a bowl on the table for her. When she got to it, she began to eat it hurriedly.

Once she was finished, she walked on the deck that led to the backyard. Surprisingly, she saw her brother. Yuki, Hatsuharu and Kagura were with him. Once he spotted her, he ran up to her and led her off the deck. He faced the opposite side of her with a smug, evil look on his face.

"You and me right now, sis. You're a black belt right? Then fight me!" Kyo demanded to his sister.

Mina was at a loss for words, Yuki looked like he didn't want to be there, Hatsuharu looked mad, and Kagura looked worried.

"Kyo, I thought you were still terrified of me… you've changed overnight…" Mina started to say before her brother quickly interrupted her.

"Don't give me that crap!" He spat, "C'mon and fight me! I want to show these wimps that I can beat my own sister!"

"Kyo, your sister is just recovering from a fever..." Haru warned him.

"He's right Kyo." Yuki said testily, "Don't do anything stupid…"

"Kyo," Kagura looked like she was going to cry, "why are you so mean… YOU KNOW YOU SHOULDN'T CALL ME A WIMP!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCCCHHH!!!" Kagura yelled while she started to chase Kyo around.

"Kagura, stop!" Mina yelled loudly, "If my brother wants to fight, then so be it. I'll fight…" She knotted her kimono so her legs shown and then went into a stance.

Kyo stopped running from Kagura and gave her a look, Kagura stopped running also. Everybody looked shocked.

Kyo did the same stance and said, "Thank you, but I'll still show you no mercy!"

Kyo charged straight towards Mina. She stepped to the left and parried with her left hand. Once that stopped Kyo, she kicked him in the stomach and he fell back a ways.

Yuki slowly walked off, Hatsuharu said, "That was enlightening." And started to softly laugh, while Kagura ran up to Kyo and yelled, "Kyo! My darling, are you hurt?" She knelt down over him.

Mina had both hands over her mouth, she also ran up to him and stuttered in shock, "K-Kyo? Brother, did I hurt you bad? I'm, I'm sorry, it was just a reflex, I swear!"

He sat up, "Damn, even by my little sister..."

Seeing Kyo's expression, Kagura went back into the house to let him cool down, Hatsuharu followed her.

Kyo saw how scared Mina was about him and said, "I'm fine sis, I'm not mad at you. That was a damn good kick! I'm proud of you." He said softly to his beloved sister. She smiled and helped him up, they started to hug.

While hugging, he said, "You could even beat that damn Yuki if you tried, or that bastard Haru!"

"Uh, I think I'll pass. But Kyo? What made you snap a second ago?"

"Well, most of my enemies were here and doing this, I thought you'd forget about the Haru thing."

"Well," Mina smiled, but then grabbed onto his shirt collar, "Thanks for reminding me…" She said darkly while Kyo laughed nervously.

Tohru walked outside, _Poor Kyo, he can't even beat his own sister. But, he looks happy anyway…_ She walked back into the house to go and start some laundry.

After they stopped hugging, Kyo said, "I'll be on the roof."

"Why won't you come back into the house with me?"

"Because Haru's probably told everybody by now, and Kagura's in there too."

"Bro, you really don't like Kagura, huh? Oh… alright." She kissed him on the cheek, "I'm going to go with Haru in a little while."

"Okay, see ya tonight then."

"See you." She said as Kyo vanished on the roof. Mina walked back inside.

Mina sat in Hatori's car, Hatsuharu was with them. They were riding to Kasumi's house. Mina wanted to see her horses, so, Haru agreed to come.

When they got there, Mina ran at full speed into the house. Hatori was going to come inside too and was going to talk to Ichiro for a while.

When she ran into the house, Kasumi ran up to her, "HUN?! How have you been? I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too mom, I've also missed dad. Where are my horses?"

"Don't worry hun, they are outside in the barn."

Hatori and Hatsuharu came inside.

"You ran inside quite fast, Mina." Hatori said as he came inside.

Ichiro suddenly walked out of the kitchen, he walked up to Hatori and said, "Hey Hatori, nice to see you again."

"You as well, Ichiro." He said, while bowing.

They both walked off, Mina ran up and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Hatsuharu could hear her mumble, "Good-bye." She ran back to them.

"So," Kasumi gave her daughter a sly look, "Who's this handsome young man? HMM?" She raised an eyebrow.

Mina looked mortified, "Uh, this is… Hatsuharu Sohma mom. He's a member of the zodiac, same as me." Hatsuharu looked shocked.

_He probably doesn't know that my mom knows about this_ Mina thought.

"Don't worry hun, I know all about the curse ever since I adopted little Mina. So don't look so shocked!" Kasumi smiled and Hatsuharu sighed with relief.

"Oh," Hatsuharu said, "it's nice to meet you, I'm Hatsuharu Sohma."

"Yes, you are." Kasumi said smiling.

Mina turned to her mother, "Mom, we came here to see Yoshi and Toku, if that's okay..."

"Oh," Kasumi started to laugh, "yes hun! It's alright with me."

"Okay." Mina smiled and took Haru by the hand, "This way! The barns in the backyard, I'm so excited!"

Hatsuharu smiled, _The 'horse' loves her horses, that's cute._

As they went out to the barn, they could hear the sound of horses neighing. She took him to see Toku first, her beautiful mare neighed with delight when she first saw her walking through the barn.

She opened the stall door and Toku walked out halfway. When she saw Hatsuharu, she crept towards him. He held out his hand and Toku sniffed it. She then lowered her head by Haru's hand as if to say 'Pet me' so he did.

Mina laughed, "It looks like Toku likes you."

"It looks that way." Haru smiled at her, "I'm really glad your fever went down, I was worried about you."

Mina blushed, "Thank you, I'm glad you care." She sat up straight, "I think I'll take her out for a walk. Haru? Can you hand me that rope over there?" Mina pointed to the rope that lay on the wall.

Haru looked in the direction that she pointed to, "Yeah sure."

He handed it to her, she put the rope over her and led her outside. Once outside, she put on a blanket over the horse to keep her warm. She started to walk Toku around the yard. Haru stared at her with a smile spread across his lips.

_She looks really cute, leading her horse in her kimono._ He thought.

She walked over to him and asked, "Do you want a turn?"

"Maybe we should go inside, it's starting to snow."

Mina looked up at the sky, "You're right, okay. I'll put Toku up. But, I want you to meet my pony, Yoshi."

He chuckled to himself, "Alright."

They walked into the barn with Toku, they put her back in the stall and they went to Yoshi's stall.

Haru and Mina were sharing a blanket on the couch, in their hands they had hot chocolate. They were in front of the fireplace. Kasumi was there too, on a separate couch, also drinking hot chocolate.

"Mom, I want to tell you something."

"Yes, hun?"

"I wanted to tell you that, I no longer want Yoshi."

Kasumi had a shocked look on his face and Haru looked a little shocked himself.

"Well, it's not that I don't want him. It's just that, now that I'm living with Shigure and the others, I won't be able to take care of them as often. And I think it'd be easier if I raised Toku. I want to ride, and I can't ride Yoshi anyway."

"Well, just because you can't ride Yoshi doesn't mean that he's no good!" Kasumi debated.

"I didn't mean that..." Mina trailed off.

Kasumi smiled warmly, "I know what you mean."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Haru asked her.

"Yes, I'm quite sure." Mina mumbled to herself. She got up and sat the cup on the table. Haru also got up.

Knowing they were ready to go, Kasumi sat up, "I'll go get Hatori for you."

Mina stopped walking as the three approached the house. Hatori's car was waiting for them outside of the 'forest' there was no way you could drive a car into the place.

All the sudden, Makono came out of the house.

"Makono!" Mina shouted, "What are you doing here?"

Makono came up to her and said, "Mina? Hi! Who's this guy?"

"Him? He's Hatsuharu Sohma, the cow. Haru, this is Makono Sohma, Hatori's sister, the rooster."

He bowed to her, "Nice to meet you."

"You two," Makono smiled, "make a cute couple!"

"…" Mina blushed, followed by Haru.

Makono walked up to Hatori, "Hey bro! What's up?"

"Stop fooling around, you know you have to see Akito today." Hatori said sternly.

"Okay." Makono said, walking over to Hatori, "Nice to meet you Haru." She winked as they started to walk into the forest that lay ahead of them.


	6. New Changes at Kaiwaia High

Chapter 6 – New Changes at Kaibara High

Sunday came and went in the blink of an eye, and it was Mina's first day of school at Kaibara High.

Mina woke up and pulled off the covers, _My first day at my new high school!_

She put on her new school uniform and brushed her hair, and then put a big blue bow in the back of her head, she went downstairs for breakfast.

Today, Tohru wasn't at the stove; she was eating with the other three. There was a bowl next Kyo, she knew it was hers.

She sat down next to Kyo and said, "Good morning everybody!"

"Ah, good morning sunshine!" Shigure smiled at her.

"Good morning Mina." Yuki said, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Good morning!" Tohru called cheerfully, to her to her from across the table.

"Hey," Kyo mumbled, eyeing her.

Shigure went over to her, "Are you sure this uniform fits?" He started tugging her skirt. Kyo got up and spat death threats, Yuki threatened him a little too, so he went upstairs.

"Uh, Tohru? When are we going to school?" Mina said very anxiously.

Tohru looked at the clock, "We usually go right now. But, then again, I'd be anxious for my first day also!" Tohru smiled gently at her.

"Yeah, okay. Bye brother, Yuki."

"Hey!" Shigure face was now filled with tears, they just now realized he snuck back into the dining room, "What about me?"

"Oh?" Mina smiled, "Sorry, Shigure. Goodbye… Shi!"

Shigure stopped and blinked, "What?"

Kyo started to laugh and said, "Shi? What kind of a sissy ass name is that?"

Yuki glared at him, "It's a better name than 'he who was beaten by his sister', besides, I think it's a creative name, Shigure's never had a nickname before."

"Hey damn rat, she cheated somehow!" Kyo yelled, "And actually the name's a little gloomy." Kyo muttered to himself.

"Well, we're off to school!" Mina and Tohru both said, trying to get the boys to stop fighting, they kept a straight face, it worked though.

"Then, we should be going to school, right Kyo?" Yuki cut in, eyeing Kyo.

As the four were walking to school, Mina couldn't contain herself. She kept asking all the little questions about Kaibara High School.

"What's it like?" Mina questioned the three, "Are we getting close?"

"What's the big deal? It's just a stupid school, you learn the same boring stuff at any school. Why are you so excited?" Kyo closed his eyes and they all saw a vein sticking out of his head.

"School isn't stupid, stupid." Yuki gave another one of his death glares.

"Well, I guess every school is different," Tohru said while putting the tip of her index finger to her chin, while thinking, "I mean, you have a different school design, different students, teachers, activities, school colors, curriculums… So, I guess, even though some people don't like school, every school is special in its own way…"

Everyone looked at her, "But, I guess I'm not making sense again!" Tohru smiled innocently, while putting her hands up in front of her.

"No," Mina said, "it all made sense Tohru, you're just making me more excited!"

"I'm sorry." Tohru hung her head down a little.

"There's no need to apologize, I'm just pumped up. I can't wait to make friends!" Mina shouted to Tohru gleefully.

"Oh, okay then."

It was quiet for a while, Mina looked down at the ground, then up at the sky, "I'm glad it stopped snowing, Tohru. We girls would all be freezing in our skirts!" Mina pretended to shiver a little, just to make Tohru giggle.

"Well, it makes sense. It is December after all…" Tohru trailed off, looking at a frosty flower that had a pink hue around it.

Everybody continued to walk, until they all reached the school. Mina started to run towards the entrance.

As she was running, she thought _There are so many strange people here!_

Yuki caught up to her and grabbed her gently by the arm and said, "Come on Mina. I'll take you to the administration office where we can get your I.D. card." He led her away from Tohru and Kyo.

"Oh, thanks," Mina said to Yuki as she waved good-bye to Tohru and Kyo.

They went into the office where Yuki got her everything she needed, this made sense to her when she found out not to long ago that Yuki was the student council president.

As he was about to hand Mina her I.D. card, he stopped and looked at something on the card, "Oh, you have the same class as Haru and Momiji."

Mina smiled, but put out her hand.

Yuki blushed slightly, "Oh, sorry. What poor manners…"

"That's okay. But, that's still so awesome! You know, the first day I met Haru, he told me he was going here."

Just then, the school bell rang.

"Well," Yuki smiled, "guess we got here a little late for your first day. Good luck though."

"Thanks Yuki!" Mina smiled and hugged him.

Meanwhile, the fan girls were spying on Yuki and saw him hug Mina. They stared evilly at her.

"Who does that girl think she is? Hugging Prince Yuki?" Minami snarled.

"Well, he seems to be hugging her back," Mai observed, "I don't think I've ever seen her on campus before…"

"This isn't fair!" Mio said, "Do you think they're… going out?"

The worlds of the fan girls dampened quickly.

"No!" Minami yelled, "Prince Yuki knows better than that, he would never go out with a girl that plain-looking!"

"Actually, I think she's beautiful…" Mai eyed Mina.

"You're not supposed to say that, Mai! Get a hold of yourself!" Minami yelled.

Mina came out of the office and, in an instant she was already hassled by the fan girls. She wanted to turn away before she was late, but they wouldn't let her.

"Excuse me!" Minami yelled, stopping Mina, "But, why were you HUGGING Prince Yuki?"

"Prince… Yuki?" Mina questioned her slowly.

"Yes!" Mio called out, "Our delectable Prince Yuki!"

"Why were you hugging him?" Minami interrogated her.

"Why should I tell you?" Mina demanded, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to class."

"We want to know why!" Mai stopped her.

"Because he's my cousin! I'm Mina Sohma! Now, is there any reason why you should yell at me?!"

"Excuse me," A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to them, "Mina, right?"

"Yeah. You are… Arisa… right?" Mina questioned her.

"Yep, that's me. Are these fan girls bothering you, Mina?"

"Yes!" Mina glared at the three girls, "They're asking me why I'm hugging Yuki, and, they won't leave me alone!"

Arisa glared at all three of them, "You girls better shape up your crappy attitudes before I beat them out of you!"

_Uh_… Mina looked surprised; _I don't think this is the right way to go about it…_

The fan girls ran away from Arisa's frightening words.

"Uh, thanks." Mina thanked Arisa.

"No problem, Mina." Arisa chirped, "Don't let those girls push you around, they seem to be in love with Yuki."

"Thank you, Arisa, goodbye!" Mina shouted as she walked away.

When Mina walked into her classroom, her teacher was already talking, "Class, we have a new student—ah! She's here, class, I'd like to introduce you to Mina Sohma. She'll be starting here as of today."

Mina looked around the class and saw Hatsuharu and Momiji, she smiled.

"Class, does anyone have any questions for Ms Mina?" The teacher looked around the class and so did Mina.

A girl with short blonde hair and light green eyes raised her eyes, "Hello, um, I have a question. What's your favorite genre of music?"

"Um, I like a little bit of everything, except rap and country. I mostly like rock/goth and heavy metal, Japanese pop and rock too."

A boy with short brown hair and dark eyes raised his hand, "What's your favorite band or singer?"

"Um… my favorite bands are HIM, AFI and My Chemical Romance but my favorite Japanese band is Ali Project."

"Cool," said a girl with long amber hair and grey eyes, "what are your hobbies?"

"I like to be up in the mountains, hiking, swimming, and camping, etc, etc. I love the view… I like going on the computer and horseback riding."

A girl with long brown hair and grey eyes asked, "So, are you related to Haru and Momiji?"

"Uh… yeah! They aren't blood relatives, but we have family connections."

A boy with black hair and blue eyes asked, "Do you have any brother's or sisters?"

"Yes," Mina smiled warmly, "I have a brother named Kyo Sohma."

A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes said, "I have a sister in Kyo's class that says he's mean!"

"He's not mean, just short tempered and misunderstood." Mina protested.

Momiji raised his hand wildly, "Wow, Mina! I didn't know you were going to our high school!"

"I know, isn't it cool? Didn't Haru tell you? I told him."

"Well, no, he di—"

"Ahem, excuse me," the teacher said annoyingly, "but you two have to break it up because we're wasting class time! Mina, there's a seat behind Kanako, that's where you'll be sitting." The teacher pointed to the girl with the short blonde hair and light green eyes.

She took her seat. On her right, was Momiji, and on her left was Hatsuharu, what luck!

The day passed on, and the day ended. When they got out of their seats, Kanako stood up and turned to her, "Hiya, my name's Kanako Kitano. Don't worry, I already know yours!"

Mina looked at her as Momiji and Hatsuharu started to walk with her, "Hello Kanako. How are you? I trust that you know Haru and Momiji already?"

Kanako blushed when she looked at Momiji, who was talking incessantly to Haru, "Yes… I… know them already."

As they all walked outside the door, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Saki, and Arisa were waiting for them outside the door.

"Tohru!" Mina yelled excitedly, "What are you guys doing here?" Mina hugged Tohru.

"Well, it's your first day, so, I wanted to see if you made any friends, I also wanted you to meet mine if that's okay…" Tohru trailed, while looking at the ground.

"Yeah! That'd be great!" Mina smiled.

Tohru smiled and moved out of the way to reveal Saki and Arisa.

"Um, I know you already." Mina said to the both of them.

"Yup." Arisa said, "Unless you're a different red-head."

"Yes, we have met you before." Saki said.

"Cool, everybody, this is Kanako Kitano, my new friend." Mina introduced Kanako to everybody.

"Hello." Everybody said.

"So…" Arisa said, turning to Mina, "You're orange top's sister? You're not as bad as your brother…"

"Hey! You're—" Once Kyo started to yell, Mina clung onto him.

Mina said, "He's not all that bad! I love him very much!"

Kyo looked like he was going to puke. Seeing this, Yuki snickered.

Everybody went to the badminton courts.

"Once more," Hana held up a racket, "for old time's sake."

"Badminton?" Mina asked.

"Sounds like fun!" Kanako chirped as she held up a racket.

"This is still stupid…" Kyo mumbled to himself.

"As always… suck it up and play you big wimp!" Arisa yelled at him.

Badminton was over and done with. There were no winners. Hana and Kanako were tied because they didn't collapse from exhaustion.

"How can you not be tired?" Mina demanded them both while panting.

"I have no secret…" Hana said while putting down the racket.

"I have so much energy! It was good to let it all out…" Kanako said while stretching.

"You must've had a lot of energy… you played like a madwoman!" Kyo said to Kanako, "I told you this game sucks… I never win!"

Mina came up to her brother, "It'll be alright, you'll win sometime!"

He smiled, "Thanks sis…"

Arisa looked amazed, "Whoa, I've never seen Kyo Kyo act so sensitive."

"Well, Ms. Uotani, he loves his sister and loves to see her laugh and smile." Yuki said, he turned to Arisa.

"I think it's really sweet. That Kyo can finally care and open up to someone." Tohru smiled.

"Well," Mina started to say, "Saki, Arisa, it was fun but I'm really tired."

"Yeah, it's getting kind of late." Hatsuharu looked at the school clock.

Hatsuharu, Mina, and Momiji were walking home from school. The main Sohma estate was up ahead. Mina was still Haru's 'slave' so naturally, she couldn't go home until dark. When they got there, Momiji said goodbye and left for home. Hatsuharu and Mina walked to his house. When they got there, his mom was making dinner.

"Welcome home, Haru." His mother said, "Your father's feeling sick tonight so he's not coming downstairs." She turned around, "Oo! Who's this young lady?"

"Mom, this is Mina Sohma, Kyo's little sister."

"Aren't you the cutest little thing? Kyo's sister? I… kind of see the resemblance."

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Nice to meet you too."

Hatsuharu and Mina were upstairs in his bedroom doing homework. Since it was her first day of school, she didn't have any homework. After Haru got his homework, they hung out until dinner.

"Hey you kids, come down for dinner!" Hatusuharu's mom came in and yelled over the music.

They came down and ate their dinner together in silence, since his mom was upstairs taking care of his dad. When they were done, they hung out a little more until it was time for Mina to go.

"I'll give you a ride home," Hatsuharu offered, "A girl like you might get hurt."

Mina blushed, "Okay… thank you."

Haru put on his jacket and gloves and boots, and they left. They got on his bike, Haru was in the front, of course. Mina put her arms around his abdomen so she wouldn't fall off.

Nobody talked much on the way home. Mina eyes hurt because of the wind, to prevent watery eyes. She placed her head on Haru's back.

When they got to the house, Kyo was on the roof. When he heard the bike, he jumped off, "What are you doing here?" Kyo glared at him.

"I wanted to make sure your sister got home safe." Hatsuharu mumbled as he helped Mina off the bike.

"Oh." Kyo walked back in the house.

"Thanks, Haru." Mina said as she hugged him. After, she paused and looked up at him, "Sorry, I just wanted to try it, I've never hugged you before."

"Well, you're home so… I guess I'll go."

"Bye Haru!" Mina waved to him while he rode off on his bike.

About a week went by and Mina was fitting right in at school, she and Kanako had become good friends. On her 6th day at school, Mina was in for a surprise. Little did she know her best friend Makono would be joining her school.

Mina joined everybody at the breakfast table on a Monday morning. It was pretty quiet until a strange woman came in.

"Shigure, I need that novel by today!! I mean, sure the press is printing it tomorrow, but they need to look it over today!!" The odd woman yelled frantically.

"Ah! Mii, how are you today?" Shigure smiled at her.

"Shigure! This is serious! Please, you need to get writing!"

Mina sat there and stared at the two as Shigure walked out of the room with Mii.

"Naturally, Shigure's cooperating with Mii because he hasn't his novel this time…" Yuki explained.

Mina took a bite of her breakfast and jumped up, "Shigure's a novelist?!"

"Yes, a bit enthusiastic about hearing the news?" Yuki asked.

When they got to school, it was still early.

Mina walked into class and sat down, she was fitting in just fine. She liked her new school, but, still missed her old friends. She got there early she figured, because no one was in the classroom. As the class started to come in, she spotted Hatsuharu and Momiji.

"How are you two this morning?" She called out to them.

"We're fine! How are you?" Momiji chirped.

"I'm fine. How are you Haru?"

"Fine…" He mumbled. He turned his head the other way.

Mina looked confused. _Did I do something to offend him?_ Mina frowned, _I didn't! Something's fishy around here! It's like he has a big secret or something he can't tell me._

The teacher came in with a guest, Makono?! She was wearing the Kaibara High uniform.

"Class, we have another new student! Makono Sohma, She will be starting today, does anybody have any questions for her?" The teacher looked around. Makono waved to Mina. Mina waved back slightly.

One guy shouted, "The Sohmas are taking over the school!" Which brought out laughter among the class.

The teacher glared at him for this remark. Then, the questions continued.

A girl with short black and dark green eyes raised her hand, "What school did you go to before?"

"Amegashita Academy, same as Mina." Makono answered.

Next, Hatsuharu raised his hand, "What genre of music do you listen too?"

"Rock," She replied shortly.

Momiji raised his hand, "Who's your favorite band?"

"I don't have one. I like all rock."

Then, a girl with long brown hair and gray asked, "What are your hobbies?"

"Singing, writing. I really don't have a hobby."

Mina raised her hand, "What are you doing here, Kono? Your mom said yes?"

"Yes, I begged her to come here because you weren't coming to Amegashita anymore."

Kanako was kind of quiet when all the questions were being asked. The teacher assigned Makono a seat behind Mina. Once Makono sat down, Mina and Kanako were quiet. Actually, Mina tried her hardest not to fall asleep in class.

RIIING! The bell rang to end school. Kanako walked out of the class hurriedly, to this, Mina wondered why. She heard Makono's voice, but she wasn't listening, she was still half asleep. She started to walk out of the classroom and walked into a wall. She instantly snapped awake as she was falling to the ground.

"Oww!" Mina groaned as she rubbed her head.

"Mina!" Makono shouted as she ran up to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" She gasped.

"Maybe you shouldn't come over today," Hatsuharu said, "you look tired."

"I'm fine!" She shouted, tears started to drip down her cheeks.

"Then, why are you crying?" Momiji asked gently.

"My head REALLY hurts!" Mina whined.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, but, you shouldn't be sleeping in class." Makono said, while helping Mina up.

Mina just got home from school because she didn't go to Haru's. Shigure was standing in the doorway. Quickly, Mina staggered up the stairs and into her room.

As she was trudging up to her room, Shigure called, "Welcome home, Mina."

She slowly turned her head and moaned, "Hi, Shi…"

She started slowly back up the stairs when Shigure said, "Did something happen at school?"

She didn't answer him.

When she was out of sight, he said, "I wonder what's wrong with that girl?"

Mina quickly undressed and went to bed, she was exhausted! _That's right, as of tomorrow… I stop being his 'slave'…_ She thought and fell asleep without saying goodnight to anyone.


	7. 103 Degrees

Chapter 7 – 103 Degrees

The next morning, Mina opened her eyes slowly. Her head hurt badly. She felt sick again, and hot. She didn't put on her uniform she just went into the kitchen. Nobody was there. She went in a different room and found Shigure drinking tea.

"Good morning, Mina." He said, not looking up from his work.

"Hello, Shi. Do you have any medicine?" Mina asked weakly.

"Yes, I'll get some for you." He looked up for the first time, without getting the medicine, he walked up to Mina and put a hand to her forehand, "It feels like you have a fever." Shigure said.

Mina closed her eyes and felt Shigure's cold hand on her blazing hot forehead. It felt soothing.

"I'll go call Ha'ri and see if he can come over and check you out, okay? So, for now you can stay right here." He told her.

In a few minutes, he was back. He had medicine in his hand and tea in another. He carried her back to her room and said, "Get some rest. Hatori said he'd be here when he had time, though I don't when that is exactly. It is pretty early in the morning…"

"Nhn." Mina groaned uncomfortably. She felt like crawling into a hole with the tea and her warm blanket.

A while later, a knock at the front door could clearly be heard.

Shigure answered the door, "Ha'ri. Thanks for coming, Mina looks bad."

"Then I'm glad I brought the right equipment." Hatori lifted his doctor bag as he stepped into the house.

As they both walked down the hall, they came across Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo.

"What the hell is Hatori doing here?" Kyo looked at the clock on the wall, it read 6…. a.m. "Damn it. Why is he here so damn early?" Kyo retorted.

Yuki did nothing, he was half asleep. He lazily opened one eye and glared at Kyo. He looked up at Hatori, "Hatori? My check up isn't until next week." Yuki muttered.

"I'm not here to see you, Yuki. I'm here to see Mina."

"What's wrong with Mina?" Tohru asked.

Kyo ran into her room. All four of them followed him. When they got there, they found Kyo kneeling at her side.

"Excuse me, Kyo." Hatori said, while Kyo moved out of the way.

Mina groaned, obviously, she had wakened up. "Hatori? I almost forgot you were coming."

Hatori prepared a shot. Mina is afraid of needles, but didn't care this time.

_If this makes me better, then, fine!_ She thought. As the needle pierced her skin, she flinched.

He threw away the shot and turned toward Shigure.

"Thank you." Shigure said to Hatori.

"I'm going to stay with her for the rest of the day. She does look bad." Hatori said, now turning to Mina.

Kyo looked worried, so did the others. Mina looked paler than usual, ghostly white, this worried everyone. Kyo held her delicate, white hand that was now trembling softly.

"I want to start breakfast but I don't want to leave Mina." Tohru trembled.

"I'll be with her." Kyo replied.

"Mhm." Tohru nodded. She walked out _I know he's worried about her, everyone is. But, we have to keep fighting and see what happens_ Her thoughts began to trail as she proceeded to the kitchen.

Yuki was still in Mina's room. For some odd reason, he understood Kyo a little better. He just needs some time with Mina so he walked out of the room.

As soon as Yuki left, Shigure looked around the now vacant room, "Well, I'd like to watch after Mina too…" He was stopped short when Kyo sent a death glare his way, "But, I have a novel to finish. Ta ta!" He called, standing in the doorway.

Kyo didn't go to school, he wanted to look after his little sister. He had to argue long and hard with Hatori to let him stay home. Around noon, Kyo fell asleep on his sister. His head was lying on her stomach and his arms were stretched out across the blanket Mina had on her. He was very gentle and careful, not to disturb her sleep. She was a horse most of the day.

Meanwhile at school, Tohru was very worried about her all day. Most of the time, she didn't concentrate in class, just stared out the window wishing that everything would be better soon. Looking up into the endless clouds and the sea blue skies, she prayed.

After school, she told Kanako, Haru, and Momiji, and Makono the news. Hana and Uo found out already.

"OOHH!" Kanako shouted, she looked like she was going to cry, "Please let me see her! PPLLEEAAASSSEEE!" She continued to wail.

Yuki cut in, "I'm sorry. It's contagious, we wouldn't want you catching it."

Kanako looked upset, but, didn't argue, she only walked off. Tohru looked confused as to why he cut in so fast.

"Miss Honda, did you forget that whenever a member of the zodiac has a fever, they tend to transform because of their body heat? I'd say that Mina has been switching from a human to a horse all day…"

Tohru looked less confused, "Oh, right. I wonder how she's doing."

"We're coming to check up on her, since we're all zodiac members." Haru cut in.

"Right!" Momiji joined in, "I'm really worried about her, Tohru!"

All five of them raced to Shigure's house. They all went inside to see Mina, everyone was panting from all the running they did.

"Well?!" Makono yelled at Shigure, still panting.

Shigure looked at her. He said nothing. He pointed to her room and continued to his work.

They all walked to her room. When they opened the door, they saw Hatori sitting in a chair looking at Mina, Kyo was in the same place since morning and there wasn't a Mina in the bed, but a horse.

"All day she's transformed so much, that she hasn't even bothered to dress." Hatori informed them all.

"Oh, poor Mina!" Momiji went to the opposite side of the bed and looked down at her sadly. Part of the blanket was clenched tight in his fist.

Mina neighed in grief. Her shiny, smooth coat was dull and dense.

Kyo tried helping her out a few days later by making her leek stew. "Why does everything gotta be about damn leeks?" He mumbled angrily to himself, thinking about the time Tohru fell ill. He slowly stirred the pot that was on the burner.

Shigure walked in while Kyo was preparing the leek stew, "Ho ho. What's this?" He asked playfully.

"What does it look like?" Kyo scowled.

"You've hurt me deeply! You could be nicer? Is that for Mina? How sweet!" He beamed.

"Do me a favor and shut the hell up." Kyo mumbled while walking up the stairs.

He walked into Mina's room. She was lying there, looking out the window.

"Ahem." He coughed.

Her head quickly snapped to Kyo, "Hello, brother." She smiled.

He handed her the bowl, "Here. I made this for you… I'm not a very good cook so, if it tastes bad you can spit it out." He looked off.

Mina smiled and said, "Thanks. But, even if it was bad, I wouldn't spit it out. But, then again, I do hate leeks." She plugged her nose and ate the food. After she was done, she said, "Thanks Kyo."

"Don't thank me. Just focus all your energy on getting better." He said.

It was like this for a week, nobody talked much. On the 5th day, Kanako exploded and demanded to see Mina at once. Everybody had to make sure that Mina was human before Kanako could see her.

Kanako burst through the door, took one look at Mina and burst into tears. "Mina! I'm so sorry!" Kanako cried out while kneeling at her bed.

"It's okay, Kana." Mina smiled weakly.

"No! It's not! When your friend transferred I was jealous, I ignored you the whole day! I feel so guilty!"

"Kanako…" Mina groaned, "I'd feel better if you didn't cry."

Kanako was too distracted to notice that Mina had nothing on underneath the blanket. Kanako's whimpering was interrupted when Hatori and Kyo came in. Kanako looked at them when they came in, suddenly, Mina transformed. Seeing this, Kyo slapped his hands over Kanako's eyes.

"What was that sound?" Kanako asked suspiciously.

"Nothing times up." Kyo said quickly and pushed her out.

Two days later, everyone felt a little better. While Mina was sleeping in the morning on the 7th day, Hatori told them that she was getting better. She only had a fever of 100 degrees. Ever since day one, Hatsuharu has been around to help with Mina. He's stayed the night only a couple of nights to keep close to her. Kyo had slept in Mina's room every night since she first came down with influenza. On the 7th night, things got a little out of hand…

"Why are you always here?" Kyo asked Haru sharply, his eyes closed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hatsuharu said coolly, his eyes were closed also.

"Answer me! How come you've been showing up here for the past damn week?! I'm sick of seeing your ugly face!" Kyo retorted, "Do you think of new ways to piss me off?"

It was surprising that nobody woke up with all that yelling. Poof! Through the smoke, there was now a naked Mina sleeping in bed. When the smoke cleared, there was also a new Hatusharu.

"No, you don't have a clue what's running through my head." A dark voice answered.

"Huh?" Kyo gasped, _Did I bring out Black Haru?_

Hatsuharu looked like an evil maniac, "Do you think your sister's going to get better with all your pathetic whining?"

"Bastard!" Kyo growled under his breath.

"If you keep this up, she'll be dead by next week!" Haru laughed manically.

"You BASTARD!!" Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You can go to hell!" They both shouted at one another.

"Okay, you've caught my bad side today, damn cow." Kyo stepped back.

"Fight me!" Black Haru yelled.

"I'm not going to fight someone as weak as you!" Kyo yelled.

"Okay then…" Black Haru walked over to Mina's bed, "When I finish you off, I'm gonna take you sister!"

"What? No your'e—" Kyo stammered when Haru interrupted him.

"And I'm going to nurse her back to health… my own way." He flashed Kyo an evil smile. The same tactic had worked again…

Tohru walked in after Haru finished talking. She popped her head into the room and moaned, "What's all this noise?"

"Tohru, get out of here!" Kyo yelled, his fiery eyes were still fixed upon Haru.

Tohru shot awake and protested, "But, you can't! Mina—?" She stopped when she noticed that they weren't listening. She knew it wouldn't make a difference. _I just hope they don't wake up Mina_ She went back to her own room.

They had already started fighting when Mina woke up. She squinted her eyes, "Nhn…wha?" Her mood dampened when she saw the two fighting, she knew she couldn't stop them. She would strain her body even farther.

When they were fighting, every punch Kyo threw only enraged him more. _What am I doing?_ He looked at his sister, who was watching helplessly.

"C'mon! I've seen you fight better Kyo! Stop being such a pansy!" Black Haru yelled while throwing another punch, "Just because your sister is ill doesn't mean you can mope around like a pathetic loser!"

"Hello? You've been here with my sister too! In case you haven't noticed, we both can't do shit!"

"The only reason I've been around was to make my move." He gave Kyo a sly look and looked at Mina.

"You BASTARD! You're sick!" He kicked Haru and Haru fell back.

"Finally you start fighting like you mean it!" Hatsuharu gave a pleasurable smile.

"No! Stop… you idiots…" Mina groaned.

"Mina, what's wrong?" Kyo walked away from Haru and took his sister's hand.

Mina blinked and fell asleep.

"I think she wants us to stop." Haru said.

"Yeah." Kyo looked at his sister sleeping soundly. He pulled the covers from her shoulders, to her neck. Hatsuharu went and got a wet washcloth and put it on her forehead while Kyo brushed the bangs out of her eyes.

"So when did you go white again?" Kyo asked Haru slyly.

"Just now…" He mumbled, "It's late. We should go to bed." Hatsuharu looked at the moon, slowly closing his eyes.

Kyo stayed awake a bit longer, for his sister.

The next morning, Mina stayed human. Actually, she looked a lot better! She felt better too. She looked to her left, Kyo was sleeping on her stomach, so, when she sat up she pulled the covers to her chest so they wouldn't slip off. She looked to her right, Haru was sleeping in a chair. She smiled warmly, she knew they stayed with her all night. Then, she remembered what happened last night.

She frowned, _What were they fighting over? _She thought.

Shigure appeared in the doorway, "Mina, you look much better. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, Shigure! I do!"

"Here, let me take your temperature." While Shigure was looking for a thermometer, Hatsuharu woke up.

"Good morning, you look well." He said softly, looking at Mina.

"I feel well too." She said.

Shigure returned with a thermometer and took her temperature, "98.6. She's healed! Hallelujah!" Shigure called out happily. He waved his arms energetically.

Hatsuharu hugged her, he was relieved. They both blushed when they remembered what was going on. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Kyo woke up, "Sis… nn."

"She's better, Kyo." Shigure told him.

Kyo gave her a look, "Really? If you're lying, Shigure, I'll kill you!"

She nodded while smiling, he gave her a big hug. She hugged him back smiling. Yuki and Tohru came in.

"What's all this noise?" Yuki asked.

"I don't have a fever anymore." Mina smiled.

"Yuki smiled gently, "That's great, Mina."

"M-maybe we should let her get changed." Tohru interrupted the others happiness.

All five of them walked to school. Kanako and Makono were happy to see her. A week passed by fast, and by Sunday, Akito wanted to see every zodiac member.


	8. Akito's Surprise and the Zodiac Banquet!

Chapter 8 – Akito's Surprise and the Zodiac Banquet!

On Sunday, Akito and all the other zodiac members, except Kyo, were at the Sohma estate because Akito had called a meeting.

She turned to all of them with a presence that appeared intimidating, "As you all know, New Years is coming up soon. Now that Mina and Makono have recently been found." She turned to both of them who were sitting ahead of the others, "We will do extra work, twice as hard."

Everybody in the zodiac was quiet, some were said to fear Akito.

Akito, ignoring their silence, instead, she walked up to Mina and Makono and punched them both in the face, "Now, your in the zodiac so you'll follow and play by my rules. You will soon come to respect me…" She fixed his gaze towards the rest of the zodiac, then looked down at the two. Then, she walked out casually, as if she had done nothing wrong. Mina fell back, due to the punch, and Makono recoiled slowly. A look of hatred appeared on her face.

The walk home was quiet between the three of them, Shigure, Yuki and Mina.

"I'm sorry for Akito's behavior. She does appear intimidating at times." Shigure mumbled softly to her. Yuki said nothing the whole way home, he looked quite tense himself.

December came in the blink of an eye. It was already the 31st and everybody was helping doing the New Years cleaning, including Arisa, Saki, Makono and Kanako. Shigure told Mina about the New Years banquet. He also told her that the zodiac member of that year has to dance in a special costume, this year it is Hatori who would be dancing. He also explained to her that they would be staying at the Sohma estate for three days afterwards and that the cat wasn't allowed to attend the banquet. Uotani agreed to stay with Tohru, so Yuki and Kyo could go this year, since they skipped out last year.

Tohru needed to go to the store to pick up some food for her and Arisa. Mina volunteered to come along with her.

They were walking home from the store when Tohru asked, "Mina? What do you think it's like at the banquet?" Tohru had sort of a dreamy gaze in her eye, like she was in another world or if she was deep in thought.

"Um, let me see…" Mina put a finger to her chin, "Lots of food, dancing and mingling. Like a real party! Yeah… But, it's just my guess you know." Mina reminded her.

"Really? That's how I picture it as well! When you get back, can you tell me how it's like? Being at the banquet I mean." Tohru asked, passion was shown in the deepest depths of her sea blue eyes and was instantly brought out all in one question.

Mina smiled, seeing Tohru's desperation, "Sure, Tohru."

The house was clean when Tohru and Mina came home. They both helped each other cook. Mina helped Tohru make New Years cakes for her and Uo. Hana, Makono, and Kitano headed home and Mina got the chance to change into something a little more festive.

Mina came out surprising everyone. She was wearing a festive, long kimono. She braided her hair into one long braid. And at the top of the braid was a green ribbon and at the end of the braid was a smaller green ribbon, she even wore light green eye shadow.

"Whoa," Uo complimented her, "You look nice."

Mina blushed, "Thanks Uo."

"Mina," Shigure said, "You didn't really need to dress up for this. But you're still very cute. Why, if it weren't for Kyo's temper, I would marry you myself!"

"Huh?" Mina looked up, "Oh…" She put her head down in embarrassment.

"But, you look really good?" Yuki said, trying to cheer her up.

Kyo stood there in astonishment, "What a transformation." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Mina retorted. She softened her frown and burst into a giggling fit.

"Okay. Yuki, Kyo, Mina," Shigure counted them off, "let's go!" They were at the door when Shigure stopped and turned toward Tohru, "Tohru, remember we'll be gone for three days, don't forget to lock everything… and we're off!"

Mina was excited about the zodiac banquet, and, she just couldn't hide it. She kept asking questions about the banquet, and pretty soon everybody was exasperated.

"You'll see everything when we get there." Shigure said, struggling to control himself, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

It seemed like forever until they showed up at the main Sohma estate. When they did, a woman came up to Shigure and said hello.

"Ah, Mina dear! It's so nice to see you again!" The woman called to Mina.

Mina remembered the woman from when the first time she entered the Sohma gates, "Yes, I remember you! It's nice to see you again, too." Mina said, cheerfully.

"Well, anyway. Goodbye Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Mina. Have a nice time tonight!"

"Thank you, you too." Mina bowed. The woman walked off, laughing gaily.

"So Shigure, I cannot picture Hatori in a costume, let alone dancing around! Can you?"

Shigure looked back at her and smiled playfully, "No, I can't say I can. But, we'll have to wait and see. It's going to be funny though! I've brought my camera!" Shigure squealed.

"You are a genius! I'm lovin' it!" Mina giggled along with Shigure.

"Are you two almost done laughing? I don't think it's funny to make fun of Hatori. Because he'll be humiliated tonight, so will you next year, Mina." Yuki said sharply.

"Aw, Yuki you're no fun. Dancing in the banquet is an honor." Shigure said.

"I don't know why you think so since you almost messed the whole dance up." He retorted.

"How cruel… it wasn't my fault they had just waxed the floors…" Shigure cried.

"I don't think it will be humiliating at all! Of course I'll get a little nervous, but overall, I think it'll be fun. I wish I could've been there to see you dance Yuki, I bet it was lovely." Mina smiled and giggled softly.

In response to this, Yuki blushed.

"Mina, you've gone and made the girly boy blush." Kyo smirked at Yuki.

"Shut up!" Yuki retorted softly.

When they entered the main room, every Sohma you could imagine was there, even her own mother and father and Ryoko (Makono's mother).

"Mom, dad, Ryoko!" Mina shouted, spotting them instantly, she ran up to all three of them and hugged them all tightly.

"Hi hun!" Kasumi beamed contently while wrapping her arms around her daughter, Ichiro joined in the act. Sooner or later, Ryoko was hugging the three.

"How are you?" Ryoko calmly said, her icy eyes cool with control.

"You scared us when you caught that big fever. We were ready to pay you a visit." Ichiro exclaimed loudly, he left Kasumi giggling at all the expressions he was giving her.

"Sorry if I worried you about that, but, I'm better now. Is Makono here, Ryoko?"

After the introductions were over and done with, Shigure walked up to the four of them.

"Hello Kasumi, Ichiro, Ryoko. How have you all been?" Shigure called as he walked up to them, "Mina, all the Sohma zodiac members your age are over there." He pointed to Hatsuharu, Makono, Momiji, etc, etc, "Why don't you join them while I talk to these three?"

"Okay, Shi…" Mina walked off. _Where's my brother?_ Mina asked herself, not seeing Kyo in the group. She saw Makono wave at her, Mina waved back softly. _Sorry guys, I'll join you later. I'm on a quest…a quest to find my brother!_

She searched and searched for him (hey, give her credit, it is a big place!) until she finally found him, drinking punch all alone.

She walked up to him and asked, "Brother? Why aren't you with the others? I don't want to see you alone."

"No thanks," He mumbled sourly through his cup, "I think I'll stay here."

"But, Kyo! I want to be with you..." Mina trailed, looking at the cup that Kyo had placed his lips upon. The cup was one of those cheap red plastic cups you buy in stores.

"I don't want to! Kagura will beat the crap out of me because she will have claimed to miss me, Yuki's going to piss me off (as usual) and Haru's just gonna challenge me to another one of his New Years fights! What's the use of even going over there?"

"Because I'll be over there, and, I want you to come with me." Mina grabbed hold of his hand and smiled. Kyo let her lead him to the others.

"Hi, Kono." Mina said as they approached the group, still leading her brother by the hand.

"Hey Mina." Makono called out, while waving. Everybody else just looked puzzled. Kyo never came over here!

Kagura didn't seem to care, "KYO!!" Kagura yelled as she ran to hug him, Kyo pushed her out of the way and hid behind Mina, "Kyo!?" Fury shown in Kagura's eyes.

"Maybe this isn't working out, Kagura?" Mina tried to keep a straight face.

The Zodiac Banquet had just begun and every Sohma who wasn't part of the zodiac, including Kyo, left. Only, Kyo was to spend the rest of the night in his guest bedroom that he would be staying in for the next three days. Mina had met all kinds of people, including a nice young woman named Kana Sohma. She found out that she and Hatori were going to be married if it weren't for Akito. She also was introduced with Kisa and Hiro Sohma. They both were about 13 years and they both were in the zodiac. Kisa is the tiger and Hiro is the sheep. Surprisingly, Hatsuharu didn't challenge Kyo to a fight.

Hours after the banquet started, everybody gathered around Hatori, all of them waiting silently for Hatori's dance. He didn't look very happy, but, he danced. As she watched Hatori dance, she felt sad that her brother couldn't see it. In two years, she would be up there dancing in front of everybody. Afterwards, everybody clapped and cheered. Mina was smiling because Shigure had taken pictures and Hatori was now trying to get the camera from Shigure who was running away, merely enjoying it. But anyway, Mina had some mingling to do! With the help of Shigure, Mina was on her way to meeting the rest of the zodiac.

"So, who do you want to meet first?" Shigure said casually, while looking around to see if Hatori was still hunting him.

Mina spotted a man with silver hair and gold eyes, talking to Hatori. Actually, the man was almost close to yelling. Hatori was now wearing his usual wardrobe.

"How about him?" Mina pointed to the man.

"Alrighty then. Here we come, Ayame! Luckily I already stashed the camera so Hatori can't kill me when I come near him…" Shigure said, stretching.

As they walked up to them, Mina noticed a woman with long chestnut colored hair. She was also with Ayame and Hatori.

When she got there, Ayame had already started talking with Shigure, "Well, who is this beautiful, young woman? Hm? I can't believe that you would hide her from me Shigure."

"Um, hi?" Mina was kind of scared _He looks like a drag queen/sadist!_ "I-I'm Mina Sohma, Kyo's little sister…" Despite of what she thought of him, she bowed deeply.

"It's so nice to meet Kyo's little sister. I'm Ayame Sohma, the snake!"

"Um, it's nice to meet you." She said.

"It's very nice to meet you too." Ayame took her hand and kissed it, "Who knew that Kyo's little sister could be so beautiful?"

"Speaking of siblings… do you have any?" Mina asked. She was trying to keep the conversation going.

"Why, yes! I'm Yuki's older brother. It's good to have a brother, huh? To support you, encourage you… and to idolize you! Heaven knows Yuki idolizes me, right Yuki?!?"

Yuki turned his head. He was watching the whole incident, and didn't look very happy.

_I wonder what Yuki's so peeved about? Doesn't he like his older brother?_ Mina thought. She shot him a confused look and he looked away.

"Hello. I'm Ritsu Sohma, how do you do?" The girl asked Mina.

"Hi. I'm Mina Sohma and I'm fine, thanks!" Mina bowed, "But, what's a girl doing here with two boys if I may ask?"

Everybody looked a little shocked. Ritsu yelled, "I'm so sorry! I forgot to tell you that I'm a boy! I should've said it sooner!" Everybody was looking at them. Mina tried to calm him down, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I don't deserve to be in your presence! I'M SO SORRYYYY!"

"It's okay! Please stop… please?" Mina pleaded as Ritsu hung onto her kimono.

"Watch this." Shigure said, talking over Ritsu as he poked his right side. Instantly, he collapsed on the floor.

"Ritsu? Are you okay?" Mina was frantic, _What did Shigure do to Ritsu?_

"Uh huh…" Ritsu said softly.

"Oh," She turned to Hatori, "according to my calculations, Ritsu's the monkey, right?"

"You calculated correct." Hatori said, looking at Ritsu, "By the way, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I just hope Ritsu's as fine as he says he is."

Hatori smiled, "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Run along now, I have some matters to discuss with Shigure."

"Okay, I'll send Makono over to meet Ayame and Ritsu. Goodbye Hatori!"

"Goodbye…" Ritsu mumble,; he was still lying on the floor.

Mina went to get Makono. She showed her to Ayame and Ritsu. She then went outside to see the sunrise, it was a little late, but it was alright with her.

She sat on the grass, after a few minutes she said softly, "It's beautiful…"

"It is." She turned around and Hatsuharu was behind her. He knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder.

_I wonder if Tohru and Arisa are watching the same sky right now_ Mina thought. She smiled and looked deeper into the sky.

Tohru and Uo were sitting on the roof, watching the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Tohru said, breath taken. Uo smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing." Uo looked at the sky.

_I wonder what everyone's doing right now._ Tohru thought peacefully.

"Thank you for staying out with me, Haru." Mina turned to him, who was now sitting to the right of her.

"Don't mention it. I wondered where you had gotten off to and I didn't want you to be alone if you were sad." Haru turned to her and Mina smiled.

"Well, it's getting early." Mina suddenly said, "So, we better go inside. I wonder how my brother is… I miss him."

"I'm sure Kyo's just fine. No offense, but you talk about him a lot. Are you two that close? I mean, you just recently started living together again, right?" Haru asked her.

A warm smile appeared on her face, "Yes, I recently found out that I'm an orphan, Kyo and I both. Our mother died and when Kyo was about a year old, I was just born into the world. Of course, our father left us. Now, I know he's my real family. He's the only family member I have left, and even though I haven't known him that long, I love him. Inside, he's the same little Kyo I once knew and I know he loves me… so I'm proud… proud of Kyo. And, I think I'm lucky… there are some orphans who have no siblings, or orphans who are living on the street. Lonely, confused, cold orphans who have no parents… no family of their own, no home, no hope. So, I'm lucky. I'm lucky to have found foster parents that care so much about me, lucky to have Shigure, Yuki and the others. I'm lucky to have Kyo here with me." Mina started to cry. She walked over to Hatsuharu and put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright. Don't cry." Haru tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry." Mina mumbled, she began to drift into a peaceful sleep.

Mina woke up. Instead of being in the warm arms of Haru, she was lying in a bed.

_Where am I? _She thought. She looked around the room.

It was light outside and the clock read 8 a.m. She shrugged indolently and got up off the bed. When she did, Kyo came in, and, he was wearing an emotionless expression on his face.

He slowly walked over to her and said, "Haru told me what you said, while you two were outside. I love you too, Mina." He began to hug her tightly.

Mina smiled while hugging him back.

"Has Shigure called Tohru yet?" Mina asked.

"Yeah. Tohru's fine and so is the house." Kyo answered her.

"Cool." Mina said, "Um… I thought you weren't going to be around? You weren't allowed—"

Kyo interrupted his sister, "Just because I wasn't allowed to go to the stupid banquet doesn't mean I'm not allowed to stay here for three days with you guys!"

"Awesome! I'm glad you're here, Kyo." Mina said softly.

Kyo smiled, "You too. C'mon, breakfast is ready. We're going to eat with all the other zodiac members. And do you know how hungry I am?"

Mina blinked, "You can join breakfast too?"

"Yeah, now come on, I'm starved!"

Mina got dressed and Kyo waited for her. They entered a big room. In the middle of the room was a table. The whole table was filled with zodiac members, only two seats were empty. (The seats were arranged by order of animal that ran fastest in the race in the old folk tale). Kyo took his seat in the very last seat while Mina's seat was between Ayame and Ritsu (What a crazy place to sit!). Makono was a seat down from Ritsu.

As she sat down, Ayame had already started talking to her, "Hi Mina how was your sleep?"

"Uh…" Mina struggled for the right words, "Pleasant?"

"Oh, well, my sleep was quite pleasant, as well! In fact—" Ayame went on and on.

She turned to Makono, who wasn't far away. "Hi, Kono."

"Hey. When did you get up?" Makono asked while taking a bit of her breakfast.

"About 20 minutes ago, when did you get up?"

"Try 2 hours ago. Ayame charged in and woke me up."

"Oh, that sucks. That means you probably only got a couple of hours of sleep last night."

"Yup."

"—and then I woke up." Ayame finished proudly, Mina turned to him.

"Oh… oh! How… interesting?" Mina tried to sound amazed.

"Yeah, I know. I never knew he was going to make his move, but in the end, we were all happy with the results!" Ayame smiled grandly.

_Dude, I don't even think I want to know what you dreamt!_ Mina thought to herself. She took a bite of beef stew and sighed _This is so the life!_

"H-hi Mina." An insecure voice called to her, sure enough, it was Ritsu's.

She turned to him, "Hey, Ritsu! Sorry if I gave you a shock last night."

Ritsu's eyes widened, "No, I'm sorry! Nobody has ever apologized to mmmee!"

Mina put her soup spoon back in her bowl and shrugged, _I doubt that… just shut up already… damn! I don't think I've ever met anyone this annoying before…_

Gasp How rude of you, Mina!!! ;p

Three days came and passed. It was amazing being there in the Sohma estate, but, all good things must come to an end. She spent time with Kisa and Hiro, and also Ritsu and Ayame. They left on the fourth morning. Kagura tagged along because she complained about how she didn't spend enough time with Kyo. As you would've guessed, Kyo was really pissed.

Finally, they arrived home. Shigure unlocked the door and a sweet aroma came to their nostrils as they stepped inside.

"I'm guessing Tohru's making herself breakfast." Shigure said, taking off his coat.

"It smells good." Mina sniffed the air.

"Yuki? Can you show me to the guest room? It's been a long time since my last visit here…" Kagura trailed off.

"Sure, this way, Kagura." He led her upstairs.

Mina turned to her brother, "Well, I guess I'm going to say hi to Tohru, wanna come?"

"Huh? Okay," Kyo was a bit dazed that morning.

As they were walking to the kitchen, Mina asked, "Kyo? Why are you so 'out of it' today? I'm worried—"

"Don't worry about me; I'm just sleepy is all." Kyo mumbled.

They both walked into the kitchen and saw Tohru stirring a pot of something on the stove. She turned around and smiled, "Welcome back! How was your trip?"

Mina hugged Tohru, "Amazing! I wish you could've been there. I met a lot of people that I didn't know, like the other zodiac members."

"Great, it sounds like you had a good time."

Kyo was a little exasperated at that point, "You know, the stupid trip wasn't that exciting anyway. You could take my place any day, Tohru."

"Kyo? A-are you okay?" Tohru said, worry came up in her voice.

"He says he just sleepy"

"Oh." Tohru said, _I hope he's okay like Mina says he is…_

"Kyo, why don't you get some sleep?" Mina looked around.

"Kyo?" Tohru and Mina saw Kyo walking up the stairs.

"He probably didn't get any sleep because he was trying to hide from Kagura every day!" Mina giggle and Tohru smiled.

"Where is everybody?" Tohru asked.

"Well, Shigure is in his room, and Yuki is showing Kagura to a guest room."

"Kagura's staying here? That's great!" Tohru smiled.

Mina smiled softly and said, "I'm going to help Kagura unpack."

Mina went upstairs and first checked on Kyo, she opened his door and found him sleeping soundly on his bed.

_He sure falls asleep fast!_ Mina thought, a warm smile formed over her lips.

The covers looked like they were once on him, he must have kicked them off in his sleep. She walked over to his bed and pulled the covers back on him. She bent down and kissed his cheek. She fastened her pace to the guest room, where Kagura would be spending the night. She found her unpacking her clothes for tomorrow. Also, stuff like her hairbrush, toothbrush, etc, etc.

When she saw Mina she smiled, "Hi."

"Hey, Kagura. Do you need any help?" Mina offered.

"No, I'm just about done." Kagura said as she stood up, "Where's Kyo?"

"He's sleeping on his bed."

"Oh," Kagura gave a soft smile, she was probably thinking of him.

"Don't worry Kagura, he should be up tonight. Sometimes, I wonder if he's nocturnal!" Mina giggled at her own joke.


	9. Kyo's Zodiac Banquet

Chapter 9 – Kyo's Zodiac Banquet

It was lunchtime and Kyo was still snoozing.

"Thank you for this food." Everybody said. They started to eat the food that Mina prepared.

When Mina was eating, she was thinking of ways to entertain her brother, since he never got to go to the Zodiac Banquet.

_How about, a zodiac banquet for Kyo? I could host it…_ Mina laughed contently.

Everyone stared at her for a minute. She went back to eating. After lunch, Mina set out to find Tohru.

"Tohru, can I see you for a minute?" Mina asked.

"Uh, yes." Tohru turned to her.

"Listen, I need you to keep Kyo and the others inside the house today. I don't want anyone to find out. Not even you, so, I can't tell you exactly what's going on."

"I don't understand." Tohru said weakly.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you, but I need you to keep everyone inside of the house today. Will you do this for me, Tohru?" Mina asked.

"… Okay. I'll help you." Tohru smiled at her.

Mina hugged Tohru, "Thanks so much!"

"You're welcome."

Mina spent the rest of the day outside, everybody was puzzled, but, Tohru covered for her. Everyone was suspicious, especially Yuki. He almost found out, but, Tohru caught him.

"Yuki? What are you doing?" Tohru asked. She saw Yuki heading outside.

"Um…" He tried to think of something, "Just checking on Mina."

"You know the rule for today, Yuki. Please?"

"If it's what you want, Miss Honda." Yuki stepped away from the door.

Evening had finally come, and Kyo trudged downstairs.

"Where's Mina?" Kyo asked.

Tohru smiled and handed him a piece of paper, "Here."

He unfolded it. It read, 'Kyo's New Year Party. Starts: right now. Please wear: a kimono. Please attend: it's going to be a blast!'

Kyo gave the invitation a funny look, "What the hell is this?"

"A party." Mina appeared in the doorway. She was wearing a kimono. She looked at everyone, "Well? What are you guys waiting for? Everybody put on your kimonos!"

Everybody went up stairs to change, except for Shigure who already had on a robe, "This is nice, what you're doing for Kyo."

Mina smiled and said, "I just didn't want Kyo to feel left out all the time."

"I, for one, think he's going to be happy tonight, and it's all because of you."

"Yeah, I even made fans for everyone." Mina handed Shigure a fan with a dog head on it, "Here, I even made one for you, Shi!"

"Ah, I'm touched. A gift from the precious Mina!" Shigure pretended to cry for joy. Mina smiled. The other fans were tightly gripped in her hand.

They waited a minute or so, Yuki and Kyo were the first ones to come down, followed by Tohru and Kagura. Mina led everybody outside. It was absolutely amazing! There were lights and streamers lining the house. Mina had hung Japanese lanterns on Tohru's clothes lines. There was a big table of food, including drinks like sake and water. Nearby, there was some oriental background music playing.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Kagura shouted contently.

"Where'd you get all this food?" Yuki asked her.

"Where'd you get all the pretty decorations?" Tohru asked.

"Where'd you get that table?" Shigure asked her.

"Where'd you get the sake?" Kyo asked he smiled smugly.

"I bought some takeout so I wouldn't have to work in the kitchen, sake and water was included. I got the decorations from the store and I got the table from Shigure's room when he wasn't looking!"

"Hey!" Shigure raised an eyebrow, "You're sneaky! But, I'll forgive you this time."

"Wow! You did all this for Kyo?" Tohru turned to her.

"Yeah. I think my brother was tired of being left out," Mina smiled, "I made everyone fans!"

Mina handed Yuki a rat one, Kyo a cat one, Kagura a boar one and for Tohru a fan with a rice ball on it. She had one with a horse."

"Thank you." Kagura said.

"Does anyone want to eat?" Mina asked.

"Yeah!" Everybody said.

"Take your seat on the grass, I put a big blanket there." Mina started to get dinner served, "I'm going to serve everyone."

"Mina? Are you sure?" Tohru said as everybody took a seat on the blanket.

"Yeah!" Mina smiled at her while handing her a plate, "If you really want to help, then you can bring everybody their plates. And for helping out, I'll give you an extra dumpling,"

"Please, I don't need a dumpling. I'm just glad to help."

"Thank you Tohru."

After everybody was served. Mina got herself a plate and sat down with them. Everybody joked and laughed, even Kyo. And the best part was… everybody accepted him. Every plate, napkin, utensil, and cup was disposable so Tohru wouldn't have to clean the dishes tonight. When everybody was done eating, Mina put on the proper music for dancing.

Mina walked up to all of them, "Time to dance!" Everybody except Yuki and Kyo were dancing. The girls were dancing in a group while chatting, when Shigure joined them.

Mina walked up to Kyo, "Brother? How come you're not dancing?"

"Because I'm not dancing in front of that damn rat!"

"And I'm not dancing in front of that stupid cat!"

"C'mon brother!" Mina pleaded, "Tonight, please out your differences aside and dance. For me… both of you!"

She grabbed each of their hands with her own two and pulled them up to the dancing spot. She put some slow music on for everyone.

She whispered in Kyo's ear, "You know, there's something that would make me really happy."

He looked at her with a funny look, "What?"

"Slow dance with Kagura please?" Mina asked him.

"Aw! Hell no!" He started to freak out. Seeing this, Kagura frowned and put her head to the ground. Mina gave him the puppy dog face, "Please? She's in love with you, give her a chance. Even if you know it won't change anything. Please make her feel happy."

Kyo growled then walked up to Kagura. She smiled and they started to slow dance. Mina saw that Yuki had already asked Tohru to dance. So, she sat down and watched Kyo and Kagura dance. Kagura looked very happy and Kyo looked like he didn't want to be there.

Shigure walked up to her and held out his hand. She smiled and let him lead onto the dancing floor.

After the song, Shigure said, "Well, I've got to finish my manuscript, so, you wacky kids have fun!"

Kagura and Tohru agreed at once 'Okay'

All the girls ran into the fields and the boys slowly followed. When Kyo and Yuki got there, they were already bending over and trying to catch fireflies with there hands. Mina caught one gently with her hands. She walked off to the darkest part of the woods and let the firefly go.

_How can one firefly create so much light? It's amazing!_ She thought. She walked back and they were still trying to catch fireflies. Tohru caught one, Kagura caught 4, Kyo caught 7 and Yuki caught 5. Kyo's cat instincts probably kicked in.They all set them free.

Just then, Shigure walked out of the house, "Mina? Your mother called, she said that your horse Toku was in labor right now. She's already called the vet."

Mina's eyes grew wide, "What? I need to get over there!" She looked at Shigure, "Shigure, can you drive me there?"

"He can't drive, remember?" Yuki reminded her.

"But, I really need to go! Now!" Mina wailed.

"If you're that desperate, why don't you go down to the Sohma estate and see if Hatori will drive you?" Shigure suggested.

"Thank you, thank you!" Mina said, she started running towards the exit of the woods.

"Mina, I'll go with you." Kyo ran after her.

"Okay. Shigure, tell my mom I'm coming!" She and Kyo ran off without hearing what Shigure had to say.

Kyo didn't say anything along the way because he knew his sister wouldn't listen to him. When they finally reached Sohma estate, Mina and Kyo were panting. They reached Hatori's house and Mina knocked hurriedly on the door.

Hatori finally answered. He looked stunned, "What are you two doing here?"

"Please, Hatori. No time to explain! My horse is in labor and I need a ride to my parent's house! Please??" Mina begged.

He gave them a sturdy look, and said, "Alright. Let's hurry up."

Mina hugged him tightly, "Thank you, thank you!"

"Now's no time for praise. Let's go. You are in a hurry, right?"

"Yes. Come on, brother." Mina commanded.

Like a lost cat (haha…), Kyo followed her to the car. They all got in, and they were off! They made it there in half the time (probably because Hatori was speeding). Mina ran out and into the house, leaving Kyo and Hatori struggling to keep up with her.

She ran into the barn outside and there they were. Dr. Gendou, their vet, was with them.

"Mom, dad, Dr. Gendou! How's Toku holding up?" Mina asked suddenly.

"She's doing fine. We were about to step inside the house since it's rare for a horse to give birth in company. They always go through labor alone." Dr. Gendou explained.

"Okay. Mom, dad? I hope you don't mind. Hatori and my brother are here."

"No trouble at all, hun." Kasumi said, she sounded anxious.

"It's nice to see you, girl. This is an unexpected surprise." Ichiro chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Mina said.

They all walked inside. They found Hatori and Kyo both sitting on the couch.

"Hello, Kasumi, Ichiro." Hatori counted them off. Kyo didn't say anything, just kept his head down.

"Brother, are you okay?" Mina asked him.

"Yeah, don't mind me. How's your horse?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know. Horses don't give birth with people around, so, we won't know 'til morning." Mina sighed heavily, "What time is it, mom?" She turned to Kasumi.

She looked at the clock, "About 10, hun." She responded, "Why don't you spend the night?" She eyed the three of them.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Hatori replied coolly, he got up and headed for the door, "Mina, I do hope your horse has a healthy labor."

"Yeah, thank for everything, Hatori!" Mina smiled. Hatori walked out, "Well, will Dr. Gendou be spending the night, too?"

"No, I'm afraid not, I have things to do, other patients to see. But, your mother is going to call me tomorrow morning and tell me the condition of Toku."

_I love how he refers to Toku as Toku. Not, 'your horse' or 'the horse' _Mina smiled.

"You folks have a good night." Dr. Gendou said to them all.

A reply came from Kasumi, Ichiro and Mina, "Goodnight Dr. Gendou."

Once Dr. Gendou left, Ichiro said, "Well. Why don't we all go to bed?" He looked at Kyo and Mina, "You two can sleep in Mina's room."

"Yeah, we haven't made it into a guest room just yet." Kasumi explained.

"Alright. Good night mom, dad." Mina called, dragging her brother up the stairs.

Once they were in Mina's room, she said, "Why are you so quiet around them? I mean my foster parents, of course"

Kyo turned away from her eyes, "I dunno. I don't them and they're not my family."

"Well, they're mine. And it doesn't matter if you don't talk. Shyness gets the best of everybody sometimes."

Kyo looked up at her. Mina shrugged and sat on the bed with her brother, "You know, you didn't have to come with me if you didn't want to…"

"But, I did. Well, I didn't at first…" Kyo started scratching his head, he yelled, "I just acted on impulse, okay?"

Mina smiled and giggled, "Let's go to sleep,"

As she said that, Kyo got off the bed and onto the floor. Mina peered over the bed, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm sleeping down here tonight."

"No you're not! You can sleep up here with your sis!" Mina smiled and patted the bed.

Kyo gave her a look, but got back up on the bed.

As Mina was walking to turn off the light, she said, "Do you want to sleep next to the wall or should I?"

"I don't care what side I get." He mumbled.

She recoiled and climbed over him and lay down near the wall.

Things were quiet at first, but, then Mina asked her brother a question, "Brother? Can you tell me more about our past? More about mother and father? Or, if we played together a lot… or if we didn't. Would you feel comfortable reviewing painful memories?" She looked at Kyo, who was looking at her.

He had a stern look on his face that said 'I'd rather not talk about it', "Do we have to talk about it Mina?"

"Um, I really want to know." Sadness filled Mina's eyes, "But, if you don't really want to… then…" Mina faced the opposite way.

Kyo put a hand on her shoulder, "Fine, but, I'm going to hate you for this."

Mina turned back to face him with a deeper anxiety then she ever felt.

"Well…" he sighed, "What do you wanna know?"

"Well, I just want to go over memories that I remember and I want to see if you can remember anything at all."

"Okay, you go first."

"Okay, remember when mom was strict with us sometimes? Like, how she'd say to us, 'Don't talk to strangers!' or she wouldn't let us watch TV because mostly all of it was bad. I'm glad I had you in that time."

"I… felt trapped and alone. To be truthful," Kyo's eyes met Mina's, "I don't think that mom wanted me to be with you most of the time."

Mina gave a confused look, and Kyo looked off, "Mom knew I was still cursed with the cat. Even though you were a zodiac member too, she still thought that I would bring you bad luck or something…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Remember that first time when you and I met Kagura? You were drawing in the sand and I was staring at some trees? You were really nervous, I could tell." Mina smiled.

"I was not scared of Kagura!" Kyo yelled.

Mina put a finger to his mouth, "You'll wake my parents. Anyway, Kagura and I became fast friends, even though at times she was a bit naïve and stubborn. That's why, I think when we saw each other again for the first time in about 11 years, we were happy. Of course, we didn't express that we had met, but, we did..."

"…" Kyo was listening to his sisters soothing voice. Actually, he was half asleep.

Realizing that Kyo was listening to her, she went on, "I also remember when we were out together, and, she saw your true form for the first time…"

"What?" Kyo snapped awake, "Why the hell do you have to bring that up? Why can't we talk about something else, damn it?!! I hate our past!!!" He yelled, even louder then before.

Mina chocked on tears, not being able to talk, she whispered hoarsely, "I'm sorry…" She grabbed onto her brother's hand and started to cry, numerous tears streamed down her cheeks, "Why do you have to be cursed? Who decided this… anyway?"

Kyo just sighed, and, all was quiet for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Mina woke up early, she could see the sunrise out of her window. She looked to her right and Kyo was still asleep.

She kissed his cheek and whispered, "I deserved it, I shouldn't have brought up our childhood."

She then tip-toed out of the room and raced to the barn. Her parents were already there, "Why didn't you wake me up when you were coming to check on her?"

"Because you needed your sleep. Anyway, she has no health problems, look!" Ichiro said.

Mina looked inside the stall. She saw two horses inside. There was a sack on the floor and the foal was licked clean. Mina approached them slowly, when she got to the foal, she touched its soft nose. Toku nuzzled up to her and Mina pet her too.

She faced her parents, "And, the gender?"

"Boy." Kasumi smiled.

She continued to pet the horse, when Ichiro asked, "So, it's your colt, what are you going to name him?"

"How about… Kyougi?" She thought.

"Excellent." Kasumi turned to her husband.

As they were talking about the new colt, Kyo appeared in the barn.

"Kyo! Over here!" Ichiro waved a hand for him to see.

Kyo walked up and looked at the new baby, "…"

"Well. Kyo, I don't think we've been properly introduced." Kasumi said, "I'm Kasumi Sohma and this here's my husband Ichiro Sohma."

Kyo gritted his teeth, trying to be nice, "M'names… Kyo Sohma."

"Well, you've seen the new baby. We outta get you home, hun!" Kasumi said.

"No! I haven't had enough time with the baby! Please can I stay here for a little while??" Mina clasped her hands together and if she was praying.

Kasumi gave her a stern look, "Okay. But, only to have breakfast."

"Mom!" Mina wailed.

"Hun, we have to give the mother and the baby time to bond, it's just been brought into the world, honey." Ichiro reminded her.

"You're right, I'm sorry…" Mina gave a sad look, but followed as they returned into the house.

Kyo and Mina waited at the table while Kasumi fixed them breakfast.

Kyo looked at his sister for long periods of time, _I wonder if what I said last night affected her. I hope not… maybe I can put an end to this silence._

Mina looked up when she realized that Kyo had been staring at her, "Is there a problem?" Mina asked coldly.

"N—" Kyo was interrupted when Kasumi brought in breakfast. "No, I just… I'm sorry for all the things I yelled last night." He picked at his fried eggs.

Mina smiled, "That's okay. You could have told me that you didn't want to talk about our past. I deserved it for ignoring your feelings."

After that, they continued to eat their breakfast in silence. After they were through, Kasumi offered to take them home, "C'mon kiddos. Let's get you two home, Tohru called earlier this morning to check up on you two."

"Really? She did? How is she?" Kyo asked suddenly.

Kasumi looked at him suspiciously, "She's fine, why the sudden change?"

"It's nothing damn it! Let's go home!" Kyo yanked Mina's arm into Kasumi's car. She giggled at Kyo's outburst and got in the car with her children.

The ride home was quiet, when they got to Shigure's house, both of them raced inside. They found them all in the TV room including, Hatsuharu and Kagura!

"Hello everybody. We're back." Mina called as she and Kyo came into the room.

"And I'm here too," Kasumi walked in the room.

"Kyyooo! Mina!" Kagura raced up and hugged them both.

"Hey." Haru said to the three.

"Hi," Mina said back.

"Nice to see you again, Hatsuharu." Kasumi said.

"Yeah, you too."

"Well," Kasumi said, looking around the room, "I'm gonna go now, ok?"

"What? Why?" Shigure suddenly outbursted, "It's more fun with more people!"  
"You're acting like a child again." Yuki warned him.

"I'm sorry, Shigure, but I need to get back to Ichiro." Kasumi smiled and walked out.

"How's your horse?" Tohru said worriedly, "I called your house this morning but you two were having breakfast, sorry."

"That's okay." Mina smiled.

"Well, I guess I won't have to make breakfast for you two, since you have already had breakfast." Tohru clapped her hands together.

"Oo, ooo! I'm hungry! Can I have breakfast too?" Mina asked.

Tohru's sweat dropped, "Huh? Are you still hungry?"

"Yes, I'm a terrible glutton at times." Mina put her head down.

"It's no trouble at all." Tohru frantically said.

"I'll help you, okay?" Mina suggested.

"If you want to, I guess I can't stop you." Tohru smiled, "Let's go."

They both went into the kitchen. Kyo left the room, Yuki continued to do his homework, Kagura raced off to find Kyo, and Hatsuharu watched TV with Shigure.

Half-an-hour later, Tohru and Mina came up with a good breakfast.

"Time to eat everybody!" Mina called.

Hatsuharu, Shigure, Yuki and Kagura all sat at the table, waiting for their food. When Mina and Tohru served everybody, they sat down at the table too.

While eating breakfast, Shigure started to read the newspaper.

Yuki lowered the paper from his face, "You really shouldn't be reading a paper at the table… it's rude."

"But, I like to catch on up on present events!" Shigure smiled.

Hatsuharu wasn't very hungry, he was picking at his food with his chopstick, while Tohru was eating and smiling as usual.

Kagura stood up with her food, "I'd like to eat outside with Kyo, if that's okay?"

Mina smiled and stood up as well, "Yeah, I'll go with you!" They both walked off into the backyard with their food.

"We probably won't find Kyo, he loves to hide." Mina said.

"Yeah, why don't we sit somewhere to talk?" Kagura suggested, "After all, we've known each other since we were little and we haven't had one moment alone." Kagura looked off, her eyes revealed a feeling of warmth and calmness.

_She's probably remembering all the memories we made, good and bad._ Mina thought, looking at Kagura who was smiling at the ground.

She looked up at Mina, "Let's find somewhere beautiful to eat! Somewhere… inspirational." She shouted.

"Okay." Mina agreed.

Once they sat down, Kagura started their conversation off right away, "Did you know that when Tohru graduates high school, she's planning to leave Shigure's house?"

Mina turned her head to Kagura, "Huh? Are you serious? Tohru won't be here anymore? But, I don't want that…"

"I'm sorry." Kagura looked down from her bowl.

Mina looked up at her, "For what?"

"Because of your sadness for Tohru leaving." Kagura explained to her.

"Oh." Mina said, "Enough of this sad talk. How have you been? What's been going on with the Sohma family for about… 11 years?"

"Well, I'll tell you times I remember well. I've been fine and so have the Sohmas I guess. Hey," She looked up at Mina, her eyes were serious, "You still remember that Kyo… can transform… right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, not too long ago, Kyo transformed in front of Tohru."

"What?"

"Yeah. But, she didn't care! She accepted him for who he was."

"Well, it's a good thing. Because, if she didn't, she would have lived here and not have known what Kyo really is. It would be worse than blindness…"

"What is Kyo? To you, I mean…"

"Well, first off, he's family – my brother. I think he's a boy who is obstinate, but who really does have love in his heart for someone." Mina smiled, "I don't care about his form. My mother used to not let me near him sometimes, because she thought that he would bring me bad luck, or she thought I would be cursed. Then, soon enough, she committed suicide."

Kagura looked at her. Deep sadness had shown in her eyes from her story.

Mina went on, "I don't know if it was me, Kyo, or both of us. Maybe it was dad leaving and having the pressure to take care of two kids on her own?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

By that time, they had finished their breakfast. They both walked inside and put their plates in the sink.

"I'm sorry." Mina apologized, wiping a tear from her cheek, "Now we're both sad! Sorry I got us in a sad mood."

Kagura wiped a tear off her cheek and said, "That's alright." She hugged Mina tightly, as if her emotions were melding with Mina's. A tear fell down Mina's cheek, as she held Kagura in her shacking arms.

"What's your guy's problem?" They both snapped their head to the doorway, there stood Kyo.

"Kyo! I—" Mina started to explain.

"Don't try to explain. I heard just about everything you were saying outside. I—"

"You were eavesdropping on us??" Mina yelled, she ran after her brother, "I'm gonna get you for that! That conversation was between Kagura and I… not you!"

"Try and catch me. You run crappy!" Kyo teased his sister as he ran ahead of her.

"What?? I'm the horse you dimwit! Do you really think you can outrun me?" Mina yelled as she dodged after her brother.

Kagura smiled gently as Mina and Kyo ran out of the room.

Mina finally caught up with her brother, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him close to her, "Why were you listening in?"

"I wasn't I had come from behind. I didn't mean to listen, but, you were talking about mom… so…"

"Oh." She let him go, "I'm going to go back to Kagura. But, don't do that again!"

"Like I'll let you be the boss of me!" Kyo yelled teasingly.

Mina turned around, "Do you want to spend time with me or something? Because it looks to me like you're teasing me for a reason!"

"Huh? I don't want to spend time with you." Kyo yelled, trying to cover for himself.

Mina walked up to him, "Well, I want to spend time with you."

"Okay?" Kyo looked like he didn't care, "Fine, if you want to be with me so much. What do you want to do?"

"It's about 10 a.m. What to do in the late morning?" Mina asked.

"How should I know?" Kyo asked her.

"How about we take a walk through the forest, or, go down to the beach?" Mina suggested.

"Isn't it too cold to go to the beach?"

"Not really, it's not like I'm going to put on my bathing suit and swim! I just think we could walk along the shore."

"That sound more like something you would do with your crush."

"Well, I love you brother, so, it's perfect! It doesn't have to be romantic." Mina smiled, "It's decided, we'll go to the beach. You wait here, while I go change, okay?" Mina said.

"Okay." Kyo said.

Mina raced into the house and into her room. She put on a low, wavy skirt, so when the tide came out, the ends of her jeans wouldn't get wet.

She ran back out to the place where she left Kyo. "Ready?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied, "But, how are we going to get there?"

"We'll walk of course! It's only a couple of miles. We can make it." Mina said with determination.

"Fine, I'm no sissy anyway…" Kyo grumbled.

Mina looked back at the house, "Shouldn't we let them know that we're leaving? They'll worry over us if they don't know where we are."

"Who cares, let them worry. Come on! If we hurry we can be back here by late afternoon."

"Okay... but if we get in trouble for not telling, you're taking the blame!"

"Yeah yeah, fine… let's get going."

"Okay!"

They were finally out of the forest probably 10 minutes later. They hadn't been talking; they just looked at the beautiful scenery that was in front of them.

_Ever since I moved here, I've never been to the beach with anyone from Sohma, besides my mom and dad…_ A memory came into her mind.

A smaller Mina, Kasumi, and Ichiro were at the beach. It was the same beach as Kyo and Mina are headed to. Mina was in a cute blue bathing suit. She was searching for sea shells along the shore.

"Look daddy, I found a pretty one." Mina showed Ichiro the shell she had found. It was purple and spirally.

"Very good, honey." Ichiro smiled with compassion.

Kasumi went over to Mina and helped her look for sea shells, "Honey. Look what I found!" Kasumi showed her a long peach-colored shell.

Mina's eyes widened with amazement, "It's so pretty!"

"It's also yours." Kasumi handed her the shell.

"But… mommy found it." She cried.

"Take it, you can add it to your collection. Now, I won't need to buy you a birthday present!" Kasumi laughed.

"Huh?" Mina's eyes widened, "But, that's unfair. I'll give the shell back mommy!"

Both her parents laughed as Mina gave a look of defeat.

"We're just kidding hun." Kasumi reassured her. She lifted her child up into the air and swung her around. Everybody laughed as the sun was setting in front of them.

Mina smiled, her eyes full of warmth, she looked off at a building as they were walking.

Kyo noticed this, "What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just remembering precious memories…"

"Oh, were they about your new family? About Kasumi and Ichiro?"

"Yes, they are such good parents. You know, my mom and father want to have a baby of their own."

"Really?" Kyo asked.

"Yes. I think they are ready, they were so good to me, so… I think they'd be really good parents. I'd be ecstatic if they had a baby…" Mina trailed.

It took them about an hour and a half of walking before they reached the beach. Nobody was there, perfect! The sun was high up in the sky, seeing that it was about high noon.

"What do you want to do first?" Mina asked, she took a step forward while looking at the ocean.

Kyo looked at his sister and then closed his eyes "I don't care. Whatever you want to do first I guess."

"Kyo, you need to have an opinion about things! I don't like to decide everything!" Mina wailed.

"Fine fine. How about we take that walk?" Kyo suggested.

"Let's play in the sand first." Mina smiled.

"How come you ask for my damn opinion but don't even use it??!!" Kyo yelled at her.

"Because I want you to speak up more," She faced her brother and tugged his hand.

She led him to the sand near the shore. "Let's make a sand castle." She shouted gleefully.

Kyo smiled, "Alright. I hope yours isn't as bad as Tohru's. She can't make a sand castle to save her life."

"Okay. What are you going to make?" She asked him.

"I don't know. Probably a sand castle or a fort." Kyo said.

"Okay then. Let's have a contest. Whoever has the best sand castle wins." Mina declared.

"What will they win?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know. Boasting time."

"Great."

Mina and Kyo made castles to the best of their abilities, and, Mina won. "Yay!" She yelled. She stopped.

"Aren't you going to rub it in?" Her brother asked.

"No, I don't like to boast, it makes me feel vain." She said. She ran to the shoreline and yelled, "Come on."

He ran after her. When he got there she took off her shoes, "I love to walk along the shoreline barefoot. You do it too."

"Don't command me or I won't do it." Kyo retorted taking off his own shoes.

Leaving their shoes in a pile, they set off walking in the sand. "It feels kind of weird at first, your feet in the sand. But, after a while it feels natural. Ya know?" She asked.

"Sorry I don't go to the beach that often." Kyo replied.

"Yeah, what's there to talk about?"

"Dunno."

Mina paused and said, "Do you really not have the same feelings for Kagura?"

Kyo's cat ears went up, "Why do we gotta talk about her?"

Mina paused once more and said, "You… like her… don't you?"

"Huh?" Kyo breathed. His eyes widened, _Could she be talking about…?_

"Who the hell are you talking about? Because if it's about Kagura, I sure as—"

"It's… Tohru… isn't it? Tohru? You just don't like her, you are in love with her."

Kyo stopped breathing for a second, "How did you find out?"

Mina looked up at her brother for once, "I was just speaking my mind. It's the way you are when you are around her. I can tell by your tenderness towards her… and… brother if you don't want anyone to know, just tell me and I won't tell anyone!"

"Y-yeah. Whatever…" Kyo replied, still shaking to how her sister figured it out, "Am I that obvious?"

"Yes. I'm sure everybody else knows, or at least they've guessed by now…" Mina looked down at the golden grains of sand.

"WHA?" Kyo yelled, "I can't believe everyone knows!"

Mina just giggled, "I think it's kind of cute, and really, I really do think she likes, or loves, you back, Kyo. All you have to do is confess to her…"

"N-no… I… could never, never do that. I know for a fact that she doesn't think of me that way…" Kyo mumbled.

"Stop thinking so poorly of yourself!" Mina snapped. After realizing the tone she just took with him, she said, "You are worthy… don't think otherwise just because you're the cat! It's time you got something you wanted for a change!!" _I know, I'll set them up one day… Hm… but when?_ Her thoughts carried her into the devotion of setting up a date between Kyo and Tohru.

Not seeing the time, Mina continued to drown in her thoughts, until Kyo woke her from her slumber, "Hey, what now? We've been walking for a long time. Is this all we came her to do?"

"Huh, huh? Oh, no I guess not! Um, what do you wanna do?" Mina tried to keep a straight face.

"Well, I can't decide, so let's just go home. It's already sunset anyway."

Mina's eyes widened, "Sunset already? Have we really been here for hours?"

"Yup, s'pose so since it IS sun down. Oh well, it was fun I guess." Kyo shut his eyes.

"Was it really that boring?" Mina looked down, "I'm sorry. I tried to give you a good day…"

Kyo put his hand on her head and said, "No… you tried your best I guess. I'm hungry anyway."

"Tried?? … Okay, yeah. Besides, I bet they're worried about us by now…" She smiled.

The walk home was nice and quiet. Mina seemed to look at the colorful sunset for quite a long time. Kyo turned to look at her once or twice, and then blushed when his sister caught him.

They finally got home and Tohru was outside. She looked frantic, as if she was searching for something. She looked at us and freaked out, "Kyo! Mina! I was looking all over for you! Where were you?"

Mina turned to her brother, "You see? They were looking for us. I told you so brother."

Kyo snarled, "Okay. It's my fault. We went to the beach and I told Mina that we wouldn't need to tell anybody where we were, okay?"

Tohru looked up, "Oh, Kyo. I-I was so worried, please… tell me next time?"

"I'm sure we will." Mina spoke up on her brother's behalf.

"Alright then, that's all I want." Tohru said. She turned to Mina, "We're having an early dinner tonight. Is that okay?"

"Sure, I'm starved." Kyo said grumpily. He shut his eyes in agitation.

"Brother? Are you alright? You seem… mad, for what reason?" Mina asked innocently.

Kyo opened his eyes, "Huh? N-no reason I guess…"

Tohru broke the silence, "Uh, Mina? Why don't we get you ready for dinner?"

"Um, okay." Mina agreed. They both ran off into the house, leaving Kyo alone.

Dinner was served and Kyo was acting more moody than ever. He even snapped at Mina once or twice, leaving Mina mad and moody and excusing herself from the table.

While she was walking to her room, she thought _Why is he so enraged? Whatever the reason… he shouldn't take it out on his loved ones!_ She thought angrily.

She didn't want to go back downstairs the rest of the night, so she stayed up in her room and fell asleep, with Yugo clutched in her arms.


	10. Valentine's Chocolates

Chapter 10 – Valentine's Chocolates

When she woke up, Shigure and Yuki were in the TV room watching TV.

"Good morning Mina," Yuki smiled weakly.

"Hi!" She smiled and looked around the room, "Where's my brother?"

Shigure pointed his finger upwards – signaling the roof, "That's where I think he is, anyway…"

Mina shrugged and checked the roof – no Kyo. Mina knocked on Kyo's bedroom wall since the door was open, "Brother?" She walked into the room and found no one there.

She went into the kitchen and saw Tohru and Kyo. Tohru was making food, and Kyo was nibbling on codfish.

Forgetting all about her brother, she called, "Tohru. Can I help you make breakfast?"

"Why, sure." Tohru smiled and Mina walked up to her and she started to help Tohru wrap seaweed around rice balls.

"What are you making?" Kyo asked Tohru.

"My special rice balls. Made with ingredients everyone likes. You take a rice ball and stuff a secret ingredient inside. But, don't worry Kyo. We're making other things as well."

Mina noticed that they both had their school uniforms on so she raced upstairs to get hers.

Tohru had her part-time job so Mina walked home alone. When she got home, Shigure was flipping through the TV guide and Kyo and Yuki were with him.

"Did I really stay at school that late?" She asked to herself.

"Hey, Mina. There's a Monster Movie Madness Marathon on tonight, better known as quadruple M! Nothing but horror movies until four in the morning! How 'bout it?" Shigure asked as he waved the remote around in the air.

"I'd say you're as childish as ever…" Kyo mumbled.

"Kyo's right, for once, we have school tomorrow Shigure. Try to be a little more responsible?" Yuki scorned him.

Mina ran upstairs and Yuki said, "I'll take that as a no."

When she came back, she had on her pajamas, her stuffed horse and a popcorn pack, "Let's get this party started!" She yelled.

Everybody landed a sweat drop, even Shigure.

"What's with the getup?" Kyo asked.

Ignoring him, Mina suggested that since Tohru wasn't there, they could invite somebody else over instead, "I know! How about Haru and Momiji? We'll make it a sleep over."

"Good idea Mina! Why don't we call them?" Shigure said.

"There is no way in hell that little brat Momiji's coming over here! Every time he opens his mouth I just wanna—"

Before Kyo could finish, Mina ran into the hall with her address book. She ran back in about five minutes.

"It's ready, they're walking over here. I'll go walk with them."

"Um, Mina? Are you really going to walk to Sohma estate in that attire?" Yuki asked, looking at her pajamas.

Mina, Momiji, and Hatsuharu were walking to Shigure's house. Of course, they both packed a suit case since they'd be spending the night. Haru phoned Momiji, he packed his things and met Haru at his house, and they then walked to the front of Sohma gates.

"Thanks for inviting us over Mina." Momiji said contently as they were walking.

"No problem." Mina smiled, "I just thought it'd be more fun with you two there."

"Yeah thanks." Haru said to her.

"Well, knowing Shigure, we'll have to be careful as he'll try to scare us tonight…" Mina trailed off. She looked up into the sky.

"I believe that," Hatsuharu said.

Everybody arrived at the house and Shigure had ordered take out. The monster movie madness marathon started at 6 and so they started without Tohru, since she returned home at 11.

Everyone was sitting on the couch, under the same blanket. From left to right sat Shigure, Kyo, Mina, Haru, Yuki and Momiji. The marathon contained videos like boogey men, demons, etc. On every scary part, Mina would either clutch Kyo or Haru on impulse.

"Do ya gotta sit so close to her?" Kyo yelled to Hatsuharu.

"Brother, leave him alone! I'm trying to watch the movie." Mina yelled.

The MMMM had just started, and it was already 6:46 p.m. They heard a 'ding' from the kitchen and Momiji shouted, "I'll get the popcorn!" while everybody shushed him while he got up. Momiji returned with the popcorn a couple of minutes later.

At about 11, Yuki was preparing to walk Tohru home. When he left, they were still watching the movie. Truth be told, when Momiji was scared, he cuddled up to Yuki and hid his eyes behind Yuki's arm. Seeing that Momiji was scared, she made Haru and Momiji trade places so she and Momiji could cuddle with each other whenever they both were scared. This made Kyo feel a little better. Just to be funny, Shigure cuddled up to Kyo playfully. Kyo was going to pound him if Mina wasn't there to cool him off. When Yuki and Tohru were back, Tohru immediately went to her room to change into her pajamas like Mina. When she came back, she sat in between Momiji and Haru.

The MMMM was over and everybody was going to bed. Mina wanted to sleep with her brother because she was still afraid from all the movies they watched. Yuki offered to sleep in the same room as Tohru because she was also afraid, but, she refused and said she would be alright. However, Momiji whined because he wanted to sleep with Tohru and she said yes. So, Yuki and Haru slept in the same room.

At some time during the night, Shigure tried to scare everyone with sound effects and putting a white sheet over himself. It worked with Tohru and Momiji. All Yuki said was, "Get out!" and slammed the door on him. Mina was so scared that she jumped on her brother while Kyo yelled, "Get the hell out of here!" So Shigure gave up.

The next morning, Mina woke up and found her brother by her side. She kissed his cheek and set out to find out someone. She later found out that Hatsuharu and Momiji left early to unpack before school started.

She went into her own room and plopped down on her own bed. She began to look around her room. She turned to her left and there was a miniature table, on it were her alarm clock and a picture frame. Inside the picture frame was the picture that Shigure had given her the first day she came here and the picture that Haru took of them both when they first met. She turned to her right and saw her small desk with her computer used for school and research and e-mail. And then a drawer for clothes and on top of it was a comb, ribbons, yen and also some personal items like a picture of Kasumi and Ichiro and a picture of she and Makono. She sighed and got ready for school, it was already February and she couldn't help but think of Valentine's Day.

Kanako and Mina were sitting next to each other at lunch and they wouldn't let anybody sit next to them.

"Kanako, you know you want to! Come on, what have you got to lose?" Mina asked her.

"Well… I dunno. What if he turns me down?" Kanako asked while taking a bite of her lunch.

"Don't worry, he's a mature guy. He won't make fun of you and tell other people and he would still be your friend."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Uo asked out loud.

"Who knows?" Makono answered.

"Maybe they're talking which boy they're going to give chocolates to?" Tohru suggested.

Instantly, Kyo's eyes widened. He spit out the food that he was chewing, "I'm going to find out!" Kyo stood up quickly.

"No! Let them talk, we shouldn't butt in." Hana stopped him.

"You've convinced me." Kanako said from the other side of the lunch room. "I'll give Momiji some chocolates!"

"Cool! That's so great, I'm rooting for you."

"Wait…" Kanako said slyly, "I'll give Momiji some, if you give Hatsuharu some, I know you like him."  
Mina turned red in the face and said, "How do you know?"

"It's so obvious, Mina! The question is, how could I not know?"

Mina looked at her food and looked up at Kanako, "Okay, you have a deal."

The bell rang, signaling for everyone to go back to class.

"We should get back to class," Kanako looked at the clock and stood up and stood up with her lunch tray in her hands.

While they were walking back to class, Mina said, "You know Kanako? We need to get out picture taken together."

Kanako looked at her and smiled, "That'd be great."

Tohru and Mina were at the store buying Valentine's chocolates. They both agreed to split up since Tohru was buying everyday chocolates like last year. She wanted Mina's chocolate surprise to be a surprise. Mina was examining chocolate gifts, something that Hatsuharu would like.

_It's not that important, only chocolates, then why do I feel like it all comes down to this?_ She stopped and stared at the ground, _But, what if other girls give him chocolates? And he rejects me because he likes me as a friend? Well, I've got to try!_

As she went down the aisle, she found chocolates that were cow-shaped and, in the center of the cow, lay raspberry filling.

_How cute? I have to get these for him!_ She grabbed a box and looked for some bows to go on the box.

_Maybe a nice little bag?_ Mink asked herself _Yeah!_ She smiled to herself and headed for aisle nine.

After they were both done with shopping, they met up.

"How'd it go?" Mina asked, "You didn't go crazy and use all your money like last time did you? My brother told me about last years Valentine's Day."

Tohru have a little laugh, "No. I saved up this time. While I was at the store, I decided to go grocery shopping."

"Cool. So, we got everything we needed?" Mina asked, looking at the grocery bags, "Can I help you carry anything?"

"Sure. Here you go." Tohru handed her a bag that had leeks protruding from it.

When they got home, Mina offered to put away the groceries so Tohru could hide the chocolates.

"Thanks," Tohru thanked her as she rushed inside with the chocolates hidden under her coat.

She left Mina with all the groceries in the kitchen. While she was putting away the carton of milk, she looked at the clock that read 9:30 p.m. Thank goodness Tohru didn't have to work tonight! After a couple of minutes, Kyo rushed in.

"Where's Tohru? You didn't leave her at the store, did you?"

Mina eyed him, "How about hello sis, I love you?"

He went over to her and kissed her on the cheek and said, "Hello sis, I love you where's Tohru?" He said quickly without pausing.

"Somewhere, don't worry lover boy. She's in no danger…"

Kyo turned red and ran out. Mina giggled to herself. "What an ape…" She knew Kyo was in love with Tohru, but he didn't do anything about it. Would their love falter?

She was lost in thought about it when Yuki came in, "You know Mina, it'd be better if the milk stayed in the fridge instead of the pantry…" He took the milk off the pantry shelf and into the dairy compartment of the refrigerator.

Mina blushed, "Oh, sorry…"

He looked over at Mina with concern, "Is there something wrong Mina? You seem distracted… Mina, Mina, Mina?!"

Mina's head snapped back in Yuki's direction, "I'm sorry!"

_Oh boy, what if Tohru and my brother never get together?_ She thought, her eyes glittering looking out the window again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yuki walked up to her and turned her head towards him.

"Yeah, it's just Valentine's Day and all…"

Yuki smiled gently, "Who are you going to give chocolates to?"

Mina looked up at him, "You."

Yuki's eyes widened, "Uh, I—" He suddenly transformed into a rat because his face was all red from blushing.

Mina cut him off laughing while she picked him up with her hands cupped together, "Silly, I'm just kidding! But, if I do tell you who will you promise not to tell anyone, especially my brother?"

Yuki nodded, "Okay."

"Haru"

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yeah, it's kind of embarrassing…"

"Why? He's a nice guy, don't worry about Kyo. He pretty much hates everyone."

_Not Tohru…_ She looked out the window again.

"Try to come back to the real world Mina."

"Okay."

The next morning, Mina was very careful not to leave Haru's chocolates at home. Best of all, Valentine's Day was on a Friday. She went into the kitchen and saw that Kyo was rather fidgety today. He knew Kagura was going to visit him today, but Mina urged him to stay.

When they got to school, they agreed that Kanako would go first. She approached Momiji, who was with nobody at the moment – perfect time to give him the chocolates.

She handed him the chocolates and said, "Here," She blushed as he took them.

He smiled, "Thanks Kanako! It's real nice of you to think of me."

"Mhmm." She walked back to Mina who watched the whole thing, "Ha! Your turn, no turning back."

They both walked through the hall and spotted Hatsuharu talking to Yuki.

"Okay… goooo!" Kanako pushed Mina so hard, she almost ran into the two.

She gave Yuki a look and he smiled and walked off.

She smiled, "Hi, Haru."

"Hi Mina, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine! You should've seen Kyo last night, he was—"

"Ahem!" Kanako cleared her throat, telling her to wrap it up.

"Oh," Mina looked down at the gift, "um, Haru?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Uh, I-I…" Suddenly, Yuki's voice popped into her head, _He's a nice guy._ "I got you some chocolates!" She smiled and handed him the chocolates she had been hiding behind her back.

"Thank you Mina." He took them and once he did, she ran back to Kanako and they both ran out of sight.

"I was smoother than you!" Kanako turned to Mina.

"What? All you said was 'Here.' That's it! At least I actually talked to him!"

"You were stuttering!"

"You only said one thing."

"Two things, mhmm also!"

"That doesn't count!"  
They stopped running when Haru was out of sight. Both girls put their hands on their knees and started to pant.

"Think we're far enough now?" Kanako looked at her.

Mina looked down the hall, "Yeah. What are we doing? We're going to see them again, so why are we trying to hide? Besides, what if they don't reject us? There's a bright side for you." Mina winked and stood up.

She looked out the window. Something caught her attention, she looked out saw Kagura. She raced outside, almost leaving Kanako in the dust.

"Kagura!" Mina raced out to her and gave a big hug.

Kagura hugged her back, "Mina, it's nice to see you. Have you seen Kyo around?"

Mina smiled slyly, "Yeah, c'mon. I'll show you where he is."

Nearby, Yuki and Tohru were watching from a window.

"I don't think Kyo's going to be very happy with Mina." Tohru said.

"He's not," Yuki answered.

Kagura, Mina and Kanako went straight to Kyo. When they got to him, as you guess, he wasn't very happy.

"Damn it! She's here! Why'd you lead her to me?" Kyo pointed to Mina.

Mina grabbed Kyo's collar shirt and pulled him to her, "Because she loves you and you need to spend more time with your fiancée!"

"Wha—My fiancée?"

"Yes! Don't play dumb with me. Kagura told me about the engagement. You guys never told me you got engaged behind my back at the playground!" Mina started to shake him, "Don't try to hide it!"

"What the hell are you talking about??"  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Yuki, Tohru, Hana and Uo stepped inside the classroom.

See all of this, Uo said, "Wow, sibling fight."

"Yes, you never thought they would fight like this, it's strange." Hana answered.

"My bets on Mina, she kicks ass!" Uo smiled evilly.

Tohru smiled, _I wonder what Kyo will do if Kagura tires to feed him chocolates again… Oh!_ She held out two little boxes, "Here!" She handed them to Uo and Hana.

"Luckily, we were prepared this time." Uo said. She looked at Hana who nodded. They each got out a little box and handed them to Tohru.

"Here, take them. You deserve it." Hana said.

Tohru started to freak out, "Oh no, no! I couldn't! I'm just glad you two are always there for me."

"No kid, just take 'em. We'd be sad if you didn't'." Uo said.

"Okay," Tohru hesitantly took them, _It's nice of them to get me some chocolates…_

By this time, Mina had gotten Kyo to go on a walk with Kagura. Kyo swore he wasn't going back to school today and that this was enough torture for one day.

When Yuki, Tohru and Mina returned home, they saw a bruised and bloodied up Kyo lying unconscious on the porch.

"BROTHER!!" Mina rushed up to him.

"Kyo!" Tohru ran up to him also.

Yuki frowned, "This was done by Kagura, I suppose."

Hearing Mina scream, Shigure ran out of the house. Taking one glance at Kyo and the girl's around him, he explained that after their walk, they came home. Kagura wanted Kyo to eat her chocolate. He ate it but by that time, Kyo was out cold on the front porch.

"Don't worry. Kyo will recover in a few minutes. This isn't the first time it's happened."

"You stood there and watch my brother get beat up? Why didn't you help?" Mina screamed at Shigure.

"I don't like to get involved between them. Besides, Kagura's scary when she's mad!"

When Kyo recovered, Tohru gave everybody chocolates. Then, everybody went to the Sohma estate to give every one else chocolates. Also, it gave Mina and every one else time to catch up.

While she was giving out chocolates, Mina just sat near the window and stared out it. Everyone in the zodiac was there but she didn't feel like starting a conversation.

It was getting late so everybody left. Yuki's watch read 8: 32 p.m. It was going to be a little peaceful night, besides the fact that Kyo was still a little mad at Mina. But, he was learning self control at any rate. They still kissed goodnight, it seemed like Kyo was calming down by hour.


	11. Meeting Kazuma

Chapter 11 – Meeting Kazuma

Mina woke up one late morning. It was a Sunday so she didn't have to worry about school. Ever since Valentine's Day, she hasn't talked to Haru much so school was the least thing from her mind. She went into the shower because she felt a bit stuffy. She stripped and got in and turned on the water.

She sighed and looked at the shower curtain, _I wish that Shigure had a hot spring outside… and for decoration, we could scatter sakura blossoms in the water!_ She started to come up with awesome ideas for a hot spring.

After the shower, with her towel still on, she brushed her teeth and rang out her long hair. She went to her room to change. As she came into her bedroom, she noticed someone outside her window. It looked like Kyo… and a man was with him. The man suddenly looked up at Mina.

She blushed, _Oh my gosh!! I forgot to close the curtains!_ She ran and closed the curtains. She turned over, and sighed, _Luckily, my brother didn't see. But that man… who is he?_

She dressed into a short black kimono since it wasn't as cold. She put a big, black bow in her hair and some black moccasins (She's going through a kimono phase). She made her bed and went into the kitchen, she didn't find Tohru at the stove.

She waltzed into the family room and found Shigure and Tohru.

"Good morning…" Shigure said, he looked up from his work, "Are you going for something seductive today?" He noticed the color of her kimono.

Mina eyed his work, ignoring what he had said, "Is that a new book?" She pointed to the paper scattered all over the table.

"Yes, but, I'm just making it for my enjoyment, and for Saki's as well, she wanted me to make a second volume…" He trailed off with a weird look on his face.

"If Saki liked it, then the book must be scary." She walked out and put her hands on her hips out of boredom.

Tohru ran after her, "Mina, I made you some breakfast."

Mina smiled, "Thanks, you're a jewel!"

After Mina was done, she walked down the hall to her room when, all of the sudden, Kyo took her by the arm and wouldn't let go. He led her into the family room.

Shigure was crying fake tears, "Oh, Mina. How could you be so mean to me??" He wailed.

Mina rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to call your book horrid."

"I'm sure it is though if it's the one Saki was reading when she first slept over…" Kyo mumbled.

"Kyo, why do you have to be so… mean??"

"Kyo, apologize to him right now!!" Mina yelled.

Kyo only rolled his eyes. Mina pulled at his shirt and gave him 'the look'.

He grumbled, "Awright… sorry Shigure."

"Ah! I feel much better now." Shigure smiled.

"Is this the reason why you brought me here?" Mina pointed to Shigure.

He cut in, "I'm not a 'this'!" He whined.

"Hell no! I just wanted to tell you that I wanted you to meet my foster father. His name's Kazuma and he took me in when mom died."

_Wait, was Kazuma the man that saw me earlier?_ She blushed slightly, _It could be right, he looked Shigure's age…_

"So, you up to it?" Kyo smiled.

"Sure, why not?" Mina nodded her head.

Kyo and Mina were walking to the Sohma estate. Kazuma's house was inside the gates because he knew of the secret.

"You'll like master!" Kyo was babbling all about this 'master' ever since they left the house, "He knows more martial arts than Yuki and I combined! He could easily—"

"Brother? It seems like you adore him." Mina looked the other way and enjoyed the silence. It only lasted for a couple of seconds because they were at the gates.

He led her through the gates and into the set of gates that Kazuma lived in. When they got there, Kyo rang the doorbell and stepped back. A man with naturally gray hair pulled into a ponytail and gold eyes answered the door.

He gave a warm smile, "Hello Kyo, Mina…"

Mina blushed and hid behind Kyo, _He is the man from this morning!_

"Mina, show some respect!" Kyo shouted as he moved to the right, revealing Mina.

Kazuma laughed heartily, "Is all this because I accidentally peeped on you this morning after you came out of the shower?"

"Master!" Kyo yelled, he started to blush.

"Accidentally, Kyo." Mina spoke up.

Just then, there came smoke from inside the house.

Kyo ran inside, "Master? Are you trying to cook again?"

"I wanted to try to cook a good meal for your arrival."

"That's okay!" Mina lifted the cover of the pot and a puff of black smoke came out. Mina quickly slammed the cover back down on the pot before any more smoke could come out, "Why don't I cook us a little something?"

After a little while, Mina had cooked up some shougayaki. They sat down at the table and looked at the hot, steaming shougayaki that Mina had prepared for the three of them.

They all clapped their hands together, "Thank you for the food." Then they broke their chopsticks apart and started to eat.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you at the banquet, there was quite a crowd Mina," Kazuma said, looking up at her, "I was also preoccupied with Akito."

She blushed, still remembering this mornings incident and asked, "H-hows the shougayaki?"

"It's great!" Both Kazuma and Kyo said at once.

"That's good." Mina smiled softly. She took a bite of the gingered pork.

"So Kyo, you and Kazuma are close?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, he raised me when mom died—" He suddenly stopped.

"Why? ... Why wasn't I with you when this happened?"

Both Kazuma and Kyo put down their chopsticks.

"Because you were left at the house, unattended, on the day of the funeral. But, your father found you and had to give you up for adoption to another Sohma family.

_I knew that already…_ Mina titled her head slowly to the side, a saddening look in her eye.

Seeing this, Kazuma tried to brighten up the atmosphere, "But anyway, how are you doing? I haven't seen you since you were a toddler, now you're grown into a beautiful young woman!"

Mina blushed, "Thank you…."

After they were done, they sat down around the fireplace and talked.

"Kyo? What's father like? Our real father I mean," Mina asked.

"He's an arrogant bastard!" Kyo yelled, "He doesn't want anything to do with us and I sure as hell don't want anything to do with him!"

Mina gave a sudden look of sadness, "I never met him, not once. I wish I had a father…" Mina started to tear up. Kyo held her while she cried.

She only cried for a minute. They left when they were all done talking.

"Oh, and Mina?" Kazuma called just as they both were walking out the door, "I have some news for you."

Mina blinked, "What is it?" She asked.

"Your parents, Ryoko and Makono just moved into the Sohma gates today, this morning actually. I thought you would want to know."

"Really? Thank you so much for telling me!" Mina shouted as she gave Kazuma a big hug.

"You're welcome, I knew you'd be happy." He smiled as he hugged her back with one arm instead of two.

"My mom and dad, Makono and Ryoko are here!" Mina shouted gleefully, "Let's go visit them!" She quickly took Kyo by the hand and led him out of Kazuma's house. As they ran for a few minutes she stopped and turned her head slowly towards Kyo.

"You didn't get directions, huh?" Kyo asked.

She bowed deeply, "I'm sorry, I was too excited, I didn't even ask Kazuma papa for their address!"

He scowled quietly, "That's okay, let's just ask somebody…" A hint of anger was shown in his voice.

Mina smiled, _So it's true, he is learning to control his temper!_ She smiled innocently, "Let's ask Hatsuharu!" She let out a great big smile.

"Wha— why does it gotta be him? Are you trying to piss me off?"

She just giggled and took him by the hand, "Let's go!"

As they got to Haru's house, they stopped. To the right of his house there was a huge moving van and there was a woman unloading a box from the van.

Mina let go of Kyo's hand and ran up and hugged her so hard, she dropped the box.

"Oh hun, I'm so happy to see you!" Kasumi shouted joyfully.

"You too mom!"

"Luckily, the box I dropped didn't have anything fragile in it." The girls laughed together while Kyo approached them.

"Hello Kyo," She said, calming herself.

"Hey,"

Kasumi laughed heartily, "You can call me Kasumi okay? Or mom but I think you'd prefer Kasumi huh?"

Kyo turned his head. As Kasumi carried the box in, Haru came out of the garage door.

"Haru!" Mina yelled as she ran up and hugged him tightly. He lightly blushed, and then looked to Kyo. Kyo glared at him and his cat ears went up.

He closed his eyes and smiled, "It's nice to see you too Mina. I see you're talking to me now…"

Mina stopped hugging him and looked at the ground while blushing, "Well… I—"

"No time for chit chat honey! We have to get this van unloaded before dark and it's already 2:30." Ichiro called, while rushing to the van to grab a box.

"Okay dad," She called, running after him.

Haru stopped her and turned her around, he started to fix her bow, "There," He muttered when he was done.

"Can you two stop flirting? We got work to do!" Kyo growled as he carried a box in his hand. Mina grabbed one too, along with Hatsuharu.

The stuff was unloaded, the boxes were out away, and the moving van was empty. It took them until maybe 10 at night. The guy who drove the moving van was also Sohma, although he didn't know about the curse.

While he was walking to the garage door, he accidentally bumped into Mina, "Sorry,"

He turned around to see if she was okay, and Kasumi was standing in his way.

"Thank you so much for your help, I'll walk you out." And with that, they walked out the garage door.

"What are you all looking at?" The horse yelled. A pile of clothes were underneath her.

"Nothing honey, you're a very pretty horse." Ichiro tried to calm her down with flattery.

"Flattery doesn't work on me dad," She said, "But its okay, I'm used to this anyway."

"Well, I'll go and make all of us some dinner," Ichiro stood up and went into the kitchen.

"I'll help you dear!" Kasumi walked into the doorway and out of the garage.

A couple of minutes went by and Mina transformed back. After the smoke cleared, Kyo and Haru looked away.

In a matter of minutes, Mina had put on her kimono, "Okay, you can look now."

Kyo looked up and Hatsuharu took Kyo's hand off his eyes.

"This wouldn't be the first time this has happened…" Haru mumbled to himself.

Kyo grabbed the collar of his shirt and shook him wildly, "What the hell did you just say?!?"  
"It was an accident; Hatori, Momiji and I were at Hatori's house—"

"What? Three guys saw my little sister?? I'm gonna—"

"What's all this noise?" Kasumi asked, while coming out of the kitchen. She saw them fighting and pulled Kyo off of Haru, "What's wrong with you?"

No matter how hard she pulled, Kyo wouldn't let go, so, Haru slipped out of his shirt and Kyo's backside landed on top of Kasumi, he then transformed.

"Damn it!" The orange cat, and ran off down the hall.

"Kyo…" Mina mumbled, looking in the direction he ran off.

Haru put on his shirt and helped Kasumi up.

"Kyo left his clothes, I'll go up and give them to him," Haru headed upstairs.

"Wow…" Mina whispered.

"What was this all about?" Kasumi asked her.

"Oh, you know… Kyo just has a bad temper and all, and to make it worse, he's kind of sleepy so he'll pick on anybody right now…" Mina made an excuse for everybody.

They heard yelling upstairs. Haru came down and said, "Kyo's still mad at me…"

_I knew him going up there would be a bad idea…_ A sweat drop landed on Mina's head.

Kasumi just shrugged and went into the kitchen again.

Mina sat on the couch and gave a big sigh and lowered her head to the floor. Haru walked up and sat next to her. In a few minutes, Kyo came down and still looked very mad but he didn't attempt to even touch Haru. He just sat down on the opposite side of Mina. He sat close to her, as if claiming her.

In a couple of minutes, Kasumi came out, "Dinner's ready! Sorry you guys, we had to pull out TV dinners since it was so late." Kasumi explained.

Kyo stood up and went into the kitchen, Kasumi followed him. Hatsuharu stood up too, he looked at Mina.

"C'mon Mina, let's eat." Mina just sat there, "Mina? Mina, let's go!" He sat down next to her and saw that she was fast asleep.

"You coming to eat?" Kyo asked blandly.

"No, I think I'll stay out here with Mina." Haru said quietly.

"Don't get too close to my sister." Kyo warned him, and with that, he walked in the kitchen.

Mina slowly opened her eyelids, instead of sitting on the couch like she remembered she was now lying down on the couch. A blanket was covered over her. There were two armchairs in the living room and Haru and Kyo were sleeping in both of them.

She smiled warmly. She leaned up, her hands supporting her body. _My parents must be in their room. After all, we were up until about midnight… which makes today…_

Her eyes widened, it's Monday!! She looked at the clock… 7:10.

_We still have time!_ She rose and stood in front of the armchairs, "Haru, Kyo! Wake up!"

Haru rose instantly, but it took some shaking to get up Kyo. After she told them, she rushed up to her parent's room. Kyo and Mina left quickly for home and Haru left for his house. They barely made it.

"Kyo, it's a good thing I woke up. We would've missed final exams." Mina said as they were now walking to school with Yuki and Tohru.

"I don't give a damn…" He muttered sleepily.

_If you couldn't care abut final exams then why were you studying?_ Mina thought sassily.

As if reading her mind, Yuki said, "Well, that is Kyo for you."

Kyo was slumping as he walked, _He must have stayed up way long after I got to sleep, that's probably why he's so tired…_

When they arrived at school, Haru looked sleepy as well.

Mina smiled faintly, _I was right. They must've been up all night fighting…_

The exams were tough for all of them, especially Kyo, Haru and Mina.

After the exams were finished, Mina got out of her desk and stretched out her arms wide. Makono went over and joined her. It looked like she had gotten little sleep as well, probably because her mother and Mina's parents moved in at the same time.

She looked over at Makono, "How'd you do on the test?"

"Probably good, you and I did study together so…"

"Yeah. But I have to admit, I got a little help from Yuki." She looked off at Kanako, Momiji and Haru who were talking together in a group. Every now and then, they'd stare at Makono and Mina because they were both sleeping on each other's shoulders. Kanako went over and woke them up when the bell rang.

Lunch came after the tests, so Mina got her lunch and sat by Yuki.

"How did your tests go Mina? Did you understand anything?" Yuki asked while taking a bite of his lunch.

Mina was resting her head on Yuki's shoulder, "Uh, kind of I guess. Yep, I understand everything on the test teacher…"

_Now I know she's half asleep!_ Yuki landed a sweat drop.

"What's with her?" Uo asked, "Orange top's acting a little strange too."

"They were up past midnight helping Mina's parents unpack to their new house." Yuki explained.

"Cool! A new place huh? Where'd your parents move to Mina?" Uo asked.

"Uh…" Mina stuttered, _I can't tell them Sohma estate!_

Yuki put down his chopsticks, "Mina's foster parents moved out in the country,"

"That's good, the country air helps people unwind and to clear their senses." Hana said.

The rest of the lunch went by slowly, the occasional slipping of Mina's head off Yuki causing her to wake up. Mina slept on Yuki for the rest of lunch.

Tohru trudged home lazily from work, "I do hope that Kyo and Mina got some rest, they looked so tired today." She said.

"I'm home!" She called sleepily as she opened the door. Like last year, Momiji popped out into the doorway.

"Hi Tohru! How was work?" Momiji burst out.

"Uh…" Tohru was lost for words, "F-fine!"

"Can you believe it? Haru's here too, isn't that great? We've been waiting for you."

Tohru instantly woke, "Huh? I'm so sorry for making you wait. I hope I was no trouble."

"It's no trouble. Mina's been keeping me company," Momiji assured her.

Momiji lead her into the kitchen/dining room. Sure enough, everybody was there doing their own thing. Yuki was reading a book, Haru was sitting next to Yuki resting, Kyo was punching air, and Mina was listening to music in a corner following by Shigure who was munching on a snack from the fridge.

"Hello everybody… I'm home from work…" Tohru sighed sleepily.

"Oh, hello Miss Honda." Yuki greeted her.

"Tohru, do you know why Haru and I are here?" Momiji shouted.

"Uh…" Tohru thought, "No… why?"

"Silly! Tomorrow's White Day!"

"Oh... yeah…"

"Guess what I'm getting you?"

"Uh, I don't know… what?"

"Another trip to the hot spring! But this time it's going to be even more fun because Mina and Haru are coming with us along with Yuki and Kyo!"

Kyo gave off a pissed look and grunted, then just went back to punching air.

_I'm guessing they forced Kyo into going again. I feel kind of sorry for Kyo. Lately, everybody is pushing him into doing things he doesn't want to…_ Tohru thought, then she turned to Momiji, "Wow! Another hot spring trip again? Thank you so much Momiji! I'm so happy and I'm so glad that everybody else is happy too. Really thank you so much!"

"It's going to be a blast! Will you come, will you?" Momiji asked her.

"Of course." Tohru gave a great big smile.

Mina took off her headphones and walked up to Tohru and smiled, "Are you coming? It's a very nice gift and my brother's going to be coming and Yuki and Haru. So, are you?"

"Yes I am and I'm glad I'm not the only girl going." Tohru smiled as Mina hugged her, she looked over at Shigure who was being quieter than usual, but that's probably because he was eating and writing a book, "Are you coming this time Shigure?"

"No," Mina cut in, "Shi has to go to the publishing company to give them his book. Mii would do it but she's visiting relatives in Kobe."

Shigure looked up, "I'm sorry I can't go again Tohru, the publishing company can be so cruel!" Shigure cried fake tears.

Mina ignored Shigure and turned to Tohru, "Oh my gosh… we have to pack. We need two sets of clothes, pajamas, and a tooth brush. I need to bring Yugo, oh, what about—"

Kyo interrupted her, "Sis, it's not like we're staying for a week or something,"

"I know but it's so exciting! I mean… a hot spring!"

"I guess it's overwhelming for someone who's never been to a hot spring before." Hatsuharu joined in.

"C'mon Tohru, let's pack together!" Mina smiled.

"Yes," Tohru answered as they headed upstairs.

Mina and Tohru finished packing and Tohru was now asleep, Mina put on a nightgown and went into the family room to say goodnight to everyone.

"Hello all." Mina smiled while waving at the doorway.

"Hello Mina," Yuki said, while looking up from his book.

She walked up to Yuki and bent down and looked at his book, "Hi! Are you almost done with the book?"

Yuki flipped the page. It was blank, "Now I am."

"Oh, I just wanted to say goodnight to everyone…" Mina looked in the room and it was only Yuki, Haru and Momiji, "Where's Kyo and Shigure?"

"Kyo's on the rooftop and Shigure's putting the 'final touches' on his book," Haru explained, looking up from his magazine.

Momiji was at the table spinning an acorn top, "Will you say goodnight to me Mina?"

Mina smiled childishly, "Oh course Momo!"

"You named him peach?" Yuki asked.

"Well, yeah! Momo is shorter then Momiji so I'm going to call Momiji Momo sometimes." She turned to him, "That's okay, right?"

"Sure!" He smiled, "But, Momo is my little sister's name."

Mina approached him and gave him a big hug, "Oh, can I still call you Momo?"

"Go ahead, I don't mind, really." Momiji smiled. But what Mina didn't notice is that is was a painful smile.

She smiled back, "Really, thank you for the White Day present Momo."

He hugged her back, "No problem! I know you didn't get chocolates but I still wanted you to come."

"Well, I didn't have that much money so I'm going to make it up to everybody."

"Oh Mina, you don't have to!" Momiji shouted.

"… Don't worry…" Mina kissed him goodnight along with Yuki and Hatsuharu.

She suddenly stopped in the doorway and turned to Yuki, "Have you read any of Shi's books Yuki?"

"I'm too afraid to pick one up," Yuki playfully smiled.

She smiled back and was on her way. Next, she made her way to Shigure's room and knocked softly on the door. She heard a 'come in' so she opened the door.

She smiled at Shigure who was writing the last page of his book.

He looked up at Mina and smiled, "Ah, Mina. Off to bed?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say goodnight to you… well goodnight."

"C'mon over here and give your Shigure a hug!"

Shigure spread his arms out. She smiled and rolled her eyes playfully while she opened up her own.

After that, she had one mission, she had to say goodnight to her brother. Shigure had a ladder built on the side of the house, leading to the roof so people wouldn't have to bring out the ladder and, sure enough, there was Kyo. Lying down, looking at the stars.

Mina cleared her throat to get his attention. He turned his head towards her.

"What is it?" Kyo asked her.

"I just wanted to say goodnight to you." Mina crawled up next to him and hugged him, "Goodnight brother."

"Goodnight." Kyo hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead, she did the same.

While she was climbing down the ladder, he waited for a couple of seconds. He took out a picture of a woman and looked at it sadly and slid it back into his pocket.

Mina woke up bright and early the next morning. She just couldn't wait for the trip at the hot spring. All five of them were leaving at noon and it was only 5 a.m. She looked down at the suitcase she had packed and got up to put on a long, dark blue kimono that had the moon and sun sewn into the sleeves. She put on some dark blue socks and flopped down on her bed again. She held Yugo in her arms and put him in her suitcase.

She looked in the corner which was a big empty space, _My stuffed horse collection isn't making progress is it, Mina?_ She asked herself.

After a few minutes of day dreaming, she decided to get up and see if anybody was awake yet in the house. She walked down the hall and looked in their rooms with the doors opened. Yuki's door was opened but, sure enough, Yuki was inside sleeping. There was a sleeping bag next to him and inside was Haru. Mina smiled warmly as she looked at them both as they slept peacefully. She decided to move onto her brother's room. She opened the door and looked inside. She saw her brother sleeping in his own bed. She closed the door.

_I guess everybody is still asleep…_ Mina thought as she scanned the hallway. She quickly took a peek in the living room and saw the Momiji was awake.

"Hey Momo, good morning." She said pleasantly.

He looked up at Mina and smiled, "Good morning to you too. Are you ready for the hot spring trip?"

"Yes and I'm very excited. I'm so excited that I woke myself up."

"Me too. I'm bored because I can't do anything because everybody's asleep…" Momiji trailed.

"Well, I'm going to see if Shigure is up, wanna come with me?"

"Sure, I'd love that."

"Okay."

They both looked outside and saw Shigure and Hatori having a smoke.

"Hi Shi. Hatori, I didn't know you were here." She rushed over and gave him a hug. A surprising look was on his face when she did.

"Hello Mina, you seem well this morning." Hatori observed.

"Yeah, I'm just so excited about this trip." Mina said excitedly.

"Hey! Where's my hug?" Shigure cried.

Mina smiled and hugged him.

All the sudden her stomach grumbled, "Uh, I think I'll go inside and fix myself a snack."

"Well, there's kuzumochi on the counter for you then." Shigure informed her.

"Thanks." Mina waved to both of them as she walked away with Momiji.

They both headed into the kitchen, passing the living room. It was to their surprise when they saw Haru looking off into the distance.

"Good morning, I can't believe I woke up so early."

"Good morning Haru." They both said.

"Do you want me to bring you some kuzumochi?" Mina asked him.

"Nah…" He sighed.

Momiji sat with him while she brought it out. Momiji and Mina started to eat the mochi while we talked.

"I guess I'll go make some breakfast since Tohru's not up yet…" I walked out of the room, leaving them alone.

"Haru, I can't wait for the 'Super Relaxing Hot Spring Vacation Part 2' to begin!"

"You went last year though, why are you so excited?"

"Because you and Mina are coming. It's going to be twice as fun with you two around."

Hatsuharu smiled and took out a small box with a tiny bow on the top, he grunted, as if he was in deep thought.

"Haru?" Momiji asked.

"Huh?" He turned his head.

Momiji shook his head, "Nothing, it's nothing."

It was 8:30 a.m. and everybody was up except for Yuki, and breakfast was served. Everyone enjoyed the kuzumochi and pancakes that Mina prepared.

"I can't believe you made breakfast in my place!" Tohru cried, "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have overslept! I'm sorry I was so much trouble!" She fretted.

Mina put her hands on Tohru's shoulders, "Calm down Tohru, breath. I love to cook so it wasn't any trouble."

Mina walked out and saw that Yuki had gotten himself up, although he was half asleep.

"Good morning Yuki." Mina beamed as she hugged him.

"G-good morning Mina." He yawned.

Just then, they heard a loud voice coming in from outside. Kanako's voice! Mina raced outside and Yuki slowly followed. She saw her friend standing in front of the house.

"Hi Kanako, this is unexpected! How are you?" I asked.

"Mina!" Kanako ran up and hugged Mina.

"Hello Ms Kitano, how are you this morning?" Yuki asked politely.

She was still clung to Mina when she said, "Hi Yuki, I'm fine."

Momiji walked outside because he heard the yelling, "Hi Kanako."

She turned around, "H-hi Momiji." She stuttered nervously.

It was silent for a minute, and then Mina said, "I think I hear Shigure calling us Yuki."

She started walking, "But he's not—" Mina grabbed Yuki's shirt collar and dragged him into the house behind her.

"I have something for you Kanako." He said, "Wait here."

He came back to Kanako with a cute teddy bear. He handed it to Kanako and said, "I bought this for you. It's my White Day present to you. I thought it was really cute and it made me think of you, so…"

Kanako wore a big smile on her face and rushed to hug Momiji. He caught her head just in time. She looked up at him in confusion.

"It's my cold!" Momiji covered for himself, "I don't want you to catch it."


	12. A Trip to the Hotspring

Chapter 12 – A Trip to the Hot Spring

Noon came around and everybody was on the bus. Mina told Kanako about the trip so she went home.

On the private bus, Hatsuharu sat in between Kyo and Yuki so they wouldn't start any fights. Momiji was chatting to Tohru and Mina was turned around, looking out the window. When Momiji was done chatting, he began singing the song he made up last year, and Tohru sang along. Kyo looked annoyed, Haru didn't care, and Yuki looked like he was trying to ignore it. After five minutes of the singing, they were there. Mina was the first one to point it out.

"Hey everyone," Mina pointed out the window, "we're here! I can see the building from here!"

After a minute, they reached the hot spring. They all got out of the bus and Momiji waved goodbye to the bus driver waved, then rode away.

"Wow." Tohru sighed, "I feel so lucky."

"Yeah. Like last time, Tohru's the princess and I'll be her prince!" Momiji said.

"Oo! I'll be the samurai girl. Cunning and skilled at your service princess!" Mina grabbed a nearby stick and waved it around.

A woman with brown hair wrapped into a bun and brown eyes, wearing a green kimono came out of the entrance kneeling.

"Welcome young masters…" she murmured gloomily looking at Mina who gave her a funny look, "and mistress."

Everyone was walking down the hall. The hostess led them to their room.

"I'm sorry I scared you back there, I scared Tohru last year also," She muttered to Mina.

She smiled, "That's okay. I'm Mina Sohma, Kyo's little sister."

"So, you're master Kyo's sister? Are you a member?"

"Of the zodiac? Yes, the horse."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Mistress Mina,"

"Uh, you don't have to treat me like royalty—"

"She does that to every member of the zodiac because her child is in the zodiac, Ritsu," Yuki replied.

"Yes, that's correct master Yuki,"

"Oh, you're Ritsu's mom? Cool!"

They reached their room, it was the biggest room they had. The rooms were divided because of gender.

"I'll leave you to your enjoyment." The hostess said, and then left.

Mina walked to the big window and looked at the scenery, "So beautiful…" She was awestruck.

Kyo looked everyone and then she looked around the room.

_Now's my chance,_ Kyo thought. He approached Mina and put his head on her shoulder, "I have something to give you for White Day,"

"Okay, what is it?" Mina gave Kyo an anxious look.

He pulled out that picture with the strange woman again and handed it to Mina.

"It's mom. I even put her in a picture frame for you, I hope you like it. It took me some digging, but I found you a picture."

Mina just stared at the picture in shock, _She's so… beautiful and young!_

Tears started to pour down her cheeks. She gave Kyo a big hug and started to loudly cry.

"Please Mi—"

"Oh my god! T-t-hank you, I-I love it!"

Everybody heard Mina and ran over to her.

"M-Mina! What's wrong?" Tohru started to freak out. Haru spotted the picture and took it out of her, now weak, trembling, hand.

Hatsuharu looked at the young woman in the picture, "Who's this?"

"Our mother…" Kyo trailed.

"Wow, let me see Haru, let me see!" Momiji yelled.

Tohru and Momiji looked over Haru's shoulder.

"Wow, she's so beautiful." Tohru said.

Once Mina calmed down, Hatsuharu handed her the picture.

"Thank you…" Mina looked at the ground, _I shouldn't have over reacted, but, I couldn't help it, I mean… my mother!_

"You're welcome, Mina" Kyo replied.

"Say, why don't we head for the baths to cheer Mina up?" Momiji suggested.

"That'd be great." Mina said.

Tohru and Mina were out in the hot spring. Of course, the hot spring was split up against girls and boys.

"Tada!" Tohru said to herself as she held up a picture of her mother in plastic.

Mina gave her weird look, "Who's that?"

"It's my mom. She died about a year and a half ago."

"Say Tohru, do you have any more plastic?"

"Uh, yes, why?"

"I'll be right back."

About five minutes later, Mina came out with her own mother wrapped in plastic.

"Thank you Tohru." Mina thanked her.

They both got in the hot springs with their mothers in their hands.

"Wait!" Mina exclaimed. She stood up and got out of the hot spring. In a couple of minutes, Mina was back with a handful of sakura blossoms. She scattered them into the water, they got in. Mina let out a big sigh as the warm water surrounded her body, sucking the stress right out of her.

"Hm," Tohru groaned.

"Tohru what's wrong?" Mina sat up, the concern show in her voice.

"Huh? Oh, nothing! I was just day dreaming for a second."

"I day dream every second so don't worry." Mina smiled.

"I know. Ah! I'm so glad this isn't a dizzy bath. The hostess set us up with non-dizzy bath because of what happened last year."

"What happened? You know I love stories."

"Well, you can guess Momiji and I were singing his song and I got dizzy and fell in. The hostess came and got me and saved my mom too! What a hero." Tohru fantasized.

"Wow that was so cool of her." Mina said, while looking at her own mother, _She had such a nice smile…_

Tohru looked at her sadly, while Mina stared at the picture, "I'm sorry…"

"Huh?" Mina looked up from the picture, "Sorry? You don't have to be sorry for anything…"

"Oh, but I do! You see, I'm glad I got to be with my mom for however long I did. But you, your mother died when you were about four and my mother died when I was about fifteen. So, you see, I got to spend much more time with my mother and I'm just saying that I'm really sorry that you didn't get to spend as much quality time with your mother as I did with mine… but now it feels like I'm pitying you, I'm sorry." She bowed her head.

Mina softly laughed as she looked at Tohru's head, "You weren't pitying me at all, really, thank you Tohru."

Tohru smiled warmly at Mina as if to say 'you're welcome'.

They could hear Momiji yelling pleasantly and Kyo was yelling because he wanted Momiji to quiet down. Mina looked at the wall that separated them and giggled, Tohru giggled along with her.

"Momiji, please keep quiet and be good for Kyo?" Mina yelled.

"OKAYYY!" Momiji yelled, and then all was quiet.

"You finally shut the little brat up!" Kyo yelled at her.

"Heyy!" Momiji yelled defensively.

"Kyo…" Yuki and Hatsuharu mumbled.

"That goes for you brother," Mina said.

After a while, they decided to get out and put on the complimentary blue kimonos given.

Tohru walked back to the room, and bumped into Hatsuharu along the way.

"Hey Tohru," He said, a magazine in his hand. It was a magazine full of manga.

"This is for you. You need to relax more and clean Shigure's house less…"

"Oh no I couldn't!" Tohru put her two hands in front of her body, "I made a promise to clean for my room and I need to keep my promise because I kn—"

Hatsuharu interrupted her, "Never mind. I just want you to keep it and read it."

"Uh? Oh, well thank you."

Before dinner everyone played games like freeze tag and ping pong. Mina didn't feel like playing so she stepped outside, rolled up her kimono and put her legs in the koi pond.

Mina giggled softly, "It tickles!"

She was interrupted when the door opened. She didn't turn around, just continued to smile down at the koi.

"Hey Mina? Are you okay? You're not with everybody, is something wrong?" Tohru asked with concern.

She turned around and smiled, "I'm fine Tohru, really I am! I just want to look at the sky for a moment…"

"Alright then." Mina heard the door close.

Then, all the sudden, it opened and closed again. She could hear someone walking towards her. They rolled up their kimono and sat in the pond with her. At first, the movement scared the koi, but they came back.

She smiled, "Hi Haru."

He turned to her, "How come you're not with the others?"

"I dunno. This is the truth but, I would rather be out here alone on a beautiful night then playing with friends."

"Oh, then I should leave you alone." He started to take his feet out of the water.

"That's not what I meant! I'd really like it if you stayed?" She said.

"Alright then."

Just then, Mina's stomach rumbled, she let out a smile, "I guess I'm hungrier than I thought!"

They heard the door open, "Hey you two, dinner's ready." A soft voice called, Yuki's no doubt.

"Are you coming in?" Haru asked her.

"In a minute…" After that, the screen door closed. Someone tapped Mina on the shoulder; Mina looked around and saw Yuki holding a stuffed horse.

"Oh, hi Yuki!" Mina smiled.

"Hello Mina." Yuki looked down at the plush horse, "So, only one horse in your collection…" He handed it to her, "Here, add this."

She held it against her chest and put her head on Yuki's, "Thank you so much! I'll name it Yuko."

Yuki smiled, "No problem. Happy White Day Mina."

"Happy White Day Yuki."

Everybody had sat down to dinner. Momiji had served everyone and the cuisine was to their delight.

When Mina tasted it, she cried, "This tastes so good!"

"Aaahh!" The hostess came in and started to scream seeing Mina, "Is my cousin's cooking that BAADD!!??!!"

"Uh?" Mina was speechless, she dropped her chopsticks.

She ran up to Mina and started to shake her, "I'm so sorry! Forgive me! I'm all to blame. I'll even apologize on the behalf of my cousin!!! I told him to make the food, I served it too late, and I waited around not even knowing you HATED ITT!!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"P-please c-calm d-down Okami!" Mina stuttered because she was still shaking her.

"Yeah there's nothing to worry about. Mina was crying tears of joy!" Momiji giggled.

After, dinner, everybody had settled within the same room.

"I didn't buy you anything for White Day, but, I've decided to teach you fight." Kyo said.

"Thank you so much! I really do appreciate it Kyo, thank you!" Tohru smiled.

Kyo smiled back, "Well, I taught you how to punch last time; I'm going to teach you how to use it in a combo…"

Momiji and Mina already started to play ping pong while Tohru was receiving lessons. Yuki was watching Mina and Momiji play and he was accompanied by Haru.

"1 on 1. How about the person who gets 10 points first wins?" Mina suggested, throwing up the ping pong ball.

"Sounds okay with me." Momiji said, readying his paddle for the first round.

By the end of the game, Mina had won 10 to 6.

Mina was panting by this time, "You're pretty good Momiji!"

"No, you're better Mina! Kyo would never let me play this game, he says I'm too sissy."

Mina smiled, "Thanks. Wha— KYO!"

"Wha— What the hell did I do?" He turned around.

"I think I'll go talk to Yuki and Haru, they look so lonely." Momiji ran off to them.

Mina sighed and walked outside and sat near the koi pond.

She spotted a shooting star, "Oo! A shooting star."

Hatsuharu came up behind her.

Mina closed her eyes and prayed, "I wish I can be with the ones I care about… always."

He stood there for a minute, smiling at her. He finally came up and tapped her softly on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Hatsuharu with a tiny box in his hands.

She smiled, "Hi."

"Hey," He answered back. He took her hand and helped her up, "um, I have something that belongs to you."

"Oh, did I drop my hairbrush? I know I didn't drop mom because she's right here—"

"No… I got you this for White Day." He handed her the box.

She opened it and gasped, it was a ring. It was a petite silver ring and on the front was an oval-cut blue sapphire. It was the same blue color as her eyes. There wasn't a speck of black on the gem.

"Wow! You didn't have to get me this, I mean; I only got you chocolates… this must have costed so much—"

"It did, but you're worth it." He blushed.

She put on the ring and gave him a big hug. It was that night when they shared their first soft kiss.

Tohru woke up kind of late the next morning; she had never before been able to sleep in late. She found Mina in the hot spring again.

"I just wanted to refresh," Mina said while she got out.

Tohru carefully placed in her belongings along with the new manga and the new brush Yuki gave her. It was a hair brush in the shape of a rice ball, turn it over and on the back was a hand crafted painting of a cute little rice ball.

She tipped it to her chin, _Thank you Yuki_ She thought.

While she was finishing up her packing, Yuki walked in, "Miss Honda, are you ready to go? Everybody is all ready."

"You mean they're all waiting for me?" Tohru started to freak out.

"Um, I… wouldn't say that…" Yuki reassured her.

"Okay." Tohru sighed. She picked up her bags and followed Yuki out front.

They were all packed up and were outside waiting for the bus.

"Have a pleasant day," The hostess said her voice was filled with grief.

"Oh, before I forget… picture time!" Mina told them. They all got together and the hostess offered to take the picture.

Mina smiled, "Thank you, and goodbye!" The bus arrived as soon as Mina was done talking.

They got home at around 1 p.m. and Shigure greeted them at the door with presents for Mina and Tohru.

"Hello everybody! I missed you all and I have presents for the two graceful, lovely house wives!" Shigure smiled.

"Don't push it," Yuki warned him.

"They are not your damn house wives!" Kyo yelled.

_Oh brother…_ Haru thought. All was silent for a moment.

_I wonder what Shigure got Mina and Tohru?_ Momiji pondered.

"Oo!" Mina cooed, stepping into the house, "What'd ya get us?"

Shigure pulled out a skimpy maid's uniform and some ribbons and a pretty rice ball necklace. He handed Mina the outfit and Tohru the necklace. He gave both of them the pretty, colorful hair ribbons.

He looked at Mina, "Now this way you can cook in style! And I know you two love hair ribbons—" He paused when he saw the odious look on Kyo's face.

"My sister ain't doin' shit! She's here because she's part of the family!" Kyo yelled, "And besides that, I don't like the—" He paused when he saw Mina run upstairs to try it on.

"Aw hell sis! Don't try that damn thing on! Sis… are you listening to me?" He ran up after her.

Shigure looked like he was going to burst from happiness, "I'm going to get my camera, hehe!" And with that, he ran off.

"Well, I guess I'll go help Mina… try it on." Tohru went upstairs with an odd look on her face.

"What are you standing here for?" Yuki asked Haru.

"I'm waiting for Mina. You know Yuki, Mina and I are going out now. I gave her my present last night,"

Yuki smiled, "That's good. I'm happy for you, I just don't know what that stupid cat will do when Mina comes down," Yuki giggled softly.

Finally, Mina came downstairs. It looked like an ordinary anime maid's outfit. Skimpy, black, white and pretty. Following after Mina was Tohru and a very pissed Kyo.

"Aww!" Shigure gawked, "You're as beautiful as a flower!"

Kyo spotted Haru, "Close your mouth! Don't gaze at my sister!"

Mina looked back and glared at Kyo then playfully stuck her tongue out at him. When she got down the stairs. Shigure took a picture of her and she smiled.

The next day, Shigure was checking his e-mail and Kyo was with him.

"I got an e-mail from Haru." Shigure informed him.

Kyo quickly looked at the monitor, his cat ears sprung up. He saw the picture of Mina from yesterday.

Shigure read the e-mail, "He says, 'She's really cute, I'm saving this one. Thanks Shigure'"

"What the…" Kyo was too enraged to say the rest. He ran out of the room.

"She is cute. I think I'll save this for my wallpaper." Shigure said to himself.

Kyo stormed downstairs straight to Mina, "You see what you started?" Kyo yelled loudly.

"What?" Mina asked, an innocent look appeared on her face.

He led her upstairs to Shigure' room. She saw her picture on Shigure's monitor.

"Wow, I look…" She paused and squinted her eyes as she glanced harder at the screen, "CUTE!! Wow, that uniform looks good on me."

"Aaah!" Kyo yelled, he pointed at her, "You started this!"

"What, brother," She put her hand to her chest defensively, "you can't blame this on me! I didn't ask Shigure for a maid's outfit!"

"You shouldn't have put it on!" He fought back.

Mina couldn't think of anything so she shouted, "It was my choice, I have rights… you're so impossible!" She then stomped off.

Hearing the argument, Shigure came out of the room, "Did Kyo make his sister mad?"

He turned to Shigure with the dirtiest look, "Shut up!" Kyo stormed into his room and slammed the door.

Shigure shook his head. A smile was on his face.

The fight didn't last long. Kyo apologized when dinnertime came around. Mina had cooked because Tohru was still at work.

While Mina was eating, she was thinking about numerous things. Her new relationship with Haru, her old family, her new family, her horses, Akito…

Shigure interrupted her thoughts, "Mina?" He was concerned because of the expression on Mina's face.

"Huh?!" Mina looked up from playing with her chopsticks.

"Are you alright? You seem a little distracted tonight."

"Um, actually, no. Can I see you for a minute Shigure?"

The look on Shigure and Yuki's faces were priceless. Mina had never wanted advice nor did she talk about her feelings. She simply hid them.

As soon as they stepped out, she told him, "Guru, I'm just busy with my new relationship and you guys, and my old family. And I keep thinking about Akito – not in an intimate way or anything. You know what I mean right?"

"Wow, you sound like you are stressed."

"No, I'm just thinking a lot these days."

"Well, that's a sign that your brain is functioning at least. As for your new relationship with Haru… oo lala! If you really miss your old family, why don't you try to visit them regularly or record tapes so they can see you whenever they want or vice versa. As for Akito, maybe in your heart, you want to visit her?" He suggested.

"Oh, thanks for the advice Shigure!"

"You're welcome Mina. You can always come to me for advice, alright?"

"Alright."

He watched Mina run off as he said to himself, "I still got it!" While giving himself the thumbs up.


	13. Dinner Anyone?

Chapter 13 – Dinner Anyone?

It's been a month already ever since the hot spring vacation incident. Shigure had just gotten off the phone with someone, when Kyo and Tohru came in.

"Guess what?" Shigure said.

"What?" Tohru said enthusiastically.

"Ayame, Hatori and Ritsu are coming to dinner tonight. How do you like that?" Shigure smiled.

"What… the hell did you just say? Why the hell would you go and invite those bastards damn it!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru looked like she was going to burst. She ran into the other room and told Mina while the two followed her.

"Cool!" Mina smiled.

"Then we'll have to work together tonight and make a glorious meal!" Tohru clapped her hands together.

"And we can serve everybody in our maid's outfits!" Mina said happily.

"What? H-hell no, I'm not letting you do that!" Kyo yelled.

"I know brother! I was trying to freak you out. Of course we won't wear those skimpy things."

"Aw! Why not?" Shigure started to whine.

Kyo shot him a look that made him bite his tongue.

Tohru started freaking out, "Dinner's approaching… we'll never get it done in time!"

"Yes we will." Mina encouraged her, "Shigure, we need to go shopping." Mina said.

"Okay," Shigure sighed, pulling money from his pocket, "You girls have fun… just don't leave me bankrupt when this is all over and done with."

As soon as he gave Mina the money, they were out the door.

Both girls ran to the grocery store. They got everything they needed and ran back home, each of them holding at least 5 bags in both hands. They worked frantically, but, carefully, not to rush their cooking.

Tohru sighed happily as she wiped some sweat off her forehead, "It's finished!"

"Yup, all this food…" Mina trailed.

They both stared at all the food. It filled up the whole counter space.

Shigure knocked and said, "May I come in?"

"No!" The girls shouted. Mina walked to the door and opened it.

"What is it Shi?" Mina asked.

"They're going to be here in ten minutes." Shigure said.

Tohru and Mina ran upstairs and changed out of their sweaty clothes. They heard a knock at the door as they were coming down the stairs. Mina rushed downstairs to open the door. She opened it and Ayame, Hatori and Ritsu were standing on the porch.

"Hello again, Mina." Hatori said graciously.

"Wow Mina! You look more beautiful since the last time we met!" Ayame took her hand and kissed it.

Mina blushed, "Th-this way please."

They were greeted by Tohru who took their coats. After that, they all sat in the TV room and talked a while. Yuki was mad at Shigure for telling him that Aaya was coming and Kyo was just plain mad because he hated all three of them. Mina sat on the couch with a smile on her face. She could feel the warmth in the room. Then, she looked at Yuki and Kyo. She could feel the hate too. She smiled even though and looked at Tohru who was looking at her they both smiled at each other. After a much long talk, it was dinnertime. Tohru and Mina went into the kitchen while everyone sat down at the dining table.

Ritsu's eyes widened when he saw all the food that the two girls prepared, "I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO PREPARE ALL OF THIS FOR ME! I'LL PAY YOU BACK!! I swear!!!"

"It's all right Ritsu," Mina said soothingly.

"It's no trouble at all." Tohru smiled.

"So, Yuki, I haven't seen you in a long time! How is my dear brother!!!?" Ayame asked.

Yuki said nothing, he just continued to eat his food. Mina bumped his shoulder and shot him a soft glare.

Yuki slowly said, "I'm fine."

All was quiet and then Ayame burst out, "Yuki! I can't believe it! You're starting to walk in my footsteps!! I still can't believe you're student council president!!!!"

"Will you shut up?!? This is a dinner table!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo, will you stop yelling for once?" Mina mumbled.

"You can't tell me what to do…" Kyo said.

"I'm asking you politely." Mina raised her voice.

"Don't start with me! I didn't want these bastards over for dinner and I'm in a bad mood!" He yelled and stood up.

"Don't start with me!" Mina stood up as well.

"You're so stubborn!"

"You're so intolerable! We have guests over!"

"I don't give a damn!"

"Both of you sit down now!" Shigure yelled.

Mina looked at Shigure strangely, never hearing him raise his voice before.

Kyo yelled, "Like hell I'm gonna listen to you!"

Kyo ran outside and Mina ran after him, "Excuse me." She said, bowing.

Once he stopped, she turned him around, "What's wrong with you? We have guests over!"

"I don't give a damn…" Kyo mumbled.

"Why? Don't you care what people think?"

"No, not really. I'm not meant to be accepted into the zodiac or Sohma family."

Mina's eyes widened, "That's not true. I love you, Tohru likes you, and you have friends in class…."

"No, you have to love me, we're related. Their kindness is just a faint illusion. Our own mother hated me. She killed herself because of me and our father hates me to this day."

"T-that's not true, I—"

"Yes it is, you were always daddy's little angel."

Hatori approached the sliding back door and slowly opened it to listen.

"Dad wanted to take you back to his place," Kyo continued, "because, even though you were a member of the zodiac, you weren't cursed like me. When mom died, he didn't care what happened to me. Anyway, Akito didn't want it. So, you were taken in by Kasumi Sohma because Akito wanted it that way."

Mina was speechless, "What?"

"That's right, mom and dad both love you but they hate me!" Kyo yelled.

Mina flinched at this retort. She raised her face slowly to Kyo's. She couldn't take it anymore. She slapped her brother, "Stop! Stop talking about this hate! Not everybody hates you, Tohru and this family loves you. You might've not known this but Yuki envies your social skills a little."

"I don't give a damn what that damn rat thinks of me! Mom's dead because of me. It's like I have no life, and there's nothing you can do for me so just stay the hell away from me!"

Kyo ran off, leaving Mina alone. Mina's knees trembled and gave out, leaving her on the floor crying.

Hatori closed his eyes painfully and shut the sliding door, leaving Mina alone.

Everyone went home due to the Kyo/Mina crisis. Everyone wanted to comfort her, no matter what anyone said, she stayed locked in her bedroom. Shigure even called Hatsuharu over but nothing did any good. Haru was so concerned he decided to stay until she let herself out. Kyo had been gone for days as well. He disappeared from the roof top and was nowhere to be found.

On the fourth day, Tohru collapsed into tears at the breakfast table, "I can't take this, she's going to starve herself!"

"Nothing will work unless we break her door down," Yuki said, agitation shown in his voice, "I don't know why we haven't done that yet…"

"That won't be necessary, I saw her window open from the outside, maybe I could climb on the roof and crawl in her room and give her the breakfast?" Hatsuharu suggested.

"Be safe." Shigure said.

Mina lay in her bed, looking at the picture of her mother, "Mother… why?"

Kyo's harsh words kept ringing through her head. Her cheeks were raw and tear stained. She heard a clunk by her window. She knew someone had come in, but she was too tired to check who it was.

Hatsuharu turned her over, her eyes widened. "H-how did you—"

He held out a plate and said, "You need all the strength you can get."

So, she ate the food off the plate in a heartbeat. Haru watched her eat. When she was done, she set the plate aside and lay down again.

Haru sat her up, "Whoa, that's it?"

"Huh? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," He paused for a minute, struggling with what he was going to say, "Aren't you going to tell me why you've locked yourself in your room?"

Mina gave him a painful look, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

_I'm sorry Mina, I already know, I just need to hear it from your lips._ He thought as she lay back down.

Kyo put down his soup spoon and looked at Kazuma sternly in the eye, "I'm not going back."

Kazuma smiled, "Okay. I could always use a cook around here…" He said sarcastically.

Kyo continued to glare at him, "This is no laughing matter. I'm not going back. I can't face her after what I said to her…" Kyo looked away.

"Kyo, you can't stay here forever." Kazuma said looking down at his breakfast, "I got a call from Shigure this morning."

Kyo looked up with concern, "Why the hell did he call? You didn't tell him I was here?"

"Yes, I told him. But, he has no intention of getting you."

Kyo was now interested to what he had to say.

"It seems that ever since that night, Mina has fallen into a state of depression. She locked herself in her room four days ago and hasn't come out since… not even for food or water,"

Kyo looked shocked, _That idiot! What the hell was she thinking?_

Kazuma looked at Kyo, "It's up to you… whether you want to save her or not."

Hatsuharu slowly opened his eyes and sat up, he found Mina awake. She was staring out her window. He looked around the room, not knowing whether to ask again or not. Mina said nothing, she walked over to him and sat in his lap and while lying on his chest. Mina sighed, and then took a deep breath.

"What do you think Haru's doing up there?" Shigure asked Yuki. He looked up at the ceiling and then at Yuki.

"I don't know. Maybe they're talking." Yuki suggested. He paused to look at Tohru who had her head on the table, "Are you alright Miss Honda?"

She put her head up, her eyes were filled with tears, "I'm so worried about Mina! What if she never comes down?"

"I—" Yuki started to say. But, Tohru was already on the way up to her own room.

"… So, I've been up here ever since." Mina finished the story.

"Wow…" Haru said, almost speechless, "He said all of those things?"

Mina nodded painfully as she started to silently tear up again. She buried her head into Haru's chest.

"Why don't you try coming out of your room? Everyone's really worried about you. Tohru's crying, Yuki's keeping to himself… even Shigure's quieter then usual."

She looked up at him as he wiped a tear off her cheek, "… really? I didn't mean to cause everybody pain!"

Haru nodded his head, "Kyo isn't here either. He's been gone for four days…" He looked off.

Mina started to cry again, but even harder and louder than before, "He hates me!"

"No, he doesn't hate you. He does this to everybody, he doesn't mean it."

They heard a clunk at the window, Haru turned his head but Mina didn't. It was Kyo.

"What do you want?" Haru asked defensively.

Kyo looked enraged, "Get off my sister you sick bastard!"

Mina's eyes widened, she turned around and looked at Kyo. Kyo's eyes widened when he saw his sister. Her hair was dull and messy. Her cheeks were tear stained and red, probably from wiping tears away.

He slowly approached her, eyes still wide, Mina scooted back a bit and clung onto Haru. He held her to calm her down.

"Get out of the way…" Kyo mumbled at Haru darkly.

Haru stood his ground, not responding to Kyo.

"Did you hear me? It's not like I'm going to hurt my own damn sister!"

Haru looked off and thought _Maybe he can talk some sense into her_

He took Mina off his lap and set her down, he walked to the window. She instantly scrambled to the window and grabbed onto his arm and gave him a desperate look.

He looked at her and said, "It'll be okay, I promise." He kissed her on the forehead and climbed out of the room.

She slowly faced her brother and looked at him. He started to walk towards her. She didn't know what to do. When he got to her, he started to hug her gently as if not even really touching her.

He looked up at her and said, "I didn't know you were suffering like this. Why? Is it because of what I said?"

She started to yell, "… Yes it's because of you! I can't believe you said all of those things!" She slapped him with all her strength and grabbed him on his shoulders, "How could you do that to me?"

"I deserved that…" Kyo looked down, "I'm sorry. I've been such a fool. I love you a lot and I don't hate you and I don't want you to leave me alone… but… I want… just hit me again! I'm an idiot!"

Mina looked shocked, she touched her brother's face, "No, you're not an idiot. I love you alright? And… I'll forgive you… but… this is not going to be an easy thing to overlook."

"Yeah, I know. I'm so very sorry."

They hugged tightly.

"I heard that you haven't eaten in a long time. Let's go downstairs."

"I'll look like an idiot if I come out now."

"No, actually I think I'll look like the idiot. Everybody wants to see you."

"Okay…" Mina slowly got up and unlocked the door.


	14. Hidden Secrets

Chapter 14 – Hidden Secrets

A month passed by fast and Kyo and Mina were fine with each other now. They were just about to start school again, Haru, Momiji and Mina are just about to start 2nd year and Yuki, Kyo and Tohru are about to start 3rd year.

Mina got up one Saturday morning and decided to leave her pajamas on as she went looking for the rest of her family. She entered the family room and found everyone there. She overheard Tohru saying something as she walked in the room.

"And so I want you and Kyo to come again with me this year to my mother's grave since May 1st is tomorrow… maybe Mina will come too and you too Shigure?"

"Of course we'll all come." Shigure smiled.

"Really? Your mother's grave tomorrow? I'll be happy to go!" Mina beamed.

Tohru smiled, "Thank you, this will mean so much to mom and I know it means a lot to me too! Yuki and your brother, Uo and Hana are all coming so I'll make lunch for us so we can eat with mom tomorrow."

"Okay. Can I help you cook the food today?" Mina asked.

"Sure." Tohru smiled at her.

Tohru and Mina got to work on the food. They made enough for everyone.

"So, Arisa, Saki, my brother, Yuki, you, me and Shigure are attending right?" Mina asked.

"Yes." Tohru replied, "It's going to be a full house."

"And we have enough food…" Mina told herself.

"Uh huh." Tohru smiled.

"Well then, I'll go get ready for the funeral tomorrow." Mina smiled.

"Huh?" Tohru looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I've got to pick out the right clothing. I have a lot of fancy black clothing and so I'll pick out something nice and pretty for your mother." Mina smiled.

"Oh, that reminds me Mina, when is your mother's funeral?" Tohru asked her.

A painful look came across Mina's face, "I don't know. All I remember is that it's in spring time because I remember that the cherry trees were in full bloom. Kind of ironic, the scenery was so beautiful and that day was…" She put a hand over her face.

"Mina. Are you going to be alright?" Tohru gave a look of sadness, "I'm sorry."

Mina looked up and smiled weakly, "You know, you don't have to say I'm sorry… I'm not the only one with a dead mother."

"I know…" Tohru trailed.

Mina walked up the stairs and into her room. She began going through her closet and picking out fancy-looking clothing. She finally found the right one. A frilly, medium-length black dress, lined with silk and lace. She also had see through black stockings and pretty black shoes. She added cross jewelry accessories to the outfit.

"I hope that this isn't too much." Mina pressed the dress to her chest, "Mom and dad gave me these clothes." An image of Kazumi and Ichiro came into her mind. She smiled.

She heard a soft knock on the door, "Sis, I have to ask you something." Kyo walked up to Mina and turned her around. He noticed the tears running down her face, "Mina? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine… it's just old memories that's all. Kyo. Do you know where mother's buried?"

"No, it was too long ago. I bet Master could tell you though…" He mumbled.

"Oh, alright then…" Mina mumbled. _Are you sure you're telling me the truth?_

The next morning, all five of them walked down to the cemetery. They met up with Uo and Hana.

"I see you're still wearing Kyoko's biker jacket?" Yuki asked her.

"You bet! She's still a legend!" Uo said happily. She turned to all of them and noticed Mina's outfit, "Whoa, you look so elegant and refined today Mina."

"Yes, my little Mina does look cute doesn't she?" Shigure said.

Kyo bopped him on the head.

"A most suiting outfit… worthy of me borrowing…" Saki chimed in.

Mina blushed, "T-thank you…"

"Let's go see mom!" Tohru shouted happily.

"Yeah!" Mina said.

"Tohru…" Uo trailed once Tohru revealed all of the food, "You made all of that delicious food again!"

"With a little help of Mina of course." Tohru said.

"That's great you guys!" Uo said, "I'm starved!"

They all ate (the food was served by Mina and Tohru) and then when everybody else was talking and playing games, Mina decided to have a little talk with Kyoko.

She knelt down before the grave and closed her hands together.

"Kyoko, I can't say that I ever met you before because I never did. But, already you sound like such a good person to me, Tohru has said such good things about you and I have no doubt in my heart that you were a good person. You taught Tohru such good virtues, not many parents teach there children that way anymore. I'm glad to have met your daughter and I hope you're somewhere nice and you're watching over Tohru everyday, wherever you are…"

Mina finished up and turned around, Tohru was standing behind her, awestruck.

"Mina…" Tohru held onto her as she shed a tear.

"Tohru, it was nothing, I wanted to. Please don't cry." Mina said softly.

Tohru looked up, tears running down her cheeks, "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you. Thank you so much!"

"Tohru…" Mina smiled.

Just then, Shigure poked in, "Aw, isn't that sweet!"

"Shigure!" Kyo ran up and bonked him on the head.

"Oh, I'm just having fun why are you so mean?" Shigure whined. Kyo dragged him off to the others.

"I'll go." Mina got up, "I know you came here to be alone with your mother, so, she's all yours."

Tohru nodded and Mina walked up to the rest of the group and started to talk to Saki.

Mina started to walk around the cemetery and look at the names on the tombstones. She occasionally prayed for the person that she passed by. After about 10 minutes, she walked past a tombstone that read Sohma and the name of her mother. She stopped slowly and gasped after staring at it for a couple of seconds. She screamed.

After her scream, Kyo came running, "Mina, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He stopped in front of the tombstone that Mina's pale, shaking finger was pointing at.

He stopped and read it, his eyes widened, "You… found it?"

Mina grew faint and sunk to her knees, "It's really her?"

"Yes, it is…" Kyo trailed, he turned to her, "Listen, I told the others that I'd come here alone because I had a feeling that you might find her tomb—"

"What?" She interrupted him. Her face was drowning with rage, "You knew where mom's grave was all this time and you didn't share that information with me?"

"You didn't ask about it!" He snapped at her.

"Well, when I always talked to you about mom I didn't know that you knew where her tomb was! You could have brought it up somehow in the conversations! How could you not tell me! Why?"

"It was—"

"Was it because that you hate mom so much that you didn't want me coming to her tomb?"

"I—"

"Is that it?"

"You—"

"Huh? Is that why you didn't tell me?" She shouted.

"You won't give me a damn chance to speak!" He shot at her.

Mina's face had a look of hurt on it. She ran away from her brother and out of the cemetery, she ran straight home without saying good bye to anybody.

"Mina! Damn it Mina!" He called her as she ran out of the cemetery gates. He ran up to the cemetery gates himself. He watched as she ran off.

"At some point in time, you do come to hate the best quality of the horse." Shigure commented, he approached Kyo, "By the way, what did you do to her to make her cry like that?"

"Huh?" Kyo turned around.

"Well, when she ran past us, there were tears flying off her face."

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled, he ran in the same direction as Mina did.

"Wait! What do I tell Tohru?" Shigure called to him.

Kyo didn't answer, he continued to run.

By the time Kyo reached the house, he found that her bedroom was locked. He pounded on the door, "Damn it damn it damn it!" He shouted to himself.

He ran outside and looked through her window. It was locked and covered. Just then, Mina appeared in the window, flipped him off and then covered the glass once again.

"Bitch!" Kyo yelled continuously at her.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked him. Everybody had just arrived home after the event.

"She's pissing me off!" Kyo yelled.

"What did you do to her, I repeat?" Shigure asked.

"Nothing." Kyo turned his head and looked up at her window. _I'll break into her room tonight._ He told himself.

"She seems pretty mad, maybe Haru could talk to her and maybe she'll tell him?" Yuki suggested.

"I'll call him right now!" Tohru announced and then ran into the house.

"... Damn! Why do you have to suggest him?" Kyo shouted.

Yuki just glared and walked in the house, followed by Shigure.

30 minutes later, Haru showed up at the door. Tohru answered it, "Come in Haru. Mina's really mad."

"Alright." Haru said coldly.

Hatsuharu walked up to Mina's door and knocked, "Mina, it's me Haru, let me in."

She opened the door and poked her head out, "Haru!" She shouted happily and kissed him.

She let him in. When he entered, he saw the picture of her mother out, and a whole bundle of food lying in a corner of her room.

"See?" She turned around, "Since I'm rebelling, I have a bundle of food so I won't have to go out of my room!"

"Stop doing this…" Haru looked at her coldly, "Why are you doing this? It seems so immature, it's not like you to run off and hide. I don't like be called by Tohru to come down here. Now, tell me why you're doing this now."

Mina looked shocked. "Alright but I'll have you know that I didn't tell Tohru to call you. I don't know why they think that I need you to calm me down," Mina sighed. They both sat down.

"Kyo, why didn't you tell her?" Yuki glared at him.

"Why would I have to tell her? She didn't even ask. I guess it just slipped my mind…"

"Are you sure? Or did you not want her to go there because you still hate your mother?"

"No! Why would you think that? I'm not that low!"

Yuki glared at him.

"Okay okay, maybe it was a little of that too."

"Kyo," Yuki sighed, "Whether you think that your mother was a horrible person, it won't change Mina's perspective of her. You should have told her, it would have made her happier and it would have been easier on you as well." He mumbled as he sipped his tea.

Kyo turned his head to the floor with a defeated look on his face, _Maybe I am shallow?_

"Well I admit, that is a good reason to be mad at him, but you shouldn't hide up here. You should be down there talking with him about it." Haru said.

"I know but I ran away on impulse! You don't have a dead mother. The shock was too great for me, I just… ran away…" Mina looked down at the floor. The familiar look of sadness had come into her eyes once again.

"Mina, I'm sorry. I didn't see it like that… but you should still talk to him." He said.

"I'll wait until tomorrow, will that make you happy?" Mina looked up.

"Yes, it will." Haru smiled.

Mina sighed with relief, "I'm just so stressed out…"

"I know, we both don't exactly lead normal lives…" Haru trailed, "Mina, you can cry on my shoulder if you want."

"I'm not the crybaby type of girl Haru." She glared at him.

"Just offering." He mumbled.

She crawled up to him and indeed started to cry.

It was nighttime and Mina was in her bed, fast asleep. Haru had gone home a while ago. Just then, out of the house came a Kyo dressed in all black. He slyly climbed the roof, opened Mina's window, and slunk into her room.

_Damn, she's asleep. Idiot…_ He told himself. He sat down next to her and leaned his head back against the wall, _Oh well… I might as well wait for her…_

It was morning, the plentiful sunlight shone through Mina's window and made its way across her room and on her face. She opened her eyes and yawned, she sat up and stretched. She stopped when she saw Kyo silently sleeping against her wall.

He opened one eye and casually said, "Hey."

Mina turned her head the other way and stuck her nose in the air, "Good day,"

Kyo got up and wrapped his arms around her, "Come on, don't be so stiff…"

"Don't try and pull that lovey crap on me!" Mina snarled, she stretched out her hands in resistance. "You are so cheesy!" Mina yelled, "You think that you can make up with me that easily?"

He looked up at her, "No… I have to tell you. I know I don't like mom very much… and it is true that I tried to hide information from you…"

"Important information!" Mina cut in.

"Alright, important information. It was because I hated her and I didn't want you to visit her grave, it was shallow of me and I'm so sorry."

Mina sighed heavily, "I'll forgive you but I still don't get it…"

"It was because that tiny part of me that was actually jealous… jealous that once you knew about mom's grave you'd visit her more than you'd hang out with me. I just didn't want to lose you to our dead mother." Kyo explained softly. His head hung down in shame.

Mina hugged Kyo and kissed him on the forehead, "Brother, I love you more than anything! You'd never lose me to mom, she's dead after all… it's not like I can ever hang out with her. I just wanted to know where she was so that I could visit her once a year like Tohru does with her mother."

"Really? I never thought of it that way… I guess my jealousy overcrowded me."

"See?" Mina softly looked up at him, "You'll never lose me."

"Thanks Mina." Kyo smiled.

They both got up and Kyo stretched out, "Let's go get some breakfast!"

"Okay. But I have to warn you… three strikes… and you're out." Mina smiled evilly.

Kyo stopped while Mina walked out, "She must mean the two fights that we've had in the past month… she's scary…" And with that, Kyo walked out to catch up with Mina.


	15. Scattered Relationship?

Chapter 15 – Momiji and Kanako's Relationship… on the rocks!

Mina slowly opened her eyes… it was 5:45 a.m. Mina sighed and slowly got out of bed.

She got up and looked out of the window, _Sunrise,_ She thought. Mina climbed the ladder up to the rooftop _Ah, I think I'll enjoy the sunrise…_ When Mina finally reached the rooftop, she ran into Kyo. He was sleeping on the rooftop. She was quiet, not to disturb her brother. But he woke up anyway.

He opened one eye and said, "Hey,"

"H-hi brother," Mina said as she smiled, "I was just coming up to watch the sunset."

"Okay." He mumbled and closed his eye again.

Mina sighed placidly and continued to look at the sunrise.

A little bit later, she decided to visit Tohru.

When she came up to Tohru she said, "Hello Mina. How was your sleep?"

"It was fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"What's up?" Mina asked her.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just cleaning."

"Why don't you stop cleaning today since it's the last day of summer break and you spend it with Kyo? You haven't spent time with him in a long time!"

"Oh, I don't know. I need to uphold my bargain…"

Mina suddenly saw Shigure walk by, "Shigure, is it ok if Tohru has the day off since it's the last day of summer break?"

He looked at us both, "I don't see why not? Go ahead Tohru, take the day off and relax a little before school starts!"

"Oh no! I could never do that, we had a deal!"

"Please Tohru, recall I don't mind. Go spend the last day without a care in the world!"

"Thank you." She smiled.

Mina decided she'd do a little visiting before break was over as well. Mina day dreamed while she walked to the Main Sohma gates.

_I'm going to visit everybody that I don't see in school,_ Mina thought, _So that way, I can spend time with them all._

Mina decided to go to Kazuma's house first, since it was closest. When she got there, she rang the doorbell and stepped back in wait. Kazuma did not answer the door, but a pretty woman who looked like she was in her mid twenties. She had shiny light brown hair and dark chocolate eyes and her hair was short. She was wearing a maid's uniform, one that was not as skimpy as the one Shigure gave her.

She blinked and asked, "May I help you miss?"

"Oh… yes," Mina looked at her, wondering where Kazuma was, "Is Kazuma home?"

"Why, yes miss, please come in." The maid said, leading Mina into the house.

Kazuma was in the backyard reading a book.

He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching, "Hello Mina." Kazuma said once recognizing her.

"Hi Kazuma," Mina greeted him.

"Masako, thank you for escorting our guest, Mina."

"You're welcome master Kazuma," Masako bowed and walked back inside the house.

As Mina watched the woman walk back inside, she asked him, "Who is that woman?"

"She's my new maid. I obtained her two weeks ago. Akito sent her to my home because, truthfully, I'm a very bad cook." Kazuma chuckled.

Mina giggled too, "Yeah, I've noticed that."

They continued to talk, and Masako brought out tea.

"So, I take it Kyo saved you, eh?" Kazuma asked her.

"Yeah, we are fine now." Mina said, she paused, "Does everyone in the zodiac, including Akito, know about this?"

"Yes," Kazuma frowned, "Akito was very upset. She almost thought about calling out Kyo for a little 'visit', but I changed his mind."

"Oh, thank you." Mina mumbled in relief.

"Come to think of it, are you making any more stops today?"

"Yes, I'm going to Ritsu's, Ayame's, Kagura's etc, etc. Why do you ask?"

"Because Akito would like to see you."

Mina looked shocked, "Why? I hope this doesn't have anything to do with Kyo and I!"

"I don't know. Just be sure to stop by when you're all finished,"

"Okay… um… Kazuma?"

"Yes?" He looked up from his tea.

Mina started to blush, "I know that I already have a real dad and a foster dad, but, is it alright if I have a third dad? I am Kyo's sister after all and I just wanted to do this to feel closer to Kyo and—"

"I'd be proud to have a daughter." He smiled warmly.

"Really? Thanks dad!" She ran over and hugged him tightly. All the sudden, she transformed, "Whoops. I forgot about that,"

He chuckled again, "Well, that's alright."

"Okay…" Mina said cautiously, "What does Akito want with me this time?"

After Kazuma's house, she decided to go to Ayame's place, then Ritsu's… one by one. And she decided to visit her foster parents new house and also Makono and Ryoko. Then… came Akito. She approached her house and a maid came and escorted her. About five minutes later, she was sitting in front of Akito. She was looking outside and occasionally glancing at her.

"I have news for you." Akito finally said, still looking out the window glumly.

Mina woke up from her day dream, "Really?"

"Yes," Her eyes now fixed on Mina's, "your father wanted to take you into custody but he can't. I've just received news."

Mina continued to stare at him. Shocked, but she said nothing.

"He can't support you because he doesn't have enough money and he already has a bad enough record as it is. So, it's been decided that you will stay with Shigure."

"Yes!" Mina began jumping up and down. She rushed up to Akito and gave her a hug, "Thank you so much." Then, she ran out.

Hatori walked in, "What is Mina so excited about?"

Akito wasn't listening, "That damned girl, how dare she do that to me? I hate her, including that freakish cat!"

"Don't push it Akito, you know you're running on of your bad fevers again," Hatori cautioned him, while opening his doctor's bag.

"That girl… I'm going to make her pay…" Akito had an evil smirk on her face, she laughed evilly.

Hatori looked the other way, a look of concern was on his face.

When she ran out, she noticed the sky was dark.

_Have I been here that long?_ She asked herself, _Oh well, I better run off home._

She approached Shigure's house slowly. Kyo was on the front step.

"I was worried about you, you know." Kyo mumbled.

"Sorry to worry you Kyo." Mina couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Why are so you so happy anyway?" Kyo asked her suspiciously.

"I don't know if you'll be happy, but, dad can't take me away!"

"What the hell are you saying?" Kyo's heart filled with sudden anxiety.

"Dad's records are bad and he can't support me. I'm here to stay!" The words seemed to spill out of her.

"Are you serious? That awesome! Haha, that bastard can't take you in?! I've gotta spread the news!" Kyo ran back into the house.

They told the news to everybody and they were all delighted to hear it. That night, everybody went to bed with a smile on their face.

The next morning, Mina woke up feeling refreshed as ever, after knowing that her father couldn't take her away from her brother and her new family. She got dressed, put up her hair... the whole routine, and then came down into the kitchen for breakfast made by Tohru.

"Good morning everyone!" Mina chirped as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Everybody said. They were all smiling, even Kyo couldn't hide the smile that was formed onto his lips.

Even at school everybody seemed cheerful. The news had spread about Mina's father among the Sohmas. The only person who didn't seem cheerful was Momiji.

"Has anyone noticed that Momiji looks a little down today?" Makono asked.

Makono, Mina, Kanako and Hatsuharu were in their usual group. They all took a moment to look at him. He was by himself and was surprisingly keeping quiet. He looked hurt in a way. In fact, there were scratches running up his arms and a bruise forming his left cheek.

"I better go talk to him," Mina started to walk but was grabbed on the arm by Hatsuharu.

"Wait," He turned to her, "I agree Momiji is acting a little strange, but, he just needs some time to himself."

"I think he's right Mina, Momiji's the type of person who can recover quickly from a downfall." Makono said.

"I hope he's okay!" Kanako took a step forward. A bit of worry was hidden deeply beneath her eyes.

That night, Mina was lying on her stomach on her bed. She was writing in her journal when she received a phone call from Kanako.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Mina, it's terrible!" She heard Kanako's wailing voice through the receiver, "I called Momiji's phone and I got no answer! I'm worried about him. Do you think he's mad at me?"

"No, Kana, I don't think that. You're his girlfriend and you didn't do anything wrong." Mina reassured her friend.

"Really? Because I feel like I missed something or—"

"Don't worry Kana. He called me a little while ago and said he fell off his bike and the pain just hurt him so he didn't talk much today, pretty crappy lie though—"

"WHAT? HE CALLED YOU BUT HE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO ANSWER MY PHONE CALL?"

Mina hung up on the screaming Kanako. She never called back so Mina went back to writing. She looked up at the ceiling and started tapping her pen wildly. Instantly, her hand flew to the phone and her finger started to dial Haru's number.

It rang a couple of times before he answered with a simple 'Hey'.

"Hi, did Momiji call you earlier tonight?" She asked him hurriedly.

"Yeah," He answered, "said he fell off a bike or something... I'm suspicious though,"

"Here's the weirdest part - he didn't call Kanako and tell her about it."

"Hmmm..." Silence was heard, "that's strange. They are still boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah, Kanako didn't come crying to me yet, so, I don't think it's over yet."

"If there's anything at all..." Hatsuharu's voice was faint.

"Well, why don't you try calling him again and then call me back and give me the 411 on Momiji, is that alright?"

"Yeah, I don't care." Came Haru's voice.

"Oh, um... ok then?" Mina said.

She then hung up when her brother walked in.

"Dinner." Came his simply reply.

"Alright." Mina said with a shaky voice.

He walked out the door, then his head reappeared in front of the doorway.

"You alright?" He asked. Even though he sounded like he didn't care, you could sense the concern in his voice.

She didn't answer him, she continued to look down at the bed.

He walked over to her and sat down next to her, "Hey, what's wrong? You know you can tell me."

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Damn it sis! I know enough to say that something's on your mind! Now tell me before I get pissed off!"

"It's just... it's just Momiji."

"Momiji? What the hell does that brat got to do with you?"

"Well, he hasn't been acting... himself lately."

"I still don't get what that's got to do with you." Kyo said.

"Never mind, I'm just worried alright?" She snapped and stormed out of the room.

"Well excuse me, damn." He mumbled to himself.

She sat down at the table and started to eat. In the middle of dinner, the phone rang and Mina ran up to get it.

"Hello?" She said hurriedly.

"Hey Mina, Momiji didn't pick up the phone this time."

"Should we be worried?" Mina asked.

"I... don't know. To be truthful, I'm never seen Momiji like this, I think only once but that was with Akito."

"I'm starting to worry..."

"We'll talk to Momiji tomorrow at school, for now, don't worry."

"But how can I not?" She asked.

"It's alright, we'll take care of it tomorrow."

"... okay, I may be over reacting,"

"I don't know, but, I won't say anything for now."

"Alright,"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," Mina hung up and then went back to dinner.

"What was that all about?" Shigure asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, uh. It's just about Momiji. He's been acting strangely and I'm just worried."

"Oh! I hope he's alright." Tohru exclaimed, looking up from her food.

Mina put on a straight face, "He probably is, he was just quiet today is all."

"Damn, that little brat's never quiet, at least not in front of me." Kyo said.

"Yes, it is strange. I've never heard this side of Momiji before." Yuki commented.

Everybody thought about it over dinner and slept afterwards, except Shigure who was up all night watching comedy television.

At school the next day, Momiji came up and talked to the group but he avoided Kanako. She tried to talk to him but he always walked away from her. By lunch time she couldn't take it and burst into tears.

"Why? Why does Momiji hate me?!" She yelled in a muffled voice.

"Oh Momiji..." Tohru mumbled to herself sympathetically.

"What's her problem?" Uo asked.

Mina tried to explain, "It's just that... Momiji's been ignoring Kanako and we can't figure out why—"

"Want me to rough him up for you, Kana?" Uo asked.

"N-no! Don't do anything!!" Kanako yelled and ran out Mina's arms and to the cafeteria door.

"Those kind of electric signals don't suit that girl..." Hana replied, looking at the door.

"Huh?" Makono spoke up.

"It's kind of like saying that face doesn't suit her since she's so cheerful all the time." Mina explained.

After lunch, Kanako didn't appear in the classroom.

"I-I guess Kanako went home?" Mina suggested to Hatsuharu.

"It seems that way..." Haru almost sounded like he was in thought.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking is all."

"I'm going to talk to Momiji." Mina stood up.

She walked over to Momiji. When she got there, he started to hug her. She saw a tear run down his cheek.

"M-Momiji, what's wrong? Why aren't you talking to Kanako, why are you avoiding her?"

He looked up at her, "I can't tell you right now, but, let me walk home with you and I'll tell you everything. I can't keep this bottled up inside anymore." He put his head on her chest, "Not anymore..."

"Alright Momo. I'll listen to you." Mina smiled fragilely.

The rest of the day, Mina waited in anticipation. She couldn't wait to here what Momiji had to say. Although, it seemed as though time was not on her side that afternoon.After school finally got out, she kissed Hatsuharu goodbye and set off for home with Momiji. He was very quiet and transformed halfway on the walk home. Mina sighed as she picked up the rabbit and started home again.

"I-I'm sorry." Momiji sniffed.

"It's alright, it's alright!" Mina reassured him.

As she got home, she greeted Shigure and gave Momiji a snack. She waited patiently for him to talk. She didn't want to rush him. After a half-an-hour, he spoke.

"Well. It all started when I told Akito that I was in a relationship with Kanako—"

"Wait, why did you tell her that you two were dating?" Mina questioned him.

"Because she rules over the entire zodiac, including you and me. I had to tell her. Anyway, I told her about Kanako and she asked me to bring Kanako to her. I told her no because I didn't want her to hurt Kanako because of her anger. Instead, she beat me up. It all happened over the weekend and I've been ignoring Kanako to keep Akito happy so she won't hurt Kanako or me—" Momiji collapsed into silent tears and held onto Mina while she patted his head.

A tear ran down Mina's cheek as she gently held him for support. Just then, Hatsuharu came through the doorway.

"H-Haru!" Mina exclaimed.

He said nothing. He walked over and crouched next to Mina, "Why are you crying?"

"Actually, it's Momiji that hurting." Mina pulled him away from her to reveal his face.

"I figured as much, that's why I came over."

Mina mouthed a 'thanks' and told him what happened with Momiji.

"Wow, Akito again..." He said to himself.

When Momiji stopped crying, he said, "You two should tell Akito about your relationship. She'll probably find out sooner or later, she'll just become more enraged if you don't tell her now."

Before Mina could speak, Hatsuharu cut in, "We're not going to tell Akito and she is not going to find out."

Mina turned to him, "What?"

"Haru? How can you say that, you never know what might happen?" Momiji said.

"I don't care," He said sternly, "I care about Mina and I'm not about to let Akito ruin our relationship." His arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Oh Haru," Mina blushed and smiled down at the floor.

"Your really brave Haru, I could never be like that..." Momiji smiled weakly.

"But you ARE brave Momiji. You're the one who isn't afraid to speak out in front of Akito." Haru reminded him, "Why are you so strung up on this?"

"Because this is different!" Momiji spat out as he gripped his pants.

Mina started to speak, "W-well Momiji, I-I think you should tell Kanako about this."

"What should I say?"

"Uh, tell her that you were feeling sick and you intended to call her but you fell asleep,"

"I don't know if that would work." Haru said.

"Maybe you should tell Kanako...everything..." Mina said quietly.

Momiji raised his head and Haru looked at her.

"Maybe you're right Mina, there's no use hiding it." Haru said.

"But, what if Akito finds out?"

"I don't think... that you should worry about Akito. Just tell her so she knows to be careful around you. She's going to want to hug you sometime anyway." Mina said, "Besides, if you break up, you could ask Hatori to secretly erase her memory, just be sure that you're in love with her because if you aren't then there's no se telling her, let alone dating her."

"I do love her so maybe I will..." Momiji rose up from the table since he removed himself from Mina. He left the room, leaving Mina and Haru alone.

"This has been a long day hasn't it?" She stretched.

Hatsuharu kissed her neck and removed his arms from her, "Yes, it has,"

"I hope everything goes alright with Kanako and Momiji."

"I think everything will work out."

After a couple of minutes, Momiji told them that he would be going to Kanako's to tell what was really going on. Hatsuharu stayed and spent time with Mina. As you can imagine, Kyo wasn't very happy and when he stayed for dinner, Kyo ate on the roof.

After dinner, Mina looked out a window, "Hey, it's already dark. If you like, you could sleepover." She suggested.

"Sure, I guess I could." He said.

"Alright," She said, "where should I make your bed?"

"I won't need you to make me one."

"Oh, okay." And with that, Mina went into Shigure's room to ask.

She came back to Hatsuharu and told him that Shigure said yes.

"Ok then, why don't we go to bed now? I'm pretty tired," Haru said.

"Okay, let me say goodnight to everyone." Mina said.

She gave everyone a simple goodnight and headed back to her room. Haru was still there.

"Um, I'll change into my pajamas." Mina took her clothes and headed into the bathroom to change her bed wear.

When she got back, she closed her door and got into her bed, she looked over at Hatsuharu, "Where are you going to sleep?"

"Don't worry about it, just give me a blanket and I'll be fine." He took a blanket and made a bed next to hers.

The next morning, Mina woke up and gasped when she saw that she and Haru were snuggled up together. She freaked out and scooted out of Haru's arms which woke him up.

She blushed fiercely, "What happened?"

"I don't know…" He said sleepily, "must've done it in our sleep…"

"W-well, can I change into my uniform now?" She asked.

"It's your room, I'll just leave." And with that, he left the room.

When she was changing, she heard yelling from outside of her room. She quickly finished up and ran into the hall. She found Haru and Kyo fighting.

Before she could speak, Kyo yelled, "What the hell was he doing in your room all damn night?"

"…" Mina sighed. _It's too early for this…_

Kyo's impatience greatened when she did not answer him, "Well? I don't want this bastard in your room! What were you doing?"

"Nothing…" Mina sighed sleepily, "we were sleeping like normal people."

"I don't believe that! You don't know what that idiot cow is thinking!"

"What the hell do you know?" Hatsuharu replied coldly.

_Did he?_ Mina thought.

_I did…_ Kyo told himself.

"Huh? You weren't there when it happened! You don't know what went on so you can't judge me or your sister before you know the facts asshole!" He yelled.

"Huh—" Kyo started to react when Haru pushed Mina behind him into the bedroom.

"But, if you really want us to…" Haru trailed.

Out of the blue, Kyo bonked him on the head as hard as he could.

"Ow…" Haru rubbed his head, "that hurt…"

"Serves you right." Kyo spat.

"Um… hello?" Mina stared in disbelief, "Are we going to be late for school?"

"Maybe…" The two boys said at once.

At school, Kanako and Momiji seemed like they were back to their old selves.

Mina walked up to Kanako and said, "Y-you alright Kana?"

She turned around and clung onto Mina, she looked up at her, "So, you're the only one I can hug since you're a girl, right?"

"… yeah… sorry." Mina looked off.

Kanako took a couple of steps away from Mina, "So, you can embrace your boyfriend but I can't?"

"Basically, Kanako? Are you sad?" Mina asked her.

Kanako turned around and put on a straight face, "NO! Of course not! Why would I be sad?" She asked.

"Well, never mind…" Mina trailed.

Just then, the teacher rounded up the class for role call.

At home, Mina told everyone about the Momiji/Kanako crisis that was averted. Of course she was wise enough not to tell the others that Momiji told Kanako their family secret.

"Wow, all that time he was only trying to protect Kanako, but he got hurt in the process…" Tohru said to herself.

"Yes, I never knew that Momiji would do something like that…" Yuki said.

"Well," Shigure stretched, "I'm glad all the drama is over!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right Shigure…" Mina said.

But after she said that, images of Akito came into her head.

_I want you to fear me always. I rule over you. You can never go against me. I overpower you…Welcome to the family…_ Mina frowned and looked off at the open sliding door.


	16. An Interesting Marraige

Chapter 16 – An Interesting Marriage

"When we get to master's house, can we get something to eat? I'm starving!" Kyo shouted.

Mina giggled softly at her brother's remark. They were going to visit Kazuma because they hadn't seen him in a long time.

When they rang the doorbell, Masako opened the door and greeted them.

"Hi Masako," Mina ran up and hugged the pretty maid.

_Just like her…_ "You know, sometimes I'd mistake you for Tohru's clone." Kyo told her sister. An image of the blue-eyed girl came into Kyo's mind.

"Kyo? Stop day-dreaming lover boy and come inside the house!" Mina shouted playfully in the doorway.

"I'm not a lover boy…" Kyo growled as he walked up the steps.

They followed Masako into the backyard, where they saw Kazuma practicing karate. Kyo ran up and started to spar with him, leaving the girls behind.

Mina giggled as Masako said, "They do that all the time when Kyo comes over."

"Yeah, I need to come here with Kyo more often." Mina said.

When they were finished, Masako announced that she had prepared dinner. She went into the kitchen to serve it to everybody.

"So," Mina said, looking at Masako walk off, "how's life like with a maid now?" She asked.

"It's just swell, at least I don't have to cook. In fact, Masako forbids me to go near a stove in the house." Kazuma chuckled.

Mina and Kyo laughed a little as well. While they were eating their food, they caught up with one another.

"So dad," Mina poked at a piece of pork with her chopstick, "What have you been doing lately?"

"Ah, nothing much. Visiting Akito, lazing around and practicing martial arts as always... I need to get out of the house sometime." Kazuma trailed off for a minute and then started to eat his food again, "What have you two been up to?"

"Nothing much really." Mina said cheerfully, "All three of us should do something together then if you're so bored daddy…"

"Same here, nothing interesting has happened…" Kyo said, taking a bite of his food, "Wait… daddy?"

"Yeah, I have three dads now," Mina giggled as she took another bite of her food.

"It sounds like none of us are doing anything interesting except Masako – she's been capturing dust bunnies behind the couch!" Kazuma chuckled at his own joke and Mina forced a smile to be polite.

"That reminds me… Masako!" Kazuma yelled gently.

Masako rushed in seconds after he called. She brushed some dirt off her apron and bowed, "Yes sir?"

"You can take a break." Kazuma smiled gently at her.

"Yes master Kazuma." She bowed deeply once more and left. In a matter of minutes, she was back and had a plate of the dinner she made. She sat down next to Mina and started to eat.

"You treat her good." Mina said, "I've never seen a maid eat at the table… its cool!"

"Thank you, I like to sit down with Masako at dinner and have conversations…" Kazuma looked up at the sky, seeing that it was dark he said, "say, if it's alright with Shigure, why don't you two spend the night?"

Mina clapped her hands together, "That sounds like fun!"

"I don't care if Shigure tells me I can't. I'm staying whether he says yes or no." Kyo mumbled.

"Oh well, I'll just inform him that we're sleeping over so he doesn't worry." Mina walked inside to phone him.

Minutes later, she came back inside and told all of them that it was alright, "But, the thing is, Kyo and I didn't bring pajamas, tomorrow's clothes, toothbrushes, etc, etc…" Mina mumbled.

"That's alright. I guess you could borrow a nightshirt from Masako if she gives you permission. Or, you could always walk home and walk back… it's your call." Kazuma waited for an answer from both of them.

"I guess we could go back, I'm not sleeping in my clothes." Kyo said.

"Alright brother, let's go." Mina grabbed her brother's hand and started walking towards the back door, stopped and told them they'd be back in a little while.

"Wait, why don't I go with you? I'm sure Shigure, Yuki or Tohru will be happy to see me." Kazuma suggested.

Mina smiled and held out her other hand, waiting for Kazuma to take it.

He turned to Masako, "Masako, please clean up the table, I'll be back in a bit."

"Yes sir, have a save trip." She bowed and Kazuma took Mina's hand. They were off.

"Hello, anyone?" Mina called as she opened the front door to Shigure's house.

"Yes? Is that Mina?" Yuki's voice rang out from down the hall. He appeared in the doorway and smiled, "Hello master."

"Hello Yuki. From what I understand, Kyo and Mina are staying the night at my place and we were just coming back to get their stuff." Kazuma informed him.

"Ah, Shigure told me about that. Alright, have a good time Mina." Mina smiled while Yuki walked off. She knew that her brother was burning a hole in Yuki's back.

Kazuma went off to find Shigure and Tohru while Kyo and Mina packed.

"What are you bringing?" Mina shouted from across the room. Kyo and Mina's room were right across from each other.

"Hell, I dunno. Maybe a toothbrush, clothes, pajamas…" He shouted back.

"Oh, okay then."

"Why, what are you taking?" He shouted.

"Well, I'm taking what you're taking, but, I'm taking my hairbrush, my stuffed horse, and…"

"Why are you taking your stuffed horse?"

"I dunno… because I feel like it! Unless you let me snuggle up with you tonight." Mina shouted.

"Fine, I don't give a damn." He said.

Both of them walked to the bathroom to grab their toothbrushes, picked up their suitcases and went to find Kazuma.

They found Kazuma with Shigure and Tohru.

When they both walked in, Tohru said, "Hello!"

"Hey Tohru! You heard that we're sleeping over at dad's right?" Mina asked.

"Yep, have a good time." Tohru smiled. Mina and Tohru hugged while Kazuma and Shigure were wrapping up their conversation.

"You're not going to give me a hug?" Shigure wailed at Mina just as they were about to leave.

Mina rolled her eyes and turned to Shigure and hugged him, "Oh, how could I ever forget you?"

"Thank you. How about you Kyo—" Shigure reached for Kyo.

"Don't even try it." Kyo said. Shigure fell down.

"Fine, be that way…" Shigure cried childishly.

"Goodbye everybody. Tell Yuki I said peace!" Mina flashed them both a peace sign and shut the door.

When they got back to Kazuma's house, Mina was happy to see Haru sitting on the couch.

"Haru!" Mina ran up to him and hugged him happily.

"Uggg, just when I thought I got away…" Kyo scowled, looking at his sister who was now smothering Hatsuharu.

"How have you been Mina?" He asked while rubbing her head while his other arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Fine," Mina smiled.

"So, what did you want to see me for?" Kazuma said.

"Master, I came to ask if I could actually crash here tonight..." Hatsuharu said, "My parents are having guests over and they want me out."

Kyo gave him a look, "… There's no way in hell…" He mumbled darkly. Haru just glared right back at him.

Mina gave her brother a don't-start-anything look, "Are you going to speak to Kazuma then?" Mina turned to Haru.

"Yeah." He walked away and Kazuma followed him.

"What the hell…" Kyo mumbled to himself.

Mina put a hand on his shoulder, "We shouldn't interrupt them when they're talking."

"Fine!" Kyo snapped and stomped off.

"I'm sorry for my brother's behavior Masako," Mina scratched her head.

"Think nothing of it, mistress." Masako said, no emotion showed on her face.

As Masako walked away, Mina stopped her.

"Masako?" Mina called to her.

She stopped and looked over at her.

"Please prepare a towel for me. I'm going into the hot spring."

"Yes, Mina." Masako walked off to the linen cabinet and took out a towel. She walked to the guestroom and gave it to Mina.

When Mina was ready, she poked her head out of the door, "No boys around?"

"None whatsoever mistress." Masako replied, she walked up to her.

Mina and Masako walked to the backyard.

"Should I wash your back?" Masako suggested.

"Please do." Mina said. She sunk into the water and sat down, gripping the towel to her body as she exposed her backside. Masako began to scrub her back.

"So Masako," Mina said, "what's been going on? Is it weird serving daddy?"

"No, not really." Masako blushed, "One time, to show his appreciation for my cleaning, he said he would cook a glorious meal for me. I let him and he set the kitchen on fire." Masako chuckled and stared off into space with a warm smile spread across her lips.

Mina noticed this. She made a weird face to herself, but said nothing about it.

Before Haru left to get his things, he said goodbye to everybody and gave Mina a kiss goodbye.

When Kyo saw this, he shouted, "Hey, hey! None of that!"

Mina giggled and Haru walked out the door instantly, not wanting to hear Kyo's loud voice.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Kyo shouted after him. Haru just stopped at the steps and said that he would be back.

"Yeah bastard! You better walk away!" Kyo yelled as Masako shut the door.

Mina giggled at Kyo's stupidity, "I'm going to sleep, are you coming brother?" She asked and she turned around to face him.

"Yeah sure." He said to her.

"But wait," She paused, "if I go to sleep now then I won't be able to see Hatsuharu when he comes back here…" She thought out loud to herself.

"Good, let's go!" Kyo said hoarsely as he pushed her into the guest bedroom.

"Hey hey now!" Mina yelled as she stopped in her tracks.

When they were both dressed for bed, they got in the bed and slept.

Before they fell asleep, Mina whispered, "Goodnight Kyo."

"Goodnight…" He mumbled.

Kyo was suddenly at a wedding, he was wearing an all black tuxedo. Mina was in a pretty dress clapping her hands happily and on the right of Mina was Tohru. He turned his head in all directions, wondering what the hell was going on and most importantly, who was getting married? Just then, Kyo saw them walking down the aisle together, man and wife. Kazuma and… Saki Hanajima???!!! Kyo's mouth hung lower than a guppy fish's. When Hana catch a glimpse of Kyo, she walked over to him and smiled contently.

"Hello dear son! I'm so happy to become your step-mother!!" Hana smiled warmly at him.

Kyo tittered, he tried to tell himself that it was all dream as he looked at Hana's black wedding dress.

"Aren't you happy Kyo?" Tohru turned happily to him, "Hana's a great motherly figure!"

"Oh, that reminds me… even though I thought your energy signals at first were… unusual… I've finally decided that you and Tohru can finally have a relationship!"

"Who the hell needed your approval?" Kyo stood up and turned to Hana.

Hana giggled, "Take care of her my boy!" She yelled at she ran down the aisle to catch up with Kazuma leaving Kyo more confused than ever.

Kyo shot up out of bed the next early morning. He was sweating all over and panting heavily.

"Wow, that was one hell of a dream. Hana… my mother…?" Kyo thought. He heard Hana's voice in his mind 'It could happen.' Kyo shuddered at the thought, "That would be weird… there's no way in hell it would happen!"

Mina stirred and opened one eye slowly. She looked at her brother, "What time is it?" She asked wearily.

"4:00 a.m." Kyo muttered to his sister.

"What? Why'd you wake me up then?" Mina sat up and looked at him.

"I didn't get you up woman! You woke up!" Kyo shouted.

"Yeah, due to your bad dream!" Mina turned away and smiled evilly, "Hana! Hana!" She imitated her brother.

"What the hell?" Kyo yelled.

"Since when is Hana your new lover?" Mina said playfully.

"She's not! It was… she was…" Kyo lay back down, "I'll tell you in the morning."

"Uh… huh." Mina eyed him, but nevertheless she lay back down. She then turned her head to the door, "I wonder if Haru's up…"

"He better not be!" Kyo shouted angrily.

Mina put a fist to her head as she stuck her tongue out and winked.

"Goodnight." He mumbled, a hint of anger was still in his voice.

Mina crept up and hugged his backside, "Goodnight bro."

When it was later, like 9:00 a.m. wise, everybody was up and Mina and Kyo were packing up because school started the next day.

"…" Mina was still sleepy when she neatly folded her clothes into her suitcase.

Kyo noticed this, but said nothing. He was kind of sleepy himself.

"Good morning," Kazuma said softly when Kyo and Mina trudged down the stairs.

"Morning," They both mumbled.

"Would you two like some breakfast?" He asked, "Masako just made some fresh from the stove and Haru's already up as well."

"I'll take some." Mina said.

"Me too." Kyo said, he trailed behind her sister.

Mina walked to the dining room and sat down next to Kazuma and Haru and waited for breakfast. Masako brought out rice and beef stew.

Mina's stomach groaned as Masako put it in front of her. _Yummy!_ She thought.

All of them, including Masako, ate silently. All of them, besides Masako, were tired.

"So, Kyo," Kazuma lifted his head, "did you have a good sleep?"

A shiver ran down Kyo's spine, "Mm, it was alright I guess." He didn't even look up at Kazuma when he said it, he was too embarrassed about his dream.

Mina eyed Kyo as she giggled, she knew about Kyo's dream because Kyo told her that morning.

(Earlier that morning…)

"You better not tell master about that dream!" Kyo yelled.

"Or you'll do what?" Mina said cunningly, she was giggling about what her brother had just told her.

"Just—shut up!" Kyo shouted while Mina burst into fits of laughter.

Kyo turned his head and gave her a death glare, Mina was still smiling. Her face was bright pink.

"Sorry, sorry…" Mina burst out. She stuffed her face with food so she wouldn't say anymore.

"What was Mina laughing about?" Kazuma asked.

"Nothing…" Kyo said, his face was still red from embarrassment.

"Yes, nothing at all." Mina smiled, when she finished her food.

Haru leaned his face into Mina's so that it was inches away from hers, "You can tell me Mina, I won't tell anyone…"

"No way in hell!" Kyo shouted as he slammed his fork down on the table.

"Enough from both of you." Kazuma told them as he continued to eat.

They continued to eat, when it was time for Mina, Kyo and Haru to leave, Kyo sped out the door, not wanting to say anything else. Although, Kazuma stopped Mina.

"Mina. You seem like a girl who can keep a secret." Kazuma said.

"Yeah… so?" Mina said suspiciously.

"I have to tell you something that I can't tell Kyo just yet. If I told him, he'd go into a fit of yells…" Kazuma looked up when Kyo called Mina's name.

"One minute!" Mina yelled, "Go on."

"Well, I proposed marriage to Masako." He said bluntly.

"You what?" Mina whispered fiercely.

"Do you think it was wise?" Kazuma asked.

"YOU WHAT?" She whispered again. When she saw his face turn into a sad frown, she softened her voice, "Do you love her?"

"Yes." Came his whispered reply.

"Then it was wise," She smiled warmly, she took her father's hands.

"Thank you." He said a smile was spread across his lips with the most utter warmth.

"I bet Akito wasn't happy when you told her." She said.

"No, she said she wouldn't allow it, but I reminded her that I'm not one of the zodiac and so she couldn't control me. I also reminded her that she gave Masako to me so Masako didn't belong to her, indicating that she couldn't call the marriage off."

"Cool." Mina smiled, "So Akito can't do anything about it huh? That's good."

"C'mon Mina. What in the world are you guys talking about?" Kyo yelled.

Mina smiled and said good bye to Kazuma, "Bye dad."

"Goodbye, my daughter." Kazuma said sympathetically, "Oh and one more thing, I haven't told anyone but Akito about this, so, could we keep this our little secret?"

"Yes… your secret's safe with me." Mina said softly.

When Mina was about to walk off, Haru appeared in the doorway, "Master, I'm going to stay here a little while longer."

Kazuma nodded as Mina ran up to him and hugged and kissed him. Seeing this, Kyo grew a fit of rage but Mina just shrugged. She walked away and joined up with Kyo. Mina took one last look and smiled at Kazuma who smiled back and waved gently. Mina smiled and turned around.

Kyo looked confused and asked, "What were you talking about with master?"

"Oh… nothing. Master says that he'll tell you when you're ready…" Mina looked dumbfounded for a second, "Why'd I call him master?" She asked herself.

When they got home, they were greeted by Tohru.

"Hello everybody! How was your time with Kazuma and Masako?" She asked.

"Fine." Kyo said bluntly, he had a little smile on his face. It was so small that Tohru couldn't see it, but Mina could. And this made Mina smile.

"And you Mina?" Tohru smiled at her with her heart-warming smile.

"Fine, it was great. I wish you were there when I was in the hot tub with Masako, we could've talked. It was so relaxing." Mina sighed.

"That's great Mina, I'm glad you two had fun." Tohru smiled.

Kyo walked to his room while Mina stayed and talked to Tohru a little more then she went up to Kyo's room. She stood in his doorway and watched him for a second, he was standing on his balcony, and he seemed to be day-dreaming. He looked so peaceful, as if he was in a deep trance.

"You're thinking about her… aren't you?" Mina said tranquilly, she had a little smile on her face. Her arms were folded and her leg crossed over the other.

He didn't even turn around. He was still staring out into space. She walked up to him and tapped him gently. He turned around and gave her an intense glare.

"What's that look for?" She said softly.

"Nothing," He responded somberly. The intense look faded and was replaced with a soft warmth, "I'm not mad at you."

"I know." Mina said, she looked down, at the sky, and then at Kyo, "You know… you really should tell her."

Kyo's eyes widened, "I don't know what the hell I would do! I don't what how the hell I would tell her. I don't know if she loves me back. I couldn't take that kind of rejection… not again…" Kyo turned his head. Mina looked down at his beads that were still at his wrist.

"Kyo… Kyo you should go for it." Mina smiled thoughtfully, "And if not, then you should do what your heart thinks is right."

Kyo turns to her, he seemed to understand what she was saying, but he turned away from her, as if rejecting everything she just said, "That kind of talk is just stupid." He muttered.

Mina shrugged it off and walked out of his room.

"Mina," Kyo said, he didn't turn around, Mina stopped in the doorway and turned her head, "Thanks… for the advice and stuff."

Mina smiled and walked out. She bumped into Tohru when she walked out.

"Oh, hi Tohru." Mina smiled.

"Hey Mina." Tohru smiled, she was carrying a pile of Kyo's laundry.

"He's in there." Mina said cunningly and pointed to his open door.

"Thanks Mina. I guessed as much because he wasn't on the roof…" Tohru trailed, she looked at Mina and said, "I'm sorry if I sounded rude!"

"No, that's okay." Mina smiled. She walked back into the room quickly and quietly she whispered in his ear, "Don't blow it Romeo, this is your chance."

She quickly walked out and gently pushed Tohru in and shut the door.

"Uh Kyo?" Tohru said, "I have your clean laundry."

"T-thanks Tohru." Kyo stammered. _I can't tell her right now, it's just not the right time…_

Mina opened her locker and pulled out a book, she noticed a figure approaching and so she took a glance to see who it was, it was Kyo.

"Kyo!" Mina shouted happily.

He didn't even smile at her, he frowned deep. He looked out the window, just then a spear flew through his left eye. Blood splattered everywhere.

Mina dropped her book as another spear went through his other eye. Blood splattered on the open book, it stained the pages, and it even seeped into the fabric of Mina's blue sailor suit.

A terrified look replaced Mina's current one, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Kyo… KYO!"

Mina shot up out of bed, cold sweat drenched her body and she was panting heavily. She looked down at her pale, wet knuckles that were gripped to the bed sheet.

Kyo came rushing in along with Tohru.

"Brother!" Mina got up out of bed and hugged onto him tight.

"Mina? What the hell happened?" He asked, his voice was intense and alert even though he woke up a couple of seconds ago.

"Nothing… it… was just a nightmare." She mumbled to herself reassuringly.

"Mina… are you alright?" Tohru's soft, shaky voice rang out into Mina's head.

"Yes, I am now." She mumbled again, "It's alright Kyo, Tohru. I'll be alright. It was just a nightmare. You can go back to bed."

Kyo pulled Mina off of him and Mina's forehead leaned into the palm of his hand.

Kyo's eyes brows knotted while he looked upon her tear-stained face, "You don't look so good…"

"I'll be fine!" She whispered, "I'm just facing the after-shock."

"…" Kyo and Tohru paused.

"Alright," Kyo finally said, "C'mon Tohru." He pushed her gently out the door.

They walked down the hall together and then Tohru turned to him.

"Well, goodnight Kyo." She smiled warmly.

Kyo watched as she took a step towards her room.

He grabbed hold of her arm, "Wait," He said quietly.

"Uh?" She turned around, a concerned look was on her face and she faced Kyo, as if ready for an explanation.

"Tohru, I… I—" Kyo stammered, he looked to the floor. You could see that he was slightly blushing.

"Kyo? What is it?" Tohru said slowly.

"I… don't know how, I don't know how to… tell you… how much I love you."

Tohru's eyes widened, "Kyo?" She said, her voice grew shaky.

"Tohru, I… I love you," Kyo said warmly.

Tears came into her eyes.

"A lot. You've always been there for me and I never want that to stop." Kyo said, he finally looked up at her.

Tohru continued to cry, "I…"

"Tohru? Why are you crying?" He asked, he had a worried look on his face.

"K-Kyo? Are you being serious?" She looked down. Her hand was over her mouth.

"Y-yeah… why?" He asked.

"I-I…" She looked up at him, she was smiling through her tears, "I love you too."

"Really?" Kyo said enthusiastically.

She smiled, a tear fell onto Kyo's shirt as he leaned his forehead on hers, "Yes,"

He recoiled and Tohru leaned in and kissed him. Their lips barely touched. He grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace. A second later, Kyo transformed and fell into Tohru's arms.

"I can't believe that I just confessed to you when Mina just had a nightmare…" He sighed.

"Kyo?" She looked down at him.

He looked up and softly laughed, "Kind of ironic, huh?"

"Yes," Tohru half-smiled. She looked down the hall at Mina's door, "But, I'm still worried about her…"

"I am too, I'll take care of it." Kyo jumped down out of her arms and started towards her room.

"Uh Kyo?" Tohru said quickly.

"What is it?" He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder.

"…goodnight."

"Goodnight, Tohru." Kyo walked to Mina's room and nudged the door open with his body. He found Mina in her bed lying on her side.

"Hey…" He mumbled.

She rolled over and said, "Hi." Her eyes widened, "Kitty…?"

"Yeah, don't ask…" Kyo mumbled, "I decided to stay with you. You seemed so fragile and scared."

Mina nodded and gripped the covers over her body.

Kyo turned around and said, "I'm going to go and wait in the bathroom until I transform, then I'll come back for you…"

"Mhm…" Mina grunted as she smiled weakly.

Later, when Kyo was transformed back again, he walked into Mina's room and went over to her.

Kyo kneeled down before her, "You're going to have to scoot over."

No answer.

"…" Kyo looked at her more closely. _Asleep… figures…_

To his surprise, he heard his sister's soft, fragile voice. "Kyo?" Mina whispered as he slipped in the covers with her.

"Yeah what is it?" He asked her.

She held onto his arm and closed her eyes tight, not matter how hard she closed them, tears still slipped through, "… I love you brother…"

He turned to her, "Okay now, stop crying. Tell me about your nightmare in the morning."

"Mhmm…" She nodded.

They laid there for a while.

"Mina."

Her eyes opened.

"I love you too."

She smiled and then closed her eyes again.

The next morning Mina woke up and found Kyo still by her side, sleeping peacefully. She didn't want to wake him up so she silently slipped out of bed and took some clothes into the bathroom to change.

Once she changed, she walked out of the bathroom door and saw Kyo walking down the hall. He stopped once he saw her and walked up to her.

"Good morning." Mina smiled painfully upon seeing him.

"Still having flashbacks about your nightmare?" Kyo asked her.

"You know me well…" Mina smiled.

"C'mon into my room and tell me about this dream alright?" Kyo grabbed Mina's shirt collar and yanked her into his room.

"But brother I—"

He sat her on the bed, "Alright, speak."

"I-I'm… not ready yet…"

"Fine, tell me when you're ready." He saw his sister's sad face and he came up to her and looked her in the eyes, "Was it really that bad? It isn't going to come true you know."

"I know. I just… you were killed right before my eyes… I—"

"That's what this is all about? I was killed?"

"It was traumatizing!" Mina shouted.

Kyo's face softened, "I know, I know. But it's over now."

Mina smiled and held up Kyo's hand to her cheek, "I know." She looked up at him, "Let's go downstairs, I'm sure your lover would like to see you?"

"How the hell did you find out about that?" Kyo looked shocked.

"Like I couldn't here you…" Mina mumbled with a smile.

"But I—"

"C'mon Kyo I'm sure Tohru would like a good morning kiss!" Mina trailed, while walking out of his room.

"Stop that!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh, that reminds me, I'm meeting daddy today…" Mina put an index finger to her chin

"Great, I'll go with you." Kyo said.

"No! Kazuma and I have some business to attend to!" Mina shouted.

"Nothing you can tell me?" Kyo said, a dumbfounded look was replaced with his current expression.

"N-not right now!" Mina said.

Mina and Kazuma sat in his living room and started to talk.

"So," Mina started, "when's the wedding?"

"In a couple of weeks…" Kazuma said, his arm was wrapped around Masako's shoulder.

"WHAT??? You need to give out marriage invitations! Seriously! There's so much to attend to!" Mina shouted.

"I know, I know… but we've got most of it under control." Kazuma murmured.

"We've been busy with the last minute details for the wedding. We've already sent out invitations to family but we haven't had time to deliver the entire member of the zodiac's invitations in person, including Ms. Tohru's…" Masako said softly.

Mina smiled widely, "Well, if you want, I'll do it for you!"

"You'd do that?" Kazuma and Masako asked her in unison.

"Sure! I want to see how the other members are doing anyways! Please don't worry about a thing, I'll do it for you. Consider it your first marriage present because I'm a little broke right now." Mina softly laughed. She put a hand behind her head in embarrassment.

"Thank you so much for doing this for us, it really means a lot." Masako smiled.

"No problem mom." Mina smiled.

Kazuma set a pile of envelopes in front of her, "Oh, before you go to deliver them, Masako bought you a gift and she wants you to try it on." Kazuma said.

Mina came out of Masako's room with a short, frilly blue and white dress on. Complete with white stocking, expensive blue shoes and a couple of sunflowers in her hair.

"You really want me to take this? It looks so expensive!" Mina shouted in awe, _But I usually wear black…_ She thought to herself.

"Yes, but we want you to have it." Masako smiled, "Besides, you just look so cute!"

"Masako saw it at the store and immediately thought of you, it does look good on you as a matter of fact." Kazuma smiled.

"Yes, you'll be our Angel of Marriage. You can wear this while passing out invitations." Masako smiled warmly.

"… Did you two plan this?" Mina asked glumly.

"Yes." They both answered.

Mina decided to go to Hatsuharu's first since he was the first one that came to mind. Mina walked to Haru's house slowly, enjoying the atmosphere and the day. Once Mina arrived, she rang the doorbell and waiting. She clutched the wooden woven basket filled with invitations in her two pale hands.

Haru opened the door, "Hi Mina, you look cute. Why are you dressed up?"

"Well, you'll never guess, Kazuma and Masako are getting married. I'm here to give you your invitation for you and your family." Mina smiled.

She reached into the basket and saw an envelope that had the words 'Hatsuharu Sohma and Family' written beautifully across the envelope.

She gave it to him, "Here you go, their wedding is in a couple of weeks. I hope you and your family can attend."

"Thanks." Haru said.

He swung Mina gently into the wall and started to kiss her.

When they stopped Mina whispered, "Haru?"

"You just look too cute today, I couldn't resist…" He smiled.

She walked outside again and turned around, "I've got to deliver the rest of the invitations, you were my first stop."

"Alright then," Haru smiled.

"Bye-bye!" Mina smiled. And with that, she was off to Hatori's house.

When she knocked on Hatori's door, he answered with a shock look on his face.

"Mina, I've never seen you dressed like this before." Hatori replied.

"Well, it's because I'm Kazuma and Masako's 'Angel of Marriage' or so they say..." Mina mumbled and then smiled.

"What? Explain this to me clearly now."

"Well, it's simple. Kazuma and Masako are getting married." Mina smiled, she dug up Hatori's invitation, "This one's for you."

Hatori accepted the invitation from her hands, he looked a little hurt.

"Oh right! Hatori, I'm sorry about what happened with Kana…" Mina trailed.

"Think nothing of it, now I'm sure you have more to deliver, goodbye." Hatori started to slide the door when Mina caught it with her hand.

She opened it again and hugged Hatori tightly, "Keep fighting Hatori!" She smiled.

Hatori smiled, "Thank you for the support." And with that, he shut the door.

And after Hatori's house it was the same. She gave the zodiac members their envelope and they told Mina how pretty/cute/adorable/beautiful she was. She walked back to Kazuma's, only five more invitations were left, she returned the basket to Kazuma. After she delivered the invitations to the zodiac members within the Sohma estate, she decided to go back to Haru's and hang out so it was dark when she walked out of the Sohma gates.

"I'm pooped…" Mina sighed to herself.

She trudged home and opened the door to her home.

One by one she gave the person their invitation and told them the good news. Everyone was thrilled to hear that they were getting married.

Three weeks passed and the small ray of sunlight beaming onto Mina's face told her that their wedding day was today. Mina sat up and grumbled.

"It's their wedding day…" Mina mumbled to herself and she fell back into bed, her eyes widened, "It's their wedding day and their wedding starts in a couple of hours!!!"

Mina got up and quickly put on her dress that she was to wear to the wedding. Mina was to be the flower girl since Kazuma and Masako thought of her as a daughter. Of course, Kyo was the ring bearer.

Right when she finished getting ready, Shigure barged into her room and yelled, "WEDDING DAY WEDDING DAY!"

"I know that Shigure! What would you have done if I was changing?!" Mina snarled.

Shigure wasn't listening though, he was dancing about the hall. Mina stepped out and saw Yuki.

"Good morning Yuki." Mina hugged him.

"Good morning Mina," Yuki watched as Shigure danced around and sighed, "and that's our supervised guardian…"

Mina giggled. She then came to notice that all the men were in black tuxes. She saw Kyo come out of his room with a sleek, black tuxedo on. He didn't look too happy though.

"You look handsome Mr. Ring Bearer!" Mina giggled.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kyo said.

"What's the matter? Isn't this exciting?" Mina asked him.

"I guess so… damn, I hate dressing up!" Kyo snarled.

"Well, I bet you that Tohru will think you're quite handsome!" Mina said.

Just then, Tohru came out of her room looking just as fancy and well-dressed as Mina, "Are you sure it's alright for me to wear this? I can't even afford this!" Tohru said stressfully.

After seeing Tohru, Kyo walked up to her and kissed her, "You look good." He told her.

"You too, Kyo…" She smiled.

Their 'moment' was ruined when Mina smacked him on the head with her purse, "You can tell Tohru she looks good but you can't say it to your own beloved sister??" Mina asked him in rage.

"Ow, bitch that hurt!" Kyo yelled while rubbing his head.

"That's what you get you jerk!" Mina yelled.

"Come one everybody, we don't want to be late!" Shigure yelled above their voices.

They all went out the door. Hatori was going to pick them up since Shigure (that bum --) couldn't drive. Tohru and Mina both started to talk excitedly about the wedding and how it was so romantic.

When Hatori arrived, they all pilled in. They saw that Momiji was sitting in the front seat.

"Momiji." Mina shouted, "Hi,"

"Hi Mina. You look really pretty, you too Tohru!" Momiji said energetically, "I'm going with Hatori since my father couldn't make it.," He winked, "It's a business thing."

"That's too bad…" Mina mused.

"That's alright… I'm here with everybody else." Momiji winked, "Kazuma's so kind, he invited the whole zodiac."

"That was nice of him." Tohru beamed.

When they got to the church, everybody piled out of the car and walked into the church. Everybody sat in their appropriate seats. Everyone in the zodiac sat next to one another. Once the wedding started, Masako walked down the aisle with her father.

"She looks beautiful," Kagura gasped.

Mina looked at her, "Yeah, she does." She barely whispered.

Once Kazuma and Masako said 'I do', they kissed and everyone clapped. Masako threw the bouquet and a large group of girls came crowding trying to catch it. Masako threw the bouquet and Kisa caught it!

"Good job!" Kagura congratulated her.

Then, came the wedding reception.

Kazuma and Masako came to the large building by limo. Everybody was there waiting for them. When they stepped through the door, everybody cheered.

All the adults were getting sake. Kyo got up to get some but was stopped by Hatori.

"No, kids don't get alcohol, Kyo." Hatori grabbed Kyo's wrist.

"Damn it… I'm not a kid!" Kyo mumbled.

The kids got up and got apple cider while the adults got sake.

"Hey Hatori, I'm 19 can't I have some sake?" Kagura asked.

"No, only one more year to go Kagura." Hatori turned around and told her.

"Damn it!" She shouted.

Then, Kazuma's best man Souji, his brother, made a speech.

"Folks, thanks for coming to celebrate the marriage of these two lovers!" Souji yelled while everybody cheered, "Well, Kazuma has always been a nice brother and I hope he and his lady have an awesome time together… on their rockin' journey called life!!!" Souji raised his glass and everybody drank out of their own.

"I think my younger brother is drunk…" Kazuma mumbled to Masako.

Masako only giggled, "Give him some slack dear, it is the wedding reception after all."

Mina drank out of her glass, "Yuck, my apple cider seems a bit sour… oh well!" Mina drank her whole glass of "cider".

Mina stumbled over to the table to pour herself some more "cider". She poured the liquid into her cup and drank the whole thing down.

Once she was done, she blinked and shouted, "Whoooo!"

Yuki rushed over, "What's the matter Mina?"

"Nothing Yuki, I promise!" Mina dropped her glass and crossed her heart.

Yuki recoiled a bit, "Mina… are you drunk?"

"IT WASN'T ME! I DIDN'T KNOW!!!" Mina shouted hysterically with a wide grin on her face. She then ran off to join Tohru and the others.

Yuki looked around because everybody was giving him a funny look. He sighed deeply and ran after Mina.

"Mina wait! Mina!" He yelled.

Meanwhile, Mina was off with Ayame, chatting about pastries, "You know," She said to Ayame, "pastries are really good! Especially Ichigo Daifuku! It's so fluffy, I love the strawberry at the top! Yummy yummy yummy!!"

"Yes, I'll have to admit, that is a delectable desert! HAHAHA!!" Ayame started to laugh.

Mina paused for a second, just staring at Ayame while he laughed then she started to laugh with him until a couple of people surrounding them started giving them 'looks'.

"Mina! What are you doing?" Yuki shouted.

"Talking with Ayame about ICHIGO DAIFUKU!" Mina shouted with a drunken grin on her face.

"Well you're coming with me." Yuki grabbed her arm and started to walk off.

"Hey, hey! I'm not done talking about pastries!" Mina shouted.

"Yes little brother! I know that you want to keep this beautiful girl all to yourself but I found her first!" Ayame shouted in protest.

Yuki stopped and glared at him, "I'm taking her…"

"Alright, alright. You're such a forceful boy but I can't blame you. You do get your good taste from me!" Ayame smiled with sake in one of his hands.

Yuki walked towards the rest of the group and sat her down in a chair, "Now, stay put and keep your mouth shut Mina, alright?"

"Why???" Mina whined, "I came here to party!!" She threw her hands in the air.

"You're making a ruckus!" Yuki shouted.

"Yuki?" Haru came towards them, "What's the problem?"

"Well, it seems that Mina got her hands on some sake…" Yuki turned to Mina.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT I SWEAR!!!" Mina ran out of the chair giggling.

"Mina, come back here!" Yuki yelled.

"Wait, I'll get her Yuki. You shouldn't have to spend your night watching after her." Haru walked up to Mina who was now getting more "cider" to drink. He grabbed the sake out of her hand and set it on the table, "Mina, why are you drunk?"

"What do you mean? This is cider, smell!" Mina shoved the cup under his nose.

"No… it's not…"

Mina busted into fits of giggles and then kissed him, "You don't need to worry about me handsome!"

She ran off again, this time towards Momiji, "Momiji! Let's play, let's play!" She shouted.

"Alright!" Momiji shouted happily.

"Mina…" Haru frowned.

"What?" She dropped Momiji's hand and walked over to Tohru "Fine, I'll dance with Tohru!" Mina shouted.

"Huh?" Tohru said.

"Come one Tohru, let's dance!!" Mina shouted.

"Okay?" Tohru said as Mina grabbed her by the hand and led her onto the dance floor.

"This is getting bad…" Haru mumbled.

"Let me handle her!" Kyo said.

"And where have you been stupid cat?" Yuki eyed him.

"Shut up you damn rat! I was talking with Master if that was okay with you!" Kyo shouted. He stomped onto the dance floor, "Mina! What the hell are you doing?"

"Dancing Kyo!" Mina shouted blissfully.

Mina twirled around three times and then started to fall. Kyo caught her, picked her up and then carried her to a seat.

"She fainted?" Haru asked as Kyo came back with Mina in his arms .

"Yes, are you blind?" Kyo snapped.

"…"A vain started to form at the side of Haru's head.

"Don't get mad at him at a time like this." Yuki warned him.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kyo shouted.

"Attention everyone!" A man shouted, "We are about to cut the wedding cake. So if you please…"

Everybody crowded around the cake, everybody except Kyo, Yuki and Haru. They stayed with Mina. Kazuma and Masako intertwined arms and ate a piece of cake from each other's hands.

After the cake was served, Kyo walked up to Kazuma, "Why didn't you shove the cake in her face? That's like the best part!"

Kazuma laughed heartily, "Well Kyo, that's you not me."

"Of course…" Kyo growled.

"What happened to Mina?" Kazuma asked when he saw Mina lying in a drunken heap.

"She got drunk, I don't know how though…" Kyo mumbled.

Kazuma laughed again.

"It isn't funny. She was a damn pain! I can't say much though since it was mostly Yuki and Haru following her around."

Kazuma kept laughing.

"Are you sure you aren't drunk?" Kyo snarled.

Everybody was home now. Mina was still sleeping and it was about midnight.

"Uhnnn?" Mina moaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Good, you're awake." Haru said.

"Where am I?" Mina asked, she rubbed her forehead.

"At home now, the reception is over." Kyo said.

"What?" Mina shouted, "I only remember Souji about to give his speech!"

"That's because you were drunk…" Yuki mumbled through his cup of tea.

"Are you serious??" Mina asked, "Ow! My head hurts so badly!" Mina put a hand to her head and closed her eyes painfully.

"It's called a hangover…" The three boys said in unison.

"I know what it is!" Mina shouted, "It just hurts…" Mina put her chin to her knees.

"That's what you get!" Kyo shouted.

"What are you talking about? I thought that the sake in my hand was cider, it must have gotten mixed up. Or I went to the wrong table like an idiot…"

"Really?" Kyo looked at her.

"Yes… I never wanted to get drunk…" Mina mumbled.

"You acted like a damned fool." Kyo said.

Mina blushed, "I-I did?"

"Yeah, you danced with Tohru, shouted at the top of your lungs, talked to Ayame about pastries, told Momiji you wanted to play and you fainted in Kyo's arms." Yuki explained.

Mina blushed and hid behind her blanket.

"She also kissed me," Haru turned to Yuki.

"Yes, but that's nothing new…" Yuki mumbled.

Kyo got up and pulled the cover off her, "You can't hide from us, you know?"

"I know… but I can try." Mina mumbled.

"Don't worry Mina… at least we know it wasn't your fault." Haru said.

Mina got up and went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She then went to the cupboard to get some medicine for her head.

"I think I'll go to bed now…" Mina told the three. She headed to her bedroom and changed into her pajamas.

She sighed and sat down by her window, _I hope I get married someday… I hope that Kazuma and Masako are happy wherever they are right now…_

Mina then crawled into bed and fell fast asleep.


	17. Preperations

Chapter 17 – Preparations

Mina ran up to Kyo with an ecstatic look on her face, "Guess what brother? Master Kazuma told me the day of mom's death! It's two weeks from now."

Kyo scrunched his eyebrows together, "So, her death was on July 27th then?"

Mina looked at him, "So you really did forget her day?"

"Yes!" He snarled, "Why would I lie to you?" He sprouted ears.

Mina put her index finger to her chin, "Because you're stubborn and because you claim to hate her… and because you've lied to me before…"

Kyo turned his head away from her.

Ignoring this, she continued, "I'm inviting you to a Shihi celebration." Mina said.

"A what?" Kyo asked in confusion.

"A death day party I'm throwing one for mom," Mina said, "at her grave on the 27th. Even though it's supposed to be in April, I'm doing it in July because I can't wait 'til next year!"

"Who's coming?" He asked.

"Not too many people. Everybody in this household, Saki, Uo, Haru…"

"Anybody else?" Kyo asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm only bringing the people that I want to introduce to mom."

"Listen to yourself, you talk as if she's still alive."

"That's mean! Tohru talks as if her mother's still alive but you don't say anything."

"Don't drag her into this!"  
"I'm not, I'm just proving a point." Mina looked out the window, "So, are you coming?"

"Hell no I'm not!" Kyo yelled.

Mina snapped her head towards Kyo, "Why not? Because there will be lots of people or because we're gathering together for mom?"

"Both!"

Mina gave a sad look and then ran out of his room. She ran into Tohru on the way downstairs carrying a basket of laundry.

"Mina, hi. Did you tell Kyo about your Shihi celebration yet?"

"Yes, he didn't want to come," Mina said in a low voice.

"Really?"

"Yes, don't worry about it Tohru. I'll be fine, it's his choice anyways…" And with that, Mian ran downstairs.

She stopped and turned to Tohru, "Hey, can I help you put up laundry?"

Tohru and Mina were outside hanging up laundry on the clothesline. Mina was discussing her problem with Tohru.

"I just don't get him sometimes! He says he hates mom, but at the same time I know he loves her."

"How do you know?" Tohru asked as she reached for a shirt in the basket.

"His eyes tell me." Mina said softly, "Once, he told me that mom was afraid of him and she never loved him. I don't think that's true. Every mother loves her child in someway right?"

"I guess that could be the case," Tohru stopped, "a mother loves her child no matter what. Maybe your mother loved Kyo out of fear, if that makes sense."

"He also said that dad hates him too, poor Kyo." She looked up into the sky, "He thinks that everybody hates him, he always has. But, doesn't he know that even if he doesn't have mom and dad, he'll always have me?"

The next day, Kyo noticed that Mina wasn't at the house.

"Where is Mina?" He asked Shigure.

"I think she said she was going to Kazuma's to plan the event for your mother." He answered.

Kyo glared at him.

"Now, now. What's that look for? Why would you be angry with her, you're not attending after all."

"Okay, it can't be too big of an event unless the people who work there allow it. For the decoration, I'm going to buy mother a ring of fresh, crimson roses to place over her tombstone… even though it's not very symbolic in this case." Mina went over her list.

She and Kazuma were in his backyard planning out the whole event.

"I think roses will be acceptable, but I don't think that your mother would want a big celebration like this, it isn't like this is her funeral." Kazuma told her.

Mina sighed in defeat, "Well, you knew my mother better than I did."

They stayed silent for a moment while Masako served them tea, they started to talk again when Masako left.

"You invited Haru and Yuki to attend, correct?" Kazuma asked her.

"Yes, that's probably one of the reasons why Kyo doesn't want to come," Mina looked down at the paper, "Hatsuharu and Yuki are nice boys, I just don't get why Kyo has to fight so much, you know?"

"Well, you and I know the apparent reason why he fights with them both."

"I know. I know I said I was only going to invite those people, but would you want to come and see my mother again daddy?"

"Yes, I'll be there of course, even though I went to her first one, I'd like to introduce Masako to her." He said.

"Speaking of the zodiac, I invited Kisa and Hiro to go on an over-night camping trip with me tonight on Shigure's property. I've been planning it for months." Mina smiled.

"Is Tohru coming?" Kazuma asked.

"No, she told me that she wanted Kisa and Hiro to bond with me a little more and that she didn't want to get in the way of that,"

"That was sweet of her,"

"Yeah…" She smiled, "You know dad, we should visit each other more often. I like our father/daughter talks."

"I too as well." He returned the smile.

"I also enjoy the company of your new wife. She's like my mom now!" Mina smiled.

"Thank you," He blushed.

"How come she still does chores?"

"She's trying to deny it even though she's basically doing her old job. She told me she wants to be a stay-at-home housewife." He explained.

"Oh," Mina said. Her eyes widened, "Kazuma, I have to go home and prepare for my big camping trip."

Kazuma chuckled, "Have fun."

Mina rushed home and began packing the essentials for the trip. At dusk, she set her stuff on the porch and set out for Kisa and Hiro's houses.

When she got to Kisa's house, she rang the bell. Kisa and Hiro were together with large backpacks and sleeping bags in their hands.

"Hiro? When did you get to Kisa's house?" Mina pointed to him.

"He arrived a while ago to help me pack." Kisa explained.

"Okay, let's go!" Mina shouted, she shot her fist in the air with a smile.

"You're way too enthusiastic, and don't you know not to point at people? It's rude you know." Hiro murmured.

Mina stopped, her face turned pink, "Sorry,"

When they arrived home, Mina grabbed her pack and they headed deeper into the woods. They made camp out by the river, within a patch of evergreen trees.

When they got there, Hiro stopped and turned to face the girls, "Alright, this is how it's going down. Mina, you help Kisa pitch the tent and I'll get the firewood." He walked up to Mina and looked at her sternly, "Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" Mina answered in an enthusiastic voice.

"This is survival here! You can't be so cheerful all of the time!" Hiro stomped off into the woods. _God… I'm stuck with another Tohru…_

"I'm sorry for Hiro's behavior." Kisa said, her face turned to a soft shade of pink, "you don't have to let him boss you around like he does."

Mina smiled, "Don't worry about it Kisa. I figure the best way to bond with Hiro is to let him have some control. Besides, it's cute the way he acts like he's the boss! If he wants to have fun, I'll let him."

"Really?" Kisa stared at her wondrously.

"Yeah, to me, Hiro seems like a person who doesn't like to be kept in a cage. So, if I give him a little freedom, he'll be content."

Kisa smiled warmly, "Oh that reminds me, your mother's Shihi is on the 27th right?"

"Yes Kisa, it's not a celebration. It's a close gathering of close family and friends. My mother wouldn't want a big celebration."

"So, I hope you have fun." Kisa smiled, "You're so nice, Mina. You remind me of sissy."

"Thanks. I consider the zodiac and I alike. We share the same curse so I feel connected to everyone in the zodiac, does that sound weird?"

"No," Kisa smiled, "Actually, I feel the same." She looked up, "I wonder if everybody in the zodiac is like that, even Hiro?"

Mina smiled, "Most definitely. Everyone in the zodiac is connected in some way."

"Is anybody else outside of the zodiac coming?" She asked Mina.

"Kazuma and Masako, Saki, Uo, and Tohru."

"Oh, that's good then."

"Yes I know, but there are so many people close to me, like you. I couldn't invite them all because it'd be a huge gathering. And this isn't just for me, it's for Kyo as well. She didn't _**just**_ give birth to me after all."

They continued to pitch the tent, after a while they fell silent. When they were done they talked for a little bit more.

They stopped and Kisa looked around, "Hiro isn't back yet. I'll go look for him."

Mina stopped her, "No, I'll get him. It will give us a chance to bond. Hiro and I need it. I just hope he didn't go to Shigure's house to get the wood."

Kisa giggled and then nodded, "Then I'll start on dinner."

Mina nodded and set off to find Hiro. After a while, Mina found Hiro and a pile of wood next to him.

"Hiro, what are you doing?" Mina asked.

"I'm trying to get that big branch down from this tree." He replied.

"There are other branches around here," Mina said.

"I want this one!" He grunted.

Mina smiled, "You're a stubborn kid, you know that?" She approached him, "Here, if you want this one so bad then let me help."

Hiro slapped her hand away, "No, I have to do this by myself!"  
"Why? Because you want to impress Kisa when you tell her that you did it yourself?"

Hiro stopped and didn't answer for a couple of seconds, "What's it to you?"

"Let me be as clear as I possibly can, Hiro. I'm not trying to steal Kisa from you, neither is Tohru. You'll have plenty of time to spend with Kisa, believe me, you're young and have got a good life ahead of you. Just because Kisa has other friends doesn't mean that you can become jealous and hog her for yourself, am I clear?"

Hiro looked shocked and then closed his eyes, "You-you're not my mother!"

Mina took a step toward him, she smiled gently, "I'm sorry if I sounded harsh. What I'm trying to say is that I'm not here to take Kisa away from you, I want all three of us spend time together. I want to get to know you, Hiro."

He turned around, "Fine, if you want to help me so bad then help."

Mina smiled and together they got the short, fat branch down.

"Alright, let's go!" Mina shouted, the fat branch was under one of her arms and she started to walk off.

"Hey," Hiro said when they were walking, "why do you get to carry the big branch?"

"Because I'm stronger. Anyways," She turned to him, "I know you're trying to impress Kisa by showing her how strong you are."

He turned his head in frustration, "Stop trying to figure me out!"

She laughed "But you know I'm right Hiro! I know how it's like when you're in love."

"How do you know?" Hiro snapped.

"I have been going out with Haru you know. I love him, our 5th anniversary is coming up next month." Mina smiled.

Hiro turned his head once again until they got back to Kisa. Kisa had dinner on the fire when they returned.

"Kudos for Kisa." Mina smiled, "It smells so good!"

"Wow, you guys got that big log for the fire?" Kisa asked.

"Yep." Mina smiled, "This should keep the fire fueled for a long time."

"I spotted it first!" Hiro turned to her.

"I'm the one who got it down for you AND I carried it!" Mina replied.

"Well, I wanted to carry it but you just think I'm some weak little child!"

While the two were arguing, Kisa looked at them and smiled, "Come on you two, dinner's ready. I made it and caught it all by myself."

"Really Kisa?" Mina picked up some of the cooked fish and bite into it, "Wow, I think your tiger instincts are at work." Mina winked at her.

"Thanks," Kisa smiled.

Hiro sat alone, eating his dinner, while he watched the two of them talk with smiles on their faces. _I want to get to know you, Hiro_ Mina's words rang through his head as he watched them.

Mina stopped when she saw Hiro looking at both of them, "Hey Hiro, come and join us. This is our camping trip after all."

Hiro stared at her, but he moved forward and all three of them began talking. After dinner, it was completely dark and the girls went inside the tent to change while Hiro waited outside for them.

_Kisa, I'll try to be nice to Mina, if that's what you want_ He imagined her face in the sky, _After all, she is in the zodiac… unlike that annoying Tohru girl_

"We're done now, Hiro. Now you can change." Mina said as she lifted the tent cover.

When Hiro came out, Mina went in the tent and got marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate.

They talked and ate smores for a while, they started to finish up and go to bed. But, before they go to bed, they would have to tell ghost stories, "… And so every Saturday night, the ghost of Hanuki comes out to wreak his havoc on any human being in this forest!" Mina smiled evilly.

"Are you sure he was murdered here?" Kisa said cowardly.

"I'm dead sure…" Mina said still smiling with that evil look on her face.

"Stop scaring her Mina!" Hiro shouted, "Come on Kisa, let's go to bed."

Mina laughed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I think Hiro's right, judging by the moon's position I'd say that it's about midnight." Mina started to push them both into the tent, "Alright, let's get some sleep. We'll have to make our own breakfast in the morning…"

"No," Mina stopped as Hiro turned around, "I'm the man here, I'll stay outside while you girls can have the tent."

Kisa smiled, "Oh Hiro, you're such a gentleman."

"Yeah, our Hiro is quite the polite one." Mina smiled.

This only made Hiro blush. He got out his sleeping bag and made a bed by the fireside.

A little while later, Kisa was asleep and Mina was half-asleep when Mina heard Hiro scream. Mina came running out.

"Hiro what's wrong?" She shouted.

"It's Hanuki!" Hiro shouted, he pointed to a black figure standing next to Hiro.

"Hanuki?" The voice asked gently.

"Hey, I know that voice…" Mina trailed, she pointed to the figure, "… Yuki!"

The figure walked out from the darkness and over by the fire, and indeed, the figure was Yuki.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you Hiro," Yuki said, "but, Shigure wanted me to give this to you guys."

He handed Mina packets of instant-cook ramen, "Huh?" Mina asked.

"It's your breakfast for tomorrow. Now you have something to eat." He said.

"Thanks Yuki but why did you come so early?" Mina asked.

"Because I kept forgetting about it… I don't mind though. Now I can check on my secret base before I go back inside." He said.

Yuki then walked off. Mina set the food down and looked at Hiro. She started to giggle and then eventually it turned into laughter.

"Shut up!" Hiro snapped.

"I'm-I'm sorry," Mina said weakly.

"You'd better not tell Kisa about this." He mumbled to her.

"Yeah, sure. Tough man." Mina said.

She went back into the tent and nobody said anything else the rest of the night.

The next morning, Kisa woke up to the smell of yummy noodles.

Kisa came out of the tent squinting, "What's that smell?" She squeaked.

"It's breakfast!" Mina smiled, she handed Kisa a bowl of beef ramen.

"When did this get here?" Kisa asked, her eyes were wide as she stared at the bowl of ramen.

"Last night, actually, Yuki came and brought it over." Mina started to giggle to herself, "You'll never guess what happened when he got here."

"What?" Kisa's tiger ears perked up.

"Yuki frightened Hiro when he first came. Hiro first thought Yuki was Hanuki from the story and he screamed so loud…!"

"Really?" Kisa asked, "I didn't hear anything last night."

"That's because you were asleep. I swear Kisa, you can sleep through anything!"

Kisa smiled and then looked around, "Where's Hiro?"

"He's bathing in the lake." Mina answered, "We were going to live the camping life weren't we? And there are certainly no bath tubs in the wilderness."

"Neither is there ramen."

"Not if you bring it with you."

Kisa giggled. Just then, they saw Hiro return from the lake. He had a used towel, a small basket of soap and pajamas in two hands. He was now wearing clothes.

"Alright, you girls can wash up now." Hiro said.

"Thanks for letting us know. By the way, there's a bowl of ramen for you if you get hungry." Mina told him.. She went in the tent, grabbed a small basket of soaps, towels and two dresses. She grabbed Kisa's hand and started to walk, "Alright Kisa, we're up!" Mina smiled.

When they to the lake, Mina stretched out. They both stripped and got in the lake.

Mina started to talk, "So, how's your relationship with Hiro?"

Kisa blushed, "Fine I guess… we're getting along." She said as Mina washed her back.

"That's good…" Mina trailed.

"How's your relationship with Haru? He talks about you a lot whenever we're together."

"He talks about me?" Mina blushed.

"Don't worry, they're good things."

"Oh…" Mina blushed, "Actually we are doing really good."

They switched places and Kisa began to scrub Mina's back.

"Well, this has been fun." Kisa said.

"Yeah it has, I don't know why—" Mina was cut off when she heard someone shouting her and Kisa's name.

"Who's that?" Kisa asked.

"It sounds like…" Mina waited for the voice again, "Momiji!"

Before they could cover up, Momiji appeared.

"Momiji!" The two girls shouted in unison as they dunked their bodies in the water.

"Hi you guys! Shigure said that you were out camping with Hiro, where is he?"

"Not here!" Mina shouted sassily, "Momiji why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm not here alone, Haru's with me!" Momiji said. As soon as Momiji said Hatsuharu's name, he appeared out of the woods.

"Momiji, don't go running off like that." He warned him.

"But I really wanted to see Mina and Kisa!" Momiji whined.

He then noticed where Mina and Kisa were. He turned around, "Come on Momiji, what are you doing walking in on them anyway?"

"I didn't know they were bathing!" Momiji said as they both walked out of the forest.

"That was embarrassing." Mina spat out.

"Yeah, we better hurry up." Kisa said.

Once they bathed and dressed, they went back to Hiro and asked him about Momiji and Hatsuharu.

"No, I didn't know that they were here." Hiro said, Hiro made on of his hands into a fist, "I'm going to kill that rabbit for walking in on Kisa!"

"Hiro, we can here you, you know?" Mina said bluntly, "They must've taken a different path to the lake."

They packed up all the equipment and put all the trash in a plastic bag.

When they got back to the house, they set their stuff on the porch and Mina put her stuff in her room. When she came back down, she found Momiji, Haru, Hiro, Kisa and Tohru in the family room.

"Hey guys…" Mina trailed. She went over to Haru, kissed him and then sat down, "Why are you two here?"

"I decided to stay over here because my dad and I got in a bit of a fight. Haru decided to come with me." Momiji said.

"Oh… you slept over here last night?" Kisa said.

"Yep." Momiji said.

"Come on Kisa, we have to go home." Hiro got up.

"Oh, right." Kisa got up too.

"Oh, don't you guys want to stay here a little longer?" Tohru suggested, "I can make tea for everybody."

"No thanks," Hiro said, "Kisa promised me that she'd spend the day with me."

Mina opened her mouth but Hiro stopped her, "Don't you even think about asking if you can walk with us because I'm walking Kisa home."

"Okay…" Mina said.

With that, the two children left.

Mina giggled, "That's so cute, the way Hiro loves Kisa so much…" She looked off.

"It is really cute isn't it?" Tohru said to her with sparkly eyes.

"Yeah!" Mina smiled.

Momiji shouted, "When I slept over here yesterday I was hoping to spend time with you Mina."

"Really?" Mina said, "Then, to make up for my absence, why don't I spend some time with you today Momiji?"

"Yay, yay!" Momiji hollered as he threw his hands into the air.

"Tohru? Why don't you spend time with your boyfriend today?" Mina suggested.

Momiji's rabbit ears perked up, "What? Tohru? Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, you'll never guess who it is!" Mina smiled.

"Kyo." Haru and Momiji said in unison.

Mina's face dampened, "Right."

Tohru blushed, "A-Alright then. But what about Haru?"

Haru looked up when he heard his name.

"Of course, Haru can come with us." Mina and Momiji said in unison.

"OOO!" Momiji shouted, "I have an idea! Why don't we go to a night fair tonight? We can wear our summer kimonos and everything."

"Sure, that sounds really nice." Mina smiled and then looked at Tohru slyly, "This way, Kyo and Tohru can have a quieter house tonight."

Tohru blushed, "I don't know about that."

"I'm just kidding Tohru." Mina said, she turned to Haru, "So, what do you think of a night fair Haru?"

"As long as I'm with you, I'm fine," He said.

"Okay then it's decided!" Mina smiled, "The three of us will go to the night fair tonight!"

"Night fair?" Yuki asked as he came in, "Sorry, I overheard."

"Yeah, Haru and I along with Mina are going to a night fair!" Momiji shouted happily.

"I've never been to one of those…" Yuki closed his eyes as he spoke.

"How about you come then Yuki?" Momiji suggested.

"Yeah, it'll be fun with you around." Mina said.

"The more the merrier…" Haru said.

"I don't know, I'd hate to butt in…" He said, "Alright…"

"Yay!" Mina and Momiji shouted.

"Come one Momo, you have to help me pick out my kimono." Mina said as she took Momiji's wrist.

"Okay, we'll have to go to the main Sohma estate for mine and Haru's though."

"Okay." Mina said.

Their voices receded as they ran up the stairs.


	18. Night Fair!

Chapter 18 – Night Fair!

Later that night, everyone was upstairs getting ready. Momiji and Hatsuharu had to walk home earlier that day because that had to get their kimonos from their own houses. There weren't enough rooms to change in without Shigure accidentally popping in and so Mina and Tohru were changing in the same room, while the boys got their individual rooms to change in. Mina was changing into a sophisticated, blood red silk kimono with gold dragon patterns flowing down her kimono and a deeper gold-colored obi to match, while Tohru had on a crystal blue cotton kimono.

While they were changing, Tohru eyed Mina's kimono, "Mina? Why is your kimono so fancy?"

Mina turned her head, "Huh?"

Tohru bowed her head down in shame, she gave a nervous smile, "I'm sorry for asking, it was rude of me."

Mina smirked, "It's not, don't worry." Mina looked up, as if in thought, "I dunno, actually, I guess that I like to dress in elegant clothes…"

"Your clothes look like you belong to a wealthy family." Tohru smiled.

"They do?" Mina looked down at her kimono that was now wrapped tight around her waist, she looked at Tohru, "I'll tell you what, how about I let you borrow one of my kimonos that I just bought recently?"

Tohru smiled a big smile, "Really?" Tohru's face then darkened, "No, I couldn't! What if I spilled food on it when we get there or if I accidentally ripped it or—"

"Don't worry about it, alright Tohru?" Mina smiled.

"Really?" Tohru looked down with a defeated smile, "Alright."

Mina went ecstatic, "Yay!" Mina walked to her closet, "I'll pick out the perfect kimono that would look simply gorgeous on you!"

A few moments later, Mina was holding up a dark blue silk kimono with lotus flowers flowing down the long sleeves and on the left side of the kimono. The obi was a sparkling silver color with a darker-colored flower ornament that was hanging off of the obi.

"Wow! I-I could never accept this!" Tohru's mouth was open in shock.

"Too bad, you're wearing it. It would make my brother really happy and you'd look beautiful." Mina smiled and handed Tohru the kimono. Although, Mina had to help Tohru get it on since the kimono was rather heavy.

When they both came down the stairs, the first comment anyone said was, "Mina let you borrow one of her kimonos, didn't she Tohru?" The only thing Kyo did was blush and stare.

They all decided to walk to the fair since it was only about 30 minutes walking distance. Mina, Tohru, and Momiji were ahead of them all, all chatting happily about it and Yuki, Kyo and Hatsuharu were behind them talking (most of the time Kyo wouldn't even talk).

When they got there, the sun had set and it was nighttime. There were a lot of booths and Japanese lanterns lit the path and were hanging on thick fishing lines up above, hundreds of them.

"It's so pretty." Tohru said.

"It is, I haven't been to a night fair since my mom and dad took my when I was 10." Mina smiled happily while looking at the lit lanterns up above them.

"I've never been to one… Yuki, Kyo and Haru have never been to one either." Momiji said.

"What?" Tohru and Mina shouted in unison.

"When I was little, I wasn't allowed to go out much because of the curse, actually, not many people were allowed to go out a lot, especially Yuki." Momiji smiled fragilely, "You see Mina, everybody in the zodiac, including me, envies you and Makono a little bit because you both were allowed more freedom. You were allowed to experience more than anyone else in the zodiac, maybe even the adults too."

"My mother told me once that my father didn't want me to be caged up at a young age and so he let me have freedom, but my parents were always by my side in public places, they were watching out for boys so I wouldn't bump into them." Mina looked into the sky.

Momiji's smiled with a lot of pain, "You are a very lucky girl…"

"You're… you're wrong!" Mina's eyes became wet, "I had a life before my foster parents, I was there! My mother died, I attended the zodiac banquets like everyone else! I have been corrupted, just like Kyo. Just because I was taken in by kind foster parents doesn't change my past… my past!" She wiped away her tears.

Yuki came up and put his hands on her shoulders, "Momiji, I think we should drop the subject."

"I'm not different!" Mina wailed.

Tohru softened her eyes, "Mina…" Tohru walked over to Mina and hugged her until she stopped crying.

Tohru's face expressions changed too, "Come on, we came here to have fun. Momiji, this will be your best night fair experience ever." Tohru let out a great big smile as she raised her arms in the air.

Momiji latched onto Tohru, "Thanks Tohru. You're the best!"

Tohru smiled, "You're welcome. Let's get going, what do you want to do first?"

Everybody came together, and voted on eating first. They decided to go to a teriyaki booth. They got their food and sat down on the dirt next to the lake next to the night fair. They all nibbled on their food as they watched the other dozens of people scurry around from booth to booth. Tohru didn't want to sit down on the dirt because she thought that it would ruin Mina's kimono, so she and Mina stood up while everybody else sat down and ate their food. After they were done, they found themselves wandering around the fair.

"What does everyone wanna do next?" Mina shouted at the others without turning her head.

Suddenly, Momiji spotted a fish booth where you could try to catch fish with rice paper, he pointed, "Let's go over there."

Mina giggled, "Alright, I have 100 yen, let's do it."

She raced up to the booth and paid for the game, then she took rice paper and tried to catch a fish. Right when she had the fish, the rice paper disintegrated and the fish dropped back into the tub of water.

"Wha?" Mina shouted to herself.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "I'll win the fish for you Mina." Haru's timid voice rang out behind her.

Mina smiled, "Okay."

"Hey! You're not winning anything for my sister!" Kyo yelled as he took a step towards her, "She should get her big bro to win it for her, not you!" Kyo started to crack his knuckles.

"Brother…" Mina mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes and gently slapped her forehead, which was quickly followed by a sigh.

"Idiot…" Yuki mumbled as he watched Kyo attempt to catch the fish.

"Bring it on!" Kyo yelled to the fish as he took the rice paper.

He tried and tried to get a fish but as he was trying to get the fish, the rice paper disintegrated in the water because he was too slow. Kyo looked down at the tub of fish in disbelief, "DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!" He shouted as he started to stomp at the ground, making other people stare at him, "Why can't I catch a stupid fish?!?"

Mina held onto his shoulders with a nervous smile, "Eh, Kyo? You're making a scene!"

Meanwhile, Haru stepped up and grabbed the rice paper to get the fish, and he actually caught it. Kyo turned around slowly and stared at him as he put it into a baggie.

"WHAT THE HELL?? Why can he catch a damn little fish but I can't?" Kyo started to yell.

"Kyo…?" Mina mumbled.

Haru smirked as he wrapped one arm around Mina's body, "It just goes to show you that I am better than you, Kyo."

"Why you little—" Kyo started to mumble.

"Kyo!" Tohru yelled as she watched Yuki grab Kyo's kimono to restrain him.

"I'm going to get you one day, you bastard!" Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs, he turned around and started to punch at Yuki, "And take your hands off me!"

People around them grew nervous seeing the boys fight (Yuki was blocking, not really fighting back) and they started shouting things like 'Call security!' 'Call the police!'

_They're making another scene… maybe this wasn't a good idea…_ Mina thought to herself, a dissatisfied frown was on her face.

Mina started to shout, "Everybody, run!"

Everybody, including Kyo and Yuki ran a good ways away from the booth until the shouting from the civilians couldn't be heard.

"Way to go idiots…" Mina mumbled as she put her hands on her knees, "You nearly got us kicked out of the fair!"

Yuki looked a little embarrassed for such behavior, "I'm sorry…"

"That's alright Yuki… the real one who needs to apologize, is you brother!" Mina said harshly.

"Wha… me? Why me?" Kyo turned around as he snarled at her.

"Because you caused that entire ruckus in the first place!" She snapped back.

"Uh, Kyo?" Came Tohru's staggering voice, "She's right, you really must apologize to everybody…"

Kyo had a look of defeat and hidden embarrassment on his face as he blushed, "I'm... sorry…"

Mina smiled, "See? That wasn't so hard, I know how you hate to say those two words… good job brother." She smiled as she approached him and kissed him on the cheek.

Haru then handed her the fish. "Here, I don't need it so you can have it, Mina." He said gently.

"Thank you, Haru," She smiled.

Mina looked over at Momiji who had a sad look on his face as he held his index finger over his lips.

"What's the matter Momiji?" Mina asked him with concern.

"I-I… I didn't get a fish!" Momiji cried.

Mina walked up to Momiji with a soft smile and hugged him, "Don't worry Momo, you'll get your fish as soon as the heat cools down…"

"Yay!" Momiji jumped up with a smile on his face.

"Well, where should we go next? The cat obviously ruined our chances for now." Yuki sneered at Kyo.

"Shut up!" Kyo snapped as he pointed at Yuki in the background.

They all decided to go to a booth where you could carve out tiny wood animals with a needle tool – the trick was to not crack the animal while trying to crave it out of the wooden frame.

Mina decided to carve out a cat, she cracked the cat the first time but then got it on the second time. The only people who participated in the activity were Mina, Tohru and Momiji. The three guys stood behind them and watched.

With the three of them clutching their wooden animals in there hands, they all set off again.

"Hey brother." Mina whispered to Kyo, "Aren't you going to hold Tohru's hand or anything? You two are now an item after all…"

"What" Kyo's face went red, "Why should I?"

"You love her right?" Kyo nodded his head, "Then hold her hand!" Mina pushed him forward and into Tohru.

They hung out and did random things, until the fireworks started up.

"Look, look Momiji! This is the best part!" Mina grabbed onto Momiji's kimono sleeve as she looked at him watching the sky.

"Wow! This amazing!" Momiji started to laugh as he watched the sky in amazement.

"Yeah, it really is…" Mina smiled as she looked into the sky. She smiled gently as the fireworks filled the dark sky.

"It's pretty dark out…" Haru mumbled out loud as they were walking home from the night fair.

"Yeah it is, isn't it?" Mina told Haru as the both of them held hands.

Momiji stretched out his body as he yawned, "It's getting late, I have to agree."

"I know." Mina's eyes widened, "Let's have a sleepover." She clapped her hands with excitement.

"A sleepover sounds like a great idea!" Tohru said gleefully.

"Yeah! Sounds like fun!" Momji chimed in.

"Mhm…" Haru nodded.

"Yeah, we could stay up late!" Mina said.

"And watch tons of movies!" Tohru said.

"And tell scary stories—" Momiji was cut off by the rest of the group.

"No thanks." Kyo and Yuki said in unison.

"Why?" Mina wailed, "It won't be fun without my brother, boyfriend and cousin!"

"I just… have homework and student council things I need to attend to…" Yuki looked off.

"I just don't want to be around these two plus that little brat over there." Kyo said bluntly as he pointed.

"…" Haru didn't say anything at all.

Mina sighed, "Alright, everybody that doesn't want to come to the sleepover extravaganza… doesn't have to…" She hung her head down in defeat. A couple of seconds later, she raised her head and put her thumb up, "But all four of us will still have fun!"

"Yeah!" Tohru and Momiji chimed in with smiled on their faces.

"Wait…" Kyo said, pointing to Haru, "You're going to the sleepover?"

"That's right." Haru said.

"I'm going." Kyo put his fist up.

"Why brother? Just because my boyfriend will be there?" Mina glared at him.

"That's exactly the reason!" Kyo yelled.

"Then I am definitely not going to attend…" Yuki glared at Kyo as he folded his arms.

Kyo turned around, "Good, nobody wants you there anyways, you damn rat!"

"Oh yeah?" Yuki cocked his eyebrow.

Kyo grabbed the collar of Yuki's kimono in frustration.

Mina grabbed her brother, "Kyo, stop!"

As Yuki dusted off his collar, he said, "Well, in that case, I'm going."

"Yay!" Mina said quietly.

"What? Why?" Kyo shouted.

Yuki looked up at him, "Just to piss you off…"

"Why you cocky little bastard…" Kyo started to mumble.

Mina grabbed him by the neck and led him down the street, "You're wasting time! It's been an hour and we're still not home yet!"

Once they arrived home, everybody went into their rooms and undressed. They all came back out and the party commenced…

Mina went into the kitchen and retrieved something from the fridge.

She went into the room that everyone was in, "Here everybody, I made these this morning. They're rice balls with pickled plums… I soaked the rice in sake this morning."

Everybody took one and took a bite and then spat it back out, all except Tohru.

"These are disgusting sis! Are you sure the pickled plums aren't past the expiration date or something?" Kyo asked.

"Hold on, I'll get the can…" Mina brought it to Kyo.

"Expires…" Kyo's face darkened as he read, "This expired two years ago!!"

"Wha?" Mina asked, "I found it in the back of the cabinet!"

"There's your damn problem right there!" Kyo yelled at her.

"I'm sorry!" Mina bowed deeply.

"Th-they're not so bad…" Tohru smiled falsely as she ate the whole rice ball.

Everybody watched as she swallowed the rest of it.

"Tohru, you don't have to pretend just to be nice, I know they're disgusted…" Mina smiled as Tohru blushed.

Just then, Tohru fainted on the floor and her eyes turned to swirls.

"Tohru? Are you okay?" Mina asked in shock.

Yuki bent over her, "Mina, did you boil the sake before putting the rice in?"

"I totally forgot about that!" Mina shouted.

Two big veins appeared on Kyo's head as everyone sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Mina hung her head down.

Yuki put his hand on her head, "We know you didn't mean to, Mina. We'll just move Miss Honda to a bed."

As Kyo and Yuki were moving Tohru to her bedroom, Mina was blushing and looking at the floor while Momiji and Haru talked.

Momiji noticed this and scooted over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Mina, that was probably Tohru's first shot of alcohol, she'll be fine."

"If you even call it a shot at all. But, I messed up twice so far…" Mina sighed as she closed her eyes, "Thanks Momiji. I guess everyone makes mistakes sometimes…"

Momiji smiled, "I'm not really hungry though, are you Haru?"

Haru shook his head.

"I can always make something later then…" Mina mumbled to herself. She turned her head towards the stairway as she watched as Yuki and Kyo walked down the stairs. She grabbed on to her brother's shirt gently, "How is she? Is she alright? Oh, Kyo, I'm sorry I did that to your girlfriend!"

"Don't sweat it… so you made a mistake? It wasn't your fault." Kyo smiled at his crying sister.

"I'm glad." Mina sighed to herself.

"Don't worry too much, alright?" Kyo looked off outside as he patted Mina's head.

"O-okay…" Mina looked up at him, "Then let's do something fun together!"

"Alright, how about we swing outside for a little while, so we don't have to do it later on tonight?" Momiji smiled at her.

"Okay!" Mina and Momiji raced for the door, "Do you guys wanna join? Shi forgot to tell you that he put up a swing for me this morning."

"He did?" Yuki asked her.

"Yep yep." Mina smiled.

"No thanks… what kind of guy would want to swing on a swing anyways?" Kyo asked.

"C'mon Mina." Momiji smiled as he tugged on her kimono gently.

"See you guys later then," Mina waved as Momiji pulled her outside.

Momiji and Mina ran together, hand in hand, to where the swing was. Shigure had built it near the wooden bridge that crosses over the river. He had put the swing on the branch of a tree that was on the side of the river, so you could swing over the river but you could get off the swing without having to jump into the river.

"So," Mina said while Momiji pushed her on the swing, "why were you so anxious to come out here?"

"No reason, I've never been on this swing before…"

"Me neither, Shigure just put it up today," Mina looked up at the sky, "It's so beautiful, all the shining white dots in the pitch black sky…"

"Yeah, I love nights like this," Momiji replied.

She took a deep breath, "And when you close your eyes, it feels like you're flying. And with the river trickling… it's so peaceful, you know?"

"Yeah, truthfully, I've been too scared to come out here by myself late at night like this," Momiji shivered as he continued to push the swing.

"Do you want to trade places?" Mina asked as she moved her feet up and down.

"Do you think we could swing together?" Momiji asked, "It looks big enough."

"Okay then," She patted the seat, "hop on."

Momiji pulled the swing back and got on, "Thanks."

They swung for a while together, just talking together about Kanako and school. How everyone was doing, when Hatsuharu appeared on the bridge from the shadows.

"Haru!" Mina shouted to get his attention.

He walked towards the swings and pulled both of them back, "Hey Momiji, do you mind if I stay with Mina for while?"

"But-but…" Momiji sniffed, "Kyo's going to be mean to me!" He cried.

Mina touched his cheeks, "You have Yuki there to protect you, be strong Momo! We'll come in, in a little bit."

"… Okay," Momiji put his finger to his mouth but then he got off the swing and waved and walked off down the bridge.

Haru sat down on the swing, next to Mina and they both started to swing.

"How's Tohru, is she up yet?" Mina asked.

"Nope," Haru mumbled as he looked down at the water below them, he looked over at Mina, "Hey," He said in a whisper.

"Huh?" Mina turned her head.

Instantly, Haru's finger's touched her neck as he started to kiss her. Mina leaned in and kissed him back, this lasted for a couple of minutes until they were in a full-fledged embrace – they were trying their best not to fall off the swing :P.

When they stopped, Mina put her hand on Haru's chest, "Whoa, where did that come from?"

He didn't answer. He just shrugged and looked down at the river.

Mina's worried look deepened, "A-are you alright, Hatsuharu? Please, you're worrying me."

He turned to her ran his hand through her long, red hair, "I'm sorry for worrying you. I've just been thinking about a lot of things lately…"

"Oh, I want to say 'like what' but that would be nosy."

"It doesn't concern you so don't worry about it." He said.

Mina pursed her lips, "Those are cruel words you jerk!" As she took her hand off of him.

"I'm sorry," Haru smiled as he pulled her into his arms once again, "I didn't mean to sound harsh."

Mina closed her eyes, "Uh huh…"

"I'm just thinking about the zodiac and what not, I'm sorry if I've been acting rude lately."

Mina smiled, "Don't worry about it." She lifted her head to look at him, "So, you really are okay?"

Haru smiled, their lips were inches away from each other, "Yes."

They continued to kiss once more as Kyo came walking up the bridge, he looked around until he spotted them on the swing.

"Hey, get away from her you dirty bastard!" Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs, making both of them fall off the swing and into the river in surprise.

Mina got up and flapped her arms as if signaling to Kyo, _Stop yelling, don't bring out Black Haru, you idiot!_

But, Kyo lacked the common sense so he stormed down to them and started yelling even more.

Mina got out of the river, "Brother, you're shameless!" She gripped her knuckles, she sighed, "Look, whether you like it or not, Hatsuharu IS my boyfriend and you have to get used to it." Before she walked away, she whispered in Kyo's ear, "And another thing, you almost brought out Black Haru."

They both looked at Haru who had a pissed off look on his face. Mina went back and helped him up. They could feel Kyo's fire of hatred behind them as they walked together.

"We're all dirty and wet," Haru smirked, he said it loud enough for Kyo to 'accidentally overhear', "let's take a shower together, Mina."

Kyo ran up and punched him on the head, "What the hell kind of a sick joke is that anyway?" He yelled.

Haru and Kyo were about to fight when Mina separated them, "Come on you idiots, let's go home."

Haru put his arm around Mina's waist as they began walking once again. Kyo was trying his hardest to not run up and slaughter Haru, but, like I said, he was having a hard time. When Haru and Mina were dry and clothed, Mina took Kyo outside so they could spend time together and away from Haru (for Kyo's sake).

"Brother, you seem troubled," Mina said abruptly as they both lay on the roof.

Kyo sat up, "You think?! Do you know how much self-control it took for me to not go up to that bastard and bash his face in?" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo... I'm proud of you but calm down," Mina winced.

Kyo softened his face, "I'm not trying to frighten you… I just," Kyo put a hand to his forehead.

Mina smiled and hugged him, "I'm not afraid of you. Why don't we spend more time with each other tomorrow, like we did in the past?"

"Why, when you've got your boyfriend?" He snapped.

Mina glared at him, "Don't give me that BS, you know I love you!"

"Then prove it."

"… I can't prove it… all I can do is live for you, isn't that enough?" Mina eyes softened to the point where even Kyo felt at peace, "I can't give you proof, brother. You're asking for the impossible."

"Yeah I know, I just get so mad," He raised his hand and made it into a fist.

Mina smiled, "What should we do tomorrow?"

"Don't you remember?" Kyo said as he sat up, "Master said he was going to take us to a spa or something, he told us to pack tonight."

Mina put a finger to her chin, "Really? I don't remember…" Mina smiled as she greeted Kyo with open arms, Kyo smiled and accepted them and they hugged.

While they were hugging, Yuki climbed up the roof, when he saw them hugging, he said, "Miss Honda just woke up, we can finally start the sleepover now," Then, he climbed down and left them alone again.

Mina closed her eyes and stretched out, "Well, Tohru's awake, do you want to go now?" Mina opened her eyes and turned around, "Brother?" Her face darkened.

Mina ran inside the house and entered the living room, where Haru and Yuki were talking, Momiji was eating and Kyo was talking to Tohru.

"Brother? You left me!" Mina glared at him. She looked at Tohru, "Tohru, how can you not have a hangover?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just woke up and I was fine." Tohru smiled.

"There are some people who don't get hangovers the next day," Yuki chimed in.

"You're lucky…" Mina mumbled as she turned to Tohru.

"Hehe…" Tohru tittered.

Yuki looked at the clock, "It's already two in the morning, shouldn't we all be getting to bed?"

"There goes our awesome sleepover party…" Momiji mumbled to himself.

"Not before scary stories!" Mina cackled and she rubbed her hand together.

All the lights were turned off and all six of them were huddled up in a circle with a candle.

"Alright, there was a man name Hanuki. Hanuki lived in this very house right before Shigure and Yuki moved in. He was walking home one day at midnight when a killer came out of the bushes and murdered him, and so every Wednesday night, the ghost of Hanuki comes out to wreak his havoc on any human being in this house!"

Tohru jumped into Kyo's arms and screamed.

"Quit it Mina, you're scaring Tohru!" He looked over at Momiji who was hugging him also, "And the little brat!"

"Don't worry Miss Honda, Momiji. The story's not real, Shigure had this house built for him when we first moved here, it wasn't here before then." Yuki reassured her.

Mina glared at him, "Taking apart my excellent story… shame on you, Yuki!"

"Mina, can I sleep with you tonight?" Tohru whimpered and she grabbed onto Mina's obi gently. Her hand was still shaking and tears were in her eyes.

"Alright then, this will be fun, we can talk for hours, Tohru!"

"Uh…" Tohru just looked at her.

"I'm just kidding, I'm tired too." Mina had a blank stare on her face.


	19. Breathing Room

Chapter 19 – Breathing Room

The next morning, Tohru moved gently in her sleep, moaning as she rolled over on her side as she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up abruptly, noticing that Mina wasn't there. Meanwhile, Mina was sitting on the porch, suitcase at her side, her elbows were standing on her legs and her two hands were holding up her face as she stared off into the trees. She had two emotions that were clearly shown on her face – exasperation and anxiety.

"Come on brother, how long does it take you to get ready?" Mina asked aloud, she knew that no one was going to answer her back and that annoyed her even more. _It's dad we're going to see, why are you taking to long?_

As she continued to wait, her thoughts wandered off, including her body. She found herself walking through the forest. She was crossing the bridge and her head instantly turned to the swing.

She climbed on it and started to swing. _I love this swing, I'm so glad that Shigure put it up… I can swing whenever I want, I can even do homework on this swing, if it all doesn't fall in the river first…_

"Mina!" Kyo yelled with two hands to his mouth, "Are you deaf woman? Stop wasting time!"

She got off the swing and glared at him as she walked over to him, "You're the one who held me up, buddy!" Mina pointed to Kyo.

"Hmph," Kyo grunted, "I was just saying goodbye to Tohru."

"How long does it take you?" Mina mumbled sassily.

"You probably took a long time saying goodbye to Haru!" He shouted back to her.

"Yes I did," She nodded her head, "and I'm not afraid to admit it. But at least I got up earlier!"

"C'mon," Kyo grabbed Mina's hand, "we're wasting time…"

Mina pursed her lips, but she was in no position to argue since, in fact, they were running late.

Mina started to make conversation as they were walking out of Shigure's property, "Why did daddy set up this family hot spring trip from Thursday to Friday, when it would be more efficient to plan this little rendezvous on the weekend instead?"

"I overheard him say that he was busy this weekend, also, it's less crowded on weekdays, don't you think?" Kyo turned to his sister.

"That is true…" Mina looked up at the sky.

Once they were outside of Shigure's property, they waited for Kazuma and Masako.

"..." Mina looked around five minutes after they arrived, "Is daddy always late?"

"Sometimes, he's either really early or really late."

"Well, he should be here in a couple of minutes because you stalled so long." Mina looked at her brother, only to see that he was looking up to the sky – as if he was day-dreaming.

Mina titled her head to one side, _Brother's not the day-dreaming type… that's me! What's going on with him?_ Mina's eyes widened, _Love! Of course, my brother's in love!_ Mina's eyes sparkled.

Kyo looked at her sister, who now had a funny look on her face.

"Mina?" He tried to get her attention.

"I'm so happy for you!" Mina grabbed onto her brother and pulled him into a hug.

"…?" Kyo stood there, a dumbfounded look was now on his face.

Just then, Kazuma's car pulled up with Masako inside. Kazuma whistled to get their attention.

"Master!" Kyo and Mina called in unison as they both picked up their suitcases.

They both got in the car, as Mina sat down, she said sweetly, "Hi mama Masako!"

"Hello my dear." She turned around in her seat to face Mina.

"We're going to go to a spa resort about two hours from here, so be prepared for a long drive," Kazuma explained.

"Really?" Mina asked as she closed her two hands together.

"Yes," Kazuma replied.

"Yay, we'll be able to see the mountains!" Mina shouted from the back of the car.

"Yup, the hot spring outside so you have a perfect view of Mt. Fuji and the river below it."

"Yay!" Mina squealed.

Kyo rolled his eyes in exasperation.

When Mina saw this, she clung to her brother, "Isn't this exciting? It'll be so beautiful!"

"… Yeah…" Kyo managed to say.

Most of the way there, Mina listened to music and Kyo looked out the window in deep thought.

When they got there, they looked out the window. The resort looked peaceful and traditional. It was the Soto Oto Traditional Spa and Resort.

They were escorted to their room, it was one big room with two beds and a big window with a beautiful view of the mountains and the river.

"Wow." Mina gasped, "It's so big and radiant…"

"I've never been in a hotel room so elegant!" Masako sighed lightly.

Kazuma chuckled, he turned to Kyo, "What about you, Kyo?"

"It's cool. It's even bigger than the hot spring ladies biggest room back home."

"Her name is Okami, brother." Mina reminded him.

"I'm glad you all like it," Kazuma said, "Let's all go to the hot spring shall we? It's co-ed, you know."

"I'm going home!" Kyo got up.

"Why didn't you tell us this before we got here?" Mina blushed.

"Because I knew you two would object." Kazuma said, "Give it a try,"

"… Ok." Mina sighed.

Kyo turned to her, "Mina, if any boy tries to ogle you, I swear I'll slaughter him for you!"

"Um… thanks brother…" Mina smiled.

When everybody changed into robes, they went to their proper changing rooms to strip completely. Kyo was the first one out, followed by Kazuma, Mina and Masako. Not many people were in the hot spring, it was only three other people and it was a pretty big hot spring. Kyo and Mina split up from Kazuma and Masako. They got in the hot spring and started to stare at the amazing scenery.

"Ah." Mina sighed as she rested her head in her hands, "I'd love to go on a date with Hatsuharu here…"

"No way in hell!" Kyo snarled, making the people around them stare.

"Why not?" She wailed.

"Because you're practically naked! If you both were alone in here, who knows what you would do?"

Mina turned to her brother, "Please brother, I'm not that kind of girl. As I said before, I'm waiting for marriage."

"…" Kyo looked down, he was kind of embarrassed at what he just said, "Sorry."

"That's… okay." Mina replied, "Besides, I know you'd do it with Tohru in here!"

"What??" Kyo ran after her in the hot spring, making everybody (including Kazuma and Masako) stare at them. All you could hear was Mina's hysterical laughter and Kyo's yelling and cursing.

It got to the point where Mina ran out of the hot spring. She was running away from Kyo. As she was running, she looked behind her to see if he was chasing her still. Then… she fell off the hill next to the hot spring.

"Ow!" She whined as she tumbled down the hill.

She finally stopped rolling and was able to have some control over her body, but, as she fell (her body was flung forward), she was about to run into her worst obstacle – a man! He started to blush as he noticed the towel girl (Mina) being flung at him. She grunted in pain as she and the man rolled down the hill and once they stopped, he landed on top of her, she looked up. She knew what would happen next. She then transformed, a horse and a towel were now under man. He shouted in horror. That very instant, Kyo flew down the hill and karate-chopped the man on the back of the neck, the man fell to the ground unconscious.

Mina gasped, "Brother? What did you do to him? He could file for assault!"

"Don't worry. I hit a pressure point so he didn't feel a thing."

"That's not the point!"

He looked up at her, "C'mon, we have to get you and this man up to master—"

Kyo instantly turned his head because his sister just transformed back.

"Sorry," She blushed.

Kyo managed to carry the man up the hill, with Mina trailing behind. When they got up the hill, Kyo gave Kazuma 'the look', which meant that Mina had indeed transformed. Kazuma responded with a nod and they all went back to their room. They laid the man's body on the floor.

Kazuma stood up and sighed, "I'll call Hatori, that's all we can do."

Mina looked down in embarrassment as Kazuma walked past her. At that moment, she felt foolish and clumsy. As Kazuma talked to Hatori, Mina began to blush. She looked up and saw Kyo glaring at her. That only made her wince and look down at the floor again. When Kazuma was done, he announced that Hatori would be coming in a couple of hours.

"What do we do if he wakes up?" Kyo asked.

Kazuma shrugged, "Well, we can't knock him out every time he wakes up."

"… Kazuma papa?" Mina said softly, she looked up, "I'm really sorry."

Kazuma smiled, "Don't worry Mina, everyone makes mistakes. There's no need to worry about it."

Mina nodded, _I've been making more than usual these days…_

A couple of hours later, Hatori arrived. Thankfully the man never woke up.

"Hello everybody." Hatori said as he walked through the door.

Hatori kneeled down and instantly erased his memory – the sooner the better.

He sighed heavily and looked up, "Do I even want to know how this happened, Mina?"

Mina shook her head. She was looking down at the floor again.

"Alright then, you should get him back to his room, he'll be fine." Hatori stood up.

"Wait… Hatori? Why don't you stay with us? I mean, you did drive all this way?" Mina suggested.

He turned to her, "No thanks. This is supposed to be a family vacation."

"Thanks again, Hatori, have a safe trip back." Kazuma called to him as he left.

When Hatori left, Mina asked, "Is Hatori alright? He seemed a little… crabby."

"Wouldn't you be if you have to drive for hours just to wipe out someone's memory and then drive back, all in the same day?" Kyo asked.

"I'm sorry!" Mina mumbled, a little bit of annoyance could be heard in her voice.

Kazuma went over to her and put both hands on her shoulders, "Kyo, it wasn't her fault. Accidents like this happen for the children of the zodiac."

"I know that!" Kyo snapped.

"I suppose," Mina looked up at Kazuma with an embarrassed smile.

"Well, let's not that ruin our vacation, Kyo, how about we spar in the training room?" He turned to Kyo.

"Hell yeah!" Kyo smiled evilly as he stood up. He looked over at his sister, "You gonna be alright?"

She wiped her eyes, "Yeah… I just… want to train with you guys! I want to beat your ass again, brother!"  
"Hey, hey!" He shouted over Mina's giggling.

"Well then, I guess that means beauty time for me." Masako smiled.

"You're already very beautiful," Kazuma said as he kissed her.

"Cute!" Mina said, "Isn't love great?" She said.

Kazuma laughed, "Is my little Mina in love?"

"Well—" She was cut off when Kyo grabbed her head and started pushing her out the door.

"C'mon, to the training room!" He said as he gritted his teeth.

When Mina and Kyo were out the door, Kazuma said farewell to Masako one last time and soon caught up with them in the hall – Mina was still giggling while Kyo had the original pissed look on his face.

"You two seem lively," Kazuma said with a smile.

"Hell yeah, of course I am! I get to fight someone finally, it's like that rats given up or something – we haven't fought in weeks…" Kyo said.

"I haven't fought you for a while, brother." Mina smiled.

When they got to the training room, Mina started to punch a random punching bag in the corner of the room so she could warm up, while Kyo and Kazuma warmed up in their own way. They instantly started to fight. Mina stopped to watch them, Kyo was doing combinations of jabs and lunges but Kazuma was deflecting every one of his attacks, he ended up punching Kyo softly in the face in the end.

Kazuma stopped to see if Kyo was okay, but all Kyo said was "Why did you stop? I hope you're not going easy on me, master."

Kazuma grinned, "Of course not."

They continued to fight while Mina went back to her little punching bag. This went on for about 20 minutes and then they switched. Kazuma started working out by himself while Mina and Kyo fought.

Kyo took the first move. He started out by running at Mina and launching a right jab to her cheek. She grinned and blocked it with her right arm, while punching Kyo in the stomach with her left. But, he used his other hand and got her on the left cheek. She lifted up her leg and pushed his fist aside with her foot. They both jumped back, Mina waited for her brother to make the first move again, she refused to make the first move. He started out this time by running and then doing a jump kick. Once again, Mina evaded it. She stepped out of the way so, by the time he was on the ground, she was behind him. She side-kicked his back and he scooted forward.

Kyo turned around to look at her, he smirked, "You're really good, Mina. Have you been practicing at home?"

"Actually I have, deep within Shigure's property." She told him. Usually, Mina didn't like making the first move, but she saw it as a good opportunity since her brother was off guard. She charged towards him and tried to punch his face, but he turned his body away from the blow.

"Hehe…" He chuckled, "Too slow…" He took her arm and twisted it while he punched her in the abdomen.

He let her twisted arm go, that made her fall to the floor in pain. She winced. Sweat was trickling down her forehead. He didn't even give her a chance to get up off of the floor. Kyo was just about to punch her in the head when he heard a voice.

"Kyo! That's quite enough!" Kazuma's sharp voice cut in, "What do you think you are doing?" His cold eyes now stared Kyo down.

"Huh?" Kyo stopped and stared down at Mina's body as if waking up from a trance.

Mina got up and winced as she rubbed her head, she looked around with a shocked look on her face. Kazuma went over to her and put a towel over her shoulders while he glared at Kyo. This made Kyo's head hang in shame. He walked out with Mina, in a couple of minutes, he came back in. Both of them didn't talk for a while. Kazuma finally cut the silence.

"Why did you do that? I know that I didn't teach you those brutish tricks." Kazuma turned to Kyo, "You could have hurt her. I thought you guys were just play-fighting but after what you've just shown me, I don't know if you can handle yourself around your own sister."

"What the hell?" Kyo turned to him with a pissed, confused and overall hurt look on his face, "I didn't mean to—"

"But you did, Kyo. You took advantage of your opponent. You should have waited for her to get up, not punch her in the head while she was down." Kazuma turned to him, "A head injury is most fatal. Even if she was your opponent, she is your own sister. You could've seriously injured her." He said again.

"I know, I know." Kyo sighed.

"No, I don't think you do know." Kazuma said coldly, "What came over you?"

"I… I don't know. I guess for a minute I was thinking of Yuki and I imagined us fighting, they do have a similar fighting style. I just pictured him and I forgot who I was fighting…"

Kazuma got up and started to walk off, "That's no excuse, Kyo. You may be learning how to control your emotions on the outside, but you need to learn how to control them on the inside as well…" And with that, Kazuma walked out of the room, leaving Kyo standing there alone in the training room.

That night, Kyo crawled back into the hotel room. He was still ashamed of what he had done earlier that day. He didn't know if he could face all three of them. Kazuma probably would've told Masako by now. He especially didn't want to see Mina that moment. He didn't even know how she would react when he slowly opened the door and revealed himself. He turned and stood in front of the hotel room door. He looked up at the numbers on the door, sighed and grabbed the door handle.

When he opened the door, he only saw Kazuma and Masako in the room. Mina was nowhere to be found. He walked quietly across the room because they were both asleep and he didn't want to disturb them. He knew where his sister was. He grabbed a towel and headed for the hot spring. When he first got there, he noticed how beautiful the scenery now was. It was now nighttime and so the sky was pitch black but filled with much more stars than what he usually saw on Shigure's rooftop because they were away from the city. He next noticed that the hot spring next to the hill was now lit up by built-in lights circling the hot spring, because it was indeed nighttime and nobody wants to trip on the edge and fall into the hot spring! The pine trees in the background could be clearly seen even though it was dark out. The only person in the hot spring was Mina, she had her head turned and was looking out towards the mountains with the pine trees and everything else beautiful.

A light splash could be heard when Kyo plopped into the hot spring, but Mina didn't dare turn her head. She didn't want to. She grew kind of finicky when she noticed that the splashing was drawing towards her. But, when the person stopped and Mina knew they were right behind her, she slowly turned her head around. She was kind of relieved to see that it was only her brother. She turned her head back to the beautiful scenery.

Kyo grabbed onto her bare arm and swiftly, but gently, turned her around to face him, "Mina—"

"What?" She cut him off, anger mixed into her voice in an instant.

"I'm sorry… for what happened earlier… you know…." Kyo kept pausing, to be truthful, he was nervous. He didn't know how his sister might react to this apology.

"Oh Kyo… you're always apologizing, saying sorry! I'm sick of hearing it sometimes!" Tears came down her cheeks as she glared fiercely at him, "You almost hurt me today, what got into you? Why would you want to hurt me like that, why—"

"I'm sorry alright!" Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs, he looked down at the water, he said softly, "I don't know what got into me. Mina, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, besides Tohru. You're my only family I have left and you don't care if I have this curse placed upon me. You have loved me more than mom ever wanted to or ever could." He looked up at her, "I want to protect you… I really do. I know I made a bad decision today, I really don't know what got into me. I pictured Yuki there on the floor instead of you, I would never want to hurt you." He mumbled weakly and gave a defeated smile, "It seems like we're always getting into arguments like this a lot lately…"

Endless tears ran down Mina's cheeks and mixed with the clean water, "Kyo…" She was speechless, "I… I know we've been in a lot of arguments lately. Kyo, I'm sorry I—"

"No, you don't have to be sorry, I'm the one that let you down today. There's nothing else to say, you don't even have to forgive me." Kyo pulled his sister into his arms and she started to cry, they stayed like that for quite sometime. Mina was still crying and holding onto her brother, her knuckles were white and her cheeks were now tear-stained and pink.

"What do we have here?" A voice cut through their 'sad little moment'.

Mina gasped as she pulled away from Kyo. They both turned to look at the three figures that were now in front of them. The figure in the middle stepped towards them, revealing his face.

"Haru??" Mina and Kyo both yelled in unison.

"That's right." Haru smiled.

"W-what are you doing here?" Mina barely managed to whisper.

"Well, Momiji here," Haru pulled the figure to his left into the light, revealing Momiji's face, "wanted to make sure you were okay because Hatori told us about Mina's latest victim."

Mina blushed and looked down at the water. She wiped her cheeks so they wouldn't notice that she was crying, even though they probably heard it. She felt so embarrassed, she knew that Haru would ask her about this later.

The next person to step into the light was Hatori, "I didn't want to come down here again, but Momiji kept whining and asking me to come down here and once Hatsuharu heard the news, he wanted to come too…"

"Hatori, you bastard…" Kyo started to mumble to himself.

"Believe me, I didn't want to come down here again." Hatori growled.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Mina smiled as she jumped up and stretched out her arms, "The more the merrier."

"Eh…" The three guys stammered.

Mina looked down and screamed while she wrapped her arms around her chest, the towel that covered her up was scruffy and warm from the water.

Mina and Kyo were now in kimonos and they were in Hatori's hotel room. Momiji and Hatsuharu were also going to be spending the night in that room.

"So…" Mina said, she gripped the end of her kimono as she sat on her legs, "I'm sorry you had to drive down here a second time, Hatori. You seemed irritated this afternoon, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to—"

"I know you didn't Mina, I said that earlier. I was a little irritated but I'm fine now, I wasn't irritated at you, don't worry." Hatori said, he looked down at her.

Mina smiled, "Alright—"

Momiji hugged onto Mina, knocking her down, "Then, you'll sleep with me tonight, right Mina? Right?"

"There's no way in hell!" Kyo yelled.

"Sure I will, little Momo." Mina smiled as she ran her hand through his hair.

"No way in hell!" Kyo yelled once again.

Mina scooted over to him, she pointed her index finger at him, "You aren't the boss of me, brother. I'm sleeping with Momo tonight." She smirked.

"Yay!" Momiji yelled as he rose up his arms.

Mina smiled once again when she saw how happy Momiji had become. Kyo went back to his room while Mina moved her futon into Hatori's room. She stepped outside for some air, she hadn't really talked to Hatsuharu much since he arrived, but she was glad that he was there. She was at the hot spring, she looked into the water. She saw a figure behind her, before she could determine who it was the figure wrapped their arms around her.

She turned her head, "Hi, Haru."

"What's up?" He whispered in her ear.

"Nothing much," Mina said.

They separated and walked around the hot spring holding hands.

"Before I said anything when we came, I know you were crying in Kyo's arms, what happened? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am now. I just… haven't forgiven him yet… I never got the chance to actually say 'I forgive you' to him…"

"What?" He said, he was trying to pry answers out of her.

"I-it's nothing, really!" Mina shoved her arms in front of her body.

"I don't believe that," He pulled her close, "I will get an answer out of you however I can."

Mina blushed, "I just don't feel like explaining tonight, I might burst into tears again."

"I'm here for you no matter what, remember that." Haru turned her around so that she was looking into his eyes.

She pushed away and continued to walk again, "You know, we should go in the hot spring sometime tonight…" Mina smiled seductively.

"Yeah?" Haru said. He wore the same smile on his face.

"Uh huh…" Mina smiled.

"Hey Mina! Let's go to bed now!" Momiji ran up to them.

"I'll join you later, Haru and I were about to go into the hot spring." Mina said.

"Good, I'll come with you guys!" Momiji smiled.

"… Great, Momo!" Mina said, her seductive smile was replaced with a fake one.

Haru gave her a look as if to say, 'it's alright'.

Mina nodded and they all headed back to Hatori's room to get their towels. After they changed, they headed out to the hot spring and got in. Momiji was having a hard time trying to contain his enthusiasm.

"Woohoo!" Momiji jumped into the hot spring and started to swim.

"Momo, you're doing to same thing you did last time we were in a hot spring together!" Mina giggled.

"I know but it is exciting! I mean, there was pretty scenery but this is amazing, isn't it?" Momiji shouted.

Mina giggled once again as she put her hand over her mouth, "Yes it is, I love the mountains."

"I'm glad you're feeling better Mina, Hatori told me that you looked sad when he arrived earlier that day." Haru said as he reached out and put her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I was just a bit embarrassed is all…" Mina mumbled as she started to look around.

"Is something wrong, Mina?" Momiji said, he swam up to her and put his hand on her arm when he noticed that she was looking around.

"I-it's nothing." She said as she raised her hands up, "I'm fine."

Mina looked up towards the mountains again, she started to day dream.

They returned to their hotel room after a while as dressed into their kimonos again. Hatori was asleep and so they sat on Momiji's futon and started to talk for a while. After that, they went to bed. Mina slept with Momiji, like she promised. Everything was peaceful for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Mina opened her eyes to notice that Momiji was still clinging to her in his sleep. She smiled gently, the way a mother would smile at her child. She turned to her left to see if Hatsuharu and Hatori were up. They were both up. When Hatsuharu noticed that Mina was up, he walked over to her, kneeled down and kissed her.

"Good morning," Haru smiled gently.

"Good morning," Mina smiled as softly as he did.

"Hatori called for room service for us, he went over to master's room to speak to everyone." He explained.

Before Mina could speak, she felt movement and looked over at Momiji, who was tossing in his sleep. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes and opened them. The instant he did, he knocked Mina over with one of his hugs.

"Good morning, Mina." He said gleefully.

"You seem rather happy this morning, good morning to you." Mina smiled as she rubbed his head once again.

"I am because you're here with me and so is Haru, it's like a big vacation."

"Yes, it is, but we are returning home today." Mina smiled down at his head, she was still holding him and rubbing his head like you would a dog. His hair slid in between her dainty fingers. For some reason, she was in a motherly mood today and Momiji was her targeted child.

"I know, but it was still fun." He smiled.

"Yeah, this has been one strange vacation…" Mina said as she closed her eyes and smiled and rubbed her forehead.

They heard a knock on the door and a man called out 'room service'. He carried in their breakfast and then left. The food looked scrumptious. They dug in, everyone was silent except Momiji who was blabbering on about some dream he had while he was eating. Mina instantly thought of the New Year's Party when, in the morning, Ayame had blabbered on about his dream but Mina wasn't listening – kind of rude, I know.

"Momiji, it's rude to talk with your mouth full," Mina reminded him as she took another bite of her own food.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Momiji continued to eat while he looked out the window, he stayed silent until the meal was finished.

After breakfast, Mina went back into her own room to pack up, they were supposed to leave at noon. Kazuma and Kyo were still inaudible around each other. Mina wished that they wouldn't be, of course Mina hadn't actually forgiven her brother yet either. She just wanted it to stop.

_I never should have invited my brother to a fight! They wouldn't act like this if it weren't for me…_ She thought. Apprehensiveness had made a clear path into her eyes, even Masako noticed it but nobody said a word.

They all loaded up into the car until Mina spoke out.

"Hey daddy?" She looked up at Kazuma who was about to get into the driver's seat, "May I please go with Hatori and the others?"

"You are free to do whatever you wish," He spoke and then got in the car.

Mina looked down, she hoped that this way Kyo and Kazuma could talk their problems over a little, even if Masako was still in there with them. At least it was one less person for them to worry about.

Mina walked over to Hatori's car, "Hey Ha'ri, can I come with you guys instead? They kind of abandoned me." Mina laughed nervously, she hoped that Hatori would not see through her lie.

"Alright." Hatori said.

"Hop in." Momiji said from the front seat.

She smiled and put her luggage in the trunk and slid in the back with Haru. For the first few minutes, everything in the car was silent except for Momiji chatting on to Hatori and Hatori occasionally speaking back. Mina stared out the window until Hatori arrived back at Shigure's house.

Mina hopped out and squeaked, "Thanks for the ride."

She ran into the house, but she wasn't looking where she was going and so she bumped into Tohru (literally), making them both fall to the floor.

Mina got up with a shaken look on her face, "Tohru, I am so sorry!"

"T-that's alright!" Tohru smiled, "How was your trip?"

"It was…" Mina turned her head to see Kyo walk in.

"Did you say sorry to her when you ran in the house?" He asked, he appeared in the room.

"Huh?" Mina asked.

"Did you say you were sorry when you ran into the house and bumped into Tohru? I could hear it from down the hall!" He snapped.

Mina winced, "Y-yes I did."

"Kyo, really, it's alright." Tohru said, confusion was seen all over her face as she held up both of her hands in reassurance. Apparently she didn't know what was going on.

Before she could ask anybody, Mina grabbed her luggage and ran up the stairs and into her room.

Tohru held out her hand, as if trying to grab Mina, "Mina!" She shouted, she turned to Kyo, "Kyo, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Kyo then left her alone in the room.

Mina opened the door as fast as she could, she banged the door against the wall and didn't bother to close it. She dropped her luggage and collapsed on her bed. She started to whimper.

_What's going on with him?_ Mina asked herself, _If he's still acting foul to me then everything he said to me at the hot spring was a lie!_ She thought of the words he spoke to her, 'Mina, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me… I want to protect you'

"Liar!" She yelled as she threw her stuffed horse at the wall as hard as she could.

When the animal fell to the floor, Yuki appeared in the doorway, "Mina, what's going on in here? Are you alright?"

After spotting Yuki, her eyes began to water, she ran up to him and embraced him as she cried. He closed his eyes and picked her up, walked her over to her bed and sat both of them down on the bed. He let her cry for a while. But, when he heard the crying start to cease he heard soft breathing signaling that she had fallen asleep right there in his arms. Yuki smiled at her and then lay her down on the bed. After walking out, he headed straight for Kyo. He knew that it was about Kyo and it pissed him off that he could make his own little sister cry. He threw the sliding door to the living room open, revealing Kyo lying on the porch, the other sliding door was open as well. He looked relaxed, not for long of course.

"Damn cat!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kyo opened one eye, he didn't look threatened though, "What do you want?" He snarled.

"Get your sorry ass over here!"

No movement from Kyo, apparently he didn't really care today. This made Yuki even more angered. He charged over to Kyo and picked him up by his shirt collar.

"What the hell do you want, damn rat?" He commanded as he reached out and grabbed the wrist that was holding him up by his collar.

"How could you do that to Mina?" He demanded.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"How could you leave your little sister up in her room, crying?" Yuki raised his arm which raised Kyo up off the ground even more.

"Huh?" Kyo said.

"Do not play stupid, what kind of bastard would do that?"

"I don't—"

BOOM. Yuki lifted up his arms even more and threw Kyo the way you would throw a football. Yuki threw him out of the room and Kyo came crashing down on a rock.

Kyo came up and rubbed his head, "Alright, now I'm hella pissed! If it's a fight you want, you got it you son of a bitch!" He hollered. He charged towards Kyo but Yuki stepped aside oh so elegantly.

No one was around to bother them because Shigure and Tohru were out and Mina was fast asleep inside the house. That means that there would be blood because there was no one there to stop them. Surprisingly, Yuki made the first move, kicking Kyo in the head as Kyo stepped back. Both were both locked in a fist fight, with punches and blocks. Kyo got hit more times than Yuki and so Kyo was the first one to draw blood. They stopped their punching rounds as Kyo came charging. He tried kicking Yuki but Yuki caught and blocked it and turned his leg over so it wasn't in the way and twisted it, making Kyo fall to the floor. Yuki waited until he was up and then they continued. Yuki tried kicking Kyo once with the left leg and once with the right but Kyo caught them both. This time when Yuki kicked with his right, he grabbed onto Yuki's ankle, spun him around and kicked Yuki's back, making Yuki spring forward and almost fall. Kyo came near Yuki, which was a fatal mistake because when Kyo got close enough, Yuki did a hook kick to Kyo's face and caught his jaw, making Kyo fall back inside.

"Mhhmm?" Mina sat up on her bed, she rubbed her eyes indolently. She looked up and gasped at her door. _What was that noise? _She asked herself, she got up to investigate, _It's coming from downstairs!_ She ran down the stairs, seconds away from the room where they both were.

When she got to the doorway and realized what was happening, she gasped as she put a hand over her mouth. _Oh my god, this is bad!_ She thought to herself as she saw the blood coming off of them. She ran up to them, "Hey, what are you two doing??" She asked, she looked around wildly, trying to keep up with their movements. She waved her arms back and forth energetically, but they just wouldn't listen or pay attention to her.

"Get away Mina, this is our fight! You aren't going to stop us!" Yuki yelled.

_We'll see about that…_ Mina thought to herself.

Mina tried getting in between them, she used her arms as a shield, hoping that they would stop when they noticed that she was actually standing between them. She tried this idea, she knew it was a stupid one, but it was the only thing she could do. This fight was the most serious fight that they had ever had, she didn't know why though.

Right when Kyo was about to kick Yuki in the head, she ran up in front of Yuki with her arms sprawled out as she took the blow for Yuki. Mina fell to the floor lifelessly. They both stopped what they were doing instantly and dropped to the floor.

Kyo grabbed Mina's body and held her close, "Mina? Are you okay? Oh my god, please be okay!"

Yuki grabbed Mina out of Kyo's arms, "Oh no…"

Kyo grabbed her back, "Don't grab her away from me! Go call Hatori NOW!"

Yuki did as he was told, even though the order came from Kyo. He rushed into the house while Kyo continued to hold his dear little sister. The next time Yuki came back into the room, he had Hatori with him. Hatori said nothing, he just scooped up Mina into his arms and took her away. Of course, the two boys followed.

"Minor head trauma, she's unconscious." Hatori finally declared a couple of minutes later, "She might wake up surprised or emotionally unstable, she may even forget a little of what went on or what's going on." He sighed and looked up at the two boys, "How did this happen?"

Both boys just hung their head low.

"Kyo and I got into a brawl…" Yuki explained, "And Mina came in and Kyo… kicked her in the head,"

"Don't blame it on me!" Kyo snapped.

"I'm not blaming anybody!"

Hatori sighed, "You both showed poor judgment, I'm ashamed of you two. I thought you would both act your age, especially you Yuki," Hatori got up, he took one last look at Mina then turned to Yuki, "Yuki, I want to here… the whole story, if you please come with me…"

Yuki nodded his head and followed Hatori to the door.

Hatori stopped and looked at Kyo who was holding Mina's hand, "Kyo, Kazuma and Akito will be notified about this," And then walked out.

_I failed again…_ He squeezed Mina's hand, _I failed to protect her again, god damn it! I don't deserve her as a sister, friend or anything else… I shouldn't have yelled at her about Tohru. I don't know what came over me, I guess I was still embarrassed…_

At that moment, one of the sliding doors opened outside, Kyo could hear it along with Shigure's and Tohru's voice.

_Great…_ He thought to himself.

After a couple of minutes, Hatori came back in and walked up to Kyo.

"Kyo…" He paused and then sighed, "We need to talk,"

"What the hell did you just say?" Kyo looked outraged, his face was a pasty white – like he was about to throw up, he also had a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Shigure, Kazuma and I don't think Mina should live here anymore," Hatori looked down, "she needs to get away… from you,"


	20. A River of Tears

Chapter 20 – A River of Tears

"But why?" Kyo demanded, his eyes were piercing.

"We don't think that living with you would be the best thing for her right now. If you loved her you'd understand that. We already called Ichiro and Kasumi, she's leaving tomorrow."

"What the hell? You can't do this!" He shouted.

"It's already been done," And with that, Hatori walked away.

Kyo stood there for a minute, unable to comprehend what he had been told. Today was Friday, tomorrow was Saturday, how would they react to each other at school? They had a week off of school, but now school was coming up. Without thinking, Kyo leapt on the roof.

Mina's hand twitched, she slowly opened her eyes. When she sat up, she saw Tohru, Shigure, Yuki and Hatori hovering over her – no Kyo. Mina's eyes watered as she reached for the nearest person –Hatori – to cry on.

"As I expected, emotional instability," Hatori mumbled to himself.

"So, she's okay right?" Tohru asked Hatori.

"She's fine,"

Sighs of relief could be heard from everybody.

Yuki pulled her close to him, _This was my fault…_ He told himself, "I'm sorry," He whispered softly in her ear.

Hatori got up, "I'll stay with her tonight to make sure she's really well first, I've got to phone Akito and Kazuma,"

"Alright, and thank you Ha'ri." Shigure said as Hatori left, Shigure smiled, "It's nice to know that my little angel is doing well,"

Mina kept sniffling, as she was trying to silence her crying.

Mina slipped her black nightgown over her body as she looked at the clock. 9 p.m. Kyo hadn't come to see her ever since her black out, he hadn't even come out for dinner. 10 minutes ago, Hatori told her what they decided what would be best for her, she sighed, "We'll be separated again." She told herself aloud.

She plopped herself down on her bed, she looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes. She opened them, seconds later when the door opened. It was Hatori.

"Are you alright?" He said, "I'm just checking in."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mina said.

"Good. I'll help you pack everything up first thing tomorrow morning."

"Alright, goodnight Hatori."

"Goodnight Mina." He turned off her light.

The moment he left, she got off her bed. She went over to her desk and touched her picture frames gently, she then went over to her window and looked at the moon for a while. She finally fell asleep hours later.

She woke up early the next morning at around 5 a.m. She sat up and sighed, _My last morning here in this house that I've come to love…_ "Damn it…" She mumbled, her eyes started to water.

She got up and decided to travel silently around the house. She walked through the upstairs hallways and down the stairs. She looked in all the rooms. Then she finally decided to sit in the family room and just looked around. It was dark and quiet. It made her think of happier times. She smiled weakly. She didn't have the will power to smile her best anymore.

Her head turned to the stairs as she heard someone coming down it, was Tohru. She was still in her pajamas.

Once she spotted Mina, she said, "You're up early too?"

Mina nodded her head, Tohru sat down next to her and they locked arms.

"It's almost been a year and I have so many memories here, I don't want to leave," Mina voice wavered, as if she was about to cry, but no tears came down those cheeks.

Despite this, Tohru held Mina in her arms, "I don't want you to go either, you've become a good friend and you're very close. I'm so sorry! I've gotten so used to you being here…" Tears came to Tohru's eyes as she covered her mouth with one of her hands."

"Mhm…" Mina nodded in agreement. She bent over Tohru and wiped away the tears, "I love you Tohru. I want you to know that you're one of my very good friends. So, please don't cry, okay?"

She looked up and smiled, "I'll visit you,"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome…"

Silence…. They broke into fits of giggles. They quieted down once they noticed someone else walking down the stairs – Yuki.

"What do we have here?" He said sarcastically.

"Good morning Yuki," The two girls said in unison.

"Good morning Miss Honda, Mina."

"Why don't you join us?" Tohru asked.

"Alright then, might I ask what you are doing?"

"Enjoying the simple pleasures of life," Mina smiled, "A nice quiet morning, a circle of friends, the options are endless…"

"True," He agreed with a smile.

All three of them talked for about an hour until they heard somebody else come down the stairs.

"Hi Hatori," Tohru said when he came down the stairs.

"You three are up early," He said.

"Yeah, it seems like all of us just woke up early," Mina said.

"How are you feeling Mina?" Hatori asked her.

"I'm much better, thank you,"

"Be ready, we're taking off at noon. You will be packed up before noon,"

"Of course," Mina mumbled.

Hatori walked off into Shigure's office, he was surprised to find Shigure's there.

"You're up early…" Hatori mumbled.

Shigure looked up from his work, "Oh, hello yeah I've been up since 4:30, I couldn't sleep knowing that my precious Mina is leaving today…" He ran towards Mina and held her so tight that she couldn't breathe.

"Uh… Shigure? I can't…" She coughed and Shigure let her go.

A couple of minutes later, Tohru began making breakfast. She wouldn't allow Mina to help because it was her last day. Even though Mina appreciated what Tohru was doing for her, she still felt miserable. It was her last day in this house and she hated it. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to tell somebody what she was feeling but she didn't know who to tell. Tohru set the food before her.

When Mina wouldn't touch it, Yuki sat behind her and grabbed her hand, "Mina, eat." He grabbed her hand and put some of the food in her mouth.

"Mina," Hatori came in, "it's time to pack."

Tohru stood up, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," Hatori closed his eyes, "This is between Mina and myself."

Mina gave a heavy sigh and got up, she took Hatori's hand and they went up and started putting things into boxes. They finished around 10 a.m., Tohru came up occasionally to give them snacks and drinks.

Mina dressed into a simple cotton dress, she wasn't feeling very elaborate. She had two hours to kill, so she used her time wisely. She did all sorts of things like spend time with Tohru, Yuki and Shigure, wander throughout Shigure's property aimlessly, look for Kyo (even though she didn't want to admit it). After the good hour and a half spent, she went to her room and spent her last amount of time there.

She knew it was time to leave when Hatori called her out. A couple of men came in and started lifting boxes.

"Mina," Hatori said, "why don't you wait in the car?"

Mina nodded, she went up to everybody (but Kyo) and said goodbye to everyone and hugged everyone. She waited until everything was packed, she was waiting for Kyo.

When everything was packed, Hatori told her it was time to leave. She waited for a few more seconds. She saw Shigure, Yuki and Tohru standing there. She gave up and stepped in the car and they were off.

Mina's empty eyes wandered out the window. When she got home, her mother and father welcomed her with open arms.

"Mina, welcome home hun." Kasumi smiled as she held out her arms.

Mina ran into them but she didn't seem very enthusiastic about seeing her mom and dad again.

When she let go of her mother, she hugged her father, "Welcome home baby doll."

"Hi mom, dad." With that short reply, she ran into her room.

The movers started putting things in Mina's room after a little while. After that, Hatori and Mina's foster parents sat down to talk.

"Hatori… I don't know what's gotten into our daughter." Ichiro said.

"Yes, what's gotten into her?" Kasumi asked.

Hatori looked down, "I think it's because she misses Kyo too much… she loved it back at that house, not that I'm saying she doesn't love you. She's just very depressed lately so you have to be careful about what you say."

"Okay, thanks Hatori… for getting her here safely and everything else that I have forgotten." Ichiro said, he shook Hatori's hand and he left.

Mina spent the rest of the day unpacking and putting things where she wanted them. She kept sighing whenever she set something down, she missed everybody already. She began to daydream about everybody and how they were doing. She snapped out of her daydream when she heard her mother call her down for dinner.

She walked down the stairs slowly, she turned to her mother and father who were already at the table, "I'm not hungry, I'm sorry for all of the cooking you did," And then she ran back upstairs.

Ichiro and Kasumi looked at each other.

"Ichi… I'm worried about our daughter. What should we do? Should we let her endure this pain by herself?" Kasumi got up, "I'll go talk to her, that's it."

Ichiro yanked her back down, "She needs some time to herself, Kasumi, let her heal over. If that doesn't work, then we'll talk to her but she is thinking about her brother and judging by her actions today, we're the last people she wants to see."

Kasumi sat back down, "You're right, I'm just worried about her."

"I know, I am too. But we have to be patient." He said.

"I know." She showed a defeated look.

Mina walked silently down the school halls on Monday. She got there in normal time, not too late and not too early. She looked sad, she didn't know what was going to happen today. Suddenly, she saw Kyo walk down the hall, he glanced at her.

"Kyo." Mina smiled and waved.

Kyo didn't react, his eyes only grew more intense than they already were. He ignored her and walked right past her.

Mina was stunned, "What's going on? What did I do? I know we're brother and sister and not living together anymore, but," Mina fell to the floor on her knees, "why is he acting this way?" She practically whispered to herself. She started to cry, so hard that she was having trouble breathing and was no gasping for air. She felt a hand on her shoulder, Uo and Hana was with her.

"Hey Mina, what's wrong?" She turned Mina around.

"You're electrical signals are twisted up, you're not alright." Hana came to this conclusion.

"I-I…" Mina kept stuttering, she didn't know what to say to them. She doesn't really talk to them and so she wasn't sure what to say.

Hana took out an elegant-looking black handkerchief and handed it to Mina.

"T-thanks," Mina said. She tried to stand, Uo and Hana took each arm and helped her up.

"I'm fine." Mina said, she half-smiled.

"Girl, you are not, let us help you." Uo said, she put her hands on Mina's shoulders, "Who made you cry? Was it Kyo 'cause I can rough him up for you."

_God, she hit it right on the nail_ "No thanks." She said.

"You're obviously hurt, Mina. When you feel comfortable enough, please tell us," Hana told her.

"Thanks," Was her weak reply.

"Don't mention it, which way is your class again?" Uo put an arm around Mina's shoulder.

"What?" Mina asked.

"We're going to walk you to class." Hana said.

Mina smiled and nodded while rubbing her eyes. Uo and Hana both held out on of their hands and Mina accepted them both with her own two.

When they got there, Mina let go of their hands and turned to them, "Thank you both, I'm sorry if you're late to your own class."

"Don't worry about it, see ya at lunch." Uo smiled and waved.

"Goodbye." Hana waved.

"Bye." Mina waved back and stepped inside the classroom. When she walked in, she stopped. She found everyone looking at her.

_My face… it's still tear-stained…_ She touched her cheek.

"Is there something the matter, Ms. Mina?" The teacher asked her.

"No, no. I'm fine, really." She said.

"Then, please, take your seat." Came the teacher's reply.

She quickly ran to her seat and sat down, she ignored Momiji's 'Mina?' because she didn't want to talk to anyone.

At lunch, she quickly sought out her saviors from this morning – Uo and Hana. She walked into the cafeteria and found them in their usual group, only Yuki wasn't there. She looked up to find them both, but then she met eyes with Kyo. His eyes were laid back and yet outraged at the same time while Mina's were weak and unstable, so naturally, she lost. She quickly looked away, she wanted the pressure to go away. She found them both talking to Tohru. She grabbed onto Uo's sleeve, making the three of them turn to look at her.

"Oh, hi Mina." Uo said.

Hana looked at Mina for a minute and then snapped her head towards Uo. She grabbed Uo's arm and started walking.

"Come on." She said to Uo.

"What—?" Uo stumbled as Hana dragged her and Mina off.

Haru noticed this and began to follow them, but Tohru caught him.

"I'm sorry Haru, I know you're her boyfriend and you care about her, but all she wants right now is Uo and Hana, not even me… so please…" She pleaded to him.

She stopped when Haru walked off, she gave a deep sigh, _How much longer must this go on?_

Mina, Arisa and Saki were now outside. Everything was tense. Mina was sitting on her legs with her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Mina, you have to tell us what's wrong," Hana coaxed her.

"Yeah, I know that we aren't the best of friends but you did call us out here so you have to tell us." Uo said.

They stopped when they noticed Mina whimpering and sniffling. Uo sighed and hugged Mina, while Saki sat down too.

"You'll tell us when you're ready." Uo said.

"Yes, when you're ready." Hana chimed in.

"I'm sorry." Mina whispered, "I'm such a baby! I wanted to stay with you guys but I—"

"It's okay, it's okay." Uo said soothingly, "All you need are friends right now."

Mina ran home, she didn't even wait for Tohru and the others to show up because she knew that Kyo would be among them. Yuki probably wouldn't be because he was too enraged with Kyo right now.

_That was the worst day of school I've ever had!_ Mina closed her eyes and sweat dripped down her face. _I shouldn't push myself too hard, on top of that I'm way too stressed out… I could transform at any minute… Oh god no!_ She looked up, she was seconds away from her house when… she transformed.

She quickly gathered her clothes and uniform in her mouth and trotted up to the front step, she knocked on the door with her head. Kasumi opened the door.

Her eyes widened, "Mina? Honey, is that you?" After receiving a nod from the horse, Kazumi took the clothes and bag out of her mouth and lead her to the barn in the backyard.

Mina sighed as her mother patted her head, "Don't worry honey, everything will be better soon." She looked around to make sure that Ichiro wasn't around, "You know, hun, I wanted to give this speech to you last night but your father stopped me. He's not around and so I'll tell you now." She took a deep breath, "Mina, I know you love your brother. You seemed miserable last night and we know what you've been through these last couple of days with your brother. But, maybe you should return to Shigure's house? You seem so happy there, I know you love us but I think that you should be with your real family. Of course we'll visit you… oh damn it…" Kasumi wiped the tears coming out of her eyes away with her arms.

Mina transformed back, "Mama… I love you and dad more than anything. You raised me ever since I was little and I would never betray you guys. I think I want to continue living here for a little bit longer…" Mina reached out to hug her mother but Kasumi stopped her. After Mina remembered that she was naked, she stayed in the barn while Kasumi brought out some clothes.

Mina put them on and then hugged her mother, "Thanks mom, I love you guys so much."

"We love you too." Kasumi hugged her back, "Now, enough with this sappy stuff… let's go inside for a snack!" Kasumi smiled.

"Okay." Mina smiled as she watched her mother's back as they walked back inside. _This isn't so bad… I love living here with them. I can forget Kyo! I know I can! I…_ She sighed and closed her eyes _want to live here permanently… I never had a brother and I never will…_ She ran up to her mother, "Hey mom, wait for me!" Her mother had already gone into the house.

When Mina got inside, Kasumi's face looked serious, "Mina, I think you should go to you room."

"What? Am I in trouble?"

"No… just look…" She said.

"But, I want that snack!" Mina teased.

"You'll get it later! Mina, go… now!" Her mother mumbled.

"Okay, okay… sheesh…" Mina was unaware of what she would walk into…

She grabbed her bag off of the couch and went to her room. She opened the door and dropped her bag when she saw the person in her room.

"What…" Mina stared at her visitor. It was… of course… Kyo.

"No… NO!" Mina yelled as she raced out.

She banged the front door open and ran out, her mind wandered aimlessly about where she would run to… Makono! _Kyo would never think of running there!_ Mina thought, she smiled to herself for thinking of it. "Alright, to Makono's house." She mumbled.

She ran to Makono's house and knocked on the door, she looked around to make sure that he wasn't following her.

The door opened to reveal Makono, "Mina!" She shouted, Mina covered her mouth frantically, Makono took Mina's hand off her mouth, "What are you doing here?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Please, Kono, I really need you right now." Mina said, she looked like she was about to cry.

"O-of course Mina, what's wrong?" She asked as she let Mina in.

"Kyo… he's after me…" Mina mumbled as they ran upstairs.

Makono laughed at her, "What? Like that's a real threat?"

She turned to her, "Yes, it is."

Makono's eyes widened, "What?"

Mina grabbed her hand, "I'll tell you in your room."

Kyo stood there in Mina's room, he decided to sit on the bed and wait for her return, no matter how long it took. He would stay here until midnight for all he cared!

Kasumi walked in, "Hey, I heard the door slam, she fled?  
"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can wait here as long as you like." Kasumi said.

"Thanks." Kyo said.

"Do you want a snack?" Kasumi asked him.

"No, I'm not very hungry."

"Oh come on, Mina pulls that crap with me all the time. I know you're hungry." Kasumi walked out, probably to make him something to eat.

He grumbled, he was annoyed, he didn't want to be here. The only reason he was here was to make up with his sister. He couldn't stand the fact that they weren't talking. He started to think about all of the memories with her, from the first time he hugged Mina up until she ran out of the room. Kasumi walked in and set the plate down before him, cake.

"Thanks." Kyo said.

"No prob, I'll tell you when Mina's home. I'll cooperate with you as well and lie to Mina when she comes home so you can at least have a chance to speak to her."

"Thanks, once again."

Kasumi sat down on the bed, "You… don't talk too much, do you?"

"I do… it's just I don't really know you that well. I just…" Kyo was having a hard time searching for the right words.

"Well, I don't know if this makes you feel comfortable or not but, I do consider you as my own, just like Mina. I love you, you feel like my son in a weird way."

"…" Kyo stuffed his face with cake.

Kasumi smiled, "Stay as long as you like, I'll call around to find Mina. She will be back by sunset, don't worry."

"… Wow. I never knew Kyo was that bad." Makono blinked, "Do you still love him though? As a brother I mean."

Mina took a deep breath and started to cry, "Yes! Of ourse I do, how can you stop loving your own brother?"

"Oh, Mina." Makono took Mina's limp body and held it towards hers, "You have to go back. This doesn't solve anything."

"I know that! I always intended on going back, I just need some time, give me a half-hour or so to calm down. I'm going to talk to him… no doubt about it." Mina mumbled to Makono.

"Hello…?" A voice came from behind them.

They both looked up to see Haru.

"Haru? What are you doing here? My mother didn't call you did she?" Mina asked.

"No. I'm working with Makono on that story that we have to present tomorrow. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh my god, I forgot you were coming Haru, I'm sorry." Makono said, "I wouldn't have let Mina in if I remembered."

"Hey!" Mina shouted as Makono giggled.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Makono continued to laugh.

"So, what are you doing here?" Haru asked Mina.

"Well… it's a long story…" Mina said.

"Does he know… the whole story up until now?" Makono asked.

"Yeah, I do. Hatori told me last night." Haru said.

Mina looked down at the floor, tears were still outlining the bottom of her eyes.

"Mina…" Haru kneeled down and stole Mina from Makonos arms, "He came to your house… didn't he?"

"Mhm…" Mina nodded.

"Are you going to talk to him? You know it's the only thing you can do."

"I'm not ready right now, I was going to leave here in a little bit to go talk to him, I was going to stay with Makono tonight until I was ready…" Mina whimpered.

"Good, as least you got your head on straight." Haru said, he then turned to Makono, "What are we going to do with her?" He asked her.

"I dunno… why don't we lock her in the closet?"

"Hey, hey! I'm not a dead body!" Mina shouted while they started to laugh.

Mina stayed over for about 25 minutes, she slept on Makono's bed while Haru and Makono worked on their story.

"I'll go now…" Mina announced as she awoke later on. She crawled up to Haru.

"Good girl." Haru said, he tilted Mina's chin up and kissed her, "Go."

"Okay." Mina got up and wiped her eyes, "See you guys tomorrow." And she left them alone to work on their story.

Mina slowly trudged back to her house it was a pretty easy walk since the lived next door, "I feel so stupid…"

She opened the door, she found Kasumi sitting on the couch.

"Thank god you're safe!" Kasumi hugged her daughter.

"Where's Kyo?" Mina asked.

"Still in your room, baby, there's still time to talk to him."

"I know, I know…" She said.

She walked up the stairs as slowly as she could. When she slowly opened the door, she found Kyo waiting for her. He got up off the bed and stood up, he looked at her with those same intense eyes, but they were now somehow gentler. Her own eyes broke into tears as she ran into her brother's arms. He accepted her arms as well.

"I'm sorry for everything!" She wailed.

"It's not you, it's me. I should be sorry for everything, I'm the one who keeps hurting you. I'm so sorry, I don't deserve to be your brother. It was painful to ignore you today at school, but I thought that you would be mad at me and so I convinced myself that I would be better off without you. But, when I saw how sad you were once I blew you off, I didn't know what to think. I knew I had to come here today after school and see you, Mina."

"That doesn't matter anymore, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!"

"You don't have to be…"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't, you haven't done anything."

Mina hugged him for what lasted for eternity. When they pulled apart, she smiled through her tears, "I want… I want to move back in with you and the others." She said.

"I would love that." Kyo replied.

That night, Kyo stayed at Mina's house. They talked to Kasumi about Mina moving back in and she talked to Hatori and then Shigure… yada yada. It was decided… Mina was to move back in at the end of the week.


	21. A Broken Celebration

Chapter 21 – A Broken Celebration

Mina gleamed at the house, as she stepped outside of the car. She looked at the house, "Yay! I'm back!" She smiled. She missed being with Shigure and the others so much… and now she was finally back!

"Mina!" Tohru shouted as she ran out of the house.

"Tohru!" Mina called back. They ran into each other and locked into a big hug.

"I'm so happy you're back!" Tohru told her.

"Me too… I missed you guys." Mina smiled.

They saw Shigure poke his head out of the doorway, "Is my angel back?" He murmured.

"Yes." Mina smiled, she ran over to Shigure and gave him a hug, "I missed you, Shi!"

"I missed you too, I was wondering if you were ever coming back." He smiled.

"Hey, I'm back aren't I?" She smiled.

They heard footsteps descending from the stairs, Kyo appeared and said, "You're back!"

"Yup!" Mina beamed, "This was the hardest week at school, I felt so weird!"

"Me too," He smiled at her. They locked into a hug, "I'm so happy you're back."

"Where's Yuki?" Mina looked around.

"He's at the school, he had work to do but he really did want to be here." Tohru told her.

"Oh, that's okay." Mina smiled.

"We have a surprise for you…" Tohru smiled and then looked toward the house, Kanako and Makono came emerging out of the house.

"Mina!" Makono yelled while spreading her arms high up in the air.

"You're back again!" Kanako yelled. They both came towards her and started hugging her.

"Kono, Kana!" Mina smiled.

"I've made lunch, let's eat." Tohru smiled.

Mina took a bite of the soumen and smiled, "It's delicious Tohru, I love it!"

"Thanks."

For the rest of the weekend, Mina stayed at home and kissed the ground while hanging out with everyone else. Kanako and Makono stayed the night and all three of them hung out together. On Monday at school, Mina looked much happier and everyone noticed it, including Hana and Uo. At lunch, they both called her outside.

"Hey, you were in tears last week and now you're all chipper again. What's been going on?" Uo asked, Hana nodded her head in agreement behind her.

"Your electric signals are back to normal. They were very odd last week."Hana noted.

"Well… if I tell you, you promise not to kill Kyo later in class?" Mina said.

"I knew it, it is about orange top!" Uo yelled as she made her hand into a fist.

After Mina had told them mostly everything, Uo and Hana just stood there staring at each other.

"I'm gonna… kill him!" Uo said, she stomped off, she was followed by Hana.

"But Uo! He's all better now!" Mina reached out her hand, but she knew it wouldn't do any good.

Haru walked out of the building that Uo and Hana ran into. He looked back at the two girls and then at Mina, a soft look was on his face as he walked up to her.

"What's up with them?" He asked her as he sat down next to her.

Mina had her face buried in her hands by this point, "I told Uo and Hana what happened between Kyo and I and now Uo's going to kill him!" Mina cried.

"Don't worry, I think Kyo can handle it, don't worry too much." He smiled as he took her hands off of her face.

Mina looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks." She continued to look at him, "You know, we haven't spent time alone together in a long time." Mina said.

"Yeah, you're right. That doesn't count the resort a couple of days ago because Momiji was with us…" Haru turned around as in thought, "We should set up something soon…"

"How about after school? Do you wanna hang out… it could be at Shigure's house or at the park…"

"That sounds good," He smiled. He leaned in for a kiss, just when that happened, the bell rang.

She smiled, "Let's get to class…"

They held hands and walked to class, talking softly to each other. They sat in their seats and prepared for the rest of boring school. Neither of them could wait until the end of school. When the bell rang, Haru and Mina walked to the park. They sat down under a tree and Mina took out some rice balls she had saved from lunch.

She offered one to Haru, "Here." She handed him the rice ball.

"Thanks." He took it.

"Well," Mina said as she started to blush, "Our 5th month anniversary is next month."

"Yeah, it is. Where do you want to go for our anniversary?" He asked her.

"Hm… I dunno. Since it's getting hot out, why don't we go to a water park or something?" She suggested.

"Alright." Haru said.

After they finished their rice balls, they kissed and walked around the park together.

"Hey, can you push me on the swing?" Mina asked him as she looked to the swing.

"Sure." He answered.

Mina ran up to the swing set and got on and started to swing. Haru stood behind her and pushed her. While they were swinging and talking, they saw Kisa and Hiro come up.

"Hey, Kisa! Hiro!" Mina shouted. She jumped down from the swing as she ran up to them.

"Hi, Mina." Kisa smiled, "Hiro and I sometimes come here after school but today we stayed home a while before waiting."

"Really?" Mina asked, "I'm here with Haru." Mina turned to Haru who was now walking towards them.

"Hey Hiro." Mina repeated and smiled.

"Hello…" He turned his head.

"I'm sorry… he's still shy around you." Kisa smiled and blushed.

"That's alright, he'll warm up to me someday…" Mina smiled.

They all decided to hang out until sunset. They all said goodbye and went their separate ways. Mina walked home with a smile.

_Well, Haru and I planned our outing for our 5__th__ anniversary and we got to see Kisa and Hiro… it's been a good day. Now, all I have to worry about is planning for mother's death day celebration._

About a week passed and Mina and Kyo's mother's death day celebration had finally come.

Mina woke up and looked around, she sighed, _Mother… I just hope that Kyo will attend._ She got up and dressed up in her fanciest black dress that she owned. It was a black frilly dress with a corset over it, it extended out and it was barely inches off of the floor. She decided to wear her lace-tied suede black boots with it. She put a single crimson rose in her hair and on her wristband for her wrist and put on a little bit of make up including putting crimson red nail polish on her nails and a soft rose-colored lipstick that complimented her skin tone. To complete the whole outfit, she grabbed a black parasol with red frills around the edges.

She walked out of her room and saw Tohru, Yuki and Shigure up at the breakfast table.

"Whoa…" Shigure and Yuki said in unison once they set eyes on Mina's attire.

"Wow…" Tohru said, she ran up and hugged Mina, "You look so beautiful and I love your clothes!" She squealed.

"Thanks Tohru," Mina smiled and closed her eyes as she put her arms around Tohru.

"Ah Mina, you always dress to impress. Your outfit is very beautiful, if Aaya was here, he'd certainly have a field day…" Shigure said, he got up, "In fact, I think I'll call him over right now…"

Yuki grabbed Shigure's wrist, "If you call him over, I will kill you…" Yuki glared at him.

"Fine!" Shigure said, "But I'm going to see him sooner or later."

"When are we leaving again?" Yuki asked.

"Noon," Mina told him, she looked around, "Where is my brother?"

"Dunno…" Shigure shook his head. Mina turned to Tohru and Yuki but they also shook their heads.

"Oh, I see." Mina walked out, "I'll look for him."

Mina looked around the forest, the porch, around the house, _There's only one more place…_ She looked up at the roof. _But how am I supposed to get up there in this outfit??_

Mina decided to risk it, "If it gets ripped, I can ask Ayame to sew it back up. Kyo is more important then any outfit I own!" She told herself.

A couple of minutes later, she managed to climb the ladder. When she got up, she found Kyo sleeping on the roof.

She smiled, "He looks so peaceful…" She told herself.

He opened one eye, "I was peaceful." He mumbled.

"Brother!" She shouted, she blushed.

He sat up, "You look really pretty today, sister." He said.

"Please… won't you come with us?" Mina asked him.

"I already told you I wouldn't." A bit of stubbornness came out of his voice, he looked off.

"But, I don't understand why…" Mina said.

"Because I don't belong there!" Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs.

Mina winced and looked into his eyes for a second, she finally decided that no matter how she begged or pleaded he wouldn't go. She climbed down the ladder and ran into the house.

Ten minutes later, Shigure came in, "Mina, are you ready to leave?"

Mina sat up and took a deep breath, "Yes." She replied.

Shigure helped her up and they all walked to the funeral home. When they arrived, they found Haru, Uo and Hana already there.

Mina could have sworn that she heard Uo mumble, 'Whoa…' under her breath.

"Wow, we're finally here…" Mina sighed to herself as she looked up at the main gate.

Haru came over and hugged her, "You're beautiful," He mumbled in her ear.

"Thanks," She mumbled back. She turned around, "Thank you guys for being here with me."

"No problem girl," Uo winked.

"Yes, it's an honor." Hana smiled, "I'm going to be borrowing that outfit by the way…"

Mina gave her a look, "… Okay…"

They all walked to the grave and set their things down. They had made food for this occasion. They all stood behind Mina, she stood directly in front of her mother's grave. She bowed her head down. Tears ran down her cheeks as she said a silent prayer. She touched her mother's grave and took one of the roses from her corset and placed it on the grave. She picked up a bouquet of red roses and put them in the flower holder.

She turned around and wiped the tears from your eyes, "I'm sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

Tohru walked up, "Of course you would cry, good or bad she was your mother. We all need a motherly figure in our lives to help us endure our first steps, to care for us and to teach us all that they can. I can see that you obviously love your mother." Tohru hugged Mina.

Mina started to cry, "I know… I hate to think that she died because of Kyo and I know that she didn't like Kyo because he was cursed but I still loved her."

"There there…" Tohru mumbled.

"Come on girl. We need to have fun." Uo smiled, "I'm sure your mother wouldn't want you to cry like this, whoever she was."

Mina looked up and smiled. She nodded her head as she wiped away her tears.

Shigure came up and stood in front of the grave, "Thank you for bringing up Mina, thanks to her I am happy. She is one of the best housewives a man could ever ask for! Even though I love Tohru, I love Mina too and when Tohru isn't there, Mina is! And whenever I can, I always can picture my lovely Mina in her maid's uniform. Yay!"

"Eh…" Mina had a baffled look on her face.

"Pervert." Haru mumbled under his breath.

Yuki hit him on the head, "Stop acting like such an old man." He said.

"Let's eat!" Tohru said. She sat down and took out the food, everybody crowded around her for some food.

While everybody was preoccupied with their meal, Mina took out incense and lit it on her mother's grave. She then went to Tohru for some food.

"This is yummy, thanks Tohru." Mina smiled as she chewed her food.

"You're welcome." Tohru smiled back.

They all hung out and talked around the grave, occasionally glancing at the grave. They had a good time, but the all while Mina was still wondering why Kyo didn't come. She really wanted him to, it didn't feel right with just her alone. At that moment, she felt like an only child.

_She wasn't just my mother, she was his as well…_

Even so, she still laughed and smiled, for her mother's and everyone else's sake.

When they were about to leave the grave, Mina turned to Haru, Uo and Hana, "Thank you guys so much for coming, I'm honored that you wanted to meet my mother."

"No prob, we had to meet you and Kyo Kyo's mother!" Uo smiled as Hana smiled too.

Mina smiled, "Yeah."

"I just wanted to meet your mother, and I wanted to be with you also." Haru wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks." She smiled and blushed as she touched his arm with her hand.

"Closing time, come on kiddies!" Shigure smiled as he waved.

"Bye!" Tohru and Mina shouted to the three.

"Bye girl!" Uo shouted.

"See you tomorrow." Haru called.

"Until tomorrow then," Hana called.

As they were walking home, Mina wondered why Kazuma and Masako never showed up. When they got home, Mina was on a mission to find Kyo. She had to talk to him about this whole thing. She had to or it would forever churn in her stomach and never leave.

She first looked on the roof and then went to his room, she found him on his bed, her eyes softened, "Brother…" She stood in the doorway.

"What?" He snapped, "I know what you're going to ask me. I just didn't want to go alright?"

Mina walked over to him and sat down on the bed, "It's more than that, I know it. There has to be more than that." She looked down at him.

Kyo rolled over on his side so that his back was facing her. She leaned over and lay down on his side, "Please don't keep it from me. I have the right to know!"

"I-I couldn't face her, after what I did…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"She killed herself because of me…"

Mina sighed, "Brother, that's not true. Akito has been drilling that into your head—"

"No! It is true! She couldn't bear the fact that her son was cursed!" He yelled, "How could I ever face her after what I did to her. I wouldn't feel comfortable. I couldn't do it. I caused her so much pain, she would only frown on me if I went with you guys."

Mina started to cry, "It wasn't your fault brother! It wasn't your fault! Our mother would never frown on you. Trust me."

Kyo held her until she fell asleep, he put her in her room and decided to go to the kitchen for some water. When he got there, he found Tohru in the kitchen making a snack for her.

She turned around, "Oh Kyo! Do you want something to eat?" She asked him.

"No, I just came in for some water." He went to the cabinet and then the fridge.

"Kyo… about today…"

"I don't want to talk about it. Stay out of my business…" He said darkly and then walked out. He went back into his room and set the empty cup on his desk. He went out on the balcony and started to day-dream.

_Mina, I'm so sorry. I wish I was stronger, so I could protect you, make you happy._

"One day…" He said a loud as he looked up at the moon.


	22. Through the Strings

Chapter 22 – Through the Strings

Mina held the wooden instrument to her chin ever so delicately. She lifted her bow and than her arm took off, her fingers moved madly as beautiful notes came strumming off of the strings. She played and played that same sad tune over and over again until she memorized it, almost as if she had been playing it her whole life.

Tohru was walking down the hall but stopped at Mina's door when she heard the noise. Tohru's eyes widened as she walked over to Mina's door.

_Such a sad melody…_ Tears came down from Tohru's eyes.

"You are such a crybaby."

Tohru spun around to face Kyo who was smiling and shaking his head.

"K-kyo!" She squeaked.

"Here, take this once again." He handed her the handkerchief.

"Thanks," She replied to him.

They heard the music stop and footsteps, Mina opened the door to see them cowering over her door.

"What are you guys doing? If you wanted to come in, you could've asked." Mina said.

"Mina," Tohru said, "I never knew you could play the violin."

Mina looked over at her violin, "Yeah, I've been playing ever since I was a little child. I haven't practiced in a year and so I thought I'd get it out and try to play the song that I wrote so long ago…" Mina looked back at the two of them.

"Y-you wrote that beautiful melody?" Tohru asked her.

"Yep, I think I was 11… no 12." Mina announced.

"It's sounds so… sad… like I felt that my heart was going to rip out." Tohru said.

"I'm sorry! Is that bad?" Mina smiled nervously.

"No, no it's beautiful! It really is! I could never create something like that!" Tohru said.

After they were done talking to Mina, Tohru and Kyo walked downstairs.

"Did you know that your sister played violin?" Tohru asked.

"No." He said, "I didn't, she never told me."

"She's so cool, like a child prodigy or something! And she's so pretty too, she could become a model!" Tohru began fantasizing about all the great qualities of Mina.

"I doubt that…"

"Hey Kyo…" Tohru mumbled.

"Huh?" He turned his head.

"I've learned something today, I need to spend more time with Mina. She's become a close friend and I still feel like I don't even know anything about her." She turned to him and made a fist, "Okay, I promise to spend more time with Mina!" She shouted to herself.

"You're so weird…" Kyo smiled.

"Don't you like spending time with Mina, Kyo?" She asked him.

"Of course I do, but it's not like I celebrate every time I do." He answered.

Tohru stopped and turned around, "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" He stopped.

"Momiji plays violin! I have to tell him my recent discovery!" And with that, Tohru ran off to the phone, leaving Kyo there with nothing to do but smile.

The next day, Mina heard a knock on her room door. She stopped rosining up her bow. For some reason she was addicted to playing the violin again. She opened her door and saw Momiji. He was standing there with a violin case and a smile.

"Momiji?" Mina sounded shocked.

"Yep yep! Hi Mina!" Momiji dropped his violin case and hugged her, "I heard that you play the violin!"

"Y-yeah I do… how did you find out?" She asked astonishingly.

"Tohru called me up yesterday and told me, I think it's great!" Momiji grabbed his violin case and walked into her room, "I play too, I love it. Don't you?"  
"Of course I do." Mina smiled as she closed her door.

"I heard that you wrote your own song, can I hear it?" Momiji sat down on her bed and gave her an anxious look.

" This is all so sudden but sure…" She said as she picked up her violin.

Without any hesitation, Mina held the bow to the D string and started to play the same song that she had been practicing yesterday – the same song that had brought Tohru to tears. After she was finished, she set down her violin carefully in the case and looked up at Momiji. Momiji had an astonished look on his face.

"That was… beautiful!" Momiji gasped, "It brought me to tears!"

"I… I was really embarrassed…" Mina looked down, she started to blush.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, it's really good. I can't believe that you wrote that when you were only 12!" Momiji smiled wildly.

Mina eyes narrowed annoyingly, "Just how much did Tohru tell you?"

Momiji laughed as he kicked his legs wildly, "Don't worry about it. Hey." Momiji looked up, "I forgot to mention that Haru came with me. He's downstairs."

"Really?" Mina asked him.

"Yup. Hey Mina…" Momiji got off the bed and went to his violin case, he opened up the case and got out his bow and rosin, "Can I play with you?"

Mina's eyes widened.

"Let's make music together, Mina." He smiled as he got out his violin.

He shoved the notes in front of them both. They lifted up their violins and started to play a wild, festive song that Momiji had learned form his previous instructor. Once they were done, they both set down their violins.

"That was awesome…" Mina sighed, "I've never played with anyone so talented before, Momiji." She smiled as she looked over to him.

"Really?" Momiji's face broke out into a genuine smile, "Momiji is thrilled now! I'm so happy I got to play with you today, Mina!" She smiled as he knocked her over with one of his super hugs.

"Damn Momiji. With you, love hurts!" She gasped.

They both ran downstairs to find Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and Haru downstairs.

"Hey everyone!" Mina shouted.

Haru looked at her, "Do I know you?" She asked her.

She had a look of despair on her face as she pointed to herself, "What? Do you have amnesia, darling?"

"I didn't know that my girlfriend could play the violin so beautifully…" Haru smiled as he pulled her into him.

Kyo growled when he saw this, but said nothing. He knew he'd get a bop on his head from Mina. So he stayed silent… for now.

"Momiji is really good too." Mina smiled, "I love playing with you, Momo. We should play together some other time."

"We should! We should also hold a concert for Tohru!" Momiji smiled as he hugged her.

"Momiji, you little brat!" Kyo shouted as Momiji's clothes landed in Tohru's lap.

"It's alright Kyo." Tohru smiled. She picked up Momiji's clothes and folded them and put them on the table.

Mina got up and kneeled before the little rabbit and rested her arms on her knees, "I would love to hold a concert for Tohru. How about tonight when all of the stars are out? It could be fun, I mean the dark sky with all those little white dots, it feels like you're in a different universe…"

"And with your music, I'm sure it would be magical." Tohru cut in.

Mina turned to her with a warm smile, "Yeah…"

There was a poof and Momiji stood up and threw out his arms, "Great. Tonight it is, let's go practice Mina." He grabbed her but Kyo punched him on the head when he didn't put his clothes on.

For the rest of the day, they practiced together in Mina's room. Tohru did her chores around the house with a smile, she loved how she had such lovely music she could listen to while doing her daily chores. In the afternoon, Tohru saw Yuki walk out in front of the house with his school uniform on.

"Where are you off to, Yuki?" She asked him as she set down the laundry basket.

"I've got a student council meeting with Manabe and everyone else." He turned towards you, "I'll be back for dinner though, Ms. Honda."

"Okay!" She smiled, "Be safe!" She called after him as he walked away.

After dinner, Tohru waited for Momiji and Mina to come out and perform for her. They came out and put the violins to their chins. They planned on playing her three songs. One was sad, the next one was happy and the last was upbeat and beautiful, a perfect songs for ending a performance. The three boys looked out the window, they watched Tohru's concert.

"They're good," Kyo said, he focused on Mina.

"Yeah, they are. I had no idea that Mina possessed such a refine gift…" Haru looked away as if in thought.

"Haha, Haru…" Yuki laughed and smiled as he continued to look out the window.

When Mina and Momiji were done performing the three songs, they took a bow as Tohru stood up and clapped.

"You guys were so great! You both could become violinists and perform together and I would come to see every single show!" Tohru's head started to swirl because she was talking so fast.

"Your enthusiasm enlightens me, Tohru." Mina smiled.

Tohru smiled and laughed as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. That night Momiji and Hatsuharu decided to stay the night since Shigure wasn't there. In the middle of the night, Momiji crept into Mina's room and slept in her bed with her and so in the morning, she was a little surprised.

Mina sat up and gasped when Momiji was next to her, "Momiji?"

Momiji opened his eyes and leapt on her, "Good morning Mina."

"Hi… why are you in my bed? Don't you like being with Tohru?" She asked him.

"Yeah I do but I wanted to be with you."

"But, Haru was right next to you…"

"I know that."

That minute, Kyo opened the door, "Mina I…" He stopped when he saw Momiji hanging on Mina, "What the hell…"

"He crawled into my bed…" Mina and Momiji giggled as Kyo came up.

She had to keep Kyo from hitting Momiji. But, as Kyo was yelling and as Momiji was whining, she couldn't help but smile.

_I love these times when we're happy and together. I hope I never have to hear from Akito again! Why would she want to ruin our happy dream?_ She thought as they all went downstairs to eat breakfast.

They all greeted each other and ate breakfast. When breakfast was over, Mina received a phone call from Kanako.

"Hello?" Mina picked up the phone.

"Mina, it's me, Kana!" Kanako's voice sounded high-pitched over the phone.

"Oh, hey Kanako! What's up?" She asked.

"Oh hey, I was just calling to—" Kanako was interrupted when Momiji came in.

"Mina! Let's have fun today with Tohru!" He shouted.

She sighed quickly as she turned to face him, "Alright, alright. Tell Tohru and I'll be down in a minute." She said.

"Can do." He shouted, and then closed the door.

There was a silence on the end of the line until Kanako said, "Was that… Momiji?"

"Yes, why Kana?" She asked.

"Can I… talk to him for a little while?" She asked, there was pain in her voice.

"No problem, Kana. Hold on one minute." She put down the phone and went to find Momiji.

"Hello?" Momiji said as he picked up the phone, "Kanako! How are you?" He asked.

Mina smiled as she closed the door, _I should let them talk for a bit…_

When Momiji came out, he looked a little calmer than he did, "Kanako wants you to meet her at the playground." He smiled, "Looks like our play date is ruined, huh?"

"No," Mina put her hand on his shoulder, "I'll try to hurry back, okay?"

"Can I come with you?" Momiji said, there was something different in his eyes. It looked like longing more than anything else.

"Sure, Momo. Let's go, we don't want to be late." Mina smiled.

They hurried to the playground and saw that Kanako was already there, standing by the swings.

"Hey all!" She smiled, she turned to Momiji, "Hi."

"Hey." He smiled back.

They smiled at each other for a minute but then Kanako looked at Mina, "Hey, I thought we could go around, get lunch and play here."

"Okay." Mina smiled, so did Momiji.

They spent the whole day hanging out, going to a café for lunch, and going to the playground to play. They ended their day when Momiji was sent to the vending machine to get them all snacks.

"So… why was Momiji at your house this morning?" Kanako asked her, they were both sitting on the swings.

"He slept over, we performed a concert for Tohru last night, it was cool." Mina smiled.

"Huh? What performance?" She asked.

"Momiji and I played the violin for Tohru." Mina explained.

"Oh I see… so he plays the violin. It mustve sounded beautiful…" Kanako sounded as if she was about to cry.

"Kanako?" She asked.

Kanako got up and held onto Mina, she started to bawl, "I miss him so much! We didn't go out for a long time but when we began to spend time together, I instantly fell in love. I love him, I love him so much! So much!" Kanako wailed.

"Kana…" Mina held her close, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault…" Kanako wiped her eyes off when she saw a shadow in the distance – Momiji's shadow.

Kanako wiped off the tears and smiled once again when he came back. When they got home, Mina had to tell Momiji what went on while he was gone.

It's like Momiji read her mind, "Hey, Mina. Kanako looked a little sad when I returned earlier, did something happen?"

Mina explained to him what happened when they got home, Momiji broke into tears as well, "I miss her too. I'm the one who caused her this pain. Why…?" He asked.

Mina stopped and looked at the ceiling, "Why? Why must Akito split everyone up and make them all sad? She claims that she's making a perfect world and bringing us together but she's just splitting us all apart…" Mina sighed sympathetically.

Haru opened the door, took one look at them and said, "What's wrong you two?"

"It's… it's…" Mina sighed.

"We were just discussing Kanako is all…" He murmured.

"Momiji…" Haru sighed.

_Oh Momiji, I'm so sorry…_ Mina held her eyelids closed tight, _If it weren't for Akito, you two would still be together…_

She gasped as Haru grabbed a hold of her, "Come on, Momiji needs his space right now. Trust me."

She looked to Momiji as he turned to her and said, "Really, I'm fine Mina. Don't worry about me, okay?"

_I don't belive that._

They both walked out of the room, "I'm really worried about him. I mean, we could be the next couple spilt up…"

"Don't even say that." Haru said.

"Sorry…" She mumbled, "I just… I think they were in love. But they both haven't confessed to each other yet."

"It's sad, the way Akito keeps splitting everybody up." He turned to her and held her hands in both of his, "But, I won't allow that to happen to us, I will keep us together. I won't let her take you away from me, Mina."

"Oh Haru," Tears welled up in Mina's eyes as she started to cry. They hugged each other in the hallway for about a minute.

_You never know how good you have it until it's gone…_ Mina thought to herself as she dug her face into Hatsuharu's chest, _and I have something truly beautiful, I have Hatsuharu_

Mina was sitting in Akito's room. Earlier that day a message was sent for her to come and see Akito so she had no choice but to come. The whole time she was walking to the Sohma Estate, she was wondering what Akito wanted to see her about.

She finally turned around to face Mina, her cold eyes met Mina's warm ones, "Welcome." She said.

Mina didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say. _Yuki told me that Akito has power over me… over all of us. And that I shouldn't do or say anything rash._

Akito frowned, "Do you know how to speak?"

"Yes," She replied, "I'm sorry," _Why would he call me down here? What's her purpose?_ Mina's eyes widened, _What if she found out about Hatsuharu and I?_ Her hands started to shake, she was tense all over, _That's definitely it!_

"What's the problem?" She asked Mina when she looked down and saw Mina's body shaking.

Her throat felt dry, "Nothing, why would there be?"

"You're acting suspicious. Are you hiding something from me? Something bad?"

"No, of course not!" Mina looked at her, she shook her head.

"Yes, you are." She turned to her and grabbed her shirt collar and lifted her up, "Tell me, tell me what you are hiding!" She raised his voice. Mina could tell that her anger was dangerously rising and her patience was dangerously dropping.

"But I'm not—" Mina screamed as Akito punched her.

"You are such a bitch!" She shouted, she walked up to Mina who was crying at this point, "Why won't you tell me?" She kicked her, "Do you want me to move you out of Shigure's house and make you move in here with me?"

"No!" She wailed, she was hiding her face. She hoped this was all a dream, she hoped that Akito would just vanish.

"Because you will live next door to me, you'll never be separated from me again! You will always be a good girl!"

"No, no, no!" Mina screamed as Akito began beating her again.

Just then, they heard the door slide open, it was Hatori.

"Hatori!" Mina screamed.

Akito grabbed her by the hair and spun her around, "Do not interfere Hatori!"

"Hatori!" She screamed again.

"Mina!" Hatori shouted, he ran over and grabbed Mina. Akito tried to stop him but now Yuki had come in, "Mina!" He ran over and restrained Akito.

"Yuki!" Hatori called, he shoved Mina at him, Yuki let go of Akito and grabbed onto Mina. Hatori now restrained Akito, "Get Mina out of here?" He yelled to Yuki.

Yuki nodded and rushed out of the room with Mina. They ran outside and onto the porch.

"Mina, are you alright?" Yuki said quickly, he pulled Mina's face up to his.

Mina didn't say anything. She kept crying, she wouldn't speak at all.

"Mina?" Kagura rushed over, followed by Hatsuharu, "We were nearby and heard screaming," They both rushed over to Yuki and Mina.

"What's wrong?" Haru asked. He reached out for Mina but Yuki pulled away.

Yuki wouldn't answer, he kept shaking Mina, "Snap out of it, Mina!"

"Mina?" Kagura touched her trembling shoulder.

Mina flinched, it seemed that Kagura had calmed her down, because her crying ceased.

"I-I'm fine," She stuttered, she wouldn't let go of Yuki.

"Are you okay?" Haru asked.

When she looked up and saw Haru, she started to cry again. She stopped when Hatori came rushing out, "How is she?" He asked.

"Fine now," Yuki looked down at her.

"Let's take her to my house immediately so I can treat her wounds."

They all nodded and ran to Hatori's house. Hatori began to immediately treat her wounds, he wrapped bandages around her and put ointments and medicines on her wounds. Even though it stung, she didn't flinch. Her eyes were empty.

The two boys and Kagura were outside, sitting on the porch.

"I'm worried about her," Haru finally said, "I wonder what happened? It seemed like… I made her cry."

"No, don't say such things," Yuki said.

They heard sniffling next to them, "Why was Mina crying?" Kagura whimpered.

Yuki sighed, "I don't know. I ran in and Hatori was holding onto Mina while Akito was punching Hatori's back. I wonder if Akito was harassing her… aside from the beating."

"Probably," Haru answered.

After a while, Hatori came out, "She's resting now, we should leave her be."

"Hatori," Haru turned around, "Can you tell us what happened?"

Hatori sighed and closed his eyes. After Hatori told them, Yuki looked down.

"Just as I expected…" He mumbled.

"Poor Mina." Kagura squeaked, her eyes were now dripping tears.

Haru stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hatori asked sternly.

"I'm going to check on her."

"Don't, she needs rest. Let her be for now." Hatori eyed him.

"God, this sucks." Haru raised his voice.

"Should we call Shigure?" Kagura asked.

"No, there's no need to, I don't want him rushing down here crying 'Where's my little housewife? Is she alright?'." Hatori said, "I can just picture him doing that too."

"We should at least tell Kyo…" Kagura muttered.

"No, Kyo would be worse. He'd probably go kicking and screaming all the way to Akito's."

"I wouldn't mind seeing him, also, I just feel like he should know, he is her brother after all." Kagura said.

"We'll tell him later, we don't want to handle him when he's really pissed off."

They waited until Mina woke up, when she finally woke up. She stammered outside.

"Um…" She mumbled.

They all looked up at her.

"Mina." Yuki mumbled.

"You're finally up!" Kagura smiled.

Hatsuharu stood up and hugged her, "I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry," Mina whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be," Haru said.  
"Don't make me go back!" Mina shouted.

"Don't worry, you don't have to," Hatori came over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"We have to leave in a little bit, Mina." Yuki stood up.

Mina nodded, "When?"

"Whenever you want to leave." He answered.

"How about now?" She let go of Hatsuharu and walked over to Yuki.

"If you want," He answered.

"Then I'm going with you guys." Kagura stood up.

"No Kagura, let them go. We shouldn't crowd up Shigure's house with too many people." Hatori turned to the three of them, "Let me drive you there, I don't want Mina walking." Hatori said.

When they got there, Hatori decided to stay, so he should watch over Mina to make sure she didn't push herself.

When they reached the living room, they found on Shigure and Kyo. They both looked shocked.

"What happened to her?" Kyo demanded, her ran up and took Mina from Haru, "What happened?" He shouted again.

"Akito," Yuki said, he was too worried about Mina to start anything with Kyo.

"Oh yes, she did go to Akito today, huh?" Shigure asked.

"You're not answering my question!" He yelled.

"If you want to know so bad, ask her yourself," Haru said.

Mina winced and turned her head away from everyone.

"I heard yelling is everyone okay?" Tohru walked in, her eyes widened when she saw Mina, "Mina! What happened? Are you alright?" When Mina didn't answer, she said, "I'll go and get some medicine?"

Hatori stopped her, "No need, she's taken care of."

"I'm fine, really!" Mina smiled.

"Don't give me that crap, tell me what happened!" Kyo yelled, "What did Akito do to you?"

"What does it look like?" Mina yelled, "I don't want to relive it, don't make me tell you!" She put her face in her hands.

Kyo gritted his teeth, "I'll make Akito pay."  
"There's nothing you can do, Kyo." Shigure said, "You can't go against her, it would be useless to confront her about it!"  
Kyo looked down, as if ashamed of himself, _I know that_

"Please don't worry about me everyone!" Mina said, "It's useless now, I'm fine."

"If you say so," Shigure said, he went back to his work. Tohru gave her one last look but walked out.

"I'm going to be watching you closely today," Hatori said.

"Okay," Mina said.

Kyo snarled and ran out, Mina watched with a sad look on her face.

"I'll stay with you today as well," Haru said.

Shigure dropped his work and turned to Hatori, "Do you want to join me outside for a smoke, Ha'ri?"

"Sure," Hatori sighed, "Haru, keep an eye on her."

"Alright," He said.

They both watched as the two men walked out.

"Haru," Mina said.

"Huh?" He turned to her.

"I… I need to talk to you." She said.

They chose to sit on the wooden bridge in Shigure's property.

"At first, Akito didn't intend on beating me." She explained, "I thought she called me over because she found out about us and so I freaked out. She asked me what was wrong and I said nothing. She thought I was hiding something and she grew angry… and she…" Mina stopped.

Haru scooted over and held her, "It's alright, it's alright." He comforted her.

"What are we going to do?" Mina asked him, "Do you think we should break up?"

"I don't think so," He said, "but are you willing to take that risk?"

She paused and finally said, "Yes, I am. You don't think, since Hatori's so close to Akito, you don't think Hatori or anyone else would tell Akito about us, do you?"

"I don't think so." He finally answered.

"I'm scared." She whimpered, "I never want to see Akito again!"

"I know, I know. I won't let her hurt you." He said coldly, "I will protect you,"

"I don't want to go back," She mumbled.

"You should rest more, I'll take you back to the house," He picked her up and started to walk.

When she was sound asleep, Haru went to the front porch, sat down and sighed.

"Haru?" Yuki appeared from the doorway.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Yuki looked down, "Nothing," He sat down next to Hatsuharu.

"What a day," Yuki looked up.

"Yeah," Haru sighed.

"When I first saw Mina in that room, it reminded me of myself, long ago when I was Akito's pet, I was terrified when I ran into the room to rescue Mina, but now, Mina's going through the same suffering."

"I know, I want to release her from Akito, but I can't. I feel so useless – I can't even do that." Haru mumbled.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Haru. I want to do the same exact thing."

"Where's Mina?" Hatori asked as he walked outside.

"She's asleep in her room," Haru answered and then Hatori walked out.

Yuki stood up, "Dinner should be ready soon,"

Haru followed Yuki's lead and stood up and stretched.

After dinner, Hatori turned to Mina. They woke her up for dinner, she was doing better than she was earlier.

"Mina, I'll stay here with you tonight." Hatori said, "Hatsuharu, I have to take you home since you have school tomorrow. Mina, I'd like you to stay home tomorrow, understood?"

"Yes," Mina complied.

Hatori drove Hatsuharu home, before they left, he said goodbye to everyone. Mina walked them to the edge of Shigure's property and kissed Haru goodbye.

"I'll come here tomorrow after school to check on you," Haru told her.

"Okay," She smiled. They both got in the car, as they drove off, Mina mumbled, "Be safe."

The next day, Mina woke up and found Hatori hovering over her.

"Hatori?" She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, she started to sit up.

"Lay back down, I need to treat your wounds. Yours are bad. You're lucky I'm not taking to the hospital." He said.

"I don't want to go to the hospital though." She said.

"Exactly my point." He started wrapping a new bandage around her arm, he sat up, "Lift up your gown."

Mina blushed, she knew she had no choice since Akito had given her a massive cut on her upper thigh, _But it's still uncomfortable…_ She sighed but did as she was told.

Hatori was rubbing an ointment on her wound when Shigure came in, "Mina…" He stopped and looked at the two, "Oh Hatori! You naughty naughty man! Get your hands off of my housewife!"

Hatori glared at him.

Shigure recoiled, "It was only a joke…" He mumbled, "I came up here to see how Mina was doing, that's all."

"I'm fine Shigure," Mina said reassuringly.

"Awww, Tohru made you breakfast before she left so I'll bring some up." He turned around and took one last look, "My poor, poor Mina." He said sympathetically.

Shigure came in with Mina's breakfast once Hatori was done dressing her wounds. Mina ate heartily. The rest of the day, she waited with great anticipation for Hatsuharu's arrival.

When he arrived, Hatori was treating her wounds again in her room, he opened the door.

"Haru!" She called cheerfully.

"Why are you here so early?" Hatori asked him, "School gets out in a couple of hours."

"I know, mom wrote me an early dismissal." He explained, he walked over to Hatori and Mina, "Can I help you, Hatori?" He asked.

"No thanks, I can do this myself."

"But I want to help Mina, I want to be useful to her." He said, he scooted closer to Hatori and looked into his eyes, "Would you let me help if I gave you money?"

"… I don't want your money but I just thought of something you could do," Hatori handed Haru the ointment, "You can put that on her upper thigh."

On queue, Mina raised up her skirt, she was now blushing madly, _At least it's Haru and not Hatori… not that Hatori's a sick pervert or anything…_

Hatsuharu immediately began rubbing the ointment on her thigh, all the while, he noticed that Mina was blushing.

After a couple of minutes, Mina burst out, "Has the ointment seeped in yet or are you just purposely rubbing my thigh?"

"Don't worry, I'm almost done. Besides, I thought you wouldn't mind since I was the one doing it." Haru said.

"That's why I let you do it instead of me…" Hatori said.

Mina reached out and made a grab for Haru's hand but Hatori pulled her back down gently, "You can't sit up Mina, you know that."

Hatsuharu moved his hand up until he was touching her bare hip, he smiled seductively at her.

"Stop that you pervert!" Mina shouted.

"I'm just kidding." He said as he pulled away.

"Now's not the time to joke around, Haru." Hatori warned him.

"Fine. How has she been all day?" Haru changed the subject as he pulled Mina's skirt down.

"She's been fine, I considered taking her to the hospital but she's alright now. She's healing slowly but surely." Hatori answered. He looked at Mina, "You have to stay home from school again… probably for a week or so depending on how long it takes you to heal."

Mina sighed, "But… I need my homework and everything…"

"I'll take it to you everyday." Haru answered, "In fact…" He walked over to his bag and got out a couple of papers, "I've got your homework and class work right here." He walked over and set them by her leg.

"Oh Haru, you're awesome! Thank you." She said.

Haru kneeled down and kissed her on the forehead, "This will give Momiji an excuse for coming along too, he's been worried about you all day."

"Momo…." She muttered to herself.

That night, Yuki came home and checked on Mina. He helped Hatori and they talked for a while.

"How's everyone at school?" Mina asked Yuki. She turned her head to him.

"They're fine, they're worried about you." He said.

"I… I shouldn't have gone…" Mina mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. It wasn't your fault and you need to realize that." He said.

"Yuki?" She mumbled.

He came closer to her and Mina reached out to him for a hug.

"I know how you feel," Yuki mumbled through Mina's hair.

"What?" She asked.

"I've been beaten by Akito many times, it terrorized me so much. I'm sorry." Yuki asked.

Mina started to cry, "It's not your fault Yuki, none of this is…"

"You shouldn't worry about it, it's all in the past." He mumbled.

"Are you sure about that?"

Yuki sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hey you two!" Shigure opened the door, "Time for dinner, don't keep our stomach's waiting." Shigure looked at Mina, "Have Yuki carry you, okay?"

_But you're standing right there!_ Yuki thought angrily.

"Okay," She said, "Is Hatsuharu still here?" She asked.

"Yes, he's waiting downstairs." Shigure pointed at the floor.

Yuki bent over and carried Mina downstairs, everyone was waiting downstairs for them.


	23. Now Who's Pregnant Again?

Chapter 23 – … Now Who's Pregnant Again?!?

Mina wandered downstairs, she rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock, "11 a.m.?" She shouted, "I'm never up so late!" She said to herself.

A couple of weeks passed since her physical encounter with Akito and most of her wounds had almost healed and she could walk now.

"Oh Mina, you're up," Yuki poked his head out of the door next to her.

"Yup yup!" She smiled and looked around, "Where is everybody?" She asked.

"Shigure's out and so are Miss Honda and Kyo." Yuki explained.

"Oh well, I was going to go out too, but I don't want to leave you alone here…" Mina said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly.

"Why don't you come with me?" She suggested as she clapped her hands together.

"Alright, where are you going?"

"Ayame's fabric shop."

Yuki turned around ominously, "No thanks."

Mina walked up to him and grabbed his hands, "Come on, Yuki. You can't avoid him forever – he's your older brother!" She scolded him.

"Fine, but I'm going for you, not for him!"

"Okay, let me get dressed." She told him as she ran upstairs.

Minutes later, she came downstairs in a black tanktop with a plaid black and pink skirt with chains hanging off and on her feet were rocker boots.

"Shall we go?" She asked and took Yuki's hand.

While they walked there, Yuki couldn't help but notice all of the "unique" accessories Mina had on like the cross necklace with the chain made of safety pins or her studded bracelet.

"Your outfit is… interesting." Yuki chuckled.

"Thanks," Mina said. She looked down at both of their hands that were clenched together, "I love wearing kimonos or clothing like this, or elegant black clothes… like the gothic Lolita style!"

Yuki laughed again, "Mina, you are a very unique person. In some aspects, you remind me of Haru."

"Really?" Mina's face lit up.

"Yeah," Yuki smiled warmly at her.

"Yay!" Mina smiled and put her arm in the air.

When they reached the store, Mina opened the door and they walked inside.

"Hello?" A young girl who looked a year or two older than them walked towards them, "Welcome."

"Hello miss, may I see the owner of this shop?" She asked.

"Of course, Mina and Yuki." She said.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Ayame's talked an awful lot about you. And I have met Yuki before." She said, "Let's start over, my name is Mine."

"It's nice to meet you, Mine." Mina smiled.

"Hello, hello!" Ayame appeared out of the room in the back, "Yuki!" He yelled and ran to Yuki once he spotted them. He started hugging onto Yuki.

"Aw, brotherly love," Mina smiled softly.

Yuki glared at Ayame, "That's not funny."

Ayame let go of Yuki, "Mina too! What brings you both here?"

"I'm here to buy fabric." She explained.

"What kind of fabric?" He asked.

"Cotton."

"What shade of black?"

"… Is there more than one shade?"

"Yes."

"Then, I'll take the darkest shade you have."

"How much do you need?"

Yuki started to daydream until he heard Mina shout. Yuki snapped his head to her only to see that Mina was being dragged off by Mine into the back room.

"What are you doing with Mina?" Yuki demanded.

"It's mandatory, she must try on some outfits that would look gorgeous on her! Don't tell me you forgot about our last visit with Tohru…" Ayame yelled.

"She's not your doll that you can play dress up with!" Yuki shouted.

"Oh brother… how cold…" Ayame sunk his head, "but it was Mine's decision!" Ayame gave Yuki the thumbs up.

When Mine came out with Mina, Mina was wearing a skimpy black dress that had a nice collection of roses printed at the top, she had elegant lace-tied boots with even more necklaces on her fair neck and lots of bracelets.

Yuki blushed upon seeing her.

Ayame, unfortunately, saw this reaction, "Ah! You like, Yuki?"

"Huh? Yea – no!" He shouted.

"The look on your face says it all!" Ayame turned to Mina, "Mina, you've got a good body and so you need to show it off more, okay?"

"No, she doesn't!" Yuki's voice came in.

"But it's so true!" Ayame grabbed onto her hips and put his head on her shoulder.

"Eh…" Mina blushed.

Yuki punched him on the head and led Mina by the hand away from Ayame.

"Brother please, what would Haru say?" He mumbled.

"Haru!" Ayame ran into the backroom.

"You're not going to call him over here, are you?"

Ayame started taking pictures of Mina, "No, but that would be an excellent idea." Ayame whipped out his cell phone.

"Don't you even think about it." Yuki glared, "By the way, why are you taking pictures of Mina?"

"Well, every man in the world would want to see Mina, it would be a sin to keep these from Haru!"

Mine emerged from the backroom, "Your fabric is here luckily, this particular type of fabric sells out frequently."

"Thanks, I can't wait to make my outfit." Mina smiled as she held the fabric in her arms.

Ayame turned to her, "You came here to get fabric to make an outfit?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why don't you just keep the whole outfit you're wearing? It looks fabulous on you… you can have it free of charge!"

"Really? That's so wonderful, thanks Ayame!" Mina jumped up and down and hugged him.

"Let's go Mina, we don't him to even more carried away then he already is…" Yuki led her out of the shop by the hand.

"Goodbye Ayame, Mine…" Mina waved, "That was fun."

"Yes," Yuki said, doubt filled his voice.

Mina spent time with everybody a few weeks later and Ayame came over to the house once to check up on Mina and to look at all the recent outfits that she had.

Mina walked home from Kanako's house on a Saturday. There would be no one at the house because Yuki had a student council meeting, Shigure was at Hatori's house and Tohru and Kyo were on another one of their dates. She would have some alone time to herself to write more poetry or watch TV or something along those lines.

"God I'm hungry," She mumbled to herself as she stretched. She stepped onto the porch, "Shi said he'd be back soon so I might as well make him something too…"

She stepped inside and took off her shoes. She walked into the living room where she found Akito and Hatsuharu sitting by the table.

"… Akito? Haru?" She dropped her purse, "This is unexpected…" Mina quivered and thought about the scar on her back that Akito had given her.

"I was just dropping by to say hello Mina," Akito smiled, "like I said back at the main house, I'm going to be watching you closely. Just be glad I'm not making you move out of Shigure's house."

Mina took a breath but said nothing, she looked directly into Akito's eyes.

Akito took Haru's shoulder and turned him over, "But, I found Hatsuharu here claiming he was here to visit Shigure…"

"Huh?" Mina asked, "Okay… so?"

"I know he was here to see you, I can't believe he would lie to me. He's been acting so defiant ever since you showed up. Now…" Akito stood up, Haru followed his lead, "You better not lie to me. Tell me, are you and Haru… close?"

_Oh no! I have to keep my cool though,_ Mina shivered but tried to keep her usual cool, "We're close friends, why do you ask?"

"Liar!" She shouted as she punched Haru in the face, "I know you two are seeing each other."

"That's not true!" Mina shouted.

"You're trying to take Haru away from me, aren't you?"

"No, I–"

"I hate women! Especially whores like you!" She stepped closer to Mina and grabbed her hair which made her yelp, "Did you think you could just get away with this? Did you think it was alright to go out and just date without telling me?"

"What? No I–"

"Did you actually think you'd get away with this, you little bitch?" Akito yelled, she yanked Mina hair and dragged her down.

Haru came running up, he pushed her out of the way while Akito started beating him.

Tears fell out of Mina's widened eyes, "No!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs as she watched Haru's beating.

She heard the door slide open fiercely behind them, it was Shigure, "Akito!" He yelled as he rushed up to Akito and restrained her.

Mina crawled over to Haru as Hatori ran in, "Haru!" He shouted. Hatori ran up and helped Haru to his feet and all three of them ran upstairs.

"You can't run away from me! You can never go against me… NEVER!" Akito's shouting started to fade as they ran upstairs.

"I'll be right back, I have to get Akito home," Hatori rushed out the door.

When they heard the car zoom off and Akito's yellings coming to a halt, they knew they were alone.

Mina took Haru upstairs and into her room. Once in her room, she started to bawl, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"  
"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have come."

"But she beat you! I can never forgive myself…"  
"It's alright, she's done it before. I only have a few scratches, see?" Haru rose up and started doing jumping jacks.

Mina giggled through her tears, "Please stop," She lowered his arms, which wrapped around her once she lowered them.

"Please don't cry. It was only for a couple of seconds." He mumbled," I should have been able to protect you. I hope the pain has gone away,"

"I-I'm fine," Mina smiled through her tears to reassure him, "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry." He held her tighter, "When I heard you scream I felt so useless, like I failed at protecting you."

"I only screamed because I was worried about you, you jerk!"

"Please, there's nothing to be afraid of, I'm here now."

"Uh huh…" Mina let a few more tears drop. They stopped hugging and she touched his cheeks, "Hold still, even if it doesn't hurt I want to make sure…"

"If it'll make you feel better," He said.

While she was examining Haru's arm, she suddenly wrapped her hand around it and said, "… Should we break up? I mean, Akito hit it right on the nail and I don't think she's going to give up her 'theory'"

He turned to her, "Are you afraid?"

Mina nodded her head, "Yes."

"Well, I'm not afraid. I know I will protect you, no matter what. But if you want to…"

"No! I don't want to, I'm just afraid."

"Even mentioning that we should break up means that you're doubtful." He turned to her, "Think about it and then tell me, alright?"

"Alright."

"Haru, on your knees," Came Hatori's cold voice.

Haru did as he was told, Hatori examined hi without speaking a word.

"You're lucky this time Haru. You made it out with a few scratches and a bruise."

"Thank you Kannon (Japanese goddess of Mercy)," Haru mumbled to himself.

Hatori turned to Mina, "What sparked this?"

"She… found out that we were dating." Mina said, "Well, he's guessing but he doesn't know for sure yet."  
"What are you going to do? Break up, perhaps?" Hatori asked them.

"No," Haru rose up.

"That's foolish, if she's figured it out then there's nothing else to do."

"No! You may think that but our relationship will not be broken, we have different lives Hatori."

"Haru!" Mina scolded him, she looked at Hatori, "Hatori."

"Don't worry Mina, I'm not mad. Haru's right. We have two different lives. I gave up the love of my life for Akito and now Haru's head in the opposite direction."

"Wait Hatori." Mina called, "You can't leave like this, why don't you stay for lunch?"

"No, I think it's about time I left."

Mina grabbed Hatori cloaked and tugged on it, "Tori…"

"Fine, just don't look at me like that."

"Yay!" Mina jumped up.

All four of them sat at the table and started to eat the lunch that Mina had prepared.

"Shi, thanks for coming to our rescue. You too, Hatori. You guys always seem to come at just the right time." Mina mumbled.

"No problem," Shigure looked up at her.

"I've grown used to saving you Mina." Hatori answered.

"Me as well…" Shigure said, "By the way, how are you feeling now, Haru?"

"I'm fine now." Haru swung his arms energetically.

"Darling please, don't strain yourself." Mina warned him.

He came up close to her face and touched her chin, "I love it when you call me darling."

"Uh…" Mina was lost for words while Shigure and Hatori had the same look of confusion on their faces.

"Hello?" Came Yuki's voice as he opened the door.

"Welcome back." Mina smiled, "I made a bowl for you."

Yuki sat down and began eating. He looked up at Haru's face and saw the marks and scrapes, "What happened to you Haru?"

"It's only some scratches. I'll be fine." He mumbled.

"They had a little mandatory meeting with Akito." Shigure explained.

"What was she doing here?" Yuki asked offensively.

"She found out about us, well… guessed is what she did…" Mina mumbled to him as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"That's terrible," Yuki said, "are you both alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Mina said, she turned to Haru, "Are you sure you're alright, Haru?"

Haru kissed her, "As I've told you before, I'm fine. Please don't worry. Kannon saved me!" Haru swung his arms out once again.

"I think it was a more down-to-earth reason Haru." Yuki sighed.

Mina sat in class with a bored look on her face. Both of her elbows were on her desk, her head held up by both of her hands. She was about to drift into another daydream when she heard the teacher calling her name. She turned around to see the P.E teacher standing in the doorway of the classroom.

"Mina, do you here me? Hurry up and get over here!" He called to her.

_What's going on?_ She thought to herself as she put her binder in her backpack. She rushed out of the room with the coach.

Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kanako and Makono looked curiously as they both rushed out of the room.

She finally spoke up to the coach, "What's going on?" She asked him as they walked to the office.

The coach looked straight ahead as they walked, "We received an urgent call from your mother. We don't know what it's about but she wants you to call her back as soon as possible." He explained.

Mina's eyes widened, _Really? I hope everyone's alright!_

When they got to the office, Mina dialed up the number. Her hand was slightly trembling. She didn't know what her mother could possibly have to say.

_She knows I'm in the middle of class so it MUST be urgent!!_ Mina started thinking up outrageous things like her dad being in a car accident and ending up in the hospital or something along those lines.

When the phone stopped ringing, she heard her uppity mother's voice, "Hello? Mina, hun? Is that you?"

"Y-yes mom." Mina stammered, "What is the matter?"

"Well… I have a bit of news for you, hun…"

"Yes?"

Kasumi began to sing on the other end of the line.

"Mom!" She snapped.

"Just for dramatic effect…" She mumbled, "Okay, I'll give you hints and you can guess!"

"Mom," Mina said sassily, "I have class right now, just tell me."

"Okay, okay… I'm… PREGNANT!" She shouted.

"What? Really?" Mina shouted as she started to jump up and down.

"Yes! 7 months!"

"Wha—" She paused, "7 months!?! Why didn't you tell me sooner??"

"Because we wanted to surprise you!"  
"Well it worked, I'm surprised!" She yelled, "And a little pissed too, you are so dense woman!" Her other hand at her side turned into a fist as the people at the office stared at her.

"Hey, it was your father's decision to surprise you too, don't talk to me like that young lady…"

Mina sighed as there was a pause on the other line, followed by Kasumi's voice, "I sound so motherly… and… old!!!"

Mina sighed again, "Mom…."

Kasumi giggled, "Sorry, sorry."

"So, do you want me to come and see you after school?"

"No, no hun. I'll be fine. Your father's taking good care of me…"

"Yeah, dad's done enough. That's how he got you into this…" Mina narrowed her eyes, "Ugh… oh my gosh mom… okay then. I'll talk to you later then."

"Alright, bye."

Mina put the phone down on the receiver.

"Wow…" She put a hand over her mouth, _I still can't believe this!_

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to face Haru.

"What's wrong? We could hear you yelling from our classroom."

Mina blushed and put her index and middle over her mouth, "You guys heard me?"

"Yeah, we're the closest room to the administration office."

"I guess…"

"So, what's the matter? Is everything alright?"

Mina smiled and kissed him.

"Excuse me, Mina Sohma and Hatsuharu Sohma, there will be displays of public affection anywhere in this school!" They heard Makoto's voice coming from the front desk, "For I am Makoto Takai, enforcer of rules and justice in this school!" He yelled.

They didn't stop kissing. Knowing Makoto, all Haru did was flip him off.

Makoto gasped offensively, "There will be no obscene gestures in my school either!"

Haru broke away from Mina, "This is not your school—"

Mina grabbed Haru's arm and pushed him out of the room, "Yes Makoto, we won't do it again!"

"Argh…" Haru snarled as they walked out back to the classroom, "I hate letting that guy win!"

"He didn't win…"

"You know, whenever he's near us we should make out, just to piss him off…" He smiled evilly.

Mina shrugged, "Rebel." She smiled sarcastically.

"You know you want to though…" He smiled seductively.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Hmm…"

He pushed her against the wall and they started to kiss again.

Makoto walked out of the office and was about to walk down the hall when he saw them, "Oh, come on people!" He yelled.

Mina broke away and started to laugh nervously while Haru just glared at him.

"I'm giving you both a citation." He pointed and laughed manically.

"What?" Main shouted, "C-can you even do that?"

"No, but Miss Mayuko can!" He shouted.

"We're not going to Ms. Mayu…" Haru said with a low, dangerous voice.

"Uh…" Makoto stood there, gawking at what Haru had just said.

"C'mon darling, let's just go." She took Haru's hand and they walked to Miss Mayuko's office.

When they got to her office, they both sat down in the seats at her desk.

Mayuko had her hands folded at her desk, "So, Makoto has told me about your recent displays of public affection… He also included that he gave you warnings but you choose to ignore them." She looked up at them, "I'm sorry, Mina and Hatsuharu, but I have no choice but to give you both citations…" She started writing their names down on individual sheets of paper.

"What time should I have Shigure come in then?" Mina asked.

She stopped writing and looked up at Mina, "… What?"

"Well, when people get their first citations, the parent or guardian comes down to sit and talk with the councilor. What time will Shigure be coming in?"

_Oh crap! I totally forgot about him!_ Mayuko made a face of disgust.

"On second thought," She ripped up their citations, "I'll let this one slide, but if I personally see you guys the next time, I definitely punish you. Here, I'll give you passes back to class."

As they both walked out of her office, Haru looked down at her, "You're good."

"Thanks," She smiled.

When they got back to class, they showed the teacher their passes and sat back down in their seats.

_Ugh, since Haru got sent down to the office in the first place, I don't think passes were necessary…_ Mina made a face.

At lunch, all of the zodiac members including Tohru went onto the roof to eat their lunch.

They had been talking for a while when Momiji asked, "Hey, Mina, Haru? You guys took forever to get back to class when the teacher called you out. What happened?"

"Well… Haru and I got a citation." Mina said glumy, "Well, almost anyway…"

"A citation? But why?" Yuki turned to them.

"Displays of public affection." Mina and Haru said in monotone.

"Really?" Yuki asked.

Kyo got up and grabbed onto Hatsuharu's shirt collar. He had to use two hands since Haru's school shirt was slit down to his midriff, "… What?"

_Uh oh,_ Mina thought.

She ducked down and appeared in front of Kyo, "It's nothing, really!"  
"Yes it is!" Kyo yelled.

"Here we go again..." Yuki mumbled to himself.

"Seriously Kyo, you guys are not going to get in trouble and you are not bringing out Black Haru, so please…"

Kyo had a look of rage on his face, but he recoiled. He eyed Hatsuharu, _I really hate that bastard!_ He thought.

Momiji changed the subject, "Why did you called out of class then?"

Everybody turned to Mina and was now listening intently, "Well… my mother is pregnant!" She shouted.

"Really?" Tohru came up to her, "That's wonderful! Birth is really a miraculous wonder, congratulations!"

"Thanks, but you act as if I'm having the baby… Tohru." Mina smiled.

Tohru laughed nervously as she blushed, "Sorry…"

The bell rang, signaling them to get back to class. Everybody congratulated Mina and walked back to their rooms.

"This is so exciting!" Momiji walked back with Haru, Mina and Makono, "Would you rather have a brother or a sister?"

"Well, I already have a brother – so a little sister would be nice…" Mina looked up in thought as she smiled to herself.

"Little sisters are nice…" Momiji smiled painfully.

"Momo?" Mina said his name, she took his hand in concern.

"Huh?" He lifted his head, "It's nothing."

When school got, she disobeyed her mother and took Haru with her to visit her foster parents.

"Oh my gosh," Mina turned to Haru, "My mother is pregnant. And 7 months too… I still can't believe it."

"Believe it, Hiro's mother is 9 months pregnant and due soon."

"Really? We should visit them soon then." Mina smiled.

"Yeah," Haru smiled back.

When they reached the Sohma gates, they headed for the section of the town for zodiac members and people who knew the curse.

As they were walking, Mina dropped Hatsuharu's hand and looked around cautiously, "Akito could be anywhere, we don't want to risk it darling."

"You're right," He sighed, "it sucks though…"

"Yeah," She laughed weakly.

When Mina and Haru got to Kasumi's house, they went inside and the moment they sat on the couch, Mina started to interrogate her mother.

"You're out of work, right? On maternity leave?"

"Yes," Kasumi replied from the couch.

"And dad's handling the horses, not you right?"

"Yes hun. I'm fine, really!" She reassured her.

"Do you need me to get anything for you?"

"No, your father's doing a good job with taking care of me."

"Mina, you've got to calm down. Your mother's the one having the baby, not you." Haru put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well put Haru." Kasumi pointed her index finger up in the air.

"Mm… sorry." Mina hung her head low.

Kasumi laughed and touched her own stomach, "That's alright hun. You'll be a great mother one day, Mina."

Mina blushed and put her two hands out in front of her, "No, no! I'm just worried is all!" She opened her eyes, "Can I feel your stomach?"

"Yeah," Kasumi smiled.

Mina walked up and put a hand on Kasumi's stomach, "The baby's kicking." She smiled.

"Haru, you can come over here and fell my stomach too if you want to," Kasumi beckoned him.

Haru walked over and felt her stomach, "It is kicking."

"Yup!" Mina smiled. Mina's eyes widened, "Mom, Hiro's mother is pregnant too. You guys should hang out."

"Really? That'd be cool." Kasumi said.

Mina turned to Haru, "Let's walk around for a bit."

"Alright," Haru took her hand and they walked outside into the barn.

When they got outside, Mina started to look around.

Seeing this, Haru said, "I don't think we have to worry, unless Akito came to your house and I doubt she's stalking you."

"You're right," Mina admitted to him, "I'm sorry."

"So, what's on your mind?" He asked her.

"Well, I just can't believe it. 7 months… that means she was pregnant around the time of the new years banquet – and she didn't even tell me! I thought I would have at least noticed the growth of her stomach… how can I be so stupid?"

Haru turned to her and kissed her, "It's all in the past now, what matters now is that you know she's pregnant."

"Hm," Mina smiled and kissed him. She put both hands on his cheeks, "I'm glad we're not at school… that stupid Makoto…"

"Don't even get me started…" Haru gave her a funny look.

Mina giggled and sighed, "I'm glad you came with me today,"

"Me too,"

Kasumi opened the sliding backyard door, "I'd hate to interrupt this oh-so tender moment but Akito's in our living room!"

"What?" Mina shouted, she tried to keep a quiet voice.

"Haru, I think you better run home now before Akito catches you!"

"What is she doing here?" Mina hissed.

"I don't know!" Kasumi hissed back at her.

Mina turned to Haru and held both his hands, "I think you'd better leave."

Haru looked up at her, "Yeah, I don't want things to messy…"

_I'd rather stay here and protect you though…_ He thought as he looked up at her.

Mina kissed him, "See you later."

Haru looked to the ground again and then ran off.

Mina and Kasumi raced inside.

When they got to the room he was in, Kasumi politely said, "Sorry for the wait, here's Mina."

Mina quickly sat down on the opposite couch facing her.

"Hello again, Mina," She smiled her own little evil smile at Mina.

"H-hello, what brings you here?" She flustered.

She was nervous since she noticed that her mother had walked out of the room. She was obviously, trying to give them some 'privacy'.

"Don't you remember what I told you?" She asked her. She stood up and walked to the couch Mina was sitting on. She leaned in so she was inches away from Mina face, "I'll be watching you very closely from now on…"

"Huh…" Mina sighed nervously. She looked at Akito with terror. Akito's legs were spread open since she was leaning over Mina.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't keep my word?" She smirked as she leaned in closer to Mina's ear. She used one hand to keep Mina's body pressed to the couch and the other to pull a lock of her hair, "Maybe you should stay with me for a couple of months to prove your innocence?" She toyed with Mina.

"Akito!" Kasumi shouted as she appeared in the doorway, "What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry…" Akito got off Mina and straightened her turtleneck shirt. She walked into the other room and Kasumi followed.

Mina's eyes widened with fear. She closed her legs and huddled into the fetal position while tears kissed the corners of her eyes, "Why?" She gasped, "No!"  
Kasumi ran into the room and took Mina's arm, "Hun, are you alright?"

Mina sniffed and pulled back the hair out of her face, "Yeah mom, I'm feeling super! What do you think?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry hun. I don't know what to do, I don't know what I can do! I can't stand her treating you this way…"

"There's nothing you can do, not even you can go against her. I'm afraid mom! I'm afraid!" Mina hung onto her mother as she cried.

"Oh Mina…" Kasumi wiped away the tears coming out of her own eyes.

Mina sat up and wiped the tears off her cheeks, "I'm sorry, mom, you shouldn't be going through this stress when you're pregnant. I'll be okay."

"Bullshit!" Kasumi yelled and then made a face as if regretting what she just said, "You know, you really need to let people help you Mina, especially when it comes to Akito. So please…"

Mina got off the couch and Kasumi watched Mina as she trudged upstairs.

"Mina…" Kasumi whispered as Mina walked off.

Mina turned around to look at her mother, "Tell Akito I'll be in my room resting. And mom, you shouldn't even be up walking."

Mina walked to her room and made sure she locked the door. She turned around and sighed. When she opened her eyes, she saw Haru sitting on her bed.

"Haru?" She whispered, she ran up to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to abandon you," He said.

Mina groaned and fell into him.

"What happened?" He asked her.

Kasumi gave Akito some noodles to eat, Kasumi had a worried look on her face, _I shouldn't have yelled at her… that went too far…_

Meanwhile, back upstairs…

"I doubt she'll make you stay with her. Then again, Yuki used to live with Akito."

"Really?" Mina looked up at him, "I remember him telling me something like that."

"Yeah, Yuki's mother sold him to Akito."

"How terrible. Poor Yuki," Mina left her hand on Haru's chest, "Hatsuharu?"

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, "Yes?"

"I… I love you."

"… I love you too."

They both heard a knock at the door. Mina motioned with her hands to get under the bed and Haru followed her orders. Mina got up and unlocked the door, it was only her mother.

"Akito's gone now. I guess she was only checking on you."

"Really? Good…" Mina turned to her bed, "You can come out now Haru."

The two girls watched Haru slither out from under the bed.

When Haru stood up, Kasumi laughed, "You are so sly Hatsuharu Sohma!"

Mina started to laugh with her mother, "Yup, that's my boyfriend!"

Mina walked home with thoughts of Akito floating around her head. Haru offered to walk her home, but she declined. She didn't wasn't Kyo to start fighting with him because that's what she knew he wanted to do. Kyo had been itching to fight Haru ever since he found out that they almost got that citation for 'displays of public affection' at school. When she got home, she greeted everyone with a simple 'hello' because she wanted to get upstairs and into her bed for some sleep. She had stayed over at her mother's late and so now she was tired enough to skip dinner, besides, she wasn't hungry anyway. All the excitement of her mother's recent 'surprise' has had her mind set on other things other than food.

A couple of weeks later, Kyo and Tohru were sitting down at the family room talking. Shigure was off in a corner reading a book. All the sudden, the door opened and Saki and Mina were standing in the doorway. They both had looks of content on their faces that and they had quite a few shopping bags on their shoulders and in their hands.

"Guess what brother?" Mina said excitedly, "Hana and I went shopping, look!" She put all of her bags down on the table while Saki set hers on the floor.

"Yes, we had a lot of fun," Hana stepped next to Mina.

"We ate and went shopping, and saw a movie too!" Mina smiled.

"What did you buy, Mina? Let me see, let me see!" Shigure was now next to Tohru and Kyo. He looked at the bags with anticipation.

A wide grin went over Mina's face as she pulled out some of the outfits that she bought. She brought out clothes that looked rather gothic – clothing that Mina and Hana would wear. Hana more than Mina though.

"See? Isn't it beautiful?" Mina held two outfits in the air.

One of them was a rather long elegant black dress with a rose-colored shade for the ruffles at the sleeves. It came with beautiful rose-colored boots, while the other ensemble was a two piece. It was a classy black corset tank-top with deep crimson lace for tying the corset part. The bottom was a short black skirt that came with a studed belt the color of the lace on her top. For her arms, there was a pair of black arm warmers covered in lace, the same color as the lace on her top. One of her legs would have fish nets while the other leg would have a silk black sock that went past her knee.

"Elegant meets punk!" Mina announced.

"She did so well. I'm so proud of her…" Hana sniffed as she took out a tissue to wipe her eyes off.

As the others (meaning Tohru and Shigure) complemented her clothes, Kyo… fainted.

"Kyo… Kyo… Kyo?!" Mina raised her voice as she saw her brother coming back.

"What?" He asked groggily as he sat up from his bed.

"Brother, you fainted… are you alright?" She asked.

Kyo sat up quickly, "No I'm not alright! You are not wearing those clothes!" He shouted at her.

Mina's face puffed up like a bullfrog, "Why not? What's so bad about them? And, in case you didn't know brother, I have a full wardrobe of clothes that are similar to those outfits that I showed you earlier!"

"That's not the point!" He barked.

Why they were arguing, Tohru came in, "Um, are you guys fighting again?"

Kyo and Mina looked at each other, "No!" They said in unison.

Tohru sighed, "Alright. Hana left but she wanted to say goodbye, Mina."

"Okay." Mina waited until Tohru was gone and then she got up and went to the doorframe and turned around, "So," Mina walked into Kyo's bedroom, "how's your relationship with Tohru?"

"What relationship?" Kyo mumbled darkly as he eyed her.

"Huh? What do you mean? You and Tohru... a month ago..." She looked at him.

"Oh yeah? Well guess what? We're not in any relationship!" Kyo snarled.

"What?" Mina's eyes widened, "But I thought—"

"You thought, that's where you went wrong."

"B-but you lead me to believe..."

"I didn't want you interfering with my personal life..."

Mina's whole face scrunched up into a sad frown when she heard her brother's words, "But, you've never..."

"Listen," He sighed and sat up, "I'm sorry. I just hurt you again, didn't I? I'm sorry, I'm trying really hard to control my temper. Actually, having you here has made it a little better." He admitted, "What I'm trying to say is that we aren't in a relationship because there are too many risks with Akito and other stuff - besides, she could find someone better than a cursed cat anyways..." He looked down.

"No!" Mina shouted, "That's not true! She chose you, she loves you and she would have no other person. You have to realize that Kyo. Just because you're cursed... you have to realize that you're better than you think you are." Mina looked up at him.

Kyo smiled and got up and hugged her, "I'm sorry, the reason why Tohru and I didn't tell you anything was because I didn't want you to get all worried and try to make things better between us because I know that's what you'd do. But please... it's alright. Tohru and I have talked it out... maybe in the future we can... but not now."

Mina looked up at her brother, "Okay, I won't get involved."

That night, Mina decided to pay Tohru a visit. Mina walked over to her room, took a deep breath and knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in!" Tohru's cheerful voice rang out.

Mina gulped and opened the door, she found Tohru on her bed looking up at her.

"Oh, Mina!" She beamed as she stood up, "This is a pleasant surprise. You don't really visit my room that often..."

"Yeah, I know." Mina sighed and looked up.

Tohru scrunched up her eyebrows into a worried look on her face, "Is something wrong?" Tohru gasped and her eyes widened, _Oh no! What if she came here to address something that I did wrong? What if I really offended her but she didn't want to say anything in front of the others?_

Tohru began to yell, "I am so sorry!"

Mina blinked, "For what?"

"Uh..." Tohru began to stare at her, "Um... I don't know but if you came here to address something wrong that I did..."

"Huh? You're starting to sound like Ritsu and Okami" Mina blinked and let out a hearty laugh and sat down on the bed and put a hand on Tohru's shoulder, "Tohru, Tohru... I'm not mad at you at all! I actually came here to discuss something a little bit more personal."

"Oh, like what?" Tohru looked at Mina with a blank expression on her face.

"Well... I found out from Kyo today that you two aren't actually dating..."

"Oh..." Tohru let out a look of despair, "so, he told you huh?" She let out a little titter.

"Yeah... and let me say that I'm not in here to meddle, I swear but..."

"T-that's okay!" Tohru let out a big smile, Mina could tell it was fake though," It's alright. I mean, I understand why we can't have a relationship now because of the zodiac and everything... but it's alright because he said that if there's ever a day where the curse is broken, then we can be together one day. It made me so happy when he said those words to me, he says that he wants to give me more than just a promise but that's all that he can do. But I'm doing my best to wait for him..." Tohru looked down. Tears fell on her nightgown. That was brought to Mina's attention.

"Tohru?" Mina took Tohru's hands, "You are a really strong person..."

"Huh?" Tohru blushed, "Oh, I'm not anything like that—"

"But you are!" Mina argued back, "I... if I was told that I would have to break up with Haru or that I couldn't be with him, I would fall into a state of depression. But you… you know that you can't be with the man you love and yet you stay solid as a rock. You try to make everyone else happy by being happy yourself. You are..." Mina looked up at Tohru and smiled, "an amazing person Tohru... and I'd be honored if you would be my sister-in-law."

"Mina?" Tohru blushed and then smiled, "Yes, I'd love that too..."

"Hey Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"Can I... sleep with you tonight?"

"... Sure."

Mina got off the bed and got under the covers while Tohru turned off the lights. They both slept together peacefully side-by-side until the morning.

A month passed by since that incident (as usual) Kyo and Mina made up even though Kyo still didn't like her clothes. They were all eating breakfast when they got a call from a certain someone…

Tohru walked up and answered the phone, she ran back in the kitchen where they were eating, "Oh my gosh! Mina, your mother's having the baby right now!"

Mina shot up out of her seat, "What the hell?!? It's almost a month too early!"

"It's true! That was your father on the line!" Tohru squeaked in response.

"Oh my god…" Mina looked around and then shot up her head, "I need someone to drive me to the hospital! But who? Hatori!"

"Sis…" Kyo tugged on her shirt.

"No! I'll transform and ride to the hospital!" She looked around, "Aren't there any normal boys around, damn it?!?"

"Calm down!" Yuki shouted at her, "I'll go call and call Hatori—"

And with that Mina ran to the phone, "HATORI???!!! I NEED A RIDE TO THE HOSPITAL! … NO I DON'T KNOW WHICH HOSPITAL!!" She turned to Tohru, "DIDN'T YOU WRITE DOWN THE ADDRESS???"

"Yes… its right here!" Tohru squeaked as she handed her the address.

"OKAY, I GOT IT HATORI NOW COME AND PICK ME UP!!!" Mina shouted at the top of her lungs.

After running around the house to find necessary items, she ran out on the porch and was punching the wood while waiting for Hatori, "C'mon Ha'ri! I'm going to kill you!" She shouted eerily.

Kyo poked his head out and looked at Mina and then went back into the house.

Everyone was staring at him, "I thought you were going to calm her down?" Yuki asked.

"I'm not going out there to try and calm down that mad woman!" Kyo shouted.

There was silence from outside, _Oh hell, I hope she didn't hear me..._ He thought as he gulped. Then, the pounding started up again, "Thank god…" He sighed.

When Hatori finally arrived, she ran to the car like there was no tomorrow, she got in and noticed that Hatsuharu was in the front seat.

"What's he doing here?" Mina shouted while she pointed at him.

"I thought he could calm you down better than I could." Hatori said.

Just then, the rest of them walked out of the house.

"We're coming with you guys. We can't abandon Kasumi during child birth!" Shigure sang out.

They all piled up into the car while Haru got in the back with Mina and did his best to calm her down until they got to the hospital. Shigure sat in the front while Tohru had to share a seat with Yuki and Mina had to sit on Haru's lap which, of course, infuriated Kyo. And so, Hatori's car became the car from hell because of Mina's spas mastic behavior, Kyo's shouting at Haru and every once in a while Haru shouting back at him and Yuki's shouting to try and shut up Kyo and, of course, Tohru's soft voice (which could not be heard by anybody) to please 'stop fighting' and to 'calm down'.

When they got to the hospital, they all rushed inside to Kasumi's room. The whole time, Mina was informed that she had to stay outside of the room, which was bad news for her. Hatsuharu had to pry her away from the doctor, since she started to threaten him… Hatsuharu went to go get something for her to eat while she sat there in that little hospital chair. She met up with her dad who did his best to calm her down until Haru got back.

"Hun, you're acting like you're the one with the baby…" Ichiro chuckled.

"I know, I know…" Mina looked down with an embarrassed look on her face.

"It's not your fault." Yuki said soothingly while massaging her shoulders.

"Thanks Yuki." Mina smiled faintly. She looked at her father, "When did mom first go into labor?"

"A couple of hours ago…" Ichiro said, "I would have stayed in the room with her but she took one look at me and shouted 'BASTARD!' at the top of her lungs and so I ran out…" Ichiro chuckled, "She looked pretty ticked off…"

Mina laughed too, but slowly, _Why would you laugh about something like that, dad?_

"Well, at least I know now that you are your mother's child… You know, dear, you didn't have to go as far as spatting death threats at that poor doctor…"

Mina giggled, "I panicked…"

"Yes, well you are quite the feisty one… like your mother."

"Yeah… I guess." Mina changed her facial expression into a smile, "I'm so glad that mom is having a baby! Maybe I should move back home temporarily to help with the baby?"

"No, no hun. You need to focus on your studies. It's not your baby after all…?" Ichiro tried to reassure once he saw his daughter's glum face, "I promise we'll be fine! Please don't worry."  
"You didn't even have a baby shower…" Mina glared at him, "And I got my baby sister a present too!" Mina held out a small wrapped box.

Ichiro took it, "Thanks honey… well… we were going to have a baby shower in about a week… but I guess there's no need for that now."

"But, even though you guys are the parents, I wanna see the baby sometime too." Mina announced.

"Well, if you want, you can visit the baby all the time if you like… you can even bring Hatsuharu."

"Really? That would be awesome!" Mina smiled, "I would love to be a big sister influence on her!" Mina reached out to her foster father for a hug.

Ichiro opened his arms to her, "That'd be great. She would love a bigger sister…"

_Wow… for some reason hearing the word little sister reminds me of Momo… Momiji's little sister. It's too bad they never get to see each other… Poor Momiji… Poor Momo…_ Mina shook her head, _Mina you silly silly girl!_

"Look who I found…"

Mina turned around to see Haru carrying their food and drinks while holding onto Momiji's shoulder.

"Miji!" Mina ran up to Momiji and hugged him, "I'm so glad to see you! How are you?"

"I'm fine! But…" Momiji blinked, "Why are you calling me Miji now?"

"Well…" Mina looked down, "I saw so naïve in the past… even though you said that I calling you by your sister's name wouldn't hurt you… it probably does. I know it does. And so, I made a new nickname for you."

Momiji blinked again, but then held onto Mina, "Thanks you so much! I love Miji! It's so cute!"

"Really? If you didn't like Momo, you could have told me earlier."

"But I liked Momo too…"

While the two talked, a smile spread across Haru's lips. He went over to a seat and set down the food and drinks and waited for Mina. While she and Haru were eating, one of the nurses came in.

"Kasumi is on a rampage and I need someone in there to help her calm down. The doctor will only allow one person in the room while she's giving birth."

Mina looked at her father who looked back at her, "Well, go dad!"

"But…"

"But what?"

"But… I'm kind of scared…"

Mina almost fell down, "Dad! I don't think she'll be worrying about calling you a bastard or anything else for that matter. She's got more important things to deal with at the moment!" Mina rose up, "She needs your support. Now, get you butt in there before I make you."

"Y-yes ma'am!" Ichiro squeaked as he scurried and followed the nurse into the room.

"Wow…" Haru mumbled.

"Sorry, my dad just needed a motivational push…" Mina said as she stuffed her mouth.

_You call that a motivational push?_ Haru landed a sweat drop on the side of his head.

The day progressed slowly into nighttime and the gang ended up staying there the whole day. Ichiro kept coming in and out of the room where Kasumi was giving birth. At about midnight, most of them (meaning Haru, Kyo, Momiji and Tohru) fell asleep. Momiji and Tohru were sitting next to each other in their chairs, their heads were together as they were peacefully sleeping. Haru was sleeping on Mina, sort of… from his stomach up to his head was resting on her, his head was lying on her chest.

Mina looked down at Haru's head and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Yuki?" Her soft voice called out to the boy on her left.

She was hoping that he was still awake, he looked like he was sleeping since his eyes were closed and his head was leaning against the wall.

"Yes?" He finally answered her.

Mina's heart fluttered with relief, "Yay, I thought I was the only one awake."

"No, I'm still trying to get some sleep. These chairs aren't exactly comfortable and it doesn't help that the lights are on and there are people scurrying past us every minute or so…" He said with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Mina smiled as she ruffled Haru's hair softly, "I can't even get any sleep because of our surroundings and I can't even believe my mother's in labor!" Mina said softly – she tried not to raise her voice because of the others sleeping around her.

She looked over at her father who was on the far right of her (Kyo was on her right) and giggled, _Poor dad, he's been running to and from the room all day…_

"What is it?" Yuki opened his right eye to look at her.

"It's nothing," Mina put a hand over her mouth to silence her giggling.

She stopped giggling when Haru moved his head. His face was now in her chest.

He opened his eyes and looked up saw Mina's blushing face, "What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"A-about 1-o-clock," She answered while putting down a cowlick in his hair, "I'm sorry if I woke you up… are you still half asleep?"

"Mmm…" Haru groaned, he grabbed the edges of her breasts and laid his head down once more, "Not anymore,"

Mina leaned her head against the wall and sighed.

"Something the matter?" He asked her.

"Nothing, I'm tired and can't get to sleep. Yuki can't either."

"Really?" He moved his eyes over to look at Yuki.

"Really." Yuki replied sharply with his eyes still closed.

Everybody stayed quiet for a while until a nurse came in and woke up Ichiro who ran to the labor room.

Mina sighed, "When is mom going to have this baby?"

"Who knows?" Haru mumbled from Mina's chest.

They talked a little more until Mina fell asleep until Kyo nudged her awake some odd hours later.

"Your mother's through with labor," He told her.

"Can we go in and see her then?" Mina sat up quickly.

"Yeah."

Mina pushed people out of her way in the room her mother was in, in order to get to her mother. She saw her parents. Her mother was holding an infant in her arms and was smiling weakly.

"Mina," Kasumi said once she saw her daughter, "come here and meet Kimiko."

"That's my adorable sister's name?" Mina said as she stood in back of her mother.

"Do you want to hold her?" Kasumi asked as she handed Kimiko to Mina.

"Oh, hello Kimiko!" Mina softened her voice as Haru went over and stood next to her.

Mina turned to Haru and smiled. Mina put a finger on Kimiko's cheek and touched her skin softly. She rose up little Kimiko's body and kissed her on the forehead and handed her back to Kasumi.

Kasumi sighed, "17 hours in labor was worth it…" She looked up at Ichiro lovingly, "and now we have our own darling child…"

Ichiro smiled back at her and they both shared a kiss.


	24. A New Zodiac Member Discovered

Chapter 24 – A New Zodiac Member Discovered

Mina, Tohru, Shigure, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Yuki and Shigure all piled into Hatori's car to go home. Hatori (whether he liked it or not) was dropping everybody off. Of course, space in the car was limited and so Tohru sat up on Yuki's lap and Mina sat on Kyo's.

"Thank you very much for picking us up!" Tohru thanked Hatori endlessly with Hatori saying 'You're welcome' endlessly to the point where he got a little annoyed.

"I'll actually be dropped off with you and the others, Ha'ri." Mina told him from the back seat.

"Alright." Hatori answered.

"Aw, Hatori, you'd be the perfect butler. I can just picture you in a uniform serving someone tea," Mina giggled at the thought.

"I can hardly picture that myself…" He replied back.

"It's fun to imagine…"

"Yes it is," Shigure beamed, "as a matter of fact—"

"Don't you dare Shigure!" Hatori interrupted him.

"What?" Shigure sighed when he got 'the look' from Hatori, "Fine…"

"Well actually, it's pretty easy to imagine," Tohru pointed out, "I can easily imagine Hatori dusting and cleaning and bowing very low like a gentleman!"

"And what about Hatori's love fest with the young maid that just recently started working there?" Hatsuharu pointed out.

"Tell us!" Tohru, Mina, Shigure and Momiji shouted in unison.

"Oh, great…" Kyo and Yuki mumbled out loud.

_One of his stupid damn made up stories…_ Kyo thought to himself as he watched the others listen to him.

"Well," Haru started, "a young maid at the age of 20 just started to work at the Roswell's mansion… Hatori immediately fell in love with her but she wasn't so taken in, in the beginning…."

And with that, Hatori had to bear with scandalous butler stories about him for the rest of the ride home, he could hardly contain his anger at Haru and wanted to kill him at the moment, but that feeling went away once they dropped Tohru off and the others and there was no more talk about it.

Mina and Haru walked in the direction of his house.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but my parents are away so…" Haru got out a key and unlocked the door.

"That's alright," Mina said as she stepped inside the house.

They went upstairs and into his room. Mina dropped her suitcase and started to giggle silently but it was loud enough for Haru to hear. He turned to her, waiting for an explanation.

"Eh… it's nothing. Just that butler story… how do you come up with such funny stuff Hatsuharu Sohma?" Mina giggled and lay down on the bed.

"Well… I dunno. It just comes to me I guess." He walked over to her and put his hands on the bed, inches away from her hips.

They started to kiss, it was all interrupted by Mina's grumbling stomach, "I haven't eaten since our meal at the hospital…"

He took his hands off the bed and stood up, "Then I'll make us dinner."

They went downstairs and Mina watched TV until dinner was prepared. Their dinner was pretty peaceful containing a nice filling dinner and a nice wine (across the seas -). After they were done, they quickly went to bed since their day had been so tiring.

Mina crawled into Haru's bed while he was across the room turning off the lights. He got into bed with her and they both said goodnight to each other.

The next morning, Mina woke up and rubbed her eyes, "Mmm… Haru?" She looked around and noticed he wasn't there. She walked downstairs and saw Haru in the kitchen making breakfast.

She came up and hugged him from behind, "You're making breakfast too? I don't deserve this!"

"Yes, you do." Haru turned around and hugged her, "You're leaving today, after all."

"Breakfast is ready," He said after a couple of minutes. He started to put down plates, cups and utensils on the table.

"Thanks."

They ate breakfast in silence and after that, Mina changed and packed her things back up.

"I'll miss you." Haru said.

"I'll see you though, in school." Mina assured him.

"Yeah."

"Goodbye," Mina let go of his hand and walked over to Hatori's house.

She knocked on Hatori's door but got no response, _Maybe he's at Akito's… he did say that he treats Akito all the time for her illnesses…_

"Damn it… what should I do now?" Mina said out loud as she dropped her luggage and scratched her head.

"Hey, Mina!" Momiji's voice came from behind her.

Mina jumped and turned around, "M-m-Momiji! Don't do that!"  
Momiji giggled, "Sorry. Hatori's over at Akito's house and so you can stay with me until he's finished with Akito."

"Sure," Mina replied. She picked up her luggage and followed Momiji who got a head start at running. "Momiji!" Mina huffed as she watched him run out of sight.

She saw a nearby bench and sat down, _What should I do? I don't even remember the way to his house…_

Her mind wandered to more random things, "I need to get together with Tohru sometime… I miss hanging out with her… but she's so busy doing housework. Maybe I'll ask Shigure if she can have a day off sometime."

After a while longer, she decided to look around and maybe ask around as well. _Hm… I'll just look around randomly… I really want to ask Hatori something but he's with Akito and lord knows I don't want to see Akito…_ She stopped, _ Yeah, that's a good idea… stupid Mina!_

After much consideration and poorly made-up plans, she set off and decided to sneak into Akito's house and try to find Hatori…

Sigh I need to make her think of better things to do…

_I'm so stupid… if Hatori was going to Akito's to take care of him… he'd naturally be with him… maybe I can signal Hatori or something? I'm so stupid, I can't think of anything else to do though!_ She scolded herself in her head as she stopped in front of Akito's house. She shivered as her head filled with flashbacks that she'd rather forget. Nevertheless, she managed to dodge the women in kimonos and other people that would give her complications…

She finally stopped to rest. She decided to stop and sit down in front of a hall which was a bad idea since anybody could walk down the hall at any minute… as she was resting she spotted an open door to her left. Feeling curious, she crawled over to the door and peeked inside, hoping Hatori would be in it. Instead she saw a chair with the back to her. The person sitting in it had blonde hair… suddenly she got a wild idea that it'd be…

"Momiji?" She whispered to herself aloud, upon noticing the hair color.

The person turned around to look at her because, apparently, she was loud enough for him to hear her. When she saw his face, she noticed that he was not Momiji! He looked more grown up and handsome than Momiji.

"Huh?" Mina stared at him in shock as he got up and approached her.

The man stood in front of her, staring down at her as she sat up from the crawling position, "Who are you? You aren't allowed in here…"

_I'm going to have to get Hatori over here if in fact she is an outsider…_ He bent down and placed his palms on her cheeks, "Wait…" He paused and looked hard into her face, "you're the horse. Aren't you?"

"Uh…" Mina was speechless, she didn't know what to say to this stranger.

"Yes, Akito's told me a lot about you… Mina Sohma."

"Uh… y-yes!" Mina shouted as she bowed her head down and away from the man's hand.

"Well, I owe you a proper introduction. My name is Kureno Sohma, the bird."

"The-the bird?" She stuttered.

"Yes. I know we haven't met and I'm terribly sorry for that. Akito likes to keep me hidden and all to herself." He looked into her eyes, "But what could you be doing here?"

"I… I have to go." Mina got off her knees and ran for it but Kureno was too fast, surprisingly.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"I want to know what you're doing here on Akito's property. She's probably not even aware that you're here." He said sternly.

"I was… I was looking for Hatori and I know that Hatori is in fact in this very building. I'm still trying to find him so if you please..." She snapped her arm away from Kureno and ran away from him as fast as she could.

This time, she was too fast for him. She ran out of the building and out of the gates. When she was well away, she stopped and panted.

She looked around and sighed, "What do I do now?"

_God… the bird._ She stopped and looked down at her knees, "Why wasn't I informed about this? This… man? And what about Momiji? Where the hell is he?"

"Um… excuse me…" A little voice came out of nowhere.

Mina snapped her head in the direction of the voice, "… hello?" She asked out loud.

"Um…" A little girl with short blonde hair appeared before her, "excuse me? Are you by any chance looking for a boy with blonde hair named Momiji?"

"Yes." Mina said gently, not wanting to frighten the little girl with a booming voice.

The little girl took her hand, "I can take you to his house."

Mina looked at the little girl and her eyes widened, "Is your name Momo?"

She turned around, "Yes, how did you know?"

"Momiji told me." Mina explained.

"Momiji… talks about me?" She paused.

"Yes, sometimes."

"Then that nice brunette lady told him that I wanted to be his sister?" Momo's little hand reached out for Mina's and Momo continued, "I'm so glad! That's all I wanted."

_Momo, she doesn't remember that she's Momiji's little brother. No, scratch that, she had nothing to remember in the first place since she was born after Momiji._ A broken smile appeared on Mina's face as she patted Momo's head softly.

"Miss?" Momo looked up at her.

"Um, my name is Mina. And, I think Momiji would love to have a sweet girl like you for a sister."

"You think so?" Momo's eyes lightened up.

Mina smiled warmly, "I do think so…"

They were silent for a second, and then Momo pulled Mina along once again, "Mina, just follow me. I know where his house is."

Momo led her to a giant hole in a wall, Mina gave her a look, "In here?"

Momo looked at her, "Yes, it's a secret entrance. Come." Momo pulled Mina along.

A couple more minutes of wandering and they came across another room with the sliding door open. The door to the room opened abruptly and Momiji appeared in the doorway.

"I wonder where she went off to?" Momiji said to himself.

Upon seeing him, Momo turned her head to Mina, "I'll leave you now."

"Thanks."

Momo ran off as Mina emerged from the bushes and appeared at the sliding door, which startled Momiji.

"Momiji…" Mina muttered under her breath. She almost looked mystified in a sense. She put her pale hand on the door as she entered his room.

Momiji stared at her and blinked for a second. He then ran up to her, "Mina! I thought I'd never find you!" He hugged onto her.

Mina smiled and ruffled his hair with one hand and hugged him with the other, "Hey Momiji."

Momiji looked up, as if sensing her uneasiness, "What's wrong? Does your stomach hurt?"

"N-No, it's not that," She smiled weakly and put a head to her forehead.

"Then what's wrong?" Momiji looked up at her with a worried face.

"I-it's nothing." Mina smiled again, it was obvious that she was faking though – Momiji saw through her smile.

"You can't fool me Mina." Momiji whined, "Please tell me!"

"Okay… well I met a certain someone today…"

"Who?" Momiji asked eagerly.

"K-kureno Sohma." She said bluntly.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, how come nobody told me about him?" She demanded.

"I don't know about the others, but it didn't occur to me..."

"Oh, I'm just upset Momiji. I'm not mad at you, I'm just wondering why I didn't know about this guy…"

"Kureno Sohma… is close to Akito. He doesn't really show up all that often. I'm pretty sure that you know that he's the bird."

"Yeah, I do."

Momiji looked around and then grabbed her hand and let out a big smile, "Why don't we go into the kitchen and make some snacks?" He suggested cheerfully.

Mina chuckled for a split second and then said, "Sure… wha!" Before she knew it, Momiji had run off the bed and spun out of the room with her.

He led her to the kitchen and he instantly began making rice balls and green tea. Mina offered to help but Momiji wouldn't let her.

"I want to make a super fantastic snack for Mina!" He shouted with a smile.

When he was done, they both sat down and ate. Mina noticed that the rice balls weren't as good as her brother's. They weren't perfectly shaped and the tea was a little off temperature and it had a weak flavor.

Mina decided to not tell him, _After all, he worked so hard just for me…_

"Do you like it?" Momiji asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Mina smiled, "It's perfect!"

"So, why did you want to see Hatori?" Momiji changed the subject abruptly as he shoved a rice ball into his mouth.

"You know," She put her rice ball down on the table, "I don't know anymore…"

Momiji noticed Mina's passive and aloof behavior but said nothing, _It's probably because of that unexpected meeting with Kureno that's got her mind occupied,_ Momiji reassured himself with that thought.

"Hey, I'll call Hatori to see if he's done with Akito, okay?" Momiji said cheerfully, seeing the vacant look in Mina's eyes.

"Thanks," She replied as he got up from the table.

As Momiji was using the phone, Mina began to look out the window again. Suddenly, she spotted a man outside. He wore a doctor's coat… it was Hatori!

Mina's mind began racing wildly, _Maybe I can catch up with him! Maybe I can ask him about Kureno!_

Instantly, Mina got up and raced past Momiji and ran out the door, "Hatori!" She shouted.

The man stopped and turned his head, "Mina? What are you doing here?"

Mina ran into him with a full-fledged hug, "I'm glad I caught up to you!"

"W-what's wrong?" He stammered as he flung his arms out in surprise.

She looked up, "I wanted to visit you, is that bad?"

"No…" Hatori paused while he looked down at her. He looked up and forced her off of him. He started to talk again, "We'll talk over some tea."

Mina nodded her head and followed him like a stray dog would follow. When she got to Hatori's house, a shocked expression came over her face as she covered her hands over her mouth.

_Oh no, Momiji! I have to call him and apologize for ditching him! I can't believe I forgot, I'm such an idiot!_

So, while Hatori made them tea, Mina called Momiji and apologized although he didn't mind one bit. She felt the weight come off her as she set the phone down on the receiver. She then went to the table and waited for the tea. When Hatori brought out the tea, he immediately sat down and asked the question.

"So, what did you want to see me about?" He asked her.

_I don't remember…_ But then, a question popped into her head, "I came to talk to you about Kureno Sohma."

Hatori looked up at her from his tea cup, "And how did you find out about him?"

"No, the question is, why didn't anybody tell me that there was a frickin' bird?"

"Calm yourself," He ordered her, "What I want to know is how you found out about him,"

Mina's face grew pink as tears kissed the edges of her eyes, "Fine, I'll tell you! I was looking for you and you were at Akito's so I decided to slip into her estate to see you. I just ran into him! I didn't even know who the hell he was!"

"What were you doing in Akito's estate without permission? Or, the better question is, since you knew that Akito is a very temperamental person, why didn't you at least notify someone before sneaking in?"

"I told you, I was in a hurry!"

Hatori crawled over to Mina and hugged her, "Mina… I'm sorry you had to find out about him this way."

She looked up at him, "Then why didn't anybody tell me about him?"

"Mina…" He looked down at her, "Akito… never wanted you to meet him."

"But why? I don't understand, we would have met sooner or later!"  
"Well, Kureno is very secretive and laid-back. He doesn't go to many zodiac events and Akito hides him and keeps him to herself because of their relationship. I know you were bound to find out sometimes, so did Akito. On top of that, Kureno technically isn't a member of the zodiac. His curse was broken a long while ago."

"I… just wanted to meet everybody… wait… WHAT? Kureno's curse was broken? How?"

Before Hatori could answer, the doorbell rang. Hatori let go of Mina and answered it. Mina waited for Hatori to come back. He came back with a guest, the quest happened to be Kureno Sohma!

Mina watched them both sit down, a shocked look was on her face. But, she tried to act natural – she took a sip of tea.

Kureno started off the conversation, "I saw you walking with Hatori earlier, I hope you don't mind. I didn't mean to frighten you earlier." He spoke. Even though his words were kind, his voice was low and cold.

Mina blushed as she looked down at her tea cup and took another sip.

"I'm sorry Kureno. She's terribly shy." Hatori explained.

"It's quite alright. I just wanted to check on her. She ran away from me so quickly… actually, I wanted to talk with her if that was alright with you," He turned his head to Hatori.

"By all means," He answered.

Mina quickly stood up, "Thank you Ha'ri for the tea, but I have got to go."

"Wait!" Both men shouted at her.

"No, I don't want to talk to him!" Mina bursted out as she ran away before any of the men could catch her.

She ran until she passed the gates. She stopped, _What's wrong with me? I actually wanted to learn about him but I ran, why? Why couldn't I sit down and talk with him?_ "I'm an idiot!" She bursted out.

"You're not an idiot, Mina." A sweet, soft voice sang out in front of her.

She opened her eyes and saw Kisa and Hiro standing there with grocery bags in their hands.

"Ki-Ki-Kisa! Hiro!" She cried out in alarm.

"Sissy!" Kisa smiled as she set down the groceries and ran into Mina's arms.

"I'm glad to see you both!" She exclaimed as she put down Kisa, "Hey Hiro."

He looked down at the floor shyly, "Hi…"

They talked for a while but then Kisa freaked when she forgot about the milk and they both had to run home. Mina giggled as they both ran into the gates. She decided to go to the park.

_Maybe I can think of something for the Kureno 'situation'._

She sat down on the swing and tried to think of why she couldn't approach Kureno.

_Maybe I'm thinking about this too much?_ As she was about to sigh, someone started to push the swing! She turned her head around wildly to come face to face with Yuki.

Mina yelped, "God, Yuki. You scared me!"

"I'm sorry. So, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Haru."

"I was, I came out here to… clear my head."

"As did I." Yuki answered.

A slight breeze blew by and they both shivered.

"Autumn is coming soon," Yuki observed as he looked at the trees, "Here," he handed her his scarf.

"Thanks, but don't you need it?"

"No, I have a light coat on, so no worries." He smiled.

"Thanks," She smiled as he continued to push her.

After that, they walked around the park for a little bit holding hands and then they bought hot drinks from a vending machine.

"Thanks for your company this afternoon, Yuki. It's been fun and it's taken my mind off of a few things." She said as they sat down on a bench.

"You're welcome." He turned to her, " Is something bothering you?"

Mina set her drink on her lap, covering the can with both of her hands and sighed, "I met a guy named Kureno Sohma."

Yuki's eyes widened and he looked up at her, waiting for her to speak again. She told him all about how she met Kureno and how he showed up at Hatori's house.

She sighed, "I didn't know what to do and so I ran from him – twice."

"Did you want to run away from him?"

"No, I wanted to talk with him. But I got nervous…"

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll get another opportunity to talk to him… Kureno doesn't usually socialize with anybody other then Akito so he must be interested in you.

"Yeah, because he doesn't know about me. Curiosity is one of man's biggest traits."

"This is surprising in Kureno's case…" Yuki looked off and blushed.

"So, are you ever going to start acting normal around my brother again?" She changed the subject.

"No! I can never forget wheat he did to you… that fight was real." Yuki's eyes darkened just talking about Kyo.

_Scary!_ Mina thought to herself, "Um… okay." Mina smiled nervously.

"Mina, I'm sorry." Yuki turned towards her, "Do I… frighten you?"

Mina's smile changed to a shocked expression, "Wha…? Why would you ever think that I would ever think that? Of course you don't frighten me. To me, you're a kind, gentle, smart, strong person Yuki. You're a treasure in a million!" Mina gave him a real smile this time.

"Mina…" Yuki said in surprise.

"Aw, Yuki?" She smiled, "Why would you ever think that you could scare me? You look so gentle!"

Yuki smiled, "Thanks,"

Mina stood up, "Should we go home now? I'm just dying to get under that table heater, aren't you?"

Yuki smiled and nodded his head, he stood up and they both walked home holding hands.

When they got home, they were greeted with Kyo's yelling because they were both holding hands, they ran into the living room where the heater was and they snuggled up under the table with the blanket.

"Ah," Mina sighed, "this feels so much better!" She snuggled with the blanket.

"Yeah, it is getting cold out there." Yuki's voice came from in front of her.

Shigure came up to the doorway, "Ah, you guys look snug. Are you really that cold?"

"Yeah, we spent all afternoon in the cold." Yuki explained.

"What have you been doing all day, Shi?" Mina asked.

"Well, I haven't been doing anything really. Oh!" Shigure's face lit up, "Ha'ri came over here a little while ago and so we talked over a smoke for a little bit."

Surprise came over Mina's face after she sat up quickly and stared intently at Shigure.

Shigure looked at her and laughed, "I'm guessing you know that he came for you, eh?"

"What did you tell him?" She demanded as she walked towards him.

Shigure put his hands out in front of him, "Easy, easy. I told him the truth, I told him you weren't here. Then, he talked about your encounter with Kureno over our smoke."

"Have you met Kureno before Shigure?" She asked him.

"Yes… I hate him." Shigure mumbled to himself.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Shigure sung out.

"Oh… I hope he doesn't come back." She sighed.

"Mina?" Shigure looked at her, "Why don't you want to talk with Kureno? I know you probably want to."

"That's just the thing, I don't know why I keep running away… I want to talk to him… but…" She stopped and looked to the floor.

Shigure blinked, and put a hand on her shoulder, "Perhaps it's just that inside of you, you're nervous. Nervous about what he'll say to you."

Mina looked up, "That's probably right."

"Well, you know. Kureno's the persistant type and so he'll probably come over here to find you in a little bit."

"What?" Mina blushed, "T-tell him I'm not here!"

"No, you'll have to face him sometime." Shigure said, he put a hand on Mina's cheek, "And why are you blushing."

"I…I've just never met a person who wants to meet me so badly…"

"Well, you are part of the zodiac, I would imagine that he would want to meet you. And on top of that you're so cute, who wouldn't want to meet you?" Shigure joked around.

"W-what do you think he'd say to me?"

"Hm…" Shigure put his index finger and thumb to the tip of his chin, "I don't really know. Maybe he just wants to get to know you a little better?" Shigure blinked, "Then again, that doesn't sound like Kureno at all…"

Mina shrugged and turned her gaze over to Yuki, "Hey Yuki, are we boring you?"

When she set her eyes on him, she saw that he was sleeping.

Shigure laughed, "That's just like Yuki!"

Mina turned around to face Shigure again, "So, you think he'll come here?"

"Well, I didn't say it was definite but I think it's a big possibility."

"Well, school's tomorrow so I'm going to bed anyways. Cover for me, ok Shigure?" Mina winked at him.

"Yes ma'am." Shigure smiled as she walked off.

The next morning, Mina woke up and her first thought was Kureno.

She smiled, _He obviously didn't come… or maybe Shigure did cover for me after all?_

She got up and changed, brushed her hair, etc and went downstairs only to find out from Shigure that she was late for school and that the others left without her.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Mina yelled at him.

"But you were so cute asleep… I told no one to bother you." Shigure smiled.

"Some guardian you are!" She snapped as she ran out the door.

She barely got to school on time only to find out that they were doing their big run today.

"Oh, and by the way, I have to tell you something before you get changed into your gym clothes" The teacher announced, "in a couple of weeks we're going to be taking a field trip to Nikko! It's on the island of Honshu."

"Yay!" Mina burst out, making the others give her a funny look.

"What?" She defended herself, "I love field trips!"

"Me too." Momiji smiled, "And we'll be together as well." Momiji smiled and latched onto Mina.

"Yeah," Mina sighed as she smiled.

Mina ran as fast as her legs would take her, of course she was ahead of everybody else. She saw the finish line and smiled, _Finally… I'm so tired._ She thought as she crossed the line with a few people behind her.

Mina sighed, stretched and took a seat under a tree to wait for her friends.

"Of course, Mina's the one to finish first. She always is…" One of the girls that finished behind Mina said to her other two friends, "I know I've said this about 20 times already but you really should join the track team."

"Well, for the 21st, no thank you." Mina smiled as they walked off. _It's just too dangerous… I could overwork myself and turn into the horse!_

She waited for about 5 more minutes, people started gathering around the grass as more people crossed the finish line. Her eyes followed the finish line and saw Yuki and Kyo who walked towards her.

"Brother, Yuki." She called to them as she hugged Kyo.

"Damn, you're still faster than me…" Kyo mumbled.

"Get used to it, you know you can never beat the horse." Yuki said in a hushed tone.

"Yes I can!" Kyo shouted at Yuki.

"Uh… bro—"

"I will beat you!" Kyo pointed to Mina.

"Okay, keep trying brother and I will be rooting for you!" Mina told him.

Kyo stared at his sister with a dumbfounded look but it was quickly replaced with a warm smile, "Okay."

Just as Haru and Momiji walked up, Mina latched onto Haru, "I'm so excited! I can't wait for the field trip, I have so much more energy today."

Momiji looked up at her with a smile, "Me too."

"Oh, that reminds me. Why aren't Ms. Kitano and Makono here?" Yuki turned to Mina.

"Well, Kanako decided to ditch and Makono visited Hatori today because of her bad cold, it's gotten worse. But at lease Makono and Hatori can have a little brother/sister time."

After school, Mina was so excited about the field trip that she called the others over to go shopping. The doorbell rang a couple hours after school. Mina opened it and at the door, stood Momiji, Hatsuharu, Hanajima, Kanako, and Makono.

"Hey guys!" Mina said happily as she hugged Haru, "Hold on, I've got to get my shoes."

"I can't believe that we're going to Nikko in a couple of weeks!" Kanako shouted.

Kyo happened to walk by, "Hey, Mina. Who are you going shopping with?"

"Don't be stupid brother. Everybody! Who do you think is in my group?"

"Wait..." Kyo turned his head to the door, "That means Haru too?"

"Yup!" Mina smiled.

Kyo got on his shoes, "I'm coming with you!"

"What?" Mina whined, "Why? Just because Haru's coming? That's mean!"

"Oh well!" Kyo stormed over to the group, "I'm watching you." He pointed to Haru.

Just to spite Kyo, Haru shivered, "Oh god..." He said in a scared tone.

Mina grabbed them both by the arm just as Kyo was about to charge at Haru. When all 7 of them got to the store, they suggested that they should split up.

"Don't use up all of your money ok? You still have to use some for the field trip." Kyo reminded her.

"Come on Mina, let's go to our section." Hana took Mina's hand.

"What are you doing?" Kyo yelled at them, "And why are you here in the first place Hana?"

"Hana's going to help me pick out clothes!" Mina smiled.

"Oh god..." Kyo murmured to himself.

"Come with me my child, to the gothic section!" Hana smiled as she held Mina to her chest.

"Okay Mama Hana!" Mina smiled.

"Mama... Hana?" Kyo muttered under his breathe as he watched them run with joy over to their section.

Kyo looked around, Momiji, Kanako and Makono had run off together and so that left only him and Hatsuharu.

"Hell no..." Kyo yelled as Haru looked at him.

"Where did Momiji go?" Haru asked himself as he looked around him and then skipped off in their direction.

"They all abandoned me..." Kyo fists were shaking, "I don't give a damn! I'm going after Mina!" And with that, he ran off in her direction.

As he got their, he saw Hana taking out clothing.

"How's this?" Hana held up an elegant black dress.

"Great! That would look perfect on you!" Mina smiled.

"Mina, we're supposed to be shopping for you!" Kyo yelled.

Mina jumped in surprise and rubbed her head, "Oh, hey brother..."

"Hey, and Hana if you pick out any weird clothes for my sister…"

"Kyo!" Mina scolded him.

Hana and Mina went back to picking clothes. Kyo sat down as Mina modeled everything for them both. Kyo thought it was weird but Hana thought her clothes were absolutely superb. Mina bought her clothing and Hana bought a couple of pieces for herself. All of them set off to find Momji and the others.

Kanako went home with Momiji and Haru and Hana and Makono went their separate ways. Mina and Kyo walked home as Mina started to rant on about the field trip.

"I can't wait to go to Nikko! I can't wait to go to the Toshogu shrine and to see all of the beautiful parks and flowers!" Mina sighed.

"Yeah, I remember when we took our field trip. It was to Hokkaido." Kyo said.

"Was it fun?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Kyo said as they approached home.

The next day at school, Mina walked in her classroom. She saw Haru and Makono talking, but Momiji and Kanako were holding hands!

She ran over to the two, "Kana, Momo! What are you two doing?" She asked them.

"I'll explain," Kanako said to Momiji.

Kanako lead Mina away from everybody and said, "After we went shopping, Momiji and I went back to his place, he asked me out again! He said that he didn't care if I knew about your secret and he loved me. He said he wanted to follow Haru's example and protect me."

"That's great!" Mina yelled out as she hugged onto Kanako.

"I know, I'm so happy!" Kanako yelled.

Everybody in the classroom looked at them as they both kept shouting. Momiji looked at them both. They were both smiling.


	25. Trapped

Chapter 25 – Trapped

Mina smiled as she walked home, _It's really nice that Momiji and Kanako got back together - they are so in love!_ Mina looked up in front of her, _I'm so happy for them, if anybody's really in love they should go for it no matter what!_ She closed her eyes and blushed, _Just like me and Haru..._ She opened her eyes when she reached the house.

She trotted through the door and yelled, "I'm home!"

"Mina, after you put your things away, meet me in the living room at once." Shigure called from the living room.

"Um... sure Shigure..." She shouted as she ran upstairs.

She set down her backpack and quickly ran downstairs, sensing the urgency in Shigure's voice. She ran into the living room, she stopped when she saw four people in the room. Shigure, Makono, Kureno and Akito. Mina fell into a temporary shock, she couldn't speak, she could only stare.

She looked at Makono, she was crying! _Makono never cries in front of anyone but me, what's going on?_

"Mina," Shigure paused, "I don't think that there's an easy way to say this..."

Akito interrupted him, "As of today, you will now be living with me. You and Makono both."

The only word she could muster was, "What?"

"It's better for you and Makono both. You got here about a year ago, I want to be with you. I should have made this decision much earlier. Besides, we're drawn together and I love you." Akito smiled gently in front of Mina's eyes for the first time, "I just want you and I to become closer... after all... you could never leave me even if you tried!"

Mina sank to her feet and tears started coming from her own eyes, _What do I do?! I don't know what to do anymore! I won't be living with Yuki, Tohru, Shigure... I won't be living with brother!_ An image of Kyo came into her head which only made her bawl even more.

After a couple of minutes, Kureno picked her up and moved her into the car. Akito and Makono followed. Before Akito exited, she put a hand on the door frame and turned her head around, "Good day to you, Shigure. You won't forget your promise you made to me now will you? You'll come and visit me?"

"Of course Akito. I will love you forever." Shigure replied.

Akito smiled and then walked out. Even during the car ride Mina never stopped crying until Akito snapped.

"Shut up already!" She yelled, "I can't take your stupid crying anymore!"

Makono turned to Mina and hugged her until she silenced her tears.

When they arrived at the Sohma house, Akito kissed them both on the forehead and then departed with Kureno. Just then, the Sohma family's personal maid appeared before them.

"We've been expecting you two, please allow me to show you to your new rooms." The maid led Mina and Makono to two rooms next to each other with nothing inside but some furniture and a futon.

Before the maid left, she handed Makono and Mina two kimonos, "Akito also wants you to wear these."

Mina and Makono took them and they both went into their rooms to change. When they were both in their kimonos, Makono knocked on Mina's door. Mina let her in and they both sat on her futon.

"It's strange..." Mina finally spoke up, "Ever since I first met Akito, I thought she was just a girl. I didn't even know who she was to me… to everybody. She seemed sadistic, twisted, deadly and secretive... like she was always trying to intentionally hurt everyone. She thinks that she can keep people close to her by interfering with their lives and scaring them so bad that they're too scared to leave her in the first place. But, I had no idea that she actually loved us or whether she's telling the truth or not. It's twisted love…"

"That's what you think. I overheard her saying that she only sees the members of the zodiac as servants..." Makono looked up at Mina.

Mina blinked and started to cry, "Then maybe I'm a fool after all..."

Makono held her and said, "No, you're not." Makono now had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why? Why must she do this? I don't want to be separated from my only brother a third time!"

Makono closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of Mina's cries as she gently rubbed Mina's head.

Kyo, Yuki and Tohru were walking home from school. They were all a bit anxious to talk to Mina to see what was going on between Momiji and Kanako.

"She's probably home by now," Kyo said to himself, "She walks home fast…"

"I hope Momiji and Kanako got back together." Tohru smiled.

Kyo grumbled.

Tohru turned to him, "What's wrong Kyo?"

"It's probably nothing but for the past 45 minutes, I've been getting bad feelings... I dunno. It's probably just me..."

"It probably IS just you." Yuki said to him, eyes closed.

"Shut up!" Kyo snapped.

When they got home, Kyo went up to Shigure to ask where Mina was.

He looked Kyo straight in the eye and said, "Mina... does not live here anymore. She lives with Akito now."

Yuki and Tohru overhead this and rushed right over, fearing the worst from Kyo.

They were right to rush over. Kyo took a step forward, fury was embedded in his eyes, "What the hell?" Kyo ran up to punch Shigure but Yuki restrained him into an arm lock.

"Stay calm, Kyo." Shigure said, staying perfectly still while Kyo was struggling to break free from Yuki's grasp.

"Kyo... Kyo!" Tohru mumbled and then yelled out.

"How the hell could you agree to do something like that?" Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs, "And since when did you start acting like damn Hatori?"

"I didn't decide, it was Akito's decision." Shigure said.

Kyo stopped struggling and Yuki let go of him, all three were listening to him now.

Shigure took a breath and started to talk, "She came for Mina about a half-an-hour ago. They took Makono too. It's not like any of us could do anything if we tried. Akito's decision is law."

"What?" Kyo started to cry, as he flung his hands out in protest, "Then that means that you're a coward! I would do anything to get Mina back... anything..." Kyo ran away from the three. Running upstairs and into Mina's room. He began to cry on Mina's bed.

Yuki looked at the floor, tears were now running from his eyes, _Mina... she's being forced in the same situation as I was... I just hope with all of my might that she doesn't do the same things to Mina as she did to me. Mina's mental state wouldn't be able to handle it!_ Yuki clenched his fists and burst out, "I hate how I can't do anything about it! I just hate everything!" By this time, he rushed out of the room.

Tohru had left about the same time Kyo left and so now Shigure was all alone, he sighed, "How did I know they'd act this way?" He said to himself.

That night, nobody left their rooms. Tohru was the only one downstairs making dinner. She went up to everyone's rooms and gave them their dinner. Even Tohru decided to eat in her own room that night. Kyo ate and slept in Mina's room.

Makono was put back in her own room by one of the maids quite some time ago. Mina sat their alone in the darkness, huddled up in an empty corner of the room. She knew there was probably a light switch but she didn't even bother to turn it on.

A maid opened the door and flicked on the switch, she held Mina's dinner, "Honestly child, you can't live in darkness." She commented.

"You have no idea..." She murmured to herself.

The maid put down Mina's dinner on the little table in her room, "Akito says 'have a good dinner' and that he'll see you both in the morning. Makono is being served her dinner right now as well. I will come back for the empty dishes in thirty minutes. That is all." The maid bowed and then exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Mina sighed, she crawled up to the table with the food, but she couldn't bring herself to eat it. Instead, she laid her head down on the table. She was awakened by the maid thirty minutes later.

"Honestly, child!" The maid scolded her, "you should always eat your food before it gets cold! I will go and reheat it and I will come back in another thirty minutes and you have better eat it or I'm sending Akito in here!" She took the dish and stomped out of Mina's room.

Mina's head flew to the floor, she started to cry, "I miss my house, I miss my room, I miss Tohru's meals, I miss the company, I miss everybody... I miss everything! God, why must I now live like this? Will I be reduced to this form of solitude forever? Is this what the curse is truly about?"

The maid came back with her food hot again and she ate for the fear of Akito paying her a visit. She waited for the maid to come and pick up her plate. Once the maid did, Mina was left alone again. She turned off her light and huddled on her futon.

_I wonder what Makono's doing right now? Probably the same exact thing as me... it's pitiful. We're literally inches away and I can't even feel her presence. It's like she's not even here with me. _

She stopped her thoughts and looked up when she heard a soft rapping on her window. The one doing the rapping was Hatsuharu! She almost shrieked as she ran up to the window. She put a hand on the window, signaling to Haru that it was locked and she couldn't open it. Apparently, it was unlocked from the outside because Haru opened it and crawled into the room.

"Haru!" She whispered sorrowfully as she instantly clung to him, "How did you know I was here?"

"Yuki called me about an hour ago..." Haru whispered back, "I couldn't believe my ears. I can't actually believe that Akito's doing this to you and Makono. I had to see you, I couldn't leave you alone." Haru smiled, "This actually brings back memories of how I would sneak into Yuki's room to keep him company..."

"Haru, I can't take this! It hasn't even been 24 hours and I desperately want to escape!" Mina whispered as tears ran down your cheeks.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do besides speak to Kureno, Hatori and other people close to Akito and try to convince her to let you guys go. I promise you that I'll visit you everyday."

Mina nodded, they stopped hugging and they walked up to Mina's futon and lay down next to each other.

"Haru, I love you and I don't know what I would do without you." Mina told him.

"I love you too..." Haru said, he looked deep into Mina's eyes, "Mina. Don't let anything Akito says get to you. I know you're emotionally weak but you have to try to be strong. Do you understand?"

Mina's eyes watered once again, "I don't know if I can make that promise."

Haru grabbed onto Mina's shoulder and thrust her to him, "You HAVE to promise me that you'll try to be strong!"

"I can't promise!"

"Promise!"

"I'm not strong!"

"Promise!"

"I just can't!" Mina started to cry even more and Haru embraced her, trying to stop it so a maid wouldn't come in, or worse… Akito herself.

"Okay, you don't have to promise if you think you can but I still want you to try. Remember, I'll always be here for you, I love you."

Mina buried her head in Haru's chest, "I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you!"

"I have to leave now because the maids come in pretty early and I can't promise that I'll stay awake. But, I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to get you and Makono out of here. Alright?" Haru gently put his fingertips to Mina's chin and directed her face to his.

"Yes, thank you so much." Mina smiled softly.

Haru kissed her and said, "Keep smiling."

He got up from the futon and widened the crack from the window that he kept open and jumped out. He closed the window and left her alone. It was hard for Mina to sleep but she eventually got to sleep some odd hours later.

Mina was sitting down at the table eating her breakfast, she had woken up only ten minutes ago. _Haru was right about the maids coming in here early, my breakfast was already on the table when I woke up!_

She put down her fork and sighed. She crawled over to her futon and leaned her body against the wall. She put her hand on the wall, _Makono..._

It was about 8:30 in the morning when Makono opened her eyes, "Mina!" She said to herself as she sat up quickly and looked around wildly, "Oh yeah, I thought it was all a dream." She looked at the table that now had breakfast on it, "I see the maids have been here..."

She walked over to the table and began to eat. After finishing half of the food, she put down her fork and sighed. _How long do we have to stay here? And how long will it be before I get to see Mina again?_

She walked over to her futon and leaned against the wall, she touched the wall with her hand, _Mina..._

Makono quickly took her hand off of the wall when she heard the door open. It was one of the maids, "You are allowed to go out to the pond and socialize with Mina, but it won't be very long. Akito is still asleep and he gets angry when someone disturbs him."

"Really?" Makono asked her, "How long do I get with Mina?"

"However long Akito is asleep." The maid answered, "You will be supervised from afar to make sure that you both don't run away."

She let Makono out and when she got outside, she saw Mina sitting with her feet in the pond. When Mina spotted her, she smiled.

"Good morning." Mina said.

"Yeah, morning." Makono muttered.

"Are you ok? Rough night?" Mina asked her.

"Doesn't this whole thing kind of bug you?" Makono scowled.

"Of course it does, I miss everybody but for now we can't do anything. We have to be optimistic. At least I'm trying…" Mina defended herself.

"Yeah, you're right." Makono put her head to Mina's as they both smiled.

"Up so early, my pets?" Akito said from behind them.

They could see her walking up to them.

"Pets?" Makono questioned her.

Mina stopped her by bumping her arm, _Please don't get her mad, I don't want her to hurt you!_

Makono obviously got the message because she shut her mouth.

"Um, Akito. Aren't we going to school today?" Mina asked as Akito sat down next to them.

"Why of course not! You're going to be with me all the time so there's no need for school. I will always take care of you." Akito scoffed at them while flipping her hair back.

"But… but…" Mina whimpered, _No more seeing Haru, Momiji, Hana, Uo… anybody?_

Makono hugged Mina as she said, "But Akito. We need an education."

"Not if you're living with me for the rest of you're life. I'll protect you and I'm obviously paying for you and so you don't anything but me." She said as she kissed both of their cheeks.

_This is stupid… I have to find us a way to get out of here…_ Makono told herself as she began rubbing the top of Mina's head.

Kanako looked at the empty seat as the teacher was taking attendance. _She's not here, neither is Makono. What's going on?_

Kanako had waited for their arrival up until lunch when she couldn't take it anymore, "Where are Mina and Kono?" She burst out.

Haru, Momiji, Tohru, Kyo and Yuki all lowered their heads which was a bad decision because Kanako started hounding them about it.

In the end, Yuki just said that they both saw each other over the weekend and they both caught the flu. It still worried Kanako because Haru or Momiji would tell her these things before hand since they usually contacted her the following night.

Mina and Makono had been returned to their rooms and were now eating lunch because Akito had caught another cold and required Hatori's assistance.

_I wonder how Hatori's taking this. Knowing his sister's being held here and knowing he's doing all these things to her and yet he can't do anything about it… poor Ha'ri…_ Mina thought as she looked out of her window as she ate.

Hatori pulled up Akito's kimono and put away his stethoscope.

"You're heartbeat is normal, just take this medicine and get some rest as usual." Hatori said to her as he packed up his things.

"It must be painful for you Hatori." Akito spoke up as Hatori was about to leave.

"What?" He questioned her.

"About your little sister of course. And me holding her here… don't worry. I'm taking good care of her." Akito smiled bewitchingly.

Hatori looked down painfully and then finally exited the room. He walked down the hall a ways but then sighed and set down his bag. He bent down and opened his doctor's bag as he took out a picture of Makono. He looked at it lovingly.

Makono was eating lunch quietly in her room when she heard the lock click and her door opened. A man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes entered.

"Who are you?" She asked defensively.

"Calm down, Makono." He said.

"What? How do you know my name?" She asked.

"I hear that you're the new bird on the block…" He said to her.

She just stared at him as he sat down next to her.

"I'm not going to repeat myself a third time, who are you?"

"Don't be so defensive, I'm Kureno Sohma. The past bird of the zodiac."

Makono's eyes widened but she let him speak.

"I just wanted to meet the person who took over my animal. I hear you're also Hatori's step-sister. It's an honor to meet you." He bowed.

"Uh…" Makono didn't know what to say.

"Forgive me, this is all so sudden. Akito is resting and so this is the only chance I may ever get to meet you. You see, when I was the bird I stayed by Akito's side but, miraculously, my curse was broken when I was a little bit younger than you."

"How could the curse be broken?" Makono asked.

"I don't even know myself. But it happened." He looked over to the window, "I just wanted to warm you. Akito hates you. For one you took over my animal and for that she hates and second of all, you have long black hair, just like the mother she hates."

"What? But I have purple streaks in mine!" She said.

"Yes, but it's still long and black just like her mother's and it doesn't help that you're pretty. You remind her of Ren and so I'm just warning you that she might be harsher on you than Mina."

"Ok, okay. Thanks for the warning."

Without even letting her know, he reached out and hugged her, Makono transformed and Kureno looked at her and laughed, "At least we have something different about us, I was a sparrow and you're a rooster!"

"It's not that funny…" Makono turned her head away.

"Sorry." He said as he stopped laughing.

"Why aren't you bothering Mina? She's right next door you know and I've heard you're interested in her."

"I know, but she always runs away from me whenever I try to approach her."

"Wow, that's something Mina would never do…" She looked up at him, "Did you confess your love to her or something?"

"No!" Kureno said sternly while blushing.

Kureno looked at the door and said, "I have to get going, if Akito knew I was talking to you, she'd explode."

"Answer me one more thing, why are you bound to Akito?"

"I will never leave Akito, even if I fall in love with someone else. I can never leave Akito." And with that, he left.

"Does that mean he IS in love with Mina?" She asked herself aloud.

Akito and Mina were sitting on the porch about a week into Mina and Makono's stay there. Of course, Mina and Makono had seen Akito every other day (since they switch off days with Akito) or sometimes even everyday. Today was Mina's turn.

Akito sat there, smiling while Mina approached her.

"Hello. I'm happy to see you." She smiled.

"Um, yeah." Mina kept a straight face.

"Something's wrong, don't you know I love you?" She asked Mina.

"I thought you loved Yuki even more?" Mina asked her.

"Yes, I do. I love him… so much…" Akito smiled lovingly, and yet… her smile seemed twisted.

"Then why would you terrify him?" Mina asked.

"It was an act of love to make Yuki a better person."

"That's horrible, how could you? Yuki is a great person!"

"No he's not! He abandoned me! He doesn't care about me at all and neither do you!"  
Mina felt like she would tear up any minute, she wanted to go back to school and see all of her friends, see her family… see Haru.

Mina looked down at the porch while Akito looked at her, "Oh Mina. Why do you look so sad? We've been together for almost two glorious weeks, doesn't that make you happy?"

No comment from Mina.

"Doesn't it?" Akito's voice darkened.

"I... I don't like to be forced to do anything, and I really don't like having love being forced upon me."

Akito gave her a look of rage, she slapped Mina, making her fall back onto the wooden boards of the porch, "Don't be a stubborn bitch, I'm not forcing love upon you. You are mine. You live to serve me and to be with me. I'm your god. What's so bad about that?" Akito asked her.

There was still no answer from Mina, she sat up and looked off.

Akito laughed, "Oh, don't worry. You'll love me, we'll be together everyday. It will be glorious. I will make you forget about Haru, you have nothing to worry about."

"What are you talking about?" Mina pretended to have a confused look on her face.

"Don't act like you don't know. I'm talking about your little boyfriend, Hatsuharu." She answered her.

"But, he never was and never will be my boyfriend." She said coolly.

Akito put a hand to Mina's cheek, "Listen, don't lie to me alright? You're lucky I'm in a good mood today." She turned around and laughed, "Oh Mina, you remind me of your boyfriend a lot! You both are fools. But he's the bigger fool. You are just stupid. You really are the idiotic whore I've ever laid eyes on, really Mina. Did you think I wouldn't know?"

Tears started to roll down Mina's cheek, "I... I'm not a..." _I'm trying to be strong Haru! I can't! I just can't!_

"Really, what would you do without me? Do you really think that anybody could love you? An ugly girl who transforms into a big, stupid, smelly horse? Do you think anybody would even want you?" Akito chuckled to herself, "Don't make me laugh."

"Akito!" A voice came from in front of them both. Haru was standing there, eyeing Akito and Mina.

"Haru, speak of the devil." Akito smiled, "What are you doing here? Did you honestly think that you could come here to see this girl?"

"Akito, stop insulting Mina, can't you see her tears? You know for a fact that she is emotionally unstable. Please, don't make her cry anymore."

Akito got up, "Why? Why does everyone care about her so much? It doesn't matter what I do with her, she's mine just like you! Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do with her!" Akito charged at Haru, attempting to swing but Haru dodged it and grabbed Mina off of the porch and carried her away as he ran as fast as his legs would take him. Akito, naturally, couldn't keep up because she was physically weak.

"Haru?" Mina gasped in disbelief.

He smiled at her, "I told you I'd do something to get you out of here! It's just like prince charming rescuing his princess."

Mina giggled as Haru put her down, "We're safe for now but you can be sure that Akito's going to send people out to search for us."

"You know, if Akito finds us, she'll probably make your life a living hell,"

"I know, but you're worth it." Haru smiled as he touched her cheek.

Mina blushed and then came to her senses, "What about Makono? We can't leave her there or Akito might hurt her out of anger!"

"I know, I was actually going to get her a little later. Right now, we have to get you to your hiding place."

"But, Makono may not have that much time!"

"I know but what do you expect I do? You know I can't go back there because Akito's yelling has surely attracted attention by now and there are probably people all over the place trying to find us."

"I know... I just..." Mina turned her head as fresh tears leaked out of her eyes.

Haru turned to face to his, "I know, I'm sorry. I want to get Makono right now as well but we just can't. I hope you understand."

Mina nodded her hand as Haru wiped away her tears, "I understand."

He picked her back up and continued to run. He stopped running when they arrived at a house. Haru walked with Mina still in his arms to the front door and kicked it since his hands were full at the moment.

The door opened a crack and a familiar voice asked, "What's the password?"

Haru rolled his eyes, "Ayame, come on!"

"I'll give you a little hint, it's something we both love."

"Yuki." Haru answered in a dull and rather annoyed voice.

Ayame opened the door and let them both in.

"Yay!" Ayame put an arm up and then swung his elbow down, " 'Operation: Free Mina and Makono from Akito's Wrath' is a success!"

"Ayame, I'm just asking you to keep them here, do you have to make a big deal out of it?" Haru asked.

"Yes," Mina chimed in, "can't you be a bit more discreet?"

"No, I can't! Rescuing two beautiful girls is always exciting!"

Haru glared at him, making Ayame back into a corner and cry, "I was just making it fun! I thought you, Haru, of all people would understand!"

Mina kneeled down before Ayame and rubbed his back, "It's okay Aaya."

"I'm sorry Ayame but this matter is very serious to me and I have no time for jokes right now."

Ayame gasped and stood up quickly as he pointed a finger at Haru, making Mina jump back, "Haru, I never thought that would come from your lips! Armageddon has come!"

Haru smiled, "It sure has."

Mina smiled, "Haru..."

"Let's get you something to eat." Haru said to her.

"Okay," Mina stood up and Ayame set something on the table.

"Now, eat up my beautiful blossom!" Ayame chanted at her while Haru came from behind and dragged him away.

"Let the poor girl eat already."

While eating, she noticed Haru had been staring at her constantly.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked him.

"Nothing," Haru said to her. He walked up to her and put a hand on her forehead, "I'm glad you're doing alright. Did Akito ever hurt you during these two weeks?"

"Um…" Mina thought, "Once, she punched me in the head but that was it."

"Haru, mi amore! Mina, mi amore!" Ayame shouted at them, almost as if imitating them and their 'warm' scene.

"Why are you shouting that at us Ayame?" Main asked.

"Try to be serious for once, alright Ayame?" Haru told him.

"Oh, Haru? Why did you bring me to Ayame's house?" Mina turned around and asked. That question had been burning in her mind ever since she arrived at Ayame's.

"Because Akito's less likely to check over here, and because Ayame agreed as well."

"Oh, that reminds me..." Ayame ran off and then reappeared in seconds, "Since you're going to be staying the night, I made you a nightgown! Something you'd really like!" Ayame held up a super short black nightgown with tank top straps and a beautiful rose-colored design with lace on the front.

"Uh, Aaya? Wouldn't that be considered lingerie?"

"Hm, well it'll definitely get Haru's attention!" Mina spatted out as she blushed.

"It's already got my attention." Haru said as he looked at it.

Mina looked around nervously as both guys were looking at it. She finally cracked, "Okay, let me have it now!" And she snatched it out of Ayame's hand and folded it up in her arms.

"I even made sweet Makono one." He showed it to her.

"You love doing this, huh?"

"Yes!"

Mina was full of anxiety until it was time for Haru to rescue Makono. In the meantime, Aaya had forced Mina to put on the "nightgown" so he could "determine" whether it would fit or not.

When it was time for him to leave, Mina stepped out onto the porch with him, "Be sure to come back, okay?"

Haru smiled and snapped one of her shoulder straps, "I will. I want to sleep with you wearing that."

"Ugh," Mina groaned, "I hope you don't mean 'sleep with sleep with'... it feels like I'm in an action/porno flick!"

Haru chuckled and then kissed her. He ran down the steps and into the darkness. Mina saw his figure run down the street.

"Come on inside," Ayame took her hand and put his other one on her back as if directing her inside, "I usually only make tea for three certain people but tonight I don't care. Besides, my dear, I'll bet you've had a rough week."

"Week and a half," Mina said, "from hell."

"Poor dear," Ayame sympathized with her.

Makono sighed as she leaned against the wall, she could hear the maids outside running and shouting things frantically like, "Mina's escaped!" "I heard Haru took her." "Akito's enraged, I can't calm him down!"

Makono smiled weakly, "Well, at least one of us is out of this horrid place,"

A moment later, she heard a faint tapping on her window. She looked up and saw...

"Haru!" She shouted in surprise.

He gave her a look and ducked down right as the door opened.

"What did you say, girl?" The maid demanded as she looked around.

"Uh, well... I just couldn't believe that Hatsuharu could kidnap Mina..." Makono held a straight face.

The maid looked at her for a minute and then closed the door, Makono heard the maid shouting for guards and search parties. Haru obviously heard this because he opened the window and sprang in. Before Makono could say anything else, he picked her up and sprang out of the window and ran to Ayame's house like his life depended on it.

"Were you surprised or just happy to see me?"" He asked her a couple of blocks away from Ayame's.

"Both, I haven't seen you in weeks! I take it you really did take Mina away from Akito?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I was just planning to check on her, but Akito was saying such horrible things to her. She was crying... I had to do something. I couldn't let you guys suffer the same fate as Yuki did."

"Not to try and compete with who has it worse but Akito said that she loved Mina and hated me. How bad could she have it?"

Haru stopped at Ayame's porch and put her down. He gave her a look that sent chills up her spine, "You are so blind."

"What?" Makono questioned him.

Ayame opened the door and instantly clung onto Makono, "Hatori's little sis! How are you, Kono? Hatori's been worried sick about you ever since Akito took you in!"

"Try and lower your voice, Ayame. Someone could hear you and call Akito over here."

"Of course, I'm sorry."

"Um... is Mina here?" Makono asked shyly.

"Yes, she is. My little angel is right here." Ayame escorted Makono in the house.

When Makono saw Mina, she noticed the "nightgown" that Mina was wearing that Ayame made for her, "What are you wearing?" Makono burst out.

"Don't get jealous, Makono, I made one for you too!" Ayame held up her sleepwear.

"I'm not wearing that!" Makono shouted in protest.

"Kyo?" Shigure stopped him, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kyo, who was looking down at the ground, then looked up at Akito's house, "Yes, it's just not fair to Mina and Makono. I have to try, I'm not afraid of Akito at this point, all I want is my little sister back."

Taking one final breathe, Kyo put his hand on the door and opened it. He shut the door and walked down the hall, it seemed like forever until he reached Akito's room. Once he reached it, he opened it and found Akito inside standing their in the dark. Akito turned to him with hatred in her eyes.

"What do you want? Who let you in here in the first place?" Akito asked him.

"I... I want you to let my sister and Makono go. I'll even go into confinement like you want, I don't care at this point, so please..."

Akito started laughing maniacally, "Do you really think that I'm going to take orders or negotiate with you?" She walked closer to Kyo, "Like I said before, you only hurt the ones you love. Do you really think a monster like you could save your precious sister?"

Kyo gulped but he continued to stare at Akito. She walked up to him and put a hand on his cheek.

"Well, you're wrong. You've caught me in a tremendously bad mood."

Kyo closed his eyes and a second later, blood splattered all over the floor.


	26. Torn Up

Chapter 26 – Torn Up

"Aw!" Ayame wailed, "Haru's got a beautiful girl to sleep with tonight? What about me?" He looked over at Makono.

"No!" Was her immediate response, "And if I find you with me on the couch the next morning, I'll kill you!"

"That's mean I'll just have to be sneaky then!" Ayame shouted.

Mina shrugged as they walked away and shut the door, not wanting to listen to their argument, "Gosh, right before bed time."

"Ayame's always been like that." Haru said.

Mina looked over to him and blushed when she noticed that he was shirtless, "Hey! You could have told me you were changing!" She yelled as she looked away.

"What's wrong?" He asked mockingly as he walked over to her and hugged her.

"Hey, hey now! At least put on a shirt!" She blushed as she pushed him away.

He chuckled as he put on a shirt, "You're funny."

"Huh?" She yelled frantically.

"It's not a bad thing, it's kind of cute." He smiled.

She sighed and turned off the light and got in the futon.

She lay down, staring at the ceiling and immediately began to talk, "You know, Akito told me that she had Yuki for a long time. She didn't tell me the things she did to him but I heard it from Yuki once. Yuki must have been very strong mentally and emotionally to be what he is today. I would probably breakdown and not have the will to live…"

Haru turned over and looked at her, "Yuki is still hurting about it, even right now. But, he's getting over it slowly. I don't think you would react in the way you just said you would. Personally, I think that you would be stronger than Yuki. He actually got beat with a whip by Akito and on top of that, he was a lot younger than you."

"Yeah, I know that as well, that's why I said that I would break down only if I was put through all of that. Maybe I don't understand anything at all?" Mina smiled as she rubbed tears away.

"Hey, don't worry. You're safe now. I'll keep you safe." Haru closed his eyes as he sat up and hugged Mina.

After a couple of minutes, Mina broke away and lay back down. She turned over to Haru and said, "Good night, Hatsuharu."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the cheek, "Good night."

Mina blushed because of what she was wearing, but felt like it was a blessing sleeping with Haru instead of sleeping in a cold room by herself, so she let it go and went to sleep.

Mina woke up early the next morning. Since Haru wasn't at her side, she decided to change into the robe that Akito originally gave her and then go out to see everybody. She opened the door and saw Makono asleep on the couch and saw Haru and Ayame on the opposite couch drinking hot chocolate.

Once they both saw her, Ayame spoke, "Come here Mina,"

Mina walked over, since Ayame's voice sounded so serious. Ayame didn't get up off the couch, he just reached out for a hug, and Mina accepted.

"Hatsuharu told me everything. I'm sorry for the way Akito treated you both. Part of the reason why I'm so sentimental is because my brother went through the same exact thing. You poor dear, don't worry. You're safe with us."

"Ayame…" Mina whispered, _Wow… I've never seen him so serious before…_

"Mina?" He said out her name.

"Yes?" She answered.

"You're hot chocolate is going to get cold so drink it!" Ayame yelled in her ear, making Mina stumble back and fall on the floor.

"Ayame!" Mina shouted, rubbing her butt, "You don't have to yell in my ear… that hurt! And besides, you're going to wake up Makono!"

"Too late." A voice mumbled from the opposite couch.

"Good morning," Haru and Ayame chimed in.

"Good morning." Makono smiled.

"Kono." Mina said as she ran to the couch, "How are you feeling?" She asked as Makono sat up.

"Crappy, you?"

"Crappy." Mina smiled and laughed as she sat down, "Oh, we have hot chocolate." Mina presented with her hand.

Makono rubbed her forehead and gave a warm smile.

"Hm?" Mina looked at her.

Makono blinked, "Oh, it's just nice here. It's better than waking up in a room every morning by yourself knowing that you're going to see Akito."

"Yeah," Mina smiled.

"Hopefully, you never go back." Haru said.

"Makono, you better change before our boys get nosebleeds!" Mina smiled.

Makono got up and went in the other room to change. While Makono was gone, there was a knock at the front door. Ayame got up and answered it. He saw Shigure standing on the porch.

"Shigure?" Ayame stopped when Shigure ran in.

"Mina, it's your brother!" Shigure yelled.

"What's wrong?" Mina asked.

"Kyo, he's hurt! He's at Hatori's but they're transferring him to the hospital."

"What?" Mina sat up and ran over to Shigure, "Let's go!"

"Wait, we're coming with you!" Ayame shouted as he and Haru stood up.

"No! This is my brother and I want to go alone, please…"

"Fine." Haru said.

"Haru?" Ayame questioned him as Haru sat back down.

"It's her decision. Shigure, take care of her."

Mina smiled and looked up at Shigure who nodded. They started to run to Hatori's house.

"Here," Shigure stopped and picked her up, "you are probably weak,"

They got there within a matter of minutes. Mina squirmed until she broke free of Shigure's arms, but Shigure caught her.

"I'm going to go home since I feel like I'm not wanted, but I'll come back in a little while."

All Mina did was nod and she ran into the house a second later. She saw Kyo on the couch along with Hatori hovering over him. Dry blood caked his body on his head, arm and other places.

"Kyo!" Mina yelled as she ran over to him.

"Hush, Mina. He's sleeping, you wouldn't want to wake him up, now would you?" Hatori said quietly as he applied more medicine to Kyo's body.

Mina started to cry, "What the hell happened?" She demanded.

"Last night, he went over to Akito's to try and convince her to let the both of you free."

"Why did he do such a foolish thing?"

Hatori turned his head and paused, "I think, that's the noblest thing Kyo's ever done. It's a shame he had to pay the price."

"How long was he left alone with Akito?"

"Only 15 minutes. Shigure was outside, but got worried and so he went to check up on him."

Mina refrained from speaking, for fear of waking up her brother. The only other question she asked was when he was going to get Kyo to the hospital. Hatori told her he'd get the car ad they'd leave in a minute. Mina wait and Hatori came back and carried Kyo to the car. Mina held his head in her lap as they drove to the hospital. Once there, Mina called Shigure who told Tohru (who obviously wanted to see him) and Yuki who agreed to come as well.

Mina sat next to the hospital bed where Kyo lay. She held his hand and couldn't stop crying, "I'm so sorry, this happened because of me. I'm… sorry…"

"Mina!" Mina's head snapped to the door and saw Yuki.

"Yuki…" Mina said softly.

"Hey," He said soothingly, "it's going to be alright."

"Kyo!" A new voice rang through, it was Tohru's. She ran over to his bedside, "What happened to you?" She shrieked as she ran over to his hospital bed.

Mina got off her seat and let Tohru have it. She walked out of the room and passed Yuki who started following behind her, "Mina!"

She spun around fiercely, "What?"

"Please calm down!" Yuki said.

"Calm down? Is that all you can say? How can I calm down when my brother is… my brother is…" Mina started to bawl.

Yuki stepped up to her and embraced her saying soothing things like 'Calm down' and 'It'll be alright'. Mina didn't stop crying and Yuki didn't let go of her.

Mina spent the night at the hospital, even Yuki spent the night (mostly to keep Mina under control). Mina and Yuki slept next to each other in the waiting room along with Shigure and Tohru.

The next day, the doctor reported that Kyo was stable and would have to remain at the hospital but would be released in a week.

Mina sighed as they all walked out of the hospital. Hatori was going to be picking them up and dropping them off at their house.

Yuki came up behind her a put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up about this. It wasn't your fault. You'll just tear yourself apart if you think that this was because of you."

"I know." Mina turned to him and smiled, "Really, thank you, Yuki."

When Mina got home, Yuki tried his best to cheer her up by taking her to dinner. Mina was hesitant, but she accepted. They walked around until they came upon a small udon stall.

Mina stopped and looked at the stall, making Yuki stop and look at her.

"I want to eat here." Mina said.

"Alright." Yuki responded as he walked up to her.

They ordered dinner and Yuki started the conversation, "The doctor said that he would be in the hospital for about a week. He'll probably get out the day before your trip."

"I know." She said as she watched the man make their dinner.

"Mina, you really have to stop blaming yourself…"

"I know!" Mina turned to him, "I don't blame myself, I'm just worried is all."

"At least that's better than nothing." Yuki sighed.

"I'm just happy his injuries weren't as bad as they looked."

"Yeah, Kyo's a fast healer." Yuki said.

"I'm feeling better already." Mina smiled, "Let's just enjoy our udon, shall we?"

"Yes, let's…"

After their dinner, they took a long walk back to the house and by that time, Yuki loosened Mina up to the point where she was laughing again.

Mina walked up to her room and turned around, "Thank you Yuki. This was just what I needed."

"You're welcome."

And with that, they both went to sleep.

As the days passed by, Mina visited the hospital everyday until it was time for Kyo to be released. Mina was overjoyed once he was released and wouldn't leave his sight until the night before her field trip. Mina kept smiling to show Kyo that she cared and sooner then you knew it, even Kyo was smiling.


	27. Confinement

Chapter 27 – Confinement

A loud voice rang out in Mina's head. It said, "The cat is a monstrous creature that should be confined for as long as he lives."

"Why?" Mina asked fragilely, "Why must Kyo be separated from this world? He's no different then anybody else! He thinks and feels…"

"That is enough." The voice quieted her, "Soon enough, your brother will go into confinement. I should have done this sooner, it's for your safety as well."

"No!" Mina's voice rang out as she sat up, sweating.

_I hope I didn't wake anybody up…_ She said to herself. "Confinement? No, it was just a dream that will never happen…" Mina reassured herself.

She looked up at her clock that read 5:30 a.m. _I might as well get up then…_

She got up off her bed and poked out her head from the hallway. She stared down the dark hall, _It's good that I didn't wake anyone up._

She started downstairs, thinking her herself, _Today's the field trip… I wonder if I still want to go… that dream is hounding me…_

When she stepped into the living room, the first thing she saw was Kyo. He was sitting down at the table, his elbows were on the table and his hands on his face as if he was thinking about something.

"Brother?" Mina asked softly.

"Good morning." He answered her.

Seeing him reminded her of her dream and she started to tear up, but brushed her tears away before her brother could see.

"Hi, what are you doing down here?" She asked him.

"I couldn't sleep. I like coming down here like this."

"Then I guess there's another thing we have in common." Mina smiled at him.

Kyo smiled and beckoned her over, she sat next to him.

"Are you sure that you want to go on the field trip after your confrontation with Akito?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I think that a trip is just what I need. I need air... space."

"Okay,"

"Well, I'm…"

"Huh?"

"I… had a bad dream… it was…"

"Go on."

"Akito was telling me that you were going to be put into confinement soon. It scared me but it was just a dream."

Kyo's eyes widened while Mina was talking. After she was done, she looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing."

"No," Mina crawled on all fours and then sat in front of him, "you're lying. What's wrong? Tell me Kyo!"

"No, it's nothing." He stood up, "Have a nice time on her field trip."

She stood up and grabbed onto his upper arm, "No, if I go then I'll be wondering what's wrong with you."

Kyo turned to leave her but she continued to hold on tight to his arm.

"Something's wrong and you're going to tell me!" She demanded him.

"No, leave me alone!" Kyo snapped her hand away and walked out of the room.

Mina didn't go after him, she crossed her arms and thought for a little. Then she ran into Shigure's office.

"Shigure?" Mina called out as she opened his door, to her relief, he was in his office.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I had a dream last night. It was about Kyo going into confinement. I told Kyo about my dream and right after he started acting weird. He won't tell me what's going on. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"… He never told you?" Shigure had a surprised look on his face.

"Tell me what?" Mina lightly slammed her hands on the table.

"I don't know…" Shigure trailed as he grabbed a fan and put it in front of his face.

"Tell me right now." Mina's voice rose as she whipped the fan away and placed it on the floor.

"Well, he is your brother. Kyo didn't want you to worry but Akito's thinking of putting Kyo into confinement.

"What?" Mina rose up, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, but it's probably not going to happen, Akito has threatened him before."

Mina got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Shigure asked her.

She stopped, "I'm just going to my room to get ready, I do have to get to school and meet my class and get on the bullet train, I'm so glad Haru's coming with me."

Mina walked out and then ran up to her room.

She started to cry, "Why? Why is there always something wrong?" She looked up from her pillow. She put on her school uniform and grabbed her suitcase.

She started out the door when Kyo stopped her, "Why are you going to school so early?" He asked her.

She stopped and turned around to face him.

"Have you been crying?" He asked her.

"No," She tried to force a smile.

"Your eyes are swollen and—"

"I'm just going early because I'm excited! Everybody's already there, we have to do attendance and go over the rules for the bullet train. I'll be fine. See you in a week," She ran up and hugged Kyo.

"You're not going to say goodbye to everyone else?" He asked.

"No, it's not like I'm going away for that long," She turned around and smiled and then walked out the door.

"Let me at least walk you to school," He offered.

"No!" She shouted, she calmed down, "It's alright. I'll be fine, don't worry, Haru's going to walk with me."

"Okay," And then he closed the door.

She rubbed her face and then ran out to the bridge. She hid her suitcase under the bridge and then headed to the Sohma Estate. When she got there, she charged straight to Akito's house.

She ran down the halls, the maid following after her saying things like, "You cannot see Akito right now! He's resting!"

"I don't care!" Mina yelled as tears ran down her cheeks.

She stopped when she came to Akito's rrom and opened the sliding door. Inside was Akito. She was lying down on a futon, she turned her head towards Mina and smiled, "Well, you've finally come back to me,"

"Wrong answer." Mina snarled with the look of pure hatred in her eyes.

"You can go now," Akito shooed the maids away, "so what are you here for? Akito stood up and stood next to Mina, "Why are you crying?" She put a hand to Mina's cheek.

Mina turned her face away, "What do you have against my brother?"

"What are you talking about?" Akito asked her.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why are you planning to bring Kyo into confinement?" She demanded.

Akito paused and then smiled, "Because he's a monster. He doesn't deserve to be among ordinary people."

"That's not true! He laughs, he cries… he's human!"

"Not quite…" She sighed, "You haven't seen his true form, have you?"

Mina stopped, "What? Of-of course I've seen his cat form."

"No," Akito walked closer to her, making Mina back into the wall, she put her hand near Mina's head and leaned in, "Kyo's true form is monsterous. He's not even supposed to be in the zodiac."

"You can't judge him like that! He's a great person!" Mina defended him.

Akito took her hand off the wall and took a lock of Mina's hair with her delicate fingers. She sniffed Mina's hair and then yanked it up, making her drop down to her knees, "You're putting me in a very bad mood." Akito said darkly as she kneeled down with Mina, "Just for your defiance I'll make his confinement sooner."

"No!" Mina started to cry again as Akito started to stroke her hair.

"It's for your own good," Akito said to her, "Kyo always causes you pain."

"No he doesn't!" Mina wailed.

"Yes he does," Akito pulled her hair harder, making Mina yelp, "I've heard the stories so don't pull that crap."

She raised Mina's hair up, making Mina stand up, she then pushed Mina down, "Why do you always screw everything up? Leave your brother alone, you've already done enough for him."

"Why must you do this?" Mina shrieked.

"Why must everyone defy me?" Akito yelled.

"Because you're a cruel person! I'm not your property, I'm just me!"

Akito paused for a couple of seconds and then took her arm and dragged her out of the room, "And now, you'll go where your brother will be in a few months," She took her out of the room and outside and shoved her into the Cat's room and locked the door.

Mina started to panic since she hated small, tight places. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Let me out! Please let me out! Let me out!" She started to cry and scream. She even tried to kick the door down. After giving up, she looked around the room and sank to the ground and started bawling.

_How long will I be in here?_ Mina thought to herself.

Haru looked around the classroom. Momiji, Makono, and Kanako were there – no Mina.

"Do any of you guys know where Mina is?" He asked.

"No," Kanako said, "she seemed excited, I'm sure she wouldn't miss it."

"We leave in 10 minutes," Haru said. He turned to the door, "I'll go ask Kyo if he's seen her,"

Haru walked out and into Kyo's class.

Once Kyo and everybody spotted him, they greeted besides Kyo.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked.

"I actually wanted to ask if you've seen Mina. She hasn't come to class yet and we're about to leave." Haru explained to them all.

"What?" Kyo stepped forward, "But I saw her leave the house at 6:30! She told me she was going to class early for the field trip."

"What?" Haru asked, "Then where could she be?"

"How in the hell should I know?" Kyo snapped as he turned his head defensively.

"I'll go to Shigure's to see if he knows anything." Haru said.

"I'm coming with you," Kyo said as they both walked out.

"Hey, Kyo! Haru!" Tohru called after them.

Yuki walked up to her, "What's going on Miss Honda?"

"Haru says that Mina didn't show up to school and now they're going to Shigure's to search for her."

"Then I'm going too," Yuki walked to the door.

"Wait, Yuki!" Tohru called.

He turned around and quickly said, "Don't worry, we'll be fine. Just stay here, alright?"

"But Yuki," Tohru cut in as Yuki ran out.

When all three of them arrived at Shigure's house, they went straight to Shigure. They found out about Mina's question and they came to the conclusion that she went off to visit Akito.

"What is she… stupid?" Kyo asked as they ran to the Sohma Estate.

"Don't call her that!" Yuki snapped at him.

"She knows what Akito will do to her if she goes!" Kyo yelled, "She didn't have to!"

When they got there, the maid yelled, "Not again!" as they ran to Akito's room.

"I'll go in. It's my fault anyways," Kyo said.

He slid the door open and saw Akito, he walked up to her and grabbed her kimono, "What did you do to Mina?"

"Get your hands off me!" Akito shouted.

"You heard me, what did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I never saw Mina today."

"You're lying!" Kyo yelled.

Akito pushed him into the wall, "Get out," she said.

"You know where she is, where is she?!"

"I don't know!"

"Stop lying to me!"

Akito held her hand into a fist and punched Kyo, "Get out." She kicked him.

"No!" He yelled.

Just then, Yuki and Haru came in.

"Oh my god, what are you all doing here?" She asked.

Yuki approached her and spoke calmly, "We just want to know where you're holding Mina—"

She slapped Yuki and pushed him to the ground, then Haru came charging and grabbed her kimono when a maid came in.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked.

The three boys picked themselves up and rushed out of the room.

"She's got to be around here somewhere…" Haru said as all three of them started to open doors.

Suddenly, Kyo stopped, making the others stop and look at him.

"The Cat's room," He said to himself as he ran in that direction. Yuki and Haru followed him.

When they got there, Kyo called Mina's name.

Mina opened her eyes and looked to the door, "K-kyo?" She said softly in disbelief.

"Mina?!" He shouted in response.

Mina stood up, "Kyo!!" She shouted, "Please get me out of here! Please!"

"Alright!" Kyo backed up, "Get out of the way, I'm going to kick the door down," Kyo charged and broke down the door.

There, all three boys saw Mina quivering in a corner while looking up at them, "Brother! Haru! Yuki!" She shouted as she fell into Kyo's arms, "I'm sorry I came here but I wanted to help…"

"Enough of that," Kyo said.

"Let's go to my house," Haru said.

"Okay," Yuki and Kyo agreed.

When they got there, they set Mina on Haru's bed.

"What happened this morning, Mina?" Yuki asked her.

"Why didn't you go to school? Why did you have to go to Akito's?" Kyo demanded.

"Kyo, don't yell at her, she's already stressed out." Haru said.

"I didn't want Akito to confine you, I think that you deserve to do whatever you want. It's cruel to think that you would…"

"You know, Akito's not going to give up, she'll try to find you and put you back in the Cat's room. Don't take her anger so lightly." Yuki said.

"I know, but I had to do something." Mina said.

"You idiot!" Kyo yelled.

Haru hugged her as tears rolled down her eyes, "That's enough, Kyo."

"I'm sorry," Kyo covered his mouth.

"I'll make you something to eat, Mina." Yuki said as he walked out.

"I'll help." Haru offered as he stepped out.

Kyo stepped towards Mina and sat down on the bed and hugged her.

"I'm really sorry, I know what you did for me. But I didn't want you to get hurt…"

"I just wanted to help," Mina teared up.

"Mina, I love you." Kyo put his mouth to her forehead.

Mina smiled and dug her head into his chest. They stayed that way for a long time until Haru came in and called them downstairs for lunch. They ate in silence and then decided to go back to Shigure's house.

Yuki laid her down and said, "Just rest."

Mina nodded and closed her eyes while Yuki walked out.

Mina fell asleep and woke up around 2 in the afternoon. She then noticed that she was not in Haru's room, but her own. She sat up and looked around wildly.

"Wha… what?" She gasped. She got up off her bed and ran downstairs.

She got to the family room and saw Shigure, Hatori and the three boys.

"What's going on?" Mina asked.

"It's over Mina." Hatori said.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked as she walked forward.

"He means that Akito won't come after you anymore." Yuki said.

"H-how did that happen?" Mina said as she fell to her knees.

"Shigure and I were trying to convince Akito to not go after you and Akito's mother showed up. For once, she was noble." Hatori said.

"She was more like pissed and annoyed, actually." Shigure pointed out.

"She told Akito that it was getting annoying how she kept treating you badly, like you were hers and so she argued and battled it out with Akito for a while. Ren won." Hatori smiled, "Akito won't bother you again nor will she hunt you down to put you in the Cat's room."

"Yay!" Mina shouted as she smiled.

Haru hugged her and Kyo pushed him off and hugged her. After Kyo let go, it was Yuki's turn, then Shigure's and finally Hatori's.

"I'm so happy." Mina said, "I think I'll make something to eat…" She got up.

Haru stopped her, "Don't worry about it, you've had enough for today."

They all ate happily until Tohru got home, along with her was Momiji.

"Mina!" Tohru and Momiji shouted as they ran to her.

"Tohru, Momo!" Mina smiled.

"What happened?" Momiji asked.

"The better question is why aren't you on the field trip?" Haru asked as he came up from behind Momiji.

"You think I'd leave without you guys? No way!" Momiji shouted defensively.

"We were worried about you!" Tohru shouted.

"Sorry." Mina said.

"So what's going on?!" Momiji shouted as he looked around the room at everybody.

After Mina told everybody what had happened and what Shigure and Hatori and Ren did for her, Momiji paused.

"That doesn't sound like Ren at all…" Momiji mumbled.

"Well, personally, I don't know Ren. But I'm still grateful to her." Mina said.

That night they all had a big party. Shigure invited over Ayame and Ritsu which pissed Yuki and Kyo off, but everyone had a good time more or less. That night, Mina and everyone else had been happier than she had felt in a long time, and Mina felt the agony melt off her shoulders.


	28. A New Beginning

Chapter 28 – A New Beginning

Mina was sitting at her desk. She was tired from all that's happened to her lately. The strange thing is that mostly all of it revolved around Akito.

_I'm actually pretty afraid of her now…_ Mina thought. Her elbows were on her desk and her hands in her face. She sat up straight in her chair and put her hands on the desk and looked outside.

She looked up at the teacher and raised her hand, "I have to go to the bathroom."

The teacher let her go and instead of going, Mina found herself wandering around the school campus. It wasn't long until she ran into Kyo.

"Brother?" She called upon noticing him.

He turned his head, "Oh, you're here,"

"Yeah, I had to go to the bathroom, you?"

"Me too, but I've been just walking around."

"Me too," Mina looked up at the roof, "Why don't we go to the roof and talk?"

Kyo shrugged, "Eh, why not?"

They went up the stairs that led to the roof and Mina sat down and started to gaze at the sky again

Kyo was getting a little annoyed by her silence, "Well?" He turned to her, making her look at him, "What did you want to talk about?"

Mina blinked, "I don't know. I thought going to the roof would be kind of nice."

Then, she heard Akito's voice in her head, "He takes on a monstrous form, the true form of the cat," Akito's voice echoed in her head.

"… Hey brother?"

"Yeah," He turned to her.

"I remember from childhood that mom kept checking your beads so you wouldn't transform. And I was wondering…"

Kyo's eyes widened, "Why the hell would you want to remember something like that?"

"I don't know but I was wondering what your true form looked like."

Kyo laughed nervously, "Don't worry, you'll never have to see my true form again."

"But Kyo, I want to see! I'll accept you no matter what!"

Kyo just looked at her but then he quickly vacated the roof.

"Fine, ditch me then…" Mina crossed her arms and stood there for a second because she knew that if she went after Kyo, he would only piss him off more. She then decided to head back to class.

At lunchtime, Kyo avoided her and she was a little annoyed with how he was acting and since he was with 'the group', she decided to eat alone outside.

School was over and Mina walked home alone today, _I still wonder what I said wrong to make him angry… his form must be bad if mom kept checking his beads everyday. I still remember him to be nice and gentle to me when we were kids. We were always by each other's side, even when Kagura came to play with us. Even though I was there with Kagura when Kyo transformed, I don't remember what he looked like. I can't believe myself, he was standing right in front of me… I'm such an idiot, I can't even remember!_

Mina stopped when someone placed their book bag on her head, she turned around and saw Kyo.

"Ah, Kyo!" Mina screamed, "You scared me!"

Kyo smiled as they started to walk together, a couple of minutes into their walk, he started to speak, "Hey," He looked at her, "I'm sorry about today… you know… on the roof… and at lunch…"

Mina smiled, "Don't worry about it," She said, "I'm just happy that you're not mad at me."

"How could I stay mad at you?" He asked as they were approaching the wooden bridge. Kyo looked to his left where the swing was, "So, you really don't remember what my true form looks like?"

Mina paused and then spoke, "No, I do not. I want to remember though."

"Why?" Kyo asked her.

"Because I love everything about you, brother. You are my only family member I have." She reminded him.

"What about dad?" He asked.

"Let's not open up that one." Mina said as she chuckled.

"Trust me, you don't need to see it again," He turned to her, "Just be satisfied that you weren't afraid of me and accepted me when you saw my true form, alright?"

"Huh?" She turned towards him, "No, tell me the whole story!"

"Okay," He cleared his throat and took a seat on the bridge, Mina did the same, "Well…"

Kagura let go of Kyo's beads when there was smoke surrounding him. He had transformed. Mina looked to the ground at his beads and then they both looked up at Kyo. Mina stared at her older brother for a long time, noticing that he was shaking.

Mina took a step forward, "It's alright Kyo," She approached him and hugged him, "I'm not afraid of you. You're just the same older brother, so please don't be afraid…" She said soothingly.

Mina blinked and looked up at Kyo when he was finished, "Are you serious?"

Kyo turned to her with warmth in his eyes, "Yes," He simply answered.

"Whoa," She said, "I'm cool!" She said playfully while giving him the thumbs up while winking.

"Yeah, you're alright for a sister." He said sarcastically as he pulled her into a hug.

Mina looked over at the swing and stood up, she left her bag on the bridge, "Hey brother," She said, "Push me on the swing, okay?" She pointed to the wooden swing.

"Okay," He smiled as he stood up and walked over to the swing. Mina was already on the swing, swinging her legs back and forth.

Kyo got behind her and started to push the swing.

When it got high enough, Mina yelled, "Brother, I love you!"

"I love you too!" He shouted as they both laughed.

Mina smiled as she rocked back and forth, the wind was whipping through her hair.

_There still may not be a lot of things that I know about Kyo… and I might not remember a lot, like his true form. But we'll learn more about each other in time…_ She closed her eyes and continued to smile, _Together!_

Fin


End file.
